Olympus
by tpx1
Summary: So Einiges um ZPMs, Goa'uld, Wraith, Ori, Cylonen, die Galactica, neue Waffen und noch sehr viel mehr. Stargate Atlantis, SG1 und Battlestar Galactica Crossover.
1. Beginnings

Titel: Olympus

Inhalt: So Einiges um ZPMs, Goa'uld, Wraith, Ori, Cylonen, die Galactica, neue Waffen und noch sehr viel mehr.

Spoiler: Atlantis bis Staffel 2 Ende und SG-1 bis Staffel 9 Ende.

Disclaimer: Stargate und Battlestar Galactica gehören irgendjemand, aber nicht mir. Ich will mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld machen und werde sie nicht verkaufen. Die Idee und die neu eingeführten Charaktere gehören allerdings mir. Was ihr mit den Namen meiner Charaktere macht ist mir egal, aber die Idee darf niemand ohne meine Erlaubnis benutzen. Auch darf niemand die Story ohne meine Erlaubnis irgendwo veröffentlichen.

**Teil 1: Beginnings  
**

**Atlantis**

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard hatte endlich einmal wieder Zeit um sich beim Essen Zeit zu lassen. In den letzten Tagen war in Atlantis eigentlich nicht viel los gewesen, da seit sie die Wraith zurückgeschlagen hatten, es keinen weiteren Angriff mehr gegeben hatte. Allerdings hatte das AR-2 Team erst vor wenigen Tagen eine verlassene und fast gänzlich von den Wraith zerstörte Forschungsstation der Antiker gefunden. Zum Glück wurde das Antikerschlachtschiff, welches dort aufbewahrt wurde, nur leicht beschädigt und McKay hatte es mit einem größeren Team an Wissenschaftlern und mit Unterstützung der Daedalus reparieren können.

Jetzt schwebte besagtes Raumschiff wohlbehalten und mit aktiviertem Schild im Orbit des Planeten über der Stadt. Die Wissenschaftler waren noch dabei das Schiff vollständig zu durchsuchen um zu sehen, ob das ganze vielleicht nicht doch eine Falle der Wraith war, weil sie zum Bedauern Sheppards leider keine vollständige Untersuchung des Schiffs durchführen hatten können, da der Planet leider einer auf der Liste war, die ein Wraith-Hiveschiff wenige Stunden später überfallen sollte und deshalb waren alle verfügbaren Mittel auf den Planeten geschickt worden um das Schiff wieder flott zu bekommen.

Nach mehreren Stunden Arbeit war es dann soweit, dass McKay den Antrieb wieder zum laufen gebracht hatte. Das Schiff startete und wenige Minuten später war dann auch der Hyper-Antrieb wieder online und sie brachen sofort nach Atlantis auf, der Stadt der Antiker, die leider immer noch an einem Energieproblem litt, da sie immer noch keine ZPMs gefunden hatten und es auch in der Forschungsstation keine aufgeladenen gegeben hatte. Sie hatten alle Daten aus dem Hauptcomputer geladen und diesen dann vollständig zerstört um den Wraith auf gar keinen Fall die Technologie für den intergalaktischen Hyperraumantrieb zu überlassen. Allerdings hatte man noch eine einzige Maschine retten können, welche anscheinend durch ein relativ starkes Schutzschild geschützt wurde und man sie auf keinen Fall den Wraith überlassen wollte, da niemand wusste, ob sich darin nicht ZPMs befinden würden oder ob es nicht ein Hyperraumantrieb war. Man hatte sie deshalb mit Hilfe von Asgardtransporttechnologie an Bord der Daedalus gebracht.

McKay und sein Team war gerade dabei sich die besagten Informationen anzusehen und die Daedalus war vor wenigen Tagen zur Erde zurückgekehrt, um Nachschub an Lebensmitteln, Munition und anderen Sachen von der Erde nach Atlantis zu bringen, da man dort auch über kein ZPM verfügte um in die Pegasusgalaxie zu wählen.

„_Colonel Sheppard bitte sofort in den Kontrollraum. Colonel Sheppard bitte sofort in den Kontrollraum."_

Die Durchsage kam, wie immer im schlechtesten Augenblick, denn gerade jetzt wollte sich Sheppard eine neue Portion von dem Kuchen holen, der am Abend zuvor bei der Party zur Feier des neugefundenen Antikerschlachtschiffs übrig geblieben war. Dabei hatten sie auch gleich eine Umfrage gestartet, was der beste Namen für das Schiff wäre, man hatte sich jedoch noch auf keinen geeinigt.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg zu nächsten Transporter um in den Kontrollraum zu gelangen.

* * *

Als er im Kontrollraum eintraf, warteten dort auch schon Dr. Elizabeth Weir, die Leiterin der Atlantis-Expedition, und Dr. McKay auf ihn, welcher scheinbar wegen irgend etwas ganz aufgeregt zu sein schien. 

„McKay! Was ist denn? Wieso sind sie so nervös?"

„Das sollten wir besser nicht hier besprechen, Colonel."

Darauf begaben sie sich also in den Besprechungsraum und nachdem sich die Türen von alleine geschlossen hatten, begann McKay ganz begeistert zu erzählen, was sie in den Aufzeichnungen des Forschungslabors gefunden hatten.

„Also, wo fange ich an …

Ach so, ja. Es war uns möglich, herauszufinden, dass das Labor Auf diesem Planeten anscheinend zur Forschung über ZPMs genutzt wurde und dass sie anscheinend damit experimentiert haben, wie man ZPMs wieder aufladen kann. In den Daten gibt es einige technische Anweisungen, jedoch keinen Bauplan für die Maschine, wir sind uns deshalb nicht sicher, ob wir sie tatsächlich bauen können, da wir bisher sonst nichts finden konnten.

Uns war es bisher leider noch immer nicht möglich, herauszufinden, wovon diese komische Maschine angetrieben wird, noch haben wir das Schild senken können."

„_Dr. McKay! Dr. McKay! Hier Zelenka! Kommen sie schnell, es war mir soeben möglich den Schild dieses Artefakts aus der Forschungsstation zu deaktivieren! Das müssen sie sich ansehen, am besten bringen sie auch gleich Dr. Weir und Col. Sheppard mit, denn das dürfte sie sicherlich interessieren."_

„Verstanden Dr. Zelenka, wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg."


	2. Aufladen

**Teil 2: Aufladen**

**Wenige Minuten später, Zelenkas Labor:**

„Also Dr. Zelenka, was sollen wir uns ansehen?"

„Würden sie bitte einmal um das Artefakt herumkommen, Dr. Weir?"

Dr. Weir ging um die Maschine herum und bemerkte, dass eine Klappe offen stand, als sie näher heranging, sah sie, dass unter dieser Klappe sechs ZPMs kreisförmig um ein siebtes herum angeordnet waren. Ihr blieb erst einmal der Mund offen stehen, dann drehte sie sich langsam zu Dr. Zelenka herum und fragte das, was Col. Sheppard und Dr. McKay wohl auch auf der Zunge lag:

„Wieviel?"

„Die äußeren sechs sind vollständig aufgeladen, aber das in der Mitte ist fast vollständig verbraucht, da dieses vermutlich die Schilde der Maschine für die letzten 10000 Jahre mit Energie versorgt hat …"

„Wofür ist diese Maschine gebaut worden?" fiel ihm Dr. McKay ins Wort.

„Jetzt warten sie doch, Dr. McKay, nur nicht so ungeduldig, ich wollte ja gleich darauf zu sprechen kommen, also: Anscheinend ist dies die einzige Maschine, die ein ZPM aufladen kann, aber wir müssen erst noch einmal die Daten durchgehen, um sicher zu gehen, wie sie eingesetzt wird."

„Also dann, beeilen sie sich, ich möchte bald möglichst wissen, ob es wirklich so ist, wie sie sagen, denn dann können wir nämlich die anderen ZPMs hier in Atlantis aufladen und die Stadt vollständig mit Energie versorgen."

* * *

**2 Tage später, Dr. Weirs Büro**

„Dr. Weir, es war uns möglich, herausfinden, dass dieser Apparat tatsächlich ZPMs auflagen kann, jedoch muss man eine bestimmte Gateadresse angeben, wie aus den Daten hervorgeht, welche in dem Artefakt gespeichert waren. Wir wissen allerdings nicht, was passiert, wenn man es aktiviert, denn anscheinend muss es nicht durch das Gate geschickt werden. Wir hätten gerne ihre Erlaubnis, einen Test durchzuführen", erklärte McKay.

„Also gut, was brauchen sie?"

„Wir bräuchten eigentlich nur ihre Erlaubnis und eines der vollen ZPMs um das Schild der Maschine aufrecht zu erhalten, währen sie die Energie gewinnt und vielleicht sollten wir auf einen anderen Planeten, damit wir sicher sind, das auch nichts passiert, wenn wir das Ding starten."

„Na dann, kann ich dabei sein, wenn sie den Versuch starten?"

„Ja sicher, sie können von hier aus über ein MALP mitverfolgen, was dort passiert."

„Also dann, legen sie los!"

* * *

**6 Stunden später, P82-193**

„Also, McKay, was soll ich jetzt machen?" fragte Col. Sheppard, während er vor der Maschine stand, in welcher jetzt eines der vollen ZPMs und alle leeren waren.

„Denken sie daran die Maschine zu aktivieren, wir haben ihr schon alles einprogrammiert und sie sollte jetzt eigentlich nur noch auf das Startsignal warten. Fangen sie an!" antwortete McKay.

Die Maschine fing plötzlich an, sich vom Boden zu lösen, nur ein Teil blieb einfach so zurück, mit etwas, das wir eine Kommandokonsole aussah.

„Colonel, legen sie ihre Hand dort auf die Konsole!"

Nachdem Sheppard seine Hand in die Vorgefertigte Fläche gelegt hatte, erschien das Hologramm eines Sterns mit einer eingeblendeten Adresse davor, wie McKay bemerkte, war es die Adresse, welche sie eingegeben hatten. Plötzlich erschien eine Meldung und die Adresse änderte sich diese mehrmals ganz schnell bis das Hologramm einen anderen Stern anzeigte und die Adresse von P82-193 davor erschien. Sheppard drehte sich zu McKay herum, lies seine Hand jedoch auf der Maschine.

„Dr., was soll das? Ich dachte sie hätten eine andere Adresse angegeben!"

„Ich weiß leider nicht, wieso es auf diese Adresse umgesprungen ist, aber …"

„_Dr. McKay, ich glaube ich weiß wieso, denn ich denke, dass die Maschine die ZPMs mit der Energie eines Sterns auflädt, da es dieses Hologramm gibt. Es dürft keinerlei Gefahr für sie bestehen, sie können also beruhigt fortfahren." _Klang die verzerrte Stimme von Dr. Zelenka aus dem Funkgerät.

Plötzlich begann die Maschine zu beschleunigen und raste in den Himmel hinauf und war innerhalb von zwei Sekunden nicht mehr zu sehen. Im Weltraum öffnete sich plötzlich vor der Maschine ein Hyperraumfenster, sie verschwand darin und tauchte wenige Sekunden später, jetzt viel näher bei dem Stern des Systems von P82-193, wieder auf und raste auf diesen zu. Plötzlich, als die Hülle der Maschine schon anfing zu glühen, aktivierte sich der Schild, doch sie raste unbeirrt weiter auf den Stern zu. Sie flog anscheinend auf eine ganz bestimmte Stelle zu, hielt an und schoss dann einen Strahl auf die Oberfläche, nur wenige 1000km unter ihr. Als dieser Strahl auf der Oberfläche auftraf, gab es plötzlich eine besonders starke Sonnenerruption an exakt jener Stelle, wo der Strahl aufgetroffen war, und diese schoss direkt auf die Maschine zu. Plötzlich bildete sich ein zweiter Schild und fing mit einer Blase, mit mehreren Kilometern Durchmesser, einen großen Teil der heißen Materie ein und drückte diese ganz schnell zusammen, bis sie zu einer kleinen Kugel von nicht mehr als 10 cm Durchmesser geworden war. Diese sah aus wie ein kleiner Stern. Die Kugel wurde von der Maschine verschluckt und hätte man ins Innere dieser sehen können, hätte man bemerken können, wie plötzlich alle leeren ZPMs aufleuchteten bei dem riesigen Überfluss an Energie, den sie plötzlich zugeführt bekommen hatten. Die Maschine drehte ganz plötzlich um und flog zum Planeten zurück, wie sie gekommen war. Das Ganze hatte nicht mehr als eine Minute gedauert, auch war alles auf dem Hologramm zu sehen gewesen.

Auf dem Planeten waren McKay und Sheppard immer noch völlig erstarrt von dem Feuerwerk und der schieren Energie, welche die Maschine mit einem einzigen Schuss freigesetzt hatte, als sie wieder landete und sich an der Kommandokonsole andockte.

„_Dr. McKay? Col. Sheppard? Sind sie OK? Unser Funkkontakt war eben für eine kurze Zeit gestört und wir haben auch kein Bild von dem MALP bekommen, welches mit ihnen auf dem Planeten ist."_ Kam der Funkspruch von Weir aus den Funkgeräten.

„Ja Dr., wir sind völlig OK und verladen jetzt die Maschine wieder auf das MALP. Wir sind in 30 Minuten wieder am Gate und in Atlantis."

„_OK, verstanden, Atlantis out."_


	3. Zurück in Atlantis

**Teil 3: Zurück in Atlantis**

**30 Minuten später, Atlantis**

„Eingehendes Wurmloch, es ist Dr. McKays IDC!"

„Schild senken!"

Das Schild wurde abgeschaltet und Dr. McKay und Col. Sheppard kamen durch, mit dem MALP und der Maschine voraus.

„Dr. McKay, was ist passiert?" fragte Dr. Weir nach einem Bericht, was auf dem Planeten geschehen war. Rodney McKay reichte ihr nur einen kleinen silbernen Koffer, von welchem noch sechst andere auf dem MALP stehen. Dr. Weir öffnete ihn und sah darin ist ein vollständig aufgeladenes ZPM.

„Welches ist das jetzt?" fragte die verwirrte Dr. Weir: „Das vollständig aufgeladene, welches Sie mitgenommen haben, oder eines von denen, die vorher leer waren?"

„Es ist eines der Leeren! Wir haben ab jetzt insgesamt 13 voll aufgeladene ZPMs!" antwortete Col. Sheppard für McKay. Dr. Weir schloss den Koffer wieder und gab ihn McKay zurück.

„Dr.! Setzen sie drei der vollständig aufgeladenen ZPMs hier in Atlantis ein und dann schauen wir mal, was damit so alles online kommt, wenn wir die Stadt vollständig aktivieren." Sagte Dr. Weir fröhlich zu McKay.

„Ja, Ma'am. Aber sollten wir dann nicht die Erde anwählen und ihnen eines der ZPMs durchschicken?" kam die Frage von McKay.

„Nein, denn wir wissen nicht, wie oft wir ein ZPM wieder aufladen können und ob wir diese Maschine noch einmal einsetzen können, deswegen setzten sie jetzt bitte die ZPMs ein und kümmern sie sich um die Maschine, den Rest können wir auch später besprechen."

„OK"; kam es von McKay: „Sie da", rief er einen der Techniker im Torraum herbei und drückte ihm zwei der Koffer in die Hand um sie für ihn zum Energiezentrum zu bringen, damit er sie einzusetzen konnte. „Wir sollten außerdem eines der ZPMs auf das Antikerschlachtschiff hinaufschicken, da dieses anscheinend einen Anschlusspunkt für eine Energieversorgung durch ein ZPM hat, womit die Schilde und Waffen vermutlich deutlich stärker werden. Es könnte auch sein, das wir dadurch mit dem Hyperantrieb schneller reisen können."

„OK, tun sie es!"

„Wie sie wünschen, ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern!"

* * *

**27 Minuten später, Kontrollraum**

_Biep_

_Biep_

„Was ist das? Was piept hier denn so?"

_Biep_

„Keine Ahnung! Versuchen sie es abzustellen!"

_Biep_

„Es geht nicht, wir müssen Dr. McKay zu Hilfe rufen!"

_Biep_

„Dr. McKay in den Kontrollraum, Dr. McKay in den Kontrollraum, dies ist ein Notfall!"

_Biep_

…


	4. Langstreckensensoren

**Teil 4: Langstreckensensoren**

2 Minuten später tauchte McKay völlig außer Atem im Kontrollraum auf und sah so aus, als wäre er den ganzen Weg gerannt. Das erste was er hörte, war das nervtötende piepen, das anscheinend von einer ganz bestimmten Station kam, welche ganz hinten in einer Ecke stand, da man sie bisher noch nicht zum arbeiten bekommen hatten, weil ihnen dazu schlichtweg die Energie gefehlt hatte. Auch sah er die ganzen Techniker, welche überall herumrannten und anscheinend irgend etwas suchten.

„DR MCKAY KOMMEN SIE HIER RAUF UND HELFEN SIE UNS DAS DING AB ZU STELLEN!" rief ein genervt aussehender Col. Sheppard von einem Balkon herunter. McKay eilte zu der Konsole und versuchte sie abzuschalten, nach einer kurzen Zeit gelang es ihm dann auch.

„Dr.? Was war das?" kam Dr. Weir auf ihn zu.

„Das, Dr. Weir, sind die richtigen Langstreckensensoren von Atlantis!" antwortete McKay.

„Aber, ich dachte das da drüben", sie zeigte auf ein anderes Terminal im Kontrollraum: „seien die Langstreckensensoren!"

„Anscheinend sind das nur die Mittelstreckensensoren und doch nicht die Langstreckensensoren, da diese hier anscheinend nicht nur diese, sondern auch noch die umliegenden Galaxien zum Teil abdecken!"

„Was? Das ist doch fast unmöglich! Das muss doch immense Mengen an Energie verschlingen!"

„Dr.! Wir haben jetzt drei volle ZPMs in der Energieversorgung! Diese Sensoren würden ein ZPM zwar innerhalb von wenigen Stunden aufgebraucht haben, wenn sie die ganze Zeit laufen würden, aber irgendwie ist es so, dass sie, wenn alle drei ZPMs auf voller Leistung laufen, nur minimal Energie verbrauchen! Zudem sieht es so aus, als ob sie nicht die ganze Zeit scannen, sondern nur 25 mal pro Sekunde scannen, womit es für uns zwar so aussieht, als ob sie dauernd an sein würden, jedoch nicht an ihre volle Leistung von mehreren tausend mal pro Sekunde herankommen, genauso wie die Mittelstreckensensoren, welche wir darauf eingestellt haben, dass sie nur 25 mal pro Sekunde scannen und nicht mit voller Kraft. Vermutlich übertragen sich unsere gesamten Einstellungen der anderen Sensoren auf diese hier, jetzt wo die drei ZPMs online sind. Es gab zuerst einen immensen Energieabfall, als ich die ZPMs eingesetzt habe, dieser gab sich allerdings nach wenigen Sekunden wieder und dann war es vorbei! Diese Sensoren waren vermutlich darauf eingestellt, erst dann online zu kommen, wenn die volle Energieversorgung durch drei ZPMs sichergestellt wurde, damit sie nicht irgendwann online kommen und ein ZPM sofort halb leeren, bevor man die anderen zwei einsetzen kann od…"

„OK, Dr. McKay, ich hab es verstanden! Könnten Sie uns jetzt bitte zeigen, wieso es diesen Alarm gab?"

„Sicher, warten sie, …"

Vor dem Terminal erschien ein Hologramm der Galaxie mit vielen Roten und nur ganz wenigen blauen Punkten und es zoomte auf eine Stelle, gerade weit genug von Atlantis entfernt, um von den Mittelstreckensensoren nicht erfasst zu werden.

„Was ist das?" fragte Col. Sheppard.

„Das, Colonel, ist eine riesige Flotte, die sich Richtung Atlantis bewegt!" antwortete McKay.

„Wraith?"

„Nein, das ist eine unbekannte Art von Schiffen und … was ist das?"

Die gesamte Flotte von Schiffen war einfach so von den Sensoren verschwunden. Plötzlich richteten sich die Sensoren neu aus, auf ein System, jetzt innerhalb der Reichweite der Mittelstreckensensoren, welche auch sofort anfingen zu piepsen und das Auftauchen der unbekannten Flotte registrierten. Rodney eilte zu den Mittelstreckensensoren hinüber und schaltete den Alarm ab. Er schaute sich die Flotte noch einmal genauer auf den Mittelstreckensensoren an. Dann:

„Die ganze Flotte ist einfach aus dem einen System verschwunden und in dem nächsten aufgetaucht! Diese Schiffe müssen irgendeine Art von Sprungantrieb haben, welcher sie sofort von einem zu einem anderen System bringen kann, wie ein Stargate, das muss sie immens viel Energie kosten!" Sagte McKay.

„Wann werden sie hier eintreffen?" fragte daraufhin Dr. Weir.

„Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, da sie mit so einem Antrieb, mit genügend Energie, direkt hier her springen könnten; wenn sie allerdings so weitermachen wie bisher, dann dürften sie in spätestens in 3 Tagen hier eintreffen!"

„Kommt diese Flotte an einem Planeten mit Stargate vorbei?"

„Warten Sie, … ja, sie sind im Augenblick in einem System mit einem Stargate!"

„Colonel, ich möchte, dass sie in 10 Minuten aufbrechen! Und gehen sie keine Risiken ein!" sagte Dr. Weir.

„Wie sie wünschen Ma'am." Kam die prompte Antwort von Sheppard.

* * *

**7:54 Minuten später, Jumperhangar**

„Also Leute, keine Risiken, wir gehen getarnt rein und nur defensives Feuer! Wir enttarnen nur einen Jumper um mit dieser Flotte Kontakt aufzunehmen, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Die Daedalus kommt erst in 4 Tagen zurück, also kann sie uns nicht helfen. Jeder der Jumper 2-6 hat allerdings noch einen naquadaverstärkten Nuklearsprengkopf an Bord, wie ihr vielleicht schon gesehen habt. Diese wurden im hinteren Teil der Jumper verstaut und können aus dem vorderen Teil ferngelenkt werden, sollte es nötig sein sie einzusetzen! Ihr müsst dazu eure Jumper nicht enttarnen, sondern könnt die Sprengköpfe einfach aus der Türe rauswerfen und durch den Tarnschirm kommt er dann von alleine! Allerdings müsst ihr dem Sprengkopf erst ein Ziel geben, denn einmal aus dem Jumper kann er euch nicht mehr sehen und kann auch nicht mehr gelenkt werden, wenn ihr ihn dennoch detonieren lassen wollt, bevor er sein Ziel erreicht, dann müsst ihr enttarnen und könnt ihn dann wieder steuern und auch ein anderes Ziel zuweisen! Jumper 1 hat keinen geladen, da es sein könnte, dass sie die Sprengköpfe orten können und dann auf uns feuern, sollten wir versuchen Kontakt herzustellen." sagte Lt. Colonel John Sheppard zu den Piloten, welche die anderen fünf Jumper zu ihrer Unterstützung fliegen sollten. Sein Team würde enttarnen um mit der Flotte Kontakt aufnehmen und dann vielleicht auch auf dieser landen. Jedoch würden hoffentlich erst einmal alle Jumper an einem der Schiffe festmachen, was jedoch nur ging, wenn die Schiffe ihre Schutzschilde deaktiviert hatten, wonach es auf den Sensoren auch aussah, denn man hatte keine Schilde feststellen können, jedoch nicht enttarnen, um bei einem unvorhergesehenen Sprung der Flotte nicht verloren zu gehen, dann würden sie auch den Funkverkehr innerhalb dieser Flotte überprüfen um festzustellen, ob es nicht irgendwelchen fanatischen Anhänger der Wraith waren, die jetzt kamen, um Atlantis zu vernichten.

„Also Leute! Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt, dann auf, wir haben ein Gate zu bekommen!" Und darauf bestiegen alle Piloten ihre entsprechenden Puddle Jumper.

„Atlantis? Jumper 1-6 sind fertig zum Start!"

Daraufhin wählte Atlantis für sie den Planeten an und sie aktivierten das automatische Startsystem um die Jumper in den Gateraum zu transportieren und dann verschwanden sie einer nach dem anderen im Ereignishorizont.


	5. Die Flotte

**Teil 5: Die Flotte**

**Planet, Stargate**

Das Stargate hatte sich eben aktiviert und nun konnte man sehen, wie nach und nach sechs Jumper durch das Stargate kamen und sofort ihre Tarnschirme aktivierten.

„Jumper 2-6 folgt mir!" befahl Sheppard aus Jumper 1 den anderen.

„_Jumper 2 klar!"_

„_Jumper 3 Klar!"_

„_Jumper 4 Klar, wir folgen ihnen!"_

„_Jumper 5 Klar, wir sind dicht hinter ihnen!"_

„_Jumper 6 Klar!" _Kam es über Funk zurück.

„Gut, dann wollen wir dieser Flotte doch mal einen Besuch abstatten!"

Daraufhin beschleunigten alle sechs Jumper auf Maximalgeschwindigkeit und scannten nach der Flotte. Sie war direkt im Orbit und man konnte deutlich ein riesiges Schiff erkennen, sie flogen direkt darauf zu.

„Jumper 2-6, wir machen an diesem größten Schiff direkt voraus fest, da fällt das zusätzliche Gewicht am wenigsten auf, denn diese anderen Schiffe sind irgend wie alle recht klein und sehen nicht danach aus, als ob wir ihnen noch mehr Gewicht zumuten könnten und ich will nicht für die Zerstörung eines Schiffes verantwortlich gemacht werden!" funkte Sheppard die anderen Jumper an und bekam auch gleich die Bestätigung. Sie machten sich auf den Weg, um an dem riesigen Schiff festzumachen. Währenddessen scannte Col. Sheppard nach Waffen und Schilden auf den Schiffen.

„Dr. McKay! Schauen sie sich das hier mal an! Es sieht so aus, als ob diese Schiffe keine Schilde haben! Und ihre Waffen sind laut diesen Scans auch lachhaft! Die Daedalus könnte es ja alleine mit dieser gesamten Flotte aufnehmen! Könnten sie das einmal bitte überprüfen?"

„Ich bekomme hier genau die gleichen Daten rein, anscheinend haben sie wirklich keine Schilde und auch keinerlei Waffen, die Atlantis richtig schaden könnten." Rief ihm McKay zu: „Nur diese komischen Jäger, die um die Flotte patroullieren, könnten den Jumpern Probleme machen, aber ich kann keine Trägheitsdämpfer an Bord orten, also können sie keine so scharfen Kurven wie unsere Jumper fliegen und es sieht danach aus, als könnten sie sich in keiner Weise tarnen."

Für die nächsten Minuten suchten sie den Funkverkehr der Schiffe ab, konnten aber nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen, bis:

„_Jumper 1, hier Jumper 4, bitte kommen!"_

„Jumper 1, ich höre?"

„_Jumper 1, ich schicke ihnen die Daten, warten sie!"_

„Hier Jumper 1, Daten empfangen!"

„_Hier Jumper 4, gut, schauen sie es sich gut an, das wir sie interessieren, Jumper 4 out."_

„Also dann Rodney, zeigen sie mal, was wir da bekommen haben!"

Auf dem Datendisplay des Jumpers erschien ein Schirm und zeigte eine TV-Nachrichtensendung, die anscheinend vor wenigen Minuten von einem der Schiffe gesendet worden war und Jumper 4 hatte sie aufgezeichnet und ihnen zugeschickt:

„… _Und nun die neuesten Nachrichten. Die Flotte hat wieder Signale aufgefangen, könnten sie dieses Mal von der Erde sein? Wir werden es bald herausfinden, Dr. Baltar arbeitet gerade an einer Möglichkeit, die Daten zu entschlüsseln. Nun zu weiteren Nachrichten …" _damit war der ‚interessante' Teil laut Jumper 4 zu Ende. Das ganze konnte natürlich eine Täuschung der Wraith sein, um ungestört an Atlantis heranzukommen, jedoch hatten diese Schiffe keinerlei Waffen oder Schilde um sich gegen die Atlanter zu wehren und es gab in Atlantis genug Waffen und Schilde, welche stark genug waren, um selbst dieses riesige Schiff mit einem Schuss zu vernichten.

Sie suchten noch einige Zeit nach weiteren Beweisen dafür, das diese Flotte tatsächlich die Erde suchte und fanden noch heraus, dass anscheinend die zwölf Welten, von welchen diese Flotte kam, von irgendwelchen Maschinen, die sie als Cylonen bezeichneten, zerstört wurden. Laut diesen Daten war dieses große Schiff der Battlestar Galactica und hatte ursprünglich die zwölf Welten mit zahlreichen anderen Battlestars zusammen verteidigt. Der Angriff der Cylonen kam laut den gesammelten Daten völlig überraschend, denn man hatte ihre gesamte Verteidigung zuerst durch irgendwelche Viren und ‚Hacks' außer Gefecht gesetzt, und somit waren dann die gesamten zwölf Welten völlig schutzlos dem Angriff der Cylonen ausgeliefert. Laut einigen Vermutungen, die sie in den letzten Minuten im Funkverkehr der Flotte gehört hatten, sollte es sogar Cylonen in Menschengestalt geben.

„Dr. McKay? Können wir es riskieren?"

Die Flotte war jetzt seit ungefähr 30 Minuten im System.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, denn hier gibt es auf einem verschlüsselten Kanal einen Countdown und ich denke, dass es die Aufladesequenz des Antriebs ist und so wie es aussieht, werden wir in weniger als 3 Minuten nicht mehr im System sein und ich denke, dass sie sofort springen werden, sobald sie die Gelegenheit dazu haben. Wir werden wohl warten müssen, bis wir einen Sprung hinter uns haben."

„Dann könnte es aber sein, dass wir nicht mehr in ein System mit Stargate kommen!"

„Wenn wir in einem System ohne Stargate landen, wird Dr. Weir, sobald sie es auf den Sensoren sieht, uns das Antikerschlachtschiff senden und dann können wir mit diesem zurück nach Atlantis, wir könnten uns ja bei einem gescheiterten Kontaktversuch auch immer noch wieder tarnen und wieder mit dem großen Schiff weiter springen."

„OK, dann warten wir bis nach dem Sprung!

Hier Jumper 1 an 2-6! Wir bleiben an diesem Schiff und werden versuchen sie nach dem Sprung zu kontaktieren." Nachdem die Rückmeldung der anderen Jumper erfolgt war, kontaktierten sie noch Atlantis durch einen Subraumkommunikator und schickten alle gesammelten Daten zur Analyse zurück nach Atlantis.

Dr. McKays Stimme hallte über Funk in den anderen Jumpern wieder, aber auch in ihrem war es zu hören: „… 3 … 2 … 1 … Jetzt! …"

Und sie sprangen.


	6. Die Konfrontation

**Teil 6: Die Konfrontation**

Und kamen an.

Es war völlig unspektakulär. Man sah überhaupt nichts. Im Gegensatz zum Hyperraum hatte sich bei diesem Sprung von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten nur die gesamte Umgebung geändert und es gab keinen so schönen Anblick, wie im Hyperraum, wo man das blaue Wabern des Hyperraums sehen konnte. Sofort starteten wieder die Vipern aus den Hangars des Battlestars Galactica und begaben sich auf Patroullie durch das System.

„Hier Jumper 1, wir starten jetzt und bewegen uns ein Stück weg von der Flotte, enttarnen uns und versuchen einen Kontakt herzustellen, Jumper 2-6 bleiben auf Position, bis es andere Anweisungen gibt oder Jumper 1 aus der Flotte angegriffen wird. Auf keinen Fall enttarnen, nur im äußersten Notfall! Es wird alles nur Jumper 2 gemeldet und wichtiges an mich weitergegeben, Major Schultz, sie haben die Kontrolle, Jumper 1 over." Befahl Col. Sheppard den anderen Piloten und startete den Jumper. Er beschleunigte sofort auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit und versuchte einen Platz zu finden, weiter weg von der Flotte und wo es keine Viper gab, was dank der hoch entwickelten Sensoren des Jumpers kein Problem war. Sobald er einen Platz gefunden hatte, deaktivierte er den Tarnschirm und rief die Flotte:

„Hier spricht Colonel Sheppard vom Jumper 1, können sie uns hören?"

Kurz darauf kam es zurück aus dem Funkgerät: _„Hier ist Commander Adama vom Battlestar Galactica, wir hören sie Colonel, laut und deutlich. Wo kommen sie auf einmal her? Wir haben keine Sprungsignaturen orten können."_

„Das ist etwas schwierig zu erklären, aber das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Ort und die richtige Art, das zu diskutieren, denn ihr Feind, die Cylonen, ist nicht einmal annähernd so stark wie unser Feind, die Wraith! Könnten wir uns vielleicht einmal an Bord ihres Schiffes treffen?"

„_Landen sie im linken Hangar der Galactica, wir schicken ihnen die Koordinaten. Wir senden ihnen eine Eskorte um sie zum Hangar zu bringen."_

„Verstanden, Commander, Koordinaten empfangen, wir werden sogleich dort landen."

Col. Sheppard beschleunigte den Jumper langsam bis zu einer Geschwindigkeit, mit der die Vipern normalerweise flogen, denn er wollte nicht, dass man gleich auf die Technologie in dem Puddle Jumper schließen konnte. So hatte er immer noch einen Vorteil, sollten die Kolonialen doch beschließen, dass sie zu nichts nutze waren. Er sah auf den Sensoren, wie ihre Eskorte von vier Vipern von der Galactica auf den Jumper zugeflogen kam um ihn abzuholen. Kurze Zeit später landeten sie in dem Hangar der Galactica.

„Also, McKay, gibt es in diesem System jetzt ein Stargate?"

„Nein. Das heißt, wenn sie uns nicht wollen, müssen wir uns tarnen und mit ihnen weiter springen, ansonsten können wir immer noch das Antikerschlachtschiff aus Atlantis zur Hilfe rufen."

„OK, dann bleibt ihr alle direkt im Jumper und gebt mir Rückendeckung, sollte etwas schief laufen!" und damit öffnete er die Luke zum Hangar der Galactica.

Es sah aus wie in einem Museum und es sah aus, als ob es einmal sogar eines gewesen wäre, allerdings hatte es da vermutlich keine 50 uniformierten Soldaten mit Gewehren in den Händen gegeben, die alle auf die Atlanter zielten. Einer aus der Gruppe der Soldaten trat vor.

„Senkt eure Waffen!" Es war eindeutig, dass der Mann damit nicht Spaß machte und es ernst damit meinte. „Händigt sie uns aus oder lasst sie in eurem Schiff zurück!" Damit war klar, dass sie sie im Jumper zurücklassen würden. Col. Sheppard schnallte seine P-90, 9mm, Wraith-Stunner, Granaten, C4 und auch sein Messer ab, nur sein Funkgerät behielt er. Dann verließ er den Jumper und sein Team aktivierte den Schild für das Schiff, sodass es niemand außer ihnen öffnen konnte. Dann sprach wieder der Mann:

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden, dann werde ich sie zu Commander Adama bringen." Er folgte ihm, aber von den Soldaten folgten ihm nur zehn, die andern 40 waren anscheinend am Jumper geblieben, um den Rest seines Teams und den Jumper zu überwachen. Kurz darauf wurde er in einen großen Raum geführt und die 10 Soldaten stellten sich an den Wänden auf. Kurz darauf betrat ein älterer Mann den Raum.

„Guten Tag, bitte, setzen sie sich doch. Ich bin Commander Adama und Sie sind auf dem Battlestar Galactica. Was wollen Sie hier?"

„Also, erst einmal, ich bin Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, und in meinem Schiff ist der Rest meines Teams, bestehend aus Dr. Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex und Teyla Emagan, zurück geblieben. Um auf Ihre Frage einzugehen, wir sahen sie auf unseren Sensoren und beschlossen, diese große Flotte zu untersuchen, ob sie uns irgendeine Hilfe sein könnte."

„Oh. Nun ja, es ist so, dass das Koloniale Militär mit der Zerstörung der zwölf Kolonien eigentlich vernichtet wurde, aber wir haben dennoch beschlossen, dass wir weiter reisen müssen, um unsere verlorenen Brüder zu finden, deshalb können wir ihnen leider nicht helfen."

„Ja, das wissen wir, denn eigentlich sind wir…" Er wurde von seinem Funkgerät mitten im Satz unterbrochen, als sich plötzlich Jumper 2 meldete:

„_Col. Sheppard bitte kommen, hier Jumper 2!"_

„Hier Sheppard, ich höre?" Adama schaute ihn ganz verstört an, denn erstens hatte der Colonel gerade gesagt, dass er von den Cylonen wusste und zweitens hatten sie nur ein Schiff mit den Sensoren orten können, jedoch sprach der Colonel gerade mit einem zweiten.

„_Soeben sind drei unidentifizierte Schiffe aufgetaucht, sie scheinen auf die Beschreibung der cylonischen Base Stars zu passen, sie sind gerade außerhalb der Reichweite der Scanner der Flotte, müssten jedoch innerhalb der nächsten 30 Sekunden in Reichweite kommen. Wir erwarten weitere Befehle, Sir!"_

„Warten sie, bis wir uns sicher sind, das es Cylonen sind, ansonsten, gehen sie in Position und warten sie auf Bestätigung der Flotte! Greifen sie sie an, sollten sie die Flotte angreifen!" befahl Sheppard den Jumperpiloten und wandte sich dann Commander Adama zu: „Commander! Wir müssen sofort auf ihre Kommandobrücke, um sicher zu gehen, dass es Cylonen sind und wir nicht ihre eigenen Schiffe vernichten!"

„Und warum sollte ich das alles glauben, Sie könnten genauso gut ein cylonischer Agent sein und nur unsere Kommandobrücke mit den ranghöchsten Offizieren zerstören! Nein, ich werde sie nicht auf die Brücke lassen. Ich werde sie höchstens …" Er wurde von Alarmsirenen mitten im Satz abgeschnitten:

„_Commander Adama auf die Kommandobrücke, Commander Adama auf die Kommandobrücke!"_

„Einverstanden, ich werde sie mitnehmen!"

„Gut, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, dann folgen sie mir!" Sie gingen hinaus, jedoch folgten ihnen gleich darauf die Soldaten.


	7. Der Kampf I

**Teil 7: Der Kampf (I)**

**Kurz darauf, Kommandobrücke Galactica**

Kaum hatten Sheppard und Adama die Brücke betreten, rief Adama: „Bericht!" und bekam ihn auch prompt:

„Sir, wir haben drei Base Stars geortet, sie sind erst kürzlich in unsere Sensorreichweite gekommen. Sie kommen in Reichweite, um ihre Jäger zu starten in 20 Sekunden und wir brauchen noch circa 10 Minuten um den FTL-Antrieb wieder online zu bekommen."

Als Commander Adama das hörte, drehte er sich zu Sheppard herum und fragt das offensichtliche:

„Wie konnten sie wissen, dass es drei Base Stars sind? Sind sie den Cylonen schon früher begegnet?"

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich ihnen etwas nicht gesagt habe: Wir sind schon vor dem letzten Sprung zu ihnen gestoßen und sind mit ihnen gesprungen, indem wir an der Galactica festgemacht hatten."

„Aber wieso konnten wir sie dann nicht orten?" Fragte Adama, aber Sheppard winkte ab:

„Warten sie kurz, ich muss meine Leute informieren, dass es Cylonen sind!" Ins Funkgerät: „Hier ist Col. Sheppard, an alle, die drei unidentifizierten Schiffe sind cylonische Base Stars! 2-4, ihr habt den Befehl sie zu vernichten! Benutzt die Sprengköpfe! 5 und 6 verteidigen sie die andern Jumper, aber setzten sie ihre Sprengköpfe nur ein, sollte ein anderer Jumper zerstört werden oder irgendetwas anderes dazwischen kommen. Major Schultz hat weiterhin das Kommando. Viel Glück!"

Daraufhin Adama: „Wir haben keine Waffen und ihr Schiff hat auch keine, welche einen Base Star vernichten könnten, denn dazu braucht man einige Nuklearwaffen und wir hab unsere fast gänzlich aufgebraucht!" Auf diese Aussage hin musste Colonel Sheppard unwillkürlich grinsen, denn die ‚Nuklearwaffen' des Kolonialen Militärs hatten gerade einmal 1 der Sprengkraft der mit Naquada angereicherten Nuklearwaffen von der Erde, wie sie bei ihren Scans herausgefunden hatten, aber das musste ja Commander Adama nicht wissen. „Außerdem hätten wir die Strahlung orten können, wenn sie in ihrem Schiff eine solche Waffe transportiert hätten!"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass die Sprengköpfe auf meinem Schiff sind, aber warten wir doch ab, denn wenn es so ist, wie Sie sagen, sind wir sowieso bald alle tot, da die Cylonen einfach die Galactica zu Schrott schießen würden, ohne zu fragen." Daraufhin blickte ihn Adama geschockt an, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Colonel Sheppard nur die Fakten in Worte gefasst hatte.

* * *

**Außerhalb der Galactica, Jumper 2**

„Also, ihr habt gehört, was der Colonel gesagt hat! Wir fliegen möglichst nahe ran und lassen die Sprengköpfe los." Damit übernahm Major Schultz das Kommando. „Jumper 5 und 6, ihr fliegt über die Base Stars, damit ihr sie notfalls noch zerstören könnt, wenn einem anderen Jumper etwas zustoßen sollte!"

Die Jumper starteten von ihren Positionen, an denen sie an der Galactica festgemacht hatten und flogen in Richtung der Base Stars. Die Puddle Jumper 5 und 6 scherten gleich aus der Formation aus und flogen über die Base Stars.

„Jumper 2 in Position!"

„_Jumper 3 in Position!"_

„_Jumper 4 in Position!"_

„Dann wollen wir mal. Macht die Sprengköpfe fertig, wir übermitteln euch die Zieldaten, welchen Base Star ihr angreifen müsst. Daten werden übermittelt … Daten müssten jetzt angekommen sein." Funkte Jumper 2 die anderen an. „Oh nein! Neue unidentifizierte Kontakte von den Base Stars! Das können eigentlich nur ihre Jäger sein. Das ändert unsere Pläne gewaltig, da wir gehofft hatten sie zu zerstören, bevor sie Jäger starten! Jumper 5 und 6! Zerstört die beiden äußeren Base Stars! Sofort! Wir haben sonst ein riesiges Problem!**  
**

* * *

**Galactica, Kommandozentrale, kurz zuvor**

„Was geht da vor Col. Sheppard?" wollte Commander Adama wissen.

„Meine 5 Begleitschiffe der gleichen Bauart wie das hier im Hangar werden versuchen, die Base Stars zu zerstören!"

„DRADIS meldet, dass von den Base Stars soeben alle cylonischen Raider gestartet sind!" kam es von einem der Soldaten auf der Brücke.

„Starten Sie sofort alle Vipern und versuchen sie, die Raider abzufangen. Die Galactica wird versuchen die Base Stars zu vernichten. Die Flotte soll weiter springen, sobald sie bereit ist!" befahl Commander Adama.

„Es wird nicht nötig sein, dass sie mit der Galactica in den Kampf eingreifen, meine Leute können das schon bewältigen, und notfalls kann ich auch noch Verstärku …", doch er wurde von einem Ruf unterbrochen:

„DRADIS meldet zwei neue Kontakte über den Base Stars, sie haben Nuklearwaffen an Bord! Sie bewegen sich sehr schnell auf die äußeren Base Stars zu! Einschlag in 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Einschlag!"

Auf den Sensoren war plötzlich ein greller Blitz an den äußeren zwei Base Stars zu sehen, als die Bomben detonierten. Als sich die Sensoren geklärt hatten, sah man, dass die äußeren zwei Base Stars …

„Zerstört? Commander? Diese Waffen haben soeben die äußeren Base Stars zerstört!"

„Colonel? Wie ist das möglich, wir brauchen normalerweise mindestens fünf Sprengköpfe um einen einzigen zu zerstören!"

„Nun ja, Commander, unsere Sprengköpfe sind effektiver als ihre! Um genau zu sein, sind sie sogar hundert mal so stark wie die ihren!" erklärte Col. Sheppard.


	8. Der Kampf II

**Teil 8: Der Kampf (II)**

**Jumper 2**

„_Hier Jumper 5, Sprengkopf unterwegs!"_

„_Hier Jumper 6, Sprengkopf ist auf dem Weg!"_

„Gut, dann begeben Sie sich aus dem Explosionsradius, damit Sie nicht zerstört werden!" Auf den Sensoren der Jumper konnte man sehen, wie sich Jumper 5 und 6 von den Base Stars mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit wegbewegten. Die Jumper 2-4 hielten ihre Sichtfenster weiter auf die Cylonen gerichtet, da sie sich noch weit außerhalb des Explosionsradius befanden und darauf warteten, notfalls die Raider abzufangen. Plötzlich war ein greller Blitz und kurz darauf noch einer zu sehen, als die Sprengköpfe auf den Base Stars einschlugen, die Explosionen waren so gewaltig, dass sie zuerst die obere Hälfte der Base Stars einfach verschwinden ließen und dann den Rest in Stückchen, nicht größer als eine Faust, zerschlugen.

„Jumper 3 und 4, zerstören wir die Raider, eine Bombe dürfte genügen! Jumper 2 schießt sie ab, … jetzt!" Während er das sagte öffnete Major Schultz, welcher den Jumper geflogen hatte, die Heckklappe und sein Co-Pilot Dr. Müller schoss dann auf seinen Befehl hin die Bombe ab, sie sollte an ganz bestimmten Koordinaten gezündet werden, nämlich mitten in den Raidern.

Der Sprengkopf schoss auf die Raider und den Basestar zu, die cylonische KI des Base Stars dachte, dass der Sprengkopf auf ihn abgefeuert wurde und schickte die Raider in den Weg der Bombe, um diese abzufangen.

„Major! Die Cylonen begeben sich alle in Richtung der Bombe, sie versuchen sie abzuschießen!" meldete Dr. Müller.

„Dann müssen wir enttarnen und die Bombe zünden, sobald ein Großteil der Raider im Radius ist und bevor sie zerstört werden kann!"

„Sie müssten gleich alle in der Reichweite der Bombe sein. 10 Sekunden!" 5 Sekunden später enttarnte der Major seinen Jumper und sie gaben der Bombe den Befehl zur Detonation. Dabei riss sie von den ungefähr 400 Raidern, die die Zerstörung der ersten beiden Base Stars überlebt hatten, über 300 mit sich.

* * *

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke**

„DRADIS meldet, dass die Explosion soeben nur 73 Raider überlebt haben. Der unbekannte Kontakt, welcher kurz vor der Explosion aufgetaucht ist, ist gerade wieder verschwunden, wir können ihn nicht mehr orten."

„Welche Staffeln sind draußen?"

„Blaue, rote und grüne Staffeln sind gestartet, die Gelbe wird gleich draußen sein, 5 Sekunden!"

„Dann geben sie ihnen allen den Befehl, die Raider abzufangen!" Sagte Commander Adama. Sheppard brauchte seinen Leuten nur einen Befehl geben:

„Jumper 2-6! Zerstört die Raider!" Worauf Commander Adama sagte:

„Colonel, die Raider sind sehr wendig, sie sollten das lieber unseren Vipern überlassen, denn ihr Schiff sieht nicht danach aus, als ob es irgend welche Waffen hat!"

Daraufhin musste John Sheppard richtig lachen, denn die Drohnen der Jumper waren alles andere als ungefährlich und konnten jegliche Art von Schiff angreifen. Zum Glück waren die Jumper vollständig mit Drohnen aufgeladen gewesen, als sie von Atlantis gestartet waren.

„OK, ich überlasse das Ihren Vipern, denn ich habe noch was mit dem letzten Base Star vor! Jumper 2-6 abdrehen, die Kolonialen Vipern werden die Raider abfangen, ihr müsst den letzten Base Star vernichten! Verstanden Jumper 2-6?"

„_Jumper 2, Klar!"_

„_Jumper 3, Verstanden, Sir!"_

„_Jumper 4, Ja, Sir!"_

„_Jumper 5 ist bereit!"_

„_Jumper 6 feuerbereit!"_

„Viel Glück Leute!" meinte Sheppard noch.

„DRADIS meldet 5 neue Kontakte, sie nähern sich unglaublich schnell dem Base Star. Sie haben soeben irgendwelche Dinger abgefeuert, sie bewegen sich noch schneller! Sie fliegen fünfmal so schnell wie die Vipern! Oh mein Gott! …"

„Was ist denn los?" rief Commander Adama zum DRADIS-Offizier hinüber

„Sir, die Schiffe haben einfach so angehalten und sind dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung weitergeflogen! Sie kommen wieder hier her, aber solch eine Wendung kann kein Mensch überleben!"

„Was sind das für Schiffe? Cylonen?"

„Commander, das sind Jumper 2-6, welche auch die Bomben auf die Raider und die anderen beiden Base Stars geschossen haben." Meldete sich Col. Sheppard wieder zu Wort. Sofort richteten die Soldaten wieder ihre Waffen auf ihn.

„Solch einen Stopp kann nur ein Cylon überleben! Was wollen Sie von uns? Wollten Sie sich bei uns einschleusen, indem Sie einfach drei ihrer Base Stars vernichten?" Schrie ein sehr zorniger Adama Colonel Sheppard an.

„Oh, nein, wir sind keine Cylonen, Commander, sondern haben Trägheitsdämpfer, welche es uns erlauben solche Manöver durchzuführen, ich …", er wurde jedoch von Adama unterbrochen:

„So etwas ist technisch überhaupt nicht möglich, wenn sie mich also entschuldigen würden!"

„Oh doch, es ist möglich! Ich weiß nicht genau wie es funktioniert, denn ich bin Soldat und kein Wissenschaftler, aber wenn sie wollen kann ich es ihnen auch einmal vorführen, wenn wir hier raus sind!"

Adama wollte gerade antworten, als:

„Sir, wir sind fast fertig zum springen, eine Minute!"

Als Sheppard nach seinem Funkgerät greifen wollte, hoben die Soldaten ihre Waffen wieder, die sie kurz zuvor gesenkt hatten.

„Colonel, ich muss sie bitten, ihr Funkgerät nicht zu benutzen!"

Damit wurde Sheppard klar, dass die Kolonialen nicht davon überzeugt waren, dass er ein Mensch war, sie würden seine Leute in den anderen Jumpern einfach so zurücklassen. Er hoffte, dass sie es rechtzeitig merken würden, wenn sich die Vipern wieder zurückzogen, und sich dann wieder zur Galactica zurück begaben um mit der Flotte weiter zu springen.

„DRADIS meldet, dass unsere Vipern soeben die letzten Raider zerstört haben."

„Rufen sie alle Vipern zurück, wir springen, sobald sie an Bord sind!"

„Sir, die Waffen der Schiffe von Col. Sheppard sind soeben auf dem Base Star eingeschlagen. Es wurde nicht einmal eine einzige vom Feuer des Base Stars außer Gefecht gesetzt oder zerstört. … SIR, Der Base Star, er, … er bricht auseinander! DRADIS meldet keine weiteren Cylonen im System, Sir! … Oh nein! Die Schiffe von Col. Sheppard sind soeben wieder von unseren Scannern verschwunden, Sir!"

* * *

**Jumper 2**

„Hier Jumper 2 auf Jumper-Kanal, Col. Sheppard kann uns also nicht hören. Er hat uns nicht informiert, dass sie springen, ich vermute, dass er nicht kann und die Kolonialen uns hier zurücklassen wollen, da sie uns vielleicht für Cylonen halten. Wir gehen wieder auf unsere Positionen an der Hülle der Galactica und springen mit. Kein Kontakt nach dem Sprung mit irgend jemandem an Bord oder über einen ungesicherten Kanal! Klar?" Die Rückmeldung kam prompt und sie begaben sich zurück auf ihre Positionen an der Galactica. Währenddessen erstattete Major Schultz noch Meldung nach Atlantis über den Subraumkommunikator des Jumpers:

„Major Schultz an Atlantis, bitte kommen!"

„_Major Schultz, hier Atlantis, wir hören"_, erklang die Stimme von Dr. Weir aus den Lautsprechern.

„Wir wurden von diesen ‚Cylonen' angegriffen, konnten den Angriff aber abwehren, sie sollten jedoch das Antikerschlachtschiff zu uns senden, sobald wir gesprungen sind, denn es sieht so aus, als könnte die koloniale Flotte etwas Schutz vor den Wraith gebrauchen. Außerdem glauben wir, dass sie denken, dass wir Cylonen in Menschenform sind, denn wir haben von Colonel Sheppard keine Mitteilung erhalten, dass sie vorhaben zu springen, jedoch sieht es zur Zeit genau danach aus, denn alle ihre Vipern ziehen sich, wie vor dem ersten Sprung, wieder auf die Galactica zurück."

„_Verstanden Major! Wir schicken ihnen das Schlachtschiff, sobald sie gesprungen sind, es wird vermutlich sehr kurz nach ihnen eintreffen, denn mit dem ZPM als Energiequelle kann es sehr schnell reisen. Es heißt ab jetzt Pegasus, es wird sich gleich nach seinem Eintreffen mit ihnen in Verbindung setzen."_

„Atlantis, wir müssen aufhören, denn laut eines verschlüsselten Kanals müssten wir in 17 Sekunden springen."

„_OK, Major. Viel Glück! Dr. Zelenka hat herausgefunden, dass sich dieses Schlachtschiff auch tarnen kann, es wird also außerhalb der Scannerreichweite der kolonialen Flotte ankommen und sich dann getarnt in ihre Nähe bewegen. Atlantis out."_

„Bis dann, Jumper 2 out."

Als er gerade den Kommunikator abgeschaltet hatte, kehrten die letzten Vipern auf die Galactica zurück und sie sprangen aus dem System.


	9. Testflug mit Folgen

**Teil 9: Testflug mit Folgen**

**Galactica, Kommandozentrale**

„So Colonel, nun da wir außer Reichweite ihrer Leute sind, werden wir uns einmal ihr Schiff anschauen und sie können mir einen Probeflug geben." Sagte Adama ein wenig freundlicher zu Colonel Sheppard.

„Sie haben meine Leute dort draußen zurück gelassen, wieso sollte ich mich ihren Forderungen stellen?"

„Vergessen sie nicht, dass ich sie jederzeit hätte abschießen lassen können und ich kann sie noch immer jederzeit aus einer Luftschleuse werfen lassen!"

„Schon verstanden, dann kommen sie, ich will sie doch nicht warten lassen."

Und damit begaben sie sich auf den Weg in den Hangar, die zehn Soldaten folgten ihnen weiterhin.

„Colonel Sheppard, es macht ihnen doch nichts aus, wenn uns zwei meiner besten Soldaten begleiten, statt ihren anderen Teammitgliedern, oder?"

„Nein, Sir, ich habe nichts dagegen, aber Dr. McKay sollte uns auf jeden Fall begleiten, falls etwas unvorhergesehenes passieren sollte."

„Einverstanden Colonel." Und sie schwiegen den restlichen Weg bis in den Hangar, als sie dort ankamen machte Sheppard seinem Team ein Zeichen, den Schild zu senken, was jedoch niemand sah, da er die ganze Zeit unsichtbar geblieben war, da ihn niemand berührt hatte. Commander Adama blieb mit seinen Soldaten zurück und ließ Col. Sheppard vor, um seinen Leuten von dem Testflug zu erzählen, nachdem er das gemacht hatte kam er wieder aus dem Jumper mit Teyla und Ronon hinter sich, die zwar nicht begeistert aussahen, sich jedoch mit der Entscheidung des Colonel abzufinden schienen.

„Commander? Wir können jetzt sofort los, wenn sie es wünschen."

„Also, Colonel, dann zeigen sie uns mal ihr Schiff."

„Wie sie wünschen, Sir." Damit ging Sheppard in den Jumper und hinter ihm kamen Adama und zwei Soldaten mit Gewehren. Als Adama den Jumper betrat fiel ihm auf, dass der Jumper sehr viel geräumiger war, als er von außen ausgesehen hatte. Col. Sheppard führte ihn zu einem Sitz im vorderen Teil, nachdem er den Soldaten Sitzplätze im hinteren Teil des Jumpers zugeteilt hatte. Dann setzte er sich in den Pilotensitz und aktivierte die Kontrollen.

„Dieses Schiff ist beeindruckend, Colonel!" Entfuhr es Adama.

„Ich weiß Sir, dann drehen wir mal eine Runde!" Damit schloss sich die Heckklappe und sie hoben ab. Als sich der Jumper in Richtung Schott in Bewegung setzte spürte man im Jumper keinerlei Bewegung, was Commander Adama irritierte, auch als der Jumper beschleunigte und durch das offene Schott in den Weltraum schoss spürte man nichts.

„Colonel? Wieso spüre ich nichts, obwohl wir uns offensichtlich bewegen?"

„McKay?"

„Ah ja, Sir. Wir haben in diesem Schiff Trägheitsdämpfer, welche jegliche Kräfte, welche normalerweise auf uns einwirken würden neutralisieren. Wenn sie wollen, kann ich es Ihnen genauer erklären."

„Ah nein, das ist nicht nötig, denn ich verstehe von Wissenschaft nicht sonderlich viel." Das Sichtfenster an der Front des Jumpers zeigte schon die ganze Zeit den Weltraum und die Sterne, allerdings keinerlei Bewegung. Plötzlich änderte sich das Bild, als sich die Sterne verschoben und die Galactica ins Sichtfenster kam.

„Sie ist erstaunlich klein, für die Zeit die wir bisher geflogen sind", dachte Commander Adama, deshalb fragte er Colonel Sheppard:

„Colonel? Wie weit sind wir von der Galactica entfernt?" Worauf er eine schockierende Antwort bekam:

„Oh, 50 km? Rodney?"

„Ja, das dürfte so ungefähr stimmen."

„50 km? Wie schnell ist dieses Schiff?" Commander Adama wunderte sich, denn die kolonialen Vipern konnten in solch einer kurzen Zeit keine solche Strecke zurücklegen.

„Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht mitteilen, da das der Geheimhaltung unterliegt."

„_Jumper 1, hier Jumper 2, hören sie uns?"_ Kam es dieses Mal nicht aus dem Funkgerät des Colonels, sondern aus den Lautsprechern des Jumpers. Das schockte Adama, denn die Jumper waren zehn mal weiter von der Galactica entfernt gewesen, als die Vipern, als sie diese zurück gerufen hatten und die Jumper von ihren Scannern verschwunden waren. Sie waren also sehr viel schneller, als Sheppard ihm gezeigt hatte, denn anscheinend waren sie doch wieder getarnt mit gesprungen.

„Wir hören sie laut und deutlich Jumper 2, gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

„_Colonel, wir registrieren 5 Lebenszeichen an Bord von Jumper 1, wen haben sie dabei?" _Und wieder war Commander Adama geschockt, dass diese Leute sogar die Lebenszeichen von Menschen auf anderen Raumschiffen orten konnten.

„Zwei Soldaten und Commander Adama von der Galactica begleiten uns, ich bin gerade dabei, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass wir keine Cylonen sind."

„OK, Colonel, nur zu ihrer Information, Jumper 2-6 befinden sich an der Galactica und halten Position."

„Verstanden, Major." Die Konsole piepste plötzlich und es erschien eine Karte auf der Frontscheibe des Jumpers. Es war ein roter, blinkender Punkt darauf zu sehen. Er war riesig. Er war gerade so in Sensorreichweite gekommen. Es waren auch viele kleinen, weißen Punkte zu sehen, welche die koloniale Flotte darstellten. Bei dem größten, weißen Punkt, welcher die Galactica darstellte, waren auch noch 5 grüne zu sehen. Nur ein sechster grüner Punkt stand ein Stück von der Flotte weg auf der Karte. Als sich die Karte aktiviert hatte, waren Colonel Sheppard und Dr. McKay plötzlich wie erstarrt, denn genau das hatten sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen können. Adama war zuerst von der unglaublichen Reichweite der Scanner des Jumpers überrascht, wunderte sich jedoch über das Verhalten von Sheppard und McKay und so fragte er nach:

„Colonel? Dr.? Was ist das?"

Die Antwort verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr, da sie statt ihm zu antworten nur ein Wort in ihre Funkgeräte riefen: „WRAITH!"


	10. Wraith

**Teil 10: Wraith**

„Colonel, könnten sie mich bitte aufklären, was hier vorgeht?" fragte Commander Adama, denn kaum hatte der Colonel das Wort in sein Funkgerät gerufen, hatte der Jumper beschleunigt, und die Galactica wurde rasend schnell größer.

„Commander, das ist ein Wraith-Hive-Schiff! Die Wraith sind unsere Feinde und sie sind sehr viel gefährlicher als ihre Cylonen!"

„Was kann bitte schlimmer sein als eine Rasse, die die Menschheit ausrotten will?"

„Sir, die Wraith sind viel schlimmer als das, denn sie wollen uns nicht vernichten …", sagte McKay, worauf ihn Commander Adama nur verständnislos anblickte.

„Wieso denn das?" Aber die Antwort auf diese Frage hätte er im Nachhinein anscheinend lieber nicht gehört:

„Wir sind ihre Nahrungsquelle, Sir! Sie saugen den Menschen ihre Lebensenergie aus, sie ernähren sich davon." Als er diese Antwort hörte blieb Adama der Mund offen stehen, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sie waren jetzt wieder an Bord der Galactica und verloren an Fahrt. Sheppard hielt den Jumper an und lies ihn auf dem Deck aufsetzen. Als er die Heckklappe öffnete, standen im Hangar die Soldaten und hatten ihre Gewehre auf diese gerichtet.

Commander Adama eilte hinaus und winkte Col. Sheppard hinter sich her, welcher dieser Aufforderung sofort nach kam und dem Commander folgte.

* * *

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke**

Als sie auf der Kommandobrücke eintrafen, sah es dort noch so aus wie immer, jedoch sollte sich das Schlagartig ändern:

„Commander, DRADIS meldet neuen unbekannten Kontakt, es ist offensichtlich ein Schiff, aber es ist riesig! Es ist über doppelt so groß wie die Galactica! Was ist das?"

„Colonel?"

„Das, Sir, ist, wie ich ihnen schon gesagt habe, ein Wraith-Hive-Schiff! Es ist eigentlich ein riesiges Trägerschiff, hat allerdings auch sehr effektive Waffen. Gegen das ist ein cylonischer Base Star gar nichts!"

„Ein Trägerschiff? Wieviele Jäger kann es denn laden?"

„Wieviele genau, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, aber es sind sicher einige tausend."

„Tausend? Damit werden unsere Vipern niemals fertig!"

„Ja, wir sind also verloren, wenn wir keine Verstärkung erhalten!"

„Und wie sollte ihrer Meinung nach diese Verstärkung aussehen?"

„Wir haben zwei Schiffe, die mit diesem Hive fertig werden könnten, jedoch braucht es noch drei Tage, bis das eine eintrifft, da es gerade Nachschub von unserem Heimatplaneten holt."

„Drei Tage? Das überleben wir nie, da es uns in den verbleibenden 25 Minuten ohne Probleme vernichten kann!"

„Und dann ist da noch ein anderes Schiff, welches allerdings noch nicht erprobt ist, da wir es erst vor wenigen Wochen in einem verlassenen und fast vollständig von den Wraith zerstörten Außenposten der Antiker gefunden haben, zudem war es leicht beschädigt, allerdings sollte es schon wieder so weit sein, um es mit einem Hive-Schiff aufzunehmen."

„Wann kann es hier sein?"

„Also, wenn ich es rufe, kann es in ungefähr 20 Minuten hier sein, wenn es mit voller Kraft fliegt."

„Dann gehen sie und fliegen sie los, dass es so bald wie möglich hier ankommt!"

„Oh, ich muss gar nicht weg, ich werde einfach meine Leute kontaktieren, und sie werden es für mich weiterleiten."

„Dann machen sie eben das!" Darauf nahm Sheppard sein Funkgerät und rief Jumper 2:

„Jumper 2, bitte kommen, hier Col. Sheppard!"

„_Ja, Colonel, wir hören?"_

„Major, wir brauchen hier etwas Unterstützung, wenn sie also bitte Atlantis rufen könnten und ihnen mitteilen, dass sie uns das Antikerschlachtschiff schicken sollen!"

„_Colonel, wir sind vor dem letzten Sprung noch in Kontakt mit Atlantis getreten, da wir keine Meldung von Ihnen erhalten haben, dass die Flotte weiter springt und wir nicht wussten, wie ihre Situation an Bord der Galactica aussieht. Das Antikerschlachtschiff müsste in etwa zwei Minuten hier eintreffen. Sie haben es übrigens Pegasus getauft, Sir."_

„Sehr gut Major, wenn sie eintrifft, begeben sie sich sofort an Bord und übernehmen das Kommando!"

„_Ja, Sir."_

„Gut, Sheppard out." Und damit wandte sich Colonel Sheppard wieder den Geschehnissen auf der Brücke zu.

„Commander? Die Unterstützung wird bald eintreffen."

„Gut Colonel! Hoffen wir, dass wir uns so lange halten können, denn ansonsten sind wir alle tot. Haben sie noch einige dieser Sprengköpfe, welche ihre Leute gegen die Cylonen eingesetzt haben?"

„Ja, Sir, aber die werden kaum etwas gegen das Hive-Schiff ausrichten, wir haben das leider schon erleben müssen."

„Und? Wie ging der Kampf aus?"

„Wir konnten sie zurückschlagen, da eines unserer Schiffe noch rechtzeitig aufgetaucht ist, um die Vernichtung unserer Stadt zu verhindern."

„Dann können wir sie vernichten, wenn ihr Schiff auftaucht?"

„Ich denke schon, Sir."

„Gut, dann starten wir alle Vipern und versuchen ihre Jäger lange genug von uns weg zu halten."

„Das wäre nicht sehr ratsam, denn die Wraith haben mehr Erfahrung als die Cylonen und sie besitzen bessere Technologie."

„Was soll das heißen, Colonel?"

„Das soll heißen, dass wenn sie ihre Vipern da raus schicken, sie alle sehr schnell zerstört werden, da sie nicht mit der Geschwindigkeit der Jäger mithalten können!"

„Könnten ihre Leute nicht die Sprengköpfe auf die Wraith abschießen, damit wenigstens ein paar der Jäger zerstört werden?"

„Das wird nicht viel helfen, da die Darts, die Jäger der Wraith, sehr viel wendiger sind als Cylonen, wir werden nur ganz wenige erwischen, wenn die Bombe nicht vorher von den Geschützen des Hives zerstört wird!"

„Was können wir dann ihrer Meinung nach tun?"

„Warten, bis die Verstärkung eintrifft!"


	11. Der erste Kampf der Pegasus I

**Teil 11: Der erste Kampf der Pegasus (I)**

„_Colonel Sheppard, wir sind jetzt an Bord der Pegasus und befinden uns in der Nähe ihrer Position." _Kam wieder die Stimme von Major Schultz aus Sheppards Funkgerät.

„Verstanden Major. Begeben sie sich in Reichweite, um auf das Wraith-Schiff zu feuern!"

„_Ja Sir! Wir werden aber erst in circa 45 Sekunden feuern können, da die Hauptwaffe erst die Energie aus dem ZPM in die Puffer laden muss, bevor sie feuern kann. Wir werden dazu jedoch enttarnen müssen!"_

„Tun sie es, aber schnell, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" Und damit unterbrach Sheppard die Verbindung.

„DRADIS meldet neuen Kontakt! Er steht genau zwischen uns und den Wraith-Schiffen, Sir! Wir konnten keine Sprungsignaturen erfassen, es muss eine andere Art von FTL-Antrieb benutzen!"

Da meldete sich Col. Sheppard zu Wort: „Sir, das ist die Pegasus! Sie musste enttarnen und wird in etwa 45 Sekunden feuern. Sie wird die Schüsse auffangen, welche für die Galactica bestimmt sind!"

„Sollten wir nicht lieber sie beschützen, damit sie nicht zerstört wird, während sie diese Waffe auflädt?"

„Nein, Sir, sie kann sehr gut alleine damit klar kommen."

„Sir, wir werden gerufen!" kam es vom Kommunikations-Offizier.

„Legen sie es auf Lautsprecher."

„_Pegasus an Galactica, nicht auf uns feuern, wir laden gerade unsere Hauptwaffe und sind in 30 Sekunden Feuerbereit, allerdings werden wir nur das Hive-Schiff zerstören können, da die Darts zu schnell für unser Hauptgeschütz sind!"_ erklang die Stimme von Major Schultz aus den altmodischen Lautsprechern der Galactica.

„Verstanden Pegasus, wir werden nicht feuern und dann nach ihnen den Schrott wegräumen."

„_Negativ Galactica! Springen Sie, sobald wie möglich, da die Darts vermutlich nach der Zerstörung des Hives versuchen werden, so viel wie möglich von der Flotte zu zerstören. Wir werden versuchen, so viele wie möglich abzufangen. Colonel, erbitte Erlaubnis, die verbliebenen Sprengköpfe gegen die Darts einsetzen zu dürfen."_

„Erlaubnis erteilt, Major. Viel Glück!"

* * *

**Pegasus, Brücke**

„…_Viel Glück!"_ Und damit war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

„Also Leute, ihr habt den Colonel gehört, dann machen wir ihnen mal die Hölle heiß!" Rief Major Schultz und wandte sich wieder dem Frontfenster zu, wo in der Ferne das Hive-Schiff zu erkennen war. Auf einem Display konnte man den Countdown zur Aufladung der Waffe sehen. Der zugehörige Techniker ging auf Schiffsweite Kommunikation und zählte die letzten Sekunden im Leben des Hive Schiffes herunter:

„5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Feuer!"

Und man konnte sehen, wie aus der Spitze der Pegasus plötzlich ein Strahl ausbrach und durch das Hive-Schiff schnitt wie durch Butter. Sofort flogen Teile des Schiffes in den Weltraum. Als es langsam auseinander brach, versuchten noch einige Darts einen verzweifelten Fluchtversuch, um dem Inferno des untergehenden Schiffes zu entkommen. Ein sehr großer Teil wurde jedoch sofort von der Explosion des Schiffes mit vernichtet, so überlebten die Explosion des Hives von den 1000 Darts nur etwas über 300. Major Schultz aktivierte den eingebauten Kommunikator um die Jumper mit den letzten beiden Sprengköpfen zu benachrichtigen:

„Jumper 3 und 4, lassen wir die Katze aus dem Sack!" Das war das ausgemachte Passwort, auf das sie, kurz bevor er mit Colonel Sheppard gesprochen hatte, ausgemacht hatten. Auf den Sensoren konnte man zwei grüne Punkte sehen, welche sich rasch auf eine riesige Menge an roten Punkten zu bewegten. Sie hielten plötzlich an und dann bewegten sie sich wieder zurück, jedoch bewegte sich von jedem grünen Punkt aus ein weißer Punkt auf die Darts zu, und diese beschleunigten auch noch.

Durch das große Fenster der Brücke konnte man zwei grelle Blitze sehen, als sie wieder verschwunden waren, wandte sich Major Schultz an den Techniker, welcher die Sensoren überwachte:

„Wieviele Darts haben die Detonation überlebt?"

„Über 100, Sir. Sie waren zwar überrascht, konnten sich jedoch zum Teil aus der Gefahrenzone bringen, jedoch wurden die Jumper auch von der Explosion erwischt. Ihre Tarnschirme sind unten und sie haben an Geschwindigkeit verloren, Sir."

„Pegasus an Jumper 3 und 4, können sie mich hören?"

„_Hier Ju … 4, … wir … n sie … ang schlech … Lebens … online … Rest … zerstört od … beschäd …"_

„Verstanden Jumper 4, wir sammeln sie so bald wie möglich auf."

„_OK, J … vi … ut …" _Und dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

„Wir vernichten jetzt die Darts, und zwar so schnell wie möglich und dann sammeln wir die Jumper ein." Sagte Major Schultz.

„Sir, die Darts nähern sich der Position von Jumper 3!"

„Was ist ihr Status?"

„Tarnschirm offline, Geschwindigkeit sehr weit runter, sie stehen fast, Rest unbekannt."

„Jumper 3, bitte kommen! Jumper 3, bitte kommen! Wraith Darts nähern sich ihrer Position!"

„Sir, wir haben soeben eine verschlüsselte und gepackte Nachricht erhalten! Sie ist von Jumper 3!"

„Entpacken und abspielen!"

„Sir, wir registrieren einen immensen Energieanstieg im Antrieb von Jumper 3, er wird gleich explodieren!"

„Vergessen Sie das letzte! Pegasus an Jumper 3, ihr Antrieb überlastet und wird gleich explodieren!" Rief Major Schultz in das Funkgerät, jedoch:

„Sir, wir registrieren hohe Strahlungswerte an Jumper 3, wir können keinerlei Lebenszeichen an Bord orten! Sie sind schon tot, die Strahlung hat sie umgebracht und vermutlich ist auch die Lebenserhaltung ausgefallen, Sir."

„Wir müssen wenigstens Jumper 4 retten!"

„Sir, Jumper 4 ist nahe genug, um das Schild kurz zu senken, um ihn herein zu lassen, sonst schlägt er darauf auf."

„Schild senken, aber bereithalten zum aktivieren, sobald Jumper 4 innerhalb des Schildes ist!" Befahl Major Schultz. Der Schild wurde gesenkt und ein sehr beschädigter Jumper schwebte auf die Pegasus zu. Sobald er innerhalb des Schildes war, wurde dieses wieder aktiviert. Wenige Augenblicke später war ein noch grellerer Blitz als die beiden von den Sprengköpfen zu sehen, als sich der Antrieb von Jumper 3 überhitzte und explodierte. Dabei riss er von den 100 verbleibenden Darts 70 mit sich, welche sich auf den Jumper zu bewegt hatten, um ihn abzuschießen.

„Galactica, wir werden die die verbliebenen Darts abfangen."

„_Verstanden Pegasus."_

„Sir, die Darts haben Kurs auf die Flotte genommen, jeder hat ein Schiff anvisiert, so können die den größten Schaden machen."

„Sind die Jumper bereit?"

„Jumper bereit, Sir."

„Pegasus an Jumper P1, heizen sie ihnen ein!"

„_Ja Sir!"_


	12. Der erste Kampf der Pegasus II

**Teil 12: Der erste Kampf der Pegasus (II)**

**Jumper P1**

„…_, heizen sie ihnen ein!"_

„Ja Sir!" Damit unterbrach Captain Miller die Verbindung zur Pegasus und aktivierte die Kommunikation mit den anderen Jumpern:

„Leute, wir haben soeben den Befahl erhalten, die Darts abzufeuern! Wir enttarnen, feuern einige Drohnen auf sie ab und tarnen dann wieder, so können wir sicher gehen, dass sie uns nicht erwischen. Feuer frei!" und Captain Miller enttarnte seinen Jumper direkt hinter 3 Darts, welche in Formation flogen und feuerte auf jeden eine Drohne ab, was den einen sofort explodieren lies, die anderen jedoch nur beschädigte, jedoch gerade genug, sodass die Wraithpiloten keine Kontrolle mehr über ihre Raumjäger hatten. Der eine schlingerte, scherte aus und rammte einen anderen, unbeschädigten Dart in die Seite, sofort explodierten beide. Der andere Jumper konnte sich gerade so auf Kurs halten und so feuerte Captain Miller noch eine Drohne in den Dart, wo diese aufschlug und den Dart zerschmetterte. Als er sich nach weiteren Darts umsah, bemerkte Captain Miller in der Ferne gelbe Leuchtpunkte, welche immer wieder in Blitzen verschwanden. Er dachte sich, dass das nur die anderen Jumper sein konnten, welche die Darts vernichteten. Als er den Jumper wieder getarnt hatte, rief er die Sensoren auf, welche anzeigten, dass sich die Anzahl der Darts auf 13 verringert hatte. „Dreizehn, die Unglückszahl, aber heute für die Wraith!" dachte sein Co-Pilot, als er das sah, doch es sollte anders kommen. Das merkten sie, als der Jumper plötzlich bebte und der Tarnschirm ausfiel. Die verbleibenden 13 Wraithdarts hatten ihre Taktik geändert und bewegten sich plötzlich nicht mehr einzeln, sondern schlossen sich zusammen und kamen direkt auf Jumper P1 zu, da dieser zwischen ihnen und der Galactica stand, welche sie offenbar als die größte Gefahr auserkoren hatten. Sie hatten keine Chance, alleine gegen 13 Darts anzukommen, so rief Captain Millers die Pegasus:

„Jumper P1 an Pegasus, wir haben unseren Tarnschirm verloren und sind genau im Weg von den verbleibenden 13 Darts. Wir erb…" Er wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen, als der Jumper erneut bebte und die Lichter flackerten. Dann meldete im sein Co-Pilot eine schockierende Neuigkeit:

„Sir, sie haben soeben unseren Antrieb beschädigt, er läuft nur noch mit 49 Leistung!" Und kaum hatte er es vollständig ausgesprochen, bebte der Jumper erneut: „Sir, wir haben soeben Waffenkontrolle verloren, der Antrieb ist runter auf 24"

„Jumper P1 an Pegasus, Antrieb bei 24, Waffen ausgefallen! Erbitten Unterstützung!**  
**

* * *

**Pegasus, Brücke**

„… _mper P1 … Antr … ndzwanzig Proze … Waffen ausge … Unterstützung!"_ So hallte die Stimme von Captain Miller mit Störgeräuschen über die Brücke der Pegasus. Major Schultz gab sofort Befehle:

„Antrieb auf volle Kraft, wir können nicht zwei Jumper-Crews innerhalb von einer Stunde verlieren! Mikro-Sprung zu Jumper P1s Position! Stellen wir uns vor den Jumper. Schilde auf volle Kraft, wir fangen die Darts ab!" Vor der Pegasus öffnete sich ein Hyperraumfenster und sie verschwand darin.

* * *

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke**

„Sir, ein Jumper hat sich enttarnt, obwohl nirgends ein Dart auf den Sensoren war!" Darauf meldete sich Colonel Sheppard zu Wort:

„Oh nein, das ist gar nicht gut, das kann nur heißen, dass ein Stück von den Darts oder ein Meteorit den Tarnfeldgenerator beschädigt hat."

„Sir, er wird langsamer, die verbleibenden 13 Darts kommen gleich in Feuerreichweite, um den Jumper zu zerstören! Die ersten feuern schon, aber es gibt keinerlei Feuer vom Jumper! … Sir, die Pegasus ist soeben von unseren Sensoren verschwunden! … Da, sie ist direkt bei dem Jumper wieder aufgetaucht, die Darts beschleunigen! Sie werden zu ballistischen Geschossen, sie werden die Pegasus vernichten!" Als Adama das hörte, griff er nach dem nächsten Funkgerät, ohne auf Colonel Sheppard zu achten, welcher anscheinend irgend etwas von ihm wollte:

„Galactica an Pegasus, die Darts nähern sich ihrer Position, sie sind ballistisch und werden sie zerstören, sollten sie sie nicht rechtzeitig abfangen können!"

„_Wir sind uns darüber im klaren, dass uns die Darts vernichten sollten. Colonel, sind sie anwesend?"_ Kam die Stimme von Major Schultz aus den Lautsprechern der Galactica, von welchen sie noch verzerrt wurde.

„Ja, Major, was gibt es?" Er klang völlig ruhig, genau so wie Major Schultz, wie Adama auffiel, und nicht wie jemand der gleich ein Schiff mit Besatzung verlieren würde, oder jemand der gleich sterben würde. Adama bewunderte diese Leute dafür, wie sie in solch einer Situation so kühl bleiben konnten. Und dann war die Pegasus auch noch zu dem Jumper gesprungen, um ihn vor den Wraith abzuschirmen. Wer konnte so wichtiges in dem Jumper sein, dass man ein ganzes Schiff mit Besatzung opfern musste, um ihn zu beschützen, fragte sich Commander Adama.

„Sir, 10 Sekunden bis zum Aufschlag!" Kam die Nachricht über das vermeintliche Ende der Pegasus. Deshalb wandte er sich wieder Colonel Sheppard zu, welcher gerade über sein Funkgerät mit Major Schultz sprach:

„Major, es war eine sehr gute Entscheidung, sofort zu Jumper P1 zu springen! Wir können es nicht riskieren, noch eine zweite Jumpercrew zu verlieren!" Als Adama das hörte, wunderte er sich, warum sie die Leben von sehr vielen Menschen an Bord der Pegasus aufs Spiel setzten, um die Leben von einigen Wenigen in dem Jumper zu retten. Die Antwort von Major Schultz konnte er leider nicht hören, da Colonel Sheppard den Lautsprecher des Funkgeräts ausgeschalten hatte und alles über den Ohrstöpsel hörte. Hinter sich hörte er, wie jemand die Zeit bis zum Einschlag herunter zählte:

„ … 3 … 2 … 1 … Einschlag!" Und die Sensoren waren sofort geblendet. Als sie sich einige Sekunden später wieder klärten, war die Pegasus verschwunden.


	13. Gespräche

**Teil 13: Gespräche**

„Bericht!"

„Sir, die Darts sind alle verschwunden, die Pegasus jedoch auch! Sie haben ihr Leben gegeben um uns alle zu retten." Als Colonel Sheppard das hörte musste er laut lachen und die gesamte Brücke schaute ihn an.

„Colonel? Soll ich sie in die Krankenstation bringen lassen? Es war sicherlich ein schwerer Schlag für sie, so viele Leute auf einmal zu verlie…" Er wurde unterbrochen:

„Sir, DRADIS meldet, dass ein einziger Dart die Zerstörung der Pegasus überlebt hat! Er ist gleich am Anfang der Schlacht vom Hive-Schiff weggeflogen und hat sich am Rande des Systems versteckt! Es sieht so aus, als ob er Daten von der Schlacht aufgezeichnet hat! … Er ist soeben verschwunden, anscheinend wurde er von einem Jumper abgeschossen, Sir!"

„Gut, dann wissen diese Wraith wenigstens nicht, dass wir hier sind! Jedoch haben wir unser Hauptverteidigungsmittel gegen sie verloren!" Sagte Commander Adama.

„Commander? Wie lange noch, bis Ihre Flotte wieder Sprungbereit ist?" Fragte Colonel Sheppard.

„Noch etwa 3 Minuten."

„Gut, denn es könnte sein, dass die Wraith sehr bald ein anderes Hive-Schiff aus einem nahen System hier her schicken, um die Flotte einzufangen und sie als Nahrungsquelle zu nutzen!"

„Wir springen, wie immer, sobald der Antrieb fertig aufgeladen ist."

„Gut, denn sonst, … nun ja …"

„Was ist mit den restlichen Jumpern?"

„Die werden schon kommen, vertrauen sie mir! Notfalls können wir sie später holen, wenn unsere Verstärkung von zu Hause eintrifft."

„Gut, denn dann springen wir jetzt gleich."

„Ich habe keine Einwände, aber ich werde meine Leute vorher noch benachrichtigen!"

„Tun sie das!"

„Colonel Sheppard an alle, die Flotte springt in etwas über zwei Minuten zum nächsten System, kein Funkkontakt mehr zu mir, außer in Notfällen! Wir sehen uns, viel Glück!" Die Antwort, falls es eine gab darauf, konnte Adama nicht hören, da Colonel Sheppard immer noch das Funkgerät auf seinen Ohrstöpsel gelegt hatte.

2 Minuten später gab er den Befehl zum Sprung.

* * *

**System P7Y-889**

Plötzlich tauchte die Koloniale Flotte, oder besser, das was von ihr übrig geblieben war nach der Vernichtung der 12 Kolonien, im System auf.**  
**

* * *

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke**

„Colonel, könnten wir jetzt bitte unsere Unterhaltung von vor den Kämpfen fortführen?"

„Aber sicher, haben Sie einen Ort, an dem wir ungestört sind?"

„Kommen Sie mit, mein Büro ist dafür gut geeignet!"

„Ach ja, die Soldaten müssen es nicht unbedingt hören!"

„OK, sie werden vor der Türe warten."

„Damit habe ich kein Problem."

* * *

**Galactica, Adamas Büro**

Die Tür öffnete sich und Colonel Sheppard und Commander Adama kamen herein.

„Colonel, darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Aber setzen Sie sich doch erst einmal!"

„Nein, Danke, Commander, denn ich bin im Dienst und darf keinerlei Alkohol konsumieren."

„Wie Sie wünschen."

„Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben, … ach ja, ich wollte Ihnen gerade den Grund sagen, wieso wir von den Cylonen wussten. Wir haben Ihre Flotte bei einem Sprung begleitet und sind erst dann mit Ihnen in Kontakt getreten, was aber nur halb stimmt, denn wir haben dabei Ihren Funkverkehr abgehört und so einiges herausgefunden. Zum Beispiel das mit den Cylonen, weshalb wir von ihnen wussten, aber auch so einige andere Dinge."

„Warten Sie, Sie konnten unseren Funkverkehr abhören? Aber wir verschlüsseln ihn, wie können sie ihn dann abhören?"

„Wir haben so einige nette ‚Spielzeuge' mit denen man so allerhand machen kann, zum Beispiel auch solche einfachen Verschlüsselungen entschlüsseln."

„Was wolle Sie damit jetzt sagen?"

„Ganz einfach: Wir brauchen sie eigentlich nicht, ich beschloss jedoch Ihnen zu helfen, da wir gemeinsame Interessen haben."

„Gemeinsame Interessen? Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Ich meine die Erde!"

„Sie kennen sie? Sie, … sie existiert wirklich? Wo liegt sie?"

„Ja, die Erde gibt es wirklich und ich kenne sie sogar sehr gut, denn ich lebte noch bis vor circa zwei Jahren dort, bis wir auf eine Expedition aufgebrochen sind!" Diese Antwort verschlug Adama die Sprache und er fand sie nicht schnell genug wieder, sodass Colonel Sheppard fragte: „Commander? Geht es ihnen gut oder soll ich einen Arzt rufen?"

„Nein, nein, es geht mir gut, es geht mir ausgezeichnet! Sie sind von der Erde? Der Erde, wie sie in unseren Aufzeichnungen beschrieben wird?"

„Ja, Sir, genau von dieser Erde!"

„Wir haben sie endlich gefunden, so lange haben wir gesucht, und jetzt haben wir sie endlich gefunden! Wo liegt sie?"

„Oh, sie liegt sehr weit entfernt von hier! Einige Millionen Lichtjahre!"

„Was? Einige Millionen Lichtjahre? So weit? Wie können sie eine solche Entfernung in einem Zeitraum von zwei Jahren zurücklegen? Dazu brauchen wir mindestens 10 Jahre!"

„Nun ja, der erste Teil der Expedition ist durch ein ‚Stargate' in diese Galaxie gekommen, der Rest ist dann mit einem Raumschiff, der Daedalus, nachgekommen, da wir keine Energie für einen erneuten Wahlvorgang hatten und somit waren wir für ein Jahr auf uns allein gestellt, bis die Wraith kamen und uns angriffen, und zwar mit 3 Hives auf einmal! Zum Glück konnten wir eines mit einem Verteidigungs-Satellit zerstören, ein zweites mit einer Atombombe in einem Jumper, den ich flog und dann von der Daedalus gerettet wurde und dann das dritte, welches von der Daedalus selbst zerstört wurde. Aber wir brauchen von der Erde hier her keine 2 Jahre! Mit dem Stargate wären es nur ein paar Sekunden, jedoch fehlt uns auf der Erde die Energie, um hier her zu wählen. Mit der Daedalus sind es etwa 4 Tage bei entsprechender Energieversorgung."

„Colonel, was ist bitte ein ‚Stargate'?"

„Ein Stargate ist ein Gerät, welches es uns erlaubt, sofort von einem Punkt zu einem anderen zu gelangen. Es transportiert Materie durch ein Wurmloch zu einem anderen Stargate. Es gibt sehr viele dieser Gates! Aber", er hob die Hand, als Adama ihn unterbrechen wollte, dann sprach er weiter: „wenn sie genaueres darüber wissen wollen, wie sie funktionieren, dann fragen sie am besten McKay!"

„Das muss immens viel Energie verschlingen so ein ‚Stargate' zu aktivieren."

„Das tut es auch, wie ich schon sagte, war es uns damals nicht möglich von der Erde noch einmal hier her zu wählen, da uns schlichtweg die Energie fehlte!"

„Und die Daedalus? Sie sagten, dass sie innerhalb von 4 Tagen hier angekommen ist! Wie ist das möglich?"

„Die Daedalus ist mit einem Hyperraumantrieb ausgestattet, so kann sie sich sehr schnell fortbewegen."

„Colonel, was ist ein …?"

Er wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als sich plötzlich Colonel Sheppards Funkgerät aktivierte: _„Colonel Sheppard, hier Major Schultz. Bitte melden sie sich."_ Adama sah jetzt gänzlich verstört aus. Hatte er jetzt Wahnvorstellungen oder Halluzinationen? Er dachte, dass Major Schultz auf der Pegasus gewesen war, als diese zerstört wurde. Aber er hatte sich eben durch Colonel Sheppards Funkgerät gemeldet. Vielleicht hatte er sich doch noch retten können?

„Major? Was ist? Ich dachte, ich hätte klar und deutlich gesagt, dass sie sich nicht mehr melden sollen sondern für den Schutz der Flotte sorgen, oder nicht?"

„_Ja, Colonel, aber Dr. Weir lies sich nicht überzeugen und wollte unbedingt mit ihnen reden!"_

„Dann geben sie sie mir!"

„_Colonel? Was geht bei ihnen vor, dass der Major mich nicht zu ihnen durchstellen wollte?"_

„Dr. Weir, das geschah auf meinen Befehl hin, da ich mich zur Zeit auf der Galactica befinde! Ich kann mich nicht sehr lange mit ihnen unterhalten! Aber vielleicht sollten wir die Flotte nach Atlantis bringen? Was halten sie davon?"

„_Tun sie es, Major, äh … Entschuldigung: Colonel!"_

„OK, Dr.. Wir sind in …" Er lies die Sprechtaste los und wandte sich Commander Adama zu: „Wann ist die Flotte wieder Sprungbereit, Commander?"

„Ähm, in etwa 25 Minuten."

Colonel Sheppard sprach wieder ins Funkgerät: „In etwa 25 Minuten ist die Flotte im System!"

„_Verstanden Colonel, ich übernehme dann die Verhandlungen!"_

„Wie sie wünschen, Ma'am! Ich werde mich gleich mit einem Jumper auf den Weg nach Atlantis machen, bis dann."

„_Bis gleich, Colonel!"_

„Ja, Dr.!" Und damit war das Gespräch zu Ende. Dann wandte er sich wieder Adama zu: „Commander? Ich kann ihnen leider keine weiteren Details mitteilen, da ich eigentlich schon zuviel gesagt habe. Sie können das dann ja alles mit Dr. Weir, unserer Expeditionsleiterin, besprechen."

„Gut, Colonel. Ihre Leiterin kann die Verhandlungen dann mit unserer Regierung führen, ich werde den Abgeordneten aber nicht mitteilen, dass sie von der Erde sind, das kann Ihre Leiterin selbst übernehmen. Und ich rate Ihnen, dass sie Ihrer Leiterin sagen, dass sie den Abgeordneten möglichst nicht sagt, dass Sie von der Erde sind, sondern ganz normale Verhandlungen führt, da es sonst zu Komplikationen kommen könnte! Unsere Regierung ist sehr misstrauisch!"

„Verstanden Commander! Ich werde mit meinem Jumper starten und nach Atlantis zurückkehren, Major Schultz wird jedoch weiterhin mit der Pegasus auf sie aufpassen und den Schutz der Flotte gewährleisten! Sie sollten das jedoch niemandem mitteilen, da es ja, so wie ich das aus ihrem Funkverkehr habe heraushören können, Cylonen in Menschenform gibt und diese müssen nichts über unsere Technologie erfahren! Was mit der Pegasus geschehen ist, erkläre ich ihnen ein andermal, wenn wir die Zeit dazu haben."

„Dann machen sie das, wir sehen uns dann in Atlantis." Gerade als er fertig war, kam ein Geräusch von der Türe, als diese sich öffnete. Dahinter stand Präsidentin Laura Roslin.


	14. Auf nach Atlantis

**Teil 14: Auf nach Atlantis  
**

„Commander? Wer ist das? Was ist das für eine Uniform?", sagte Präsidentin Roslin, als sie Colonel Sheppard sah. Colonel Sheppard antwortete für Commander Adama:

„Ich bin Colonel John Sheppard und bin mit Jumper 1 hier gelandet!" Dann wandte er sich Commander Adama zu und sagte: „Commander? Ich werde jetzt gehen, da man mich in Atlantis bereits erwartet."

Doch als Colonel Sheppard gehen wollte, stellte sich Roslin ihm in den Weg:

„Colonel? Was ist das für eine Uniform? Commander? Wo kommt dieser Mann her?"

„Madam Präsident, das ist, wie er schon sagte, Colonel John Sheppard. Er ist ein Mensch und kein Cylon! Er kam wirklich mit dem Jumper 1 hier an und es waren seine Leute, die uns vor den drei cylonischen Basestars gerettet haben. Allerdings haben sie einen Feind, der viel gefährlicher ist, als die Cylonen! Aber Sie werden näheres erfahren, wenn wir gesprungen sind, denn dann sind wir im System, wo die Basis von Colonel Sheppard ist. Stimmt das so weit, Colonel?"

„Ja, Commander. Aber wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden, ich werde in Atlantis erwartet!"

„Gut, Colonel, aber wir werden Sie begleiten, ich will einmal Ihr Schiff sehen." Sagte Präsidentin Roslin.

„Einverstanden, dann kommen Sie." Und Colonel Sheppard, Commander Adama und Präsidentin Roslin machten sich auf den Weg zum Hangar, sie wurden jedoch von zehn Soldaten verfolgt, welche den Schutz von Adama und Roslin gewährleisteten. Als sie sich gerade auf den Weg gemacht hatten, sprach Colonel Sheppard wieder in sein Funkgerät, allerdings so leise, das Adama und Roslin ihn nicht hören konnten:

„Major? Könnten Sie mir einen Jumper schicken? Ich werde mich zurück nach Atlantis begeben."

„_Wie Sie wünschen, Colonel." _Kam es aus Colonel Sheppard Ohrstöpsel.

„Major, wo ist das Stargate?"

„_Es ist direkt unter uns auf dem Planeten, ich werde die genauen Koordinaten dem Jumper mitteilen."_

„Ach und noch was, ich will nicht, das irgend jemand den Jumper sieht! Lassen Sie den Tarnschirm die ganze Zeit aktiv, bis es andere Befehle gibt!"

„_Verstanden, Sir. Ich werde es der Crew mitteilen!"_

„Gut, Sheppard over."

* * *

Als sie kurz darauf im Hangar ankamen, hörten sie ein dumpfes Dröhnen. Das irritierte Roslin, da es normalerweise kein solches Dröhnen im Hangar gab. Deshalb wandte sie sich Adama zu: 

„Commander? Was ist hier los? Was ist das für ein Geräusch?" Statt dass ihr Commander Adama antwortete, übernahm das Colonel Sheppard für diesen, da Adama so aussah, als wüsste er das genauso wenig.

„Das, Madam Präsident, ist ein Jumper."

„Aber … Ich sehe hier gar kein Schiff!"

„Das können sie auch nicht. Passen sie auf." Dann sprach er in sein Funkgerät: „Jumper? Tarnschirm ausschalten!"

„_Wie Sie wünschen, Colonel!"_ Und der Jumper enttarnte sich zwei Meter vor ihnen. Durch die Frontscheibe konnten sie den Piloten sehen. Als Colonel Sheppard ihm Andeutungen machte, dass er den Jumper landen sollte, tat er dies und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Heckklappe. Heraus kam der Pilot des Jumpers. Dieses Mal war seine Stimme nicht durch das Funkgerät verzerrt, da er jetzt direkt vor ihnen stand. Er salutierte vor Colonel Sheppard, welcher den Salut auch sofort erwiderte und den Piloten wieder zurück in den Jumper schickte. Dann wandte er sich Commander Adama und Präsidentin Roslin zu. Als er diese sah, musste er sich sehr anstrengen, nicht laut loszulachen, da diese mit offenen Mündern den Jumper anstarrten. Adama fand als erstes die Sprache wieder:

„Colonel? Was ist das für eine Technologie?"

„Das, Commander, ist ein Tarnschirm. Wegen diesem konnten Sie unsere Jumper auch nicht orten, aber wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, wir sehen uns dann in Atlantis!"

„Verstanden, Colonel, gehen Sie, bis dann!" Doch als Adama das gesagt hatte, mischte sich Roslin ein:

„Commander, Sie lassen diesen Mann einfach so gehen? Wir brauchen diese Technologie und wenn sie nicht auf unserer Seite stehen, dann können sie uns jederzeit vernichten!"

„Madam Präsident, ich vertraue Colonel Sheppard, und ich hoffe, dass Sie das auch tun, solange ich das tue. Colonel, gehen Sie, ich werde hier alles Weitere vorbereiten, bis wir in Atlantis eintreffen!"

„Gut, Commander. Wir sehen uns dann in Atlantis! Ach, und Sie sollten nach dem Sprung möglichst keine Vipern starten, da diese vielleicht abgeschossen werden könnten, wenn sie jemand für einen Feind hält, also lassen sie die Vipern lieber bei der Flotte und starten Sie keine langen Aufklärungsflüge!" Und dann stieg Colonel Sheppard in den Jumper und schloss die Klappe hinter sich. Der Jumper startete kurz darauf und verschwand ins All und schoss auf den Planeten zu, während sich Adama und Roslin wieder zurück zur Brücke begaben. Als sich der Jumper dem Stargate näherte aktivierte sich dieses, als Colonel Sheppard auf dem DHD des Jumpers die Adresse für Atlantis eingab. Dann sendete er seinen IDC durch das Tor und trat die kurze Reise durch das Stargate an.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

„_Eingehendes Wurmloch! Eingehendes Wurmloch!"_ Als Dr. Weir das hörte, trat sie aus ihrem Büro und schaute den Techniker fragend an.

„Es ist Colonel Sheppards IDC, Ma'am!"

„Senken Sie das Schild!" Rief sie und der Techniker befolgte diesen Befehl sofort. Gleich darauf kam der Jumper mit Colonel Sheppard an Bord durch das Tor. Als er angehalten hatte, wurde er wie immer sofort in den Hangar befördert und als der Colonel dort die Heckklappe öffnete, kam ihm auch schon Dr. Weir entgegen.

„Colonel? Wann wird die Koloniale Flotte hier eintreffen?"

„In etwa 10 Minuten. Ich wurde leider aufgehalten, als die Präsidentin der Flotte Commander Adama und mich überraschte, als ich mich gerade auf den Weg machen wollte, deshalb hat es fünf Minuten länger gedauert."

„OK, Colonel, sonst noch was? Oder können wir den Rest bei einem Briefing besprechen?"

„Ich würde empfehlen, möglichst alle Systeme von Atlantis zu deaktivieren, sodass die Kolonialen, möglichst keine Erkenntnisse über unsere Technik bekommen. Der Schild sollte möglichst auch deaktiviert bleiben, damit keine Vipern in ihn hinein fliegen! Wir sollten jedoch den Schild und alle anderen Systeme jederzeit zum Einschalten bereithalten, denn sonst könnten wir vielleicht eine böse Überraschung erleben. Zudem sollten wir die Scanner, und zwar alle, online lassen, damit wir mitbekommen, wenn sich etwas nähert, auch etwas von der Galactica. Ich habe Adama zwar gebeten, keine Aufklärungsflüge zu machen, jedoch könnte es sein, das diese Cylonen unsere Technik infiltrieren und übernehmen wollen, um sie gegen die Menschheit einzusetzen. Ansonsten habe ich eigentlich nichts an zu merken. Ach, doch: Sie sollten möglichst nichts über die Erde erfahren! Das könnte sonst einen Ansturm von Cylonen auf die Erde nach sich ziehen."

„Gut, Colonel, treffen Sie die entsprechenden Vorbereitungen, wir sehen uns dann in 8 Minuten im Kontrollraum."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Dr. Weir."

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, 7:51 Minuten später**

Die Tür zum Kontrollraum öffnete sich und herein kam Colonel Sheppard.

„Colonel, da sind Sie ja! Wir haben von der Pegasus die Meldung erhalten, dass der Countdown für den Sprung der Flotte sich beinahe bei null befindet. Sie werden also jeden Augenblick hier eintreffen. Der Schild und die anderen unwichtigen Systeme sind deaktiviert?"

„Warten Sie." Dann sprach er in sein Funkgerät: „Dr. Zelenka? Ist alles bereit?"

„_Noch eine Minute!"_ Kam die Stimme mit dem tschechischen Akzent von Dr. Zelenka aus dem Funkgerät.

„Wir haben keine Minute, Dr.!"

„_Ja, ja, … so, … Und … Deaktiviert!"_

„Gut gemacht, Dr.! Danke, dass Sie es rechtzeitig geschafft haben." Sagte Dr. Weir ins Funkgerät. Dann sagte einer der Techniker:

„Ma'am? Noch 10 Sekunden! … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Sie springen!"


	15. Atlantis

**Teil 15: Atlantis**

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke, kurz zuvor**

Die Koloniale Flotte machte sich bereit zum Sprung, Commander Adama und Präsidentin Roslin waren auf der Brücke der Galactica. Die Präsidentin hatte die letzten 11 Minuten, seit sie von dem Hangar nach der Abreise des Colonels zurückgekehrt waren, versucht, nähere Informationen über Colonel Sheppard von Adama zu erhalten, jedoch hatte sie nichts interessantes von ihm erfahren. Nun waren sie kurz davor, zu springen. Sie sah, wie auf den Bildschirmen der Countdown herunter zählte.

_00:00:03_

_00:00:02_

_00:00:01_

_00:00:00_

Und dann sprangen sie.

* * *

Als sie dann im System ankamen, befahl Commander Adama den Viperpiloten, sich nicht von der Flotte zu entfernen, um die Planeten zu scannen. Das wunderte Präsidentin Roslin schon, da es ein Standartmanöver nach der Ankunft in einem neuen System war, vermutlich vertraute Commander Adama Colonel Sheppard doch viel mehr, als Roslin es tat. Sie fragte deshalb nach:

„Commander? Wieso müssen die Vipern bei der Flotte bleiben?"

„Colonel Sheppard hat es gewünscht und sie haben eine Basis in diesem System, sie müssten uns jeden Augenblick konta …" Er wurde von einem eingehenden Funkspruch unterbrochen:

„_Galactica, bitte kommen! Hier spricht Dr. Weir aus Atlantis. Wir haben sie auf unseren Sensoren erfasst."_

„Dr. Weir, hier Commander Adama, wir hören sie."

„_Gut, Commander. Wir senden ihnen einen Jumper, welcher Sie und die Präsidentin abholen und zu Verhandlungen nach Atlantis bringen wird. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"_

„Ja, Dr.. Wir sind gleich im Hangar. Kann Ihr Jumper uns dann dort abholen?"

„_Ja, Commander! Colonel Sheppard wird ihn fliegen. Bis gleich."_

„Bis gleich, Dr.!" Und dann war die Unterhaltung beendet. Commander Adama wandte sich an Präsidentin Roslin:

„Madam Präsident? Können wir? Oder müssen Sie noch etwas holen?"

„Nein, ich habe alles. Dann auf nach Atlantis." Und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Hangar. Als sie dort eintrafen, sahen sie, wie sich gerade die Heckklappe des Jumpers öffnete. Als sie darauf zugingen, kam Colonel Sheppard heraus.

„Commander? Madam Präsident? Können wir?"

„Ja, Colonel, dann zeigen sie uns mal ihre Basis."

„Wie sie wünschen. Dr. Weir erwartet sie schon." Darauf bestiegen sie den Jumper und Adama und Roslin nahmen hinter Sheppard im Cockpit platz. Dann startete Sheppard den Jumper und sie flogen in den Raum hinaus. Der Jumper machte sofort wieder eine Wendung, die normalerweise niemand überleben würde, jedoch spürte man im Jumper überhaupt nichts. Und dann schoss der Jumper auf den Planeten zu. Als sie sich dem Planeten näherten, konnten sie ganz deutlich eine große Landmasse am Horizont sehen, jedoch machte der Colonel keinerlei Anstalten, darauf zu zufliegen. Das verwirrte Roslin und sie fragte Sheppard danach:

„Colonel? Wieso fliegen wir nicht zu dem Land? Ich dachte wir gingen in eine Stadt?"

„Wir befinden uns auf dem Weg zu unserer Stadt. Auf dem Festland, welches Sie am Horizont sehen können, leben einige unserer Verbündeten und betreiben Landwirtschaft und erkunden das Land, da wir sie erst vor etwas unter zwei Jahren dort angesiedelt haben. Atlantis dürfte gleich in Sehreichweite kommen." Sie flogen direkt auf einige Wolken zu, wie Adama bemerkte, hatten ihnen diese Wolken bisher die ganze Zeit den Blick auf einen bestimmten Teil des Meeres verborgen. Und dann durchbrachen sie die Wolken und sahen das, was sie bisher vor ihren Blicken verborgen hatten: Atlantis. Es lag wie immer ruhig auf dem Meer und der Anblick raubte Commander Adama und Präsident Roslin den Atem. Es war riesig. Adama schätzte es sofort auf etwa 15km im Durchmesser. Doch er fragte sich, was eine Stadt mitten auf dem Meer, so weit von einem Land entfernt bringen konnte. Zudem wunderte er sich, ob die Stadt schwamm oder ob sie von Stelzen getragen wurde, deshalb fragte er Colonel Sheppard:

„Colonel? Schwimmt diese Stadt?" Als Colonel Sheppard das hörte, wusste er, das sie etwas vergessen hatten. Eine Stadt schwamm normalerweise nicht! Aber da es der Commander richtig erfasst hatte, konnte er nun auch nichts mehr daran ändern, deshalb sagte er es ihnen:

„Ja, Commander. Atlantis schwimmt auf dem Meer."

„Colonel?" Meldete sich Roslin zu Wort: „Wie groß ist diese Stadt?"

„Sie hat einen Durchmesser von etwa 16km und ist etwa 3,5km hoch."

„Wieviele Bewohner haben sie denn in so einer riesigen Stadt? Sicherlich eine halbe Million, oder?"

„Nein, Madam Präsident. Wir sind nur etwa 500 Personen in Atlantis. Aber wir könnten etwa eine halbe Million unterbringen."

„Nur 500? Wieso nur so wenige?"

„Ich kann ihnen leider nichts näheres mitteilen, das besprechen sie besser mit Dr. Weir, sie ist unser Diplomat."

„OK, Colonel." Und dann verlangsamte der Jumper seinen Flug und das Dach des Hauptturms von Atlantis öffnete sich und sie schwebten in den Jumperhangar hinein. Dort warteten auch schon Dr. Weir und einige Soldaten auf sie. Als Colonel Sheppard die Klappe des Jumper öffnete und den Jumper verließ, taten dies kurz darauf auch Commander Adama und Präsidentin Roslin. Sie wurden auch sofort von Dr. Weir begrüßt:

„Commander Adama, Madam Präsident, Willkommen in Atlantis. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, dann begeben wir uns in einen Besprechungsraum."

„Wie sie wünschen, Dr. Weir." Kam es von Commander Adama. Dann folgten sie Dr. Weir durch die Gänge von Atlantis. Wie Colonel Sheppard bemerkte, benutzten sie keinen Transporter, da Dr. Zelenka diese zu Sheppards Bedauern ebenfalls abgeschalten hatte. Deshalb dauerte es etwa 5 Minuten, bis sie im Besprechungsraum waren. Als sie ihn betreten hatten, schlossen sich gleich darauf die Türen hinter ihnen.

„Commander? Präsidentin? Würden sie bitte Platz nehmen?" Und dann setzten sie sich. Danach fuhr Dr. Weir fort: „Commander Adama, Präsidentin Roslin, ich bin Dr. Elizabeth Weir und heiße Sie hiermit herzlich in Atlantis Willkommen. Ich hoffe es hat keine Komplikationen durch unsere Leute gegeben?" Darauf antwortete Präsidentin Roslin:

„Dr. Weir, ich habe immer noch nichts über ihre Leute erfahren. Commander? Hat es Komplikationen gegeben?"

„Ja und Nein. Wir dachten zuerst, sie seien Cylonen, allerdings konnte Colonel Sheppard diese Zweifel ausräumen. Ich bin jetzt vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass sie keine Cylonen sind."

„Danke, Commander. Um auf ihre Frage ein zu gehen, Präsidentin: Wir sind ursprünglich nicht von diesem Planeten, wir sind als eine Expedition von einem Planeten aus einer anderen Galaxie hier her gekommen. In weniger als 3 Tagen wird eines unserer Schiffe, die Daedalus, aus unserer Galaxie hier eintreffen. Wir haben sie vor einer halben Stunde das letzte mal kontaktiert und ihnen mitgeteilt, zu wem die unbekannten Schiffe im Orbit von Atlantis gehören. Sie werden also nicht auf sie feuern, wenn sie hier eintreffen."

„Wie können Sie sie kontaktieren, wenn sie noch Tage entfernt sind? Und wieso teilen Sie ihnen das mit? Die Cylonen können ihren Funkverkehr abhören!"

„Das glaube ich nicht, Präsidentin. Dr. McKay hat mir versichert, das sie unsere Kommunikation nicht abhören können."

„Wie ist das möglich? Die Cylonen fangen alles auf, was im All gesendet wird!"

„Oh, dann hatte Dr. McKay Recht, sie können es wirklich nicht abhören. Haben Sie sich nicht gewundert, wie Colonel Sheppard mit mir sprechen konnte, obwohl sie in einem anderen System waren? Dachten sie, dass ich mich auf dem Planeten unter der Galactica befinden würde?"

„Ja, das dachte ich, Dr. Weir.."

„Nun ja, ich habe Atlantis und damit diesen Planeten seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr verlassen."

„Sie waren die ganze Zeit hier?"

„Ja, Madam Präsidentin. Ich war die ganze Zeit hier, als ich mit Colonel Sheppard gesprochen habe."

„Wie ist das möglich? Wir können nicht mit anderen Systemen ohne Verzögerung sprechen, besser gesagt, wir können es gar nicht! Wir müssen Kuriere schicken!"

„Colonel, können wir es ihnen zeigen?" Wandte sich darauf Dr. Weir Sheppard zu.

„Das ist Ihre Entscheidung, Dr.!"

„Gut, dann zeigen wir es ihnen. Folgen Sie mir bitte." Und Dr. Weir erhob sich, als sich die anderen erhoben, öffneten sich schon die Türen und sie konnten sehen, dass der ganze Torraum in ein blaues Licht getaucht war. Jedoch, als sie fast die Quelle des Lichts sehen konnten, hörte es plötzlich auf und alles lag wieder normal da. Dann traten sie hinaus und gingen hinaus auf den Balkon und dann sahen Adama und Roslin das Stargate.

„Was ist das, Dr. Weir?" fragte Roslin.

„Das, Madam Präsident ist ein Stargate. Mit ihm war es mir möglich, mich mit Colonel Sheppard zu unterhalten. Colonel? Welchen schlagen sie vor?"

„Keinen, Dr. Weir. Wir haben AR-2 eigentlich schon vor 20 Minuten zurück erwartet. Es könnte sein, dass sie von Wraith angegriffen wurden und wenn wir jetzt raus wählen, dann könnte es sein, dass wir verhindern, dass sie zurück wählen können." Und wie zu seiner Bestätigung aktivierte sich das Tor und ein Techniker rief:

„Eingehendes Wurmloch! Eingehendes Wurmloch!" Und damit aktivierte sich der Schild vor dem Gate.


	16. Erklärungen

**Teil 16: Erklärungen  
**

Als Roslin und Adama das hörten, wirkten sie geschockt und Roslin dachte: „Diese Menschen haben die Technologie, Wurmlöcher zu erzeugen! Und was ist das für eine Scheibe in diesem Tor?" Wie um ihre Gedanken zu beantworten erklärte es Weir, da sie die Gesichter von Adama und Roslin gesehen hatte.

„Diese Scheibe im Tor ist ein Schild, das verhindert, dass wir ungebetenen Besuch bekommen. Jeder der durch das Tor auf der anderen Seite geht und dann hier ankommt, knallt auf das Schild und wird sofort getötet."

„Und was ist, wenn sie jemand ihrer Leute kontaktieren will?" Wie zu ihrer Frage rief ein Techniker vom Kontrollraum:

„Dr. Weir, AR-3's IDC!" Und dann rief Dr. Weir dem Techniker zurück:

„Senken sie das Schild!" Was der Techniker auch gleich tat und der Schild vor dem Tor verschwand. Heraus kamen drei der vier Mitglieder von AR-3 gestolpert. Sie schleppten etwas hinter sich her. Als Dr. Weir genauer hinsah, bemerkte sie, dass es der vierte Mann von AR-3 war. Anscheinend waren sie von Wraith überrascht worden. Sie bemerkte, wie der Tortechniker das auch sah und hörte such sofort, ohne dass sie den Befehl dazu geben musste:

„_Dr. Beckett in den Torraum! Dr. Beckett in den Torraum! Medizinischer Notfall!"_

Die ganze Zeit standen Adama und Roslin wie geschockt da, nur noch die Soldaten standen hinter ihnen, da Sheppard und Weir hinunter geeilt waren, um nach AR-3 zu sehen. Gleich darauf traf auch Dr. Beckett ein. Als er sah, dass eines der Mitglieder von AR-3 offensichtlich schwer verwundet war, ging er als erstes auf dieses zu, als er näher kam, bemerkte er allerdings, das dieses Mitglied sehr alt aussah. Als er es denn erreicht hatte, sah er, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, ihm noch zu helfen. Deshalb rief er zwei Sanitäter und diese hoben ihn dann auf eine Trage. Dann wandte er sich den anderen Mitgliedern von Ar-3 zu. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie die letzten Minuten gesprintet und dabei von den Wraith verfolgt worden, er konnte jedoch keine Verletzungen feststellen und so beorderte er sie in die Krankenstation um sie mit dem besseren Equipment zu scannen. Dann verließ er den Torraum und folgte den Sanitätern, Colonel Sheppard und Dr. Weir blickten ihm nach und wandten sich dann wieder Commander Adama und Präsidentin Roslin zu. Diese waren immer noch geschockt von dem Stargate und von dem Team das soeben zurückgekehrt war. Als sie merkten, dass es vorbei war, löste sich ihre Starre und sie schauten völlig ungläubig den Colonel und Dr. Weir an, welche nun vor ihnen standen. Und dann fragte Roslin etwas, das Weir am liebsten nicht gehört hätte:

„Wo kam dieses Team her?"

„Sie sind auf einer Erkundungsmission gewesen und sind dabei offensichtlich einer Wraithpatrouille begegnet."

„Wie weit ist dieser Planet entfernt?"

„Er liegt auf der anderen Seite dieser Galaxis."

„Auf der anderen Seite …?"

„Ja, Madam Präsident. Sie haben das richtig verstanden."

„Aber wir bräuchten dazu über ein Jahr. Wie schnell sind dann erst Ihre Schiffe?"

„Die Daedalus braucht bei normaler Energieversorgung 18 Tage von unserem Heimatplaneten bis hier her."

„18 Tage? Zwischen zwei Galaxien? Wie ist das möglich?"

„Wir haben in der Daedalus einen intergalaktischen Hyperraumantrieb. Damit ist es möglich, so schnell zu fliegen."

„Was bitte ist ein Hyperraumantrieb?"

„Wenn sie wissen wollen, wie er genau funktioniert, dann müssen sie schon Dr. McKay fragen, er ist unser Ober-Wissenschaftler. Er hätte auch an der Besprechung teilgenommen, jedoch konnten wir vor kurzem die Stadt vollständig mit Energie versorgen, jedoch haben wir wegen Ihnen fast alle Systeme der Stadt ausgeschalten, wir haben nur die wichtigsten online gelassen. Wir wollen den Cylonen nicht zu viel von unserer Technologie verraten. Dr. McKay überwacht zur Zeit die Sensoren und die anderen Systeme. Sie können mit ihm reden, sobald wir alles geklärt haben."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Dr. Weir. Könnten wir jetzt bitte wieder auf die Galactica zurück? Es könnte sonst sein, dass eine Panik in der Flotte ausbricht."

„Kein Problem, Commander, Colonel Sheppard wird sie sofort zurück bringen. Können wir uns wieder treffen, sobald Sie alle Vorbereitungen in ihrer Flotte getroffen haben?"

„Ja, Dr., auf Wiedersehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Commander Adama, Präsidentin Roslin." Sagte Dr. Weir und dann meldete sich Colonel Sheppard zu Wort:

„Commander? Präsidentin? Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden?" Und dann ging er hinaus in Richtung Jumperhangar, dicht gefolgt von Adama und Roslin, um sie wieder auf die Galactica zu bringen.


	17. Thron

**Teil 17: Thron**

**Atlantis, Kommandoraum, 17 Stunden später**

Bisher hatte sich Commander Adama nur ein Mal gemeldet um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass die Flotte mindestens einen Tag brachen würde, um alles für die Verhandlungen mit Atlantis vor zu bereiten.

_Biep_

_Biep_

Als McKay, der gerade an einer der Konsolen die verschiedenen Systeme der Stadt checkte, bemerkte, was es für ein Alarm war, fluchte er leise in sich hinein. Dann eilte er sofort zu den Langstreckensensoren hinüber. Als er sah, was diese anzeigten, griff er sofort nach seinem Funkgerät:

„Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard, kommen Sie sofort in den Kontrollraum!"

* * *

Als Dr. Weir und kurz darauf Colonel Sheppard im Kontrollraum eintrafen, sahen sie sich einem übellaunigen Dr. McKay gegenüber.

„Dr.? Was ist denn los?" fragte Dr. Weir, von McKays Gesicht völlig verwirrt.

„Dr., wir haben vermutlich ein Problem! Die Sensoren haben eine Wraithflotte aufgespürt, sie kommt in unsere Richtung, in etwa 60 Stunden wir sie hier sein. Es sieht so aus, als ob sie wissen würden, das die Galactica hier ist, sie kommen mit 9 Hives!"

„Was können wir dagegen tun?"

„Eigentlich nichts, allerdings können wir dieses Mal warten und es aussitzen und sie dann mit der Daedalus und der Pegasus zerstören. Wir können auch noch einmal den Stuhl checken, ob Atlantis noch andere Waffen als Drohnen besitzt."

„Dann tun sie das! Colonel, helfen sie Dr. McKay!"

„Wie sie wünschen." Und dann machten sich McKay und Sheppard auf den Weg. Sie hatten die Transporter und alle anderen Systeme weiterhin offline gelassen, deshalb mussten sie jetzt über eine Stunde zum Stuhl laufen, da sie die Galactica nichts von ihrer Technologie wissen lassen wollten.

* * *

**Atlantis, Thronraum, 1 Stunde später**

Als McKay und Colonel Sheppard im Thronraum eintrafen, sah McKay sehr fertig aus, da er immer noch nicht so weite Strecken ohne müde zu werden schaffen konnte. Dann ging McKay zum nächsten Kommunikationsmodul und rief Dr. Zelenka, welchen er in den Energieraum beordert hatte.

„Dr. Zelenka, schalten sie die Energiezufuhr für den Thron wieder ein."

„_Verstanden, Dr. McKay, Thron wieder aktivieren, Energiezufuhr wieder online in 3 … 2 … 1 … online."_ Kam die Stimme von Dr. Zelenka aus dem Funkgerät. Als er ‚online' sagte, setzte sich Colonel Sheppard sofort in den Thron, da sie nicht wollten, dass die koloniale Flotte etwas über Atlantis erfuhr. Kaum hatte sich Colonel Sheppard in den Thron gesetzt, aktivierte sich dieser und Dr. McKay nahm ein Datapad auf, welches über einige Kabel mit dem Thron verbunden war, als er die Daten darauf sah, bekam er riesige Augen und musste sich die Daten noch einmal durchlesen, dann gab er dem Colonel ein Zeichen, dass er den Thron wieder abschalten konnte, er machte jedoch keine Anstalten, es auch zu tun, so, als ob er ihn nicht sehen würde. Das wunderte Dr. McKay, denn normalerweise, würde der Colonel alles machen, was er ihm anzeigte, also sprach er ihn an:

„Colonel, Sie können sich wieder erheben!" Und sofort deaktivierte sich der Thron und Colonel Sheppard stand auf. Als er nachfragte, warum Sheppard nicht auf sein Zeichen regiert habe, antwortete dieser mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht:

„Oh, ich dachte, Sie machen irgend etwas mit dem Thron oder mit Ihren Einstellungen, Dr.!"

„Ha, Ha, sehr witzig, Colonel! Wollen Sie nicht wissen, was ich herausgefunden habe?"

„Aber immer doch, Dr.!" kam es von Sheppard, immer noch mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Daraufhin verzog McKay sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und antwortete:

„Also, so wie es aussieht, bekommen wir wieder Drohnen, sie scheinen mehr zu werden. Zudem sieht es so aus, als ob Atlantis noch einige Energiewaffen, unter anderem solch eine, wie sie dieser Verteidigungssatellit hatte, zu besitzen scheint, jedoch können wir sie nur dann einsetzen, wenn wir Atlantis in den Orbit des Planeten bringen."

„Das ist doch gut, Dr., oder?"

„Ja, Colonel, allerdings frage ich mich, wieso die Antiker damals diese Waffen nicht bei der Belagerung von Atlantis eingesetzt haben um diese abzuwenden und die Wraith zu vernichten."

„Vielleicht gibt es irgendwo ein Problem mit der Energieversorgung, oder sie hatten nicht genug Energie."

„Nicht genug Energie? Sie hatten 3 volle ZPMs und das soll nicht genug gewesen sein? Es gab sicherlich irgendwo ein Problem mit der Energieversorgung!"

„Wenn sie meinen, Dr.! Sollten wir jetzt nicht besser die Energie wieder abschalten, nicht das die Galactica noch etwas ortet." Darauf drehte sich McKay schlagartig wieder herum und aktivierte den Kommunikator:

„Dr. Zelenka, Sie können die Energiezufuhr für den Thron wieder abschalten."

„_OK, Dr. McKay, Thron offline in 3 … 2 … 1 … offline."_

„Verstanden, Dr. Zelenka." Daraufhin deaktivierte McKay die stadtinterne Kommunikation und wandte sich wieder Colonel Sheppard zu. Als dieser das sah, äußerte er eine andere Vermutung:

„Dr.? Was ist, wenn sie nicht genug Energie hatten um gleichzeitig die Waffen und die Schilde über eine Energieleitung zu versorgen, da eine andere ausgefallen war?"

„Das könnte sein, wir haben zwar genug Energie, die Waffen zu betreiben, jedoch sollte es uns laut diesen Daten nicht möglich sein, gleichzeitig die Waffen und das Schild zu betreiben!"

„Hat diese Stadt vielleicht ein eingebautes Reparaturmodul, damit die beschädigten Teile repariert werden können?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste, Colonel. Und dann hätten das die Antiker sicherlich auch eingesetzt um die Stadt zu reparieren!"

„Nicht, wenn die Reparatur nur bei deaktiviertem Schild durchgeführt werden kann oder weil die Reparatursysteme zu viel Energie gebraucht hätten, um sie und das Schild bei voller Auslastung gleichzeitig zu betreiben! Vielleicht sollten wir das einmal in der Datenbank nachprüfen."

„Gut, gehen wir, wir haben einen einstündigen Fußmarsch vor uns!" Und dann verließen sie den Thronraum. Gleich darauf kam ein Ausruf über das stadtweite Kommunikationssystem:

„_Dr. McKay, wir haben einen immensen Energieverbrauch, jedoch verschwindet diese Energie in einem Modul hier im Raum, wir haben keine Möglichkeit, das ganze auszuschalten, genauso wenig können wir die ZPMs entfernen. Kommen sie so schnell wie möglich hier her!"_ Als Sheppard und McKay das hörten, beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte und joggten den restlichen Weg zum Energieraum.


	18. Konstruktion

**Teil 18: Konstruktion**

**Atlantis, Energieraum, 27:18 Minuten später**

Als McKay und Sheppard den Raum betraten, sahen sie sofort, das Modul, welches auf der anderen Seite des Raums stand. Davor war Dr. Zelenka mit einem Laptop, welcher scheinbar versuchte das Gerät abzuschalten. McKay lief gleich zu diesem hinüber.

„Und, Dr.? Konnten Sie herausfinden, wofür dieses Gerät zuständig ist?"

„Nein, Dr., es war mir bisher nicht möglich, jedoch sieht es so aus, als ob es die Energie an andere Empfänger in der ganzen Stadt zu verteilen scheint. Diese Empfänger sind laut dieser Anzeige wie übergroße Akkus. Die Ladung müsste gleich fertig sein. Wir können es nicht abschalten, es gibt einen Sicherheitsmechanismus, welcher das verbietet. Aber es ist gleich fertig. Und zwar in 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 …", und dann piepte es einmal, wie zur Bestätigung. Dann sagte Dr. Zelenka: „… Ladung fertig gestellt. Hier ist eine Ladungsanzeige: 100 geladen!" Doch dann veränderte sie sich und aus einem roten Balken wurde plötzlich ein grüner: „Was ist das? Anscheinend ist das System soeben online gekommen. Hier, laut diesen Daten gibt es im Kontrollraum ein Kontrollmodul."

„Dann nichts wie hin!" Kam es von Colonel Sheppard. Und sie verließen das Energiezentrum und begaben sich in den Kontrollraum.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, gleiche Zeit**

Dr. Weir war gerade auf den Balkon hinausgetreten um sich zu entspannen, denn die letzten Stunden waren die Hölle gewesen mit den Vorbereitungen für die Verhandlungen mit den Kolonialen. Sie lehnte sich ans Geländer des Balkons und schaute auf die Stadt hinunter. Es vergingen einige Minuten, dann kam ein Techniker heraus, um ihr mit zu teilen, das McKay, Zelenka und Sheppard etwas gefunden hatten. Sie würden in kürze im Kontrollraum sein, um das ganze näher zu untersuchen. Sie stand noch eine Zeit lang da und dann sah sie, dass sich in der Stadt unten etwas bewegte. Als sie genauer hinsah, bemerkte sie, das es silbrig-grün glänzend war. Als sie sich umsah, bemerkte sie, das sich in der ganzen Stadt ähnliche Gebilde bewegten. Als sie dann aufsah, konnte sie aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, wie eines dieser Teile soeben am Turm hinaufgerast war. Als sie ihm nachschaute, konnte sie nur sehen, dass es einige hundert Meter weiter oben angehalten hatte und in der Luft zu stehen schien. Sie wunderte sich und ging in den Kontrollraum, um McKay zu fragen, ob er wusste, was das für Dinger waren. Gerade als sie wieder den Raum betrat, kamen Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka und Colonel Sheppard in den Raum gestürmt. Als sie sich an McKay wenden wollte, lief dieser an ihr vorbei und suchte nach irgend etwas.

„McKay? Was ist hier los?"

„Dr. Weir, wir haben anscheinend ein System geweckt und es hat sich aufgeladen, jedoch konnten wir den Vorgang nicht stoppen. Anscheinend soll es hier ein Kontrollpult für das System geben."

„Hat das ganze etwa etwas mit diesen Dinger, welche da draußen in der ganzen Stadt verteilt sind zu tun?"

„Was für ‚Dinger' denn bitte?" Kam es von einem verwirrten McKay.

„Na diese silbrig-grünen, glänzenden Teile, welche da draußen über die Stadt rasen!" Als McKay das hörte, rannte er zur nächsten Türe und stürzte auf den Balkon hinaus. Als er an das Geländer trat und hinunter auf die Stadt sah, sah er, wie diese ‚Dinger' über die Stadt huschten. Es waren sicherlich etliche hundert, wenn nicht sogar tausend. Er rannte zurück in den Kontrollraum und aktivierte die stadtinternen Sensoren, welche ihm sofort hunderte kleiner grüner Punkte zeigten. Was ihn verwirrte, war, dass es grüne Punkte waren, anscheinend hatte die Stadt sie nicht als feindlich eingestuft und wenn das der Fall war, dann waren diese ‚Dinger' schon immer in der Stadt gewesen, hatten sich allerdings erst jetzt aktiviert.

„McKay? Haben Sie eine Vermutung, wieso diese ‚Dinger' sich gerade jetzt aktiviert haben?" Kam es von Dr. Zelenka.

„Vermutlich hat die Aktivierung des Stuhls das ganze ausgelöst! Wir haben ihn eben zum ersten Mal mit 3 ZPMs betrieben. Vielleicht hat ein Gedanke von Sheppard diese Teile aktiviert. … Ah, ja … Hier, das ist die Konsole!" Plötzlich aktivierte sich hinter der Konsole ein Bildschirm und zeigte verschiedene Daten. Als McKay seinen Laptop an die Konsole anschloss und ein Übersetzungsprogramm aufrief, war das, was er las:

_Baukontrolle_

_Rohstoffsammler: Online  
Status: Aktiv  
Rohstofflager: 78,6  
Zeit bis zur vollständigen Füllung: 0d 4h 16min 48sec_

_Automatisches Stadtreparatursystem: Online  
Status: Aktiv  
Zeit bis zur vollständigen Reparatur: 1d 7h 36min 43sec_

_Drohnenfabrik: Online  
Status: Aktiv  
Lager: 13,1  
Zeit bis zur vollständigen Füllung: 3d 14h 54min 0sec_

_ZPM-Fabrik: Offline  
Status: Inaktiv  
Lager: 16/120  
Angeschlossen:  
Hauptenergie: 3/3  
Antriebsenergie: 0/10  
Waffenenergie: 1/3  
Zeit für Produktion: 0d 0h 0min 0sec_

_Jumperfabrik: Online  
Status: Aktiv  
Jumper in Stadt: 12/160  
Jumper in Produktion: 148  
Restzeit: 1d 12h 57min 34sec_

_Schlachtschiffbau: Online  
Status: Aktiv  
Schiffe gedockt: 1/6  
Schiffe in Produktion: 5  
Restzeit: 56d 14h 9min 47sec_

_Stützpunktkonstruktion: Offline  
Status: Inaktiv  
Restzeit: 0d 0h 0min 0sec_

_Satellitenkonstruktion: Online  
Status: Inaktiv  
Lager: 0/10  
Restzeit: 0d 0h 0min 0sec_

_Stargatekonstruktion: Online  
Status: Inaktiv  
Lager: 0/100  
Stargate vorhanden: 1  
Restzeit: 0d 0h 0min 0sec_

_Stadtkonstruktion: Offline  
Status: Inaktiv  
Restzeit: 0d 0h 0min 0sec_

Als er das las, musste McKay grinsen, denn jetzt hatten sie einen riesigen Vorteil gegenüber den Wraith. Als Dr. Weir dieses Grinsen sah, fragte sie, da sie nicht sehen konnte, was McKay sah:

„Dr. McKay? Wofür ist jetzt diese Konsole?" Daraufhin hielt ihr Dr. McKay seinen Laptop hin, damit sie selbst lesen konnte. Als sie sah, was da auf dem Bildschirm stand, bekam sie ein breites Grinsen, jedoch wunderte sie sich: „Dr.? Wieso haben wir dann dieses Auflademodul für ZPMs gefunden, wenn sie doch eine Fabrik in Atlantis dafür haben?" Statt McKay antwortete dieses mal Zelenka:

„Ich hatte bisher noch keine Zeit es ihnen mit zu teilen, jedoch hat mein Team herausgefunden, dass dieser Außenposten sehr viel älter ist und vermutlich als einer der ersten von den Wraith zerstört wurde. Die Antiker sind vor 10.000 Jahren aus dieser Galaxie geflohen, jedoch wurde dieser Außenposten schon vor etwa 47.000 Jahren zerstört. Sie haben vermutlich ihre Forschungen in Atlantis weiter geführt und dann eine Fabrik hier eingebaut."

„Gut, Dr.. Dann können wir der Erde ja jetzt einige unserer ZPMs schicken, oder?"

„Ja, Dr. Weir. Ich würde allerdings empfehlen, dass wir zuerst danach schauen, dass wir genügend hier haben."

„Einverstanden, Dr. Zelenka, Dr. McKay, machen Sie sich an die Arbeit."

„Wie sie wünschen, Dr. Weir." Kam es von Zelenka und Rodney, welche sich sofort dem Kontrollpult zuwandten und es studierten. Dr. Weir ging vom Kontrollpult weg, sie brauchte jetzt erst einmal etwas zu essen. Als sie gerade gehen wollte, kam es von Sheppard:

„Dr.? Ich werde in die Kantine gehen, würden sie mitgehen?"

„Ich wollte eben los gehen, denn ich brauche auch etwas zu essen."


	19. Verhandlungen und eine Stadtbesichtigung

**Teil 19: Verhandlungen und eine Stadtbesichtigung**

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, 20 Stunden später, T minus 48 Stunden**

„Eingehende Nachricht! Es ist von der Galactica!"

„_Dr. Weir, wir wären so weit, um mit Ihnen in Verhandlungen zu treten."_ Kam die Stimme von Adama aus den Lautsprechern.

„Verstanden, Commander. Sie können jederzeit mit einem Shuttle landen, wir werden Ihnen Anflug- und Landekoordinaten senden. Sollten sie andere Landekoordinaten anfliegen oder auf uns feuern, werden wir gezwungen sein, sie ab zu schießen!"

„_Verstanden, Dr. Weir. Wir bringen die Vertreter der 12 Kolonien, den Vize-Präsident und die Präsidentin mit. Zusätzlich werden uns noch 20 Soldaten zum Schutz der Abgeordneten begleiten."_

„Gut, Commander. Sie können jederzeit landen. Wir sind bereit. Bis bald."

„_Bis gleich, Dr.."_

* * *

**Atlantis, Landeplattform, 17 Minuten später**

Dr. Weir stand da und hinter ihr etwa 50 Soldaten, welche dafür sorgen sollten, dass keiner der Kolonialen etwas von Atlantis sah, was sie nicht sehen durften, oder etwas beschädigte. Sie sahen, wie das Koloniale Shuttle immer näher kam. Es verlangsamte seinen Flug und flog dann langsam auf die Landeplattform zu. Als es dann aufsetzte und seine Maschinen herunter fuhr, fiel Dr. Weir auf, wie klein es im Vergleich zur Daedalus war. Gleich darauf öffnete es sich und es kamen 20 Soldaten heraus, wobei sich je 10 an jeder Seite des Eingangs aufstellten. Und dann kamen die Abgeordneten:

An ihrer Spitze Roslin und dahinter ein Mann mit mittellangem Haar, welcher vermutlich der Vize-Präsident war. Dahinter kamen die Abgeordneten in Zweierreihen. Als sie die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht hatten, hörte Dr. Weir hinter sich, wie Colonel Sheppard etwas in sein Funkgerät sprach und sich offenbar mit jemandem zu unterhalten schien. Dann gab er den Soldaten Befehle und gleich darauf flankierten sie zwei der Soldaten und sahen aus, als ob sie jeden erschießen würden, der ihr zu nahe kam. Dann hatten die Abgeordneten der Kolonialen die Stracke überschritten und standen vor Dr. Weir.

„Willkommen in Atlantis."

„Danke, Dr. Weir. Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein."

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?" Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, um voraus zu gehen, jedoch meldete sich Colonel Sheppard zu Wort:

„Warten Sie! Ich muss einige von Ihnen bitten, mit mir zu kommen!" Er gab den Soldaten einen Wink und diese bewegten sich auf den Vize-Präsidenten und 3 der Abgeordneten zu. Das irritierte Dr. Weir und sie winkte Colonel Sheppard zur Seite in ein Gebäude, welches sie benutzten, um Waren, welche die Daedalus hier hergebracht hatte, zu lagern. Als sich die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten, fragte Dr. Weir:

„Was geht hier vor, Colonel?"

„Die Sensoren der Stadt haben außergewöhnliche Signaturen in diesen vier Personen festgestellt, jedoch sind auch in 7 der Soldaten die gleichen Signaturen zu orten, es scheint, als seien sie menschenförmige Cylonen!"

„Was? Wieso sollten vier ihrer Anführer und so viele der Soldaten Cylonen sein?"

„Die Cylonen wollen die Menschheit vernichten! Das ist ganz klar, das sie dazu unsere Reihen infiltrieren müssen, und je höher die Personen sind, desto besser."

„Verstanden, Colonel. Nehmen sie diese Personen und bringen Sie sie in Einzelzellen!"

„Wie sie wünschen, Ma'am!" und dann kehrten sie wieder auf die Landeplattform zurück. Als sie dort eintrafen, standen die Soldaten immer noch bei den vier Personen. Dann machte Colonel Sheppard den Soldaten ein Zeichen und sie zogen alle ihre Wraith-Blaster und richteten sie auf die Soldaten, welche an dem Shuttle standen. Bevor diese reagieren konnten, schossen die Soldaten schon ihre Blaster auf sie ab und sie fielen bewusstlos zu Boden. Die Soldaten bei den vier Abgeordneten hatten schon ihre Blaster-Pistolen gezogen und schossen damit auf die vier Abgeordneten. Danach senkten die Soldaten ihre Blaster wieder und einige der Soldaten gingen auf die am Boden liegenden zu und hoben sie auf und trugen sie weg. Jedoch ließen sie einige der Soldaten liegen. Als die anderen Abgeordneten das sahen, waren sie geschockt. Deshalb fragte Präsidentin Roslin:

„Dr. Weir? Was soll das? Wieso bringen sie unsere Abgeordneten und einige unserer besten Soldaten um?"

„Ich werde ihnen das später erklären."

„Nein! Sie werden uns das jetzt erklären! Ich will wissen, wieso sie diese Leute umgebracht haben!"

Da meldete sich Colonel Sheppard zu Wort: „Präsidentin, Ihre Leute sind nicht tot, sie sind nur betäubt! Und der Grund ist ganz einfach: Diese Personen heben Geräte in ihren Köpfen, wir vermuten, dass es menschenförmige Cylonen sind!"

„Menschenförmige Cylonen? Aber Dr. Baltar, er hat diese Leute mit seinem Detektor getestet, sie waren keine Cylonen!"

„Falls Sie es nicht gemerkt haben, wir haben Dr. Baltar auch weggebracht, er ist ebenfalls ein Cylon! Dann sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sich die kolonialen Soldaten wieder bewegten: „Sehen Sie, Präsidentin, Ihre Leute sind nicht tot!" Als sich darauf die Präsidentin herumdrehte, sah sie, wie sich einige der Soldaten schon wieder bewegten, wenn auch nur schwach.

„Gut, Colonel, ich glaube Ihnen. Das würde nämlich so einiges erklären, was an Bord der Flotte vor sich geht."

„OK, Madam. Dann können wir ja mit den Verhandlungen fortfahren, oder?"

„Ja, Colonel. Dr. Weir? Gehen Sie voran."

„Wie sie wünschen, Madam." Sagte die Angesprochene und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Gebäude. Sie hatten dieses in den ersten Stunden, nachdem feststand, dass sie Verhandlungen mit den Kolonialen führen würden, so eingerichtet, dass die Abgeordneten alle Sitzplätze hatten, jedoch würden jetzt einige Plätze frei bleiben müssen. Colonel Sheppard blieb vor dem Gebäude stehen, denn er hatte nicht vor, an den Verhandlungen Teil zu nehmen, denn diese würden sicherlich einige Stunden dauern und die Soldaten in und um das gebäude herum würden sicherlich jegliche Gefahr zerschlagen können. Und dann gab es ja such noch die Sensoren. Zusätzlich hatten sie alle Räume im näheren Umkreis abgeriegelt und die Transporter waren schließlich auch noch offline. Als er sah, wie Commander Adama den Abgeordneten folgte, jedoch auch vor dem Gebäude stehen blieb, wandte er sich diesem zu:

„Commander? Wollen Sie einmal Atlantis sehen? Ich würde es Ihnen gerne zeigen."

„Gerne, Colonel."

„Gut, dann folgen Sie mir!" Und er lief auf ein kleines Gebäude zu, von dem er wusste, dass darin ein Transporter war. Als sie dort angekommen waren, sprach er in sein Funkgerät: „Kontrollraum, bitte die Türe vor mir öffnen. Ich werde Commander Adama die Stadt zeigen. Beobachten sie mich auf den Sensoren und entriegeln sie alle Türen in meinem Weg. Außerdem aktivieren sie alle Transporter, verstanden?"

„_Ja, Colonel. Viel Spaß."_ Und dann öffnete sich die Türe vor ihnen. Colonel Sheppard bewegte sich auf den Transporter zu, als er dort ankam und sich die Türen öffneten, sah Adama nur einen kleinen Raum, und als der Colonel hinein trat, sah Adama ihn nur verständnislos an. Als der Colonel das sah, verstand er: Der Commander hatte noch nie einen Transporter benutzt, deswegen sagte er:

„Kommen Sie, Commander. Das hier ist viel schneller, als zu laufen." Und darauf trat der Commander in den Raum. An der Rückwand sah er einen Bildschirm mit einer Darstellung des Grundrisses der Stadt. Darauf waren viele kleine Punkte zu sehen. Dann streckte Colonel Sheppard seine Hand aus und berührte einen der Punkte. Sofort schlossen sich die Türen und als sie sich wieder öffneten, war Adama überrascht, dass sie schon angekommen waren, denn er hatte keinerlei Bewegung gespürt, deshalb fragte Adama Colonel Sheppard:

„Colonel? Was war das eben?"

„Das, Commander, war ein Transporter. Er transportiert Materie von einem Transporter zu einem anderen." Als sie sich einem Fenster näherten, sah Commander Adama, dass sie sich sehr weit von der Landeplattform entfernt hatten. Er vermutete, dass sie sich in einem der Türme in der Mitte von Atlantis befanden. Sie benutzten noch ein paar Mal den Transporter und jedes Mal war Adama von neuem von der Bequemlichkeit dieser Technologie überrascht. Colonel Sheppard erzählte ihm noch einiges über Atlantis, jedoch keinerlei technische Daten oder etwas anderes in dieser Richtung. Dann transportierten sie zu einem anderen Landeplatz, und zuerst sah Adama überhaupt nichts, bis Colonel Sheppard dann in sein Funkgerät sprach:

„Kommandozentrale, öffnen sie Hangar 4!"

„_Sofort, Colonel Sheppard."_ Kam es zurück und gleich darauf konnten sie sehen, wie in etwa hundert Metern Entfernung sich ein Spalt in der Landeplattform öffnete und rasch größer wurde. Schließlich war eine 200 Meter breite und 1km lange Öffnung vor ihnen in der Landeplattform. Colonel Sheppard trat vor an den Rand und winkte dann den Commander zu sich. Als dieser sah, was in der Öffnung lag, musste er staunen. Da war doch tatsächlich ein Schiff!

„Das, Commander, ist die Pegasus! Jetzt können sie sie endlich einmal nicht nur auf den Sensoren sehen und auch einmal ohne Tarnschirm." Nach einiger Zeit trat er von der Öffnung weg und ging wieder zurück zum Transporter. Gleich hinter ihnen schloss sich der Hangar wieder. So machten sie noch einige Zeit weiter, bis …

_„Colonel Sheppard? Hier McKay, kommen sie bitte schnell in den Kontrollraum, wir wären bald soweit!"_

„Soweit zu was, McKay?"

_„Wir verschicken das Packet!"_

„Ach so, sagen sie das doch gleich McKay!" Und dann machte er sich mit dem Commander auf den Weg in die Kommandozentrale. Als sie dort eintrafen, war McKay schon anwesend und auch Dr. Weir.

„Dr. Weir? Sind die Verhandlungen schon vorüber?"

„Nein, Colonel, aber wir haben sie auf morgen vertagt! Wenn Sie wollen, Commander, dann kann ich Sie zu ihren Quartieren führen lassen."

„Ja, bitte!"

Daraufhin winkte Colonel Sheppard einen der Soldaten im Torraum zu sich und befahl ihm, Commander Adama zu seinem Quartier zu bringen. Als der Soldat dann mit Commander Adama verschwunden war, wandte sich Colonel Sheppard Dr. McKay zu:

„Dr. McKay? Haben sie die ZPM-Fabrik online bekommen?"

„Ja, Colonel, es war uns auch möglich die Kontrollen für die anderen Systeme zu finden. Die Fabrik produziert immer sechs leere ZPMs, welche dann auch gleich aufgeladen werden, mit einer ähnlichen Maschine, wie wir sie auf dem Außenposten gefunden haben. Der ganze Vorgang dauert etwa einen tag, da die Produktion der leeren ZPMs so lange dauert, der Aufladevorgang dauert nur etwa eine Stunde, denn anscheinend werden diese ZPMs langsam aufgeladen, um sie nicht zu überlasten."

„Gut, McKay. Wieviele ZPMs haben wir jetzt?"

„Wir haben 16 im Lager der ZPM-Fabrik und noch die 13, welche wir selbst aufgeladen haben, jedoch sind davon 3 in der Hauptenergieversorgung der Stadt eingesetzt! Und dann haben wir noch eines in der Waffenenergieversorgung. Dr. Zelenka ist jedoch gerade dabei, den Antrieb und die Waffen vollständig online zu bekommen. Wir haben dann noch 14 volle ZPMs, welche wir noch nicht benutzen."

„Wieviele sollten wir Ihrer Meinung nach der Erde schicken?"

„Wir werden alle 24 Stunden 6 neue ZPMs haben, wir können der Erde also ohne Probleme die zehn ZPMs schicken! Zudem würde ich empfehlen, dass wir ihnen einige Jumper schicken!"

„Gut, wir schicken ihnen einen Jumper und die zehn ZPMs. Verladen Sie sie jetzt! Ich will in zehn Minuten die Erde anwählen, sie werden sehr überrascht sein, wenn nach der üblichen Datenübertragung das Gate offen bleibt!"

„OK, wir werden alles vorbereiten!"


	20. Geschenke f d E und Ankunft d D

**Teil 20: Geschenk für die Erde und Ankunft der Daedalus**

**Atlantis, Jumperhangar, 7 Minuten später**

„Also, Airman, Sie werden den Jumper mit den 10 ZPMs zur Erde fliegen. Sobald Sie dort angekommen sind, werden sie ihnen den Jumper überlassen und dann schnellstmöglich durch das Gate zurückkehren, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Viel Glück! Und bringen Sie noch was zu essen mit."

„Immer doch, Sir!"

„Bis dann."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Sir." Und dann bestieg der Airman den Jumper.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kommandozentrale, 2 Minuten später**

„Dr. McKay, es ist Zeit, ist alles fertig gepackt?"

„Ja, Madam. Wir wären so weit."

„Jumper? Sind Sie bereit?"

„_Ja, Dr. Weir."_ Kam es über Funk zurück.

„Gut, dann viel Glück!"

„_Auf Wiedersehen, Dr.!"_

„Auf Wiedersehen, Airman. Wählen Sie das Gate an, Dr. McKay!"

„Wie Sie wünschen, Dr.." Und dann gab er auf dem Atlantis DHD die Adresse für die Erde ein.

* * *

**Erde, SGC, gleiche Zeit**

Lt. Colonel Samantha ‚Sam' Carter hatte sich wieder einmal dazu bereit erklärt, die Daten von der Atlantismission in Empfang zu nehmen. General Henry ‚Hank' Landry stand hinter ihr und sie warteten darauf, dass die Daten von der Atlantismission eintrafen, es war jetzt der Zeitpunkt dafür.

„_Unautorisierte Aktivierung! Unautorisierte Aktivierung!"_

Und das Stargate begann sich zu drehen. Als dann plötzlich alle Chevrons auf einen Schlag einrasteten. Der Vortex der Gateaktivierung knallte gegen die Iris und dann stabilisierte sich das Wurmloch. Dann kam die Datenübertragung von der Atlantisexpedition. General Landry und Colonel Carter wandten sich den Daten zu und bemerkten erst, als eine Wache unten im Torraum etwas rief, dass das Gate noch immer offen war. Das war sehr verwunderlich, denn eigentlich hätte sich das Gate gleich nach der Übertragung schließen müssen, es stand jetzt aber noch immer, zehn Sekunden nach der Übertragung, offen. Colonel Carter schoss sofort durch den Kopf, dass es vielleicht schon wieder ein Goa'uld nach Atlantis geschafft hatte und jetzt versuchte, die Stadt zu vernichten. Doch dann blinkte etwas auf ihrem Bildschirm und als sie genauer hinsah, bemerkte sie, dass es eine eingehende Nachricht aus Atlantis war.

„Sir, Dr. Weir bittet, dass wir die Iris öffnen, sie haben ein ‚Geschenk' für uns, dass uns sehr freuen wird."

„Wie sieht dieses ‚Geschenk' aus?"

„Das schreiben sie nicht, Sir."

„Na gut, dann öffnen sie die Iris!" Und daraufhin legte Colonel Carter ihre Hand auf die dafür vorgesehene Fläche und die Iris öffnete sich sogleich mit einem Scharren. Dann war der wassergleiche Ereignishorizont zu sehen. Als sie auf den Bildschirm schaute, sah Carter, dass etwas durch das Gate kam.

„General? Ankommender Reisender! Es ist groß, ich schätze, es ist ein Jumper."

„Aber wieso senden sie einen Jumper durch? Wurde Atlantis angegriffen und sie versuchen gerade die letzten Überlebenden zu retten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir." Doch dann kam langsam der Jumper durch das Gate und sie konnten nur eine Person darin sehen, danach schaltete sich das Gate ab. Landry und Carter liefen sofort in den Torraum hinunter und kam durch die Türe, als der Jumper auf dem Boden des Gateraums aufsetzte. Die Soldaten richteten ihre Gewehre auf die Klappe des Jumpers und diese öffnete sich kurz darauf. Heraus kam ein Airman.

„Airman? Wieso sind Sie hier? Hat Atlantis etwa überschüssige Energie?"

„Um genau zu sein, Sir, Ma'am, … JA!" Als sie das hörten, fielen Landry und Carter erst einmal die Kinnladen herunter. Atlantis mit voller Energieversorgung! Das war fast unvorstellbar. Aber was wollte dieser Airman hier? Mit einem Jumper, von denen sie in Atlantis nicht genug hatten? Das wunderte Landry schon, deshalb fragte er nach:

„Airman? Was wollen Sie hier?"

„Ich bin eigentlich nur der Postbote und möchte einige Pizzas abholen, Befehl von Colonel Sheppard."

„Wie bitte? Postbote? Pizzas? Wollen Sie mich verarschen?"

„Nein, Sir, ich befolge nur die Befehle, die ich von Colonel Sheppard erhalten habe! Ich soll ihnen das ‚Päckchen' übergeben und dann schnellst möglich, mit einigen Pizzas durch das Gate zurückkehren."

„Durch das Gate? Sie wissen, das wir nicht genug Energie haben, oder?" Als Landry das gesagt hatte, wandte sich der Airman ab und ging wieder in den Jumper, als er wieder heraus kam, hatte er einen kleinen Koffer in der Hand, wie sie ihn normalerweise zum Transport von ZPMs benutzten. Er öffnete ihn und zeigte den Inhalt Colonel Carter und General Landry. Als sie das ZPM sahen, mussten sie erst einmal blinzeln, ob sie nicht doch Halluzinationen hatten. Dann fragte der Airman noch etwas:

„Immer noch nicht genug, Sir?"

„Doch, doch, Airman! Ist das ein volles ZPM?"

„Ja, Sir. Ach ja, ich hab noch was dabei", damit drehte er um und holte noch einen kleinen und zwei größere Koffer aus dem Jumper. Als er den kleinen öffnete, fielen Landry und Carter zum zweiten Mal ihre Kinnladen herunter. Noch ein ZPM! Sie hatten zwei ZPMs! Doch das war noch nicht der größte Schock, denn als der Airman die beiden großen Koffer auf den Boden legte und zuerst die Schlösser öffnete, bevor er sie dann beide gleichzeitig öffnete. Das war dann doch fast zu viel für General Landry und ein Soldat eilte hinzu, um ihn zu stützen, damit er nicht auf den Boden fiel. Noch einmal 8 ZPMs! Das hatten sie nicht erwartet, aber wieso konnte ihnen Atlantis einfach so 10 ZPMs schicken, sie hatten doch selbst nicht genug, oder etwa doch?

„Airman? Wie ist die Situation in Atlantis, dass sie uns 10 ZPMs schicken können?"

„Oh, aktuell sind 9 Hives auf dem Weg nach Atlantis, sie treffen in wenigen Tagen ein, jedoch haben wir die Pegasus, ein Antikerschlachtschiff, das wir vor wenigen Tagen in einem verlassenen Antikeraußenposten gefunden haben, zur Verteidigung, zudem wird die Daedalus bis dahin eingetroffen sein und wir werden sie dann mit einem ZPM ausrüsten. Die Pegasus verfügt schon über eines. Und dann haben wir in Atlantis im Augenblick noch 16 ZPMs zur Energieversorgung eingesetzt."

„16 ZPMs in Atlantis? Das sind ja dann 26 ZPMs! Wo haben sie die alle her?"

„Oh, von diesen 26 ZPMs ist das eine von der Erde, und dann sind noch 17 andere in Atlantis gewesen, die ganze Zeit. Und wir haben in diesem verlassenen Außenposten der Antiker noch eine Maschine gefunden, welche ZPMs aufladen kann. In ihr waren 7 vollständig aufgeladene ZPMs. Dr. McKay und Colonel Sheppard haben dann mit dieser Maschine noch 6 weitere ZPMs aufgeladen, auch das von der Erde. Und dann haben wir vor kurzem noch entdeckt, dass die Stadt verschiedene Systeme hat. Unter anderem hat sie sehr mächtige Waffensysteme. Zudem kann sie Jumper und Schlachtschiffe, sowie Satelliten produzieren, aber ich glaube, wir besprechen den Rest lieber bei einem Briefing. Diesen Jumper können sie außerdem hier wegschaffen, er ist für die Erde."

„Ja, Airman, das ist eine gute Idee, gehen wir in den Besprechungsraum." Und dann gingen sie hinauf.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, 8 Stunden später, T minus 38 Stunden**

„_Eingehendes Wurmloch! Eingehendes Wurmloch!"_

„Ma'am, es ist das SGC, sie schreiben: ‚Der Pizza-Service kommt!'"

„Senken sie das Schild. Anscheinend kommt unser Airman zurück." Und wie zur Bestätigung trat der Airman durch das Gate und hinter ihm kam ein MALP. Darauf lagen viele Schachteln, die aussahen wie Pizzapackungen. Als Dr. Weir das sah musste sie ganz breit grinsen. Offenbar hatte der General den gleichen Humor wie Colonel Sheppard.

Deshalb aktivierte sie die stadtweite Kommunikation:

„Mitglieder der Atlantis Expedition, wehrte Gäste, wir haben soeben eine große Lieferung an Pizzas erhalten, wer ein Stück haben möchte, begibt sich bitte in die Kantine, wir werden sie dann in 15 Minuten dort ausgeben." Und dann deaktivierte sie die stadtweite Kommunikation wieder.

* * *

**Daedalus, 8 Stunden später, Ankunft in Atlantis in zehn Minuten, T minus 30 Stunden**

Bisher hatten sie nur eine Nachricht erhalten, dass sich eine Flotte in der Umlaufbahn von Atlantia befinden würde, sie hatten diese soeben auf ihren Sensoren registriert. Nun wollten sie Atlantis rufen.

„Atlantis, bitte kommen!"

„_Hier Atlantis, wir hören Sie, Colonel!"_ Kam es aus den Lautsprechern der Daedalus.

„Wir haben soeben die Flotte auf unseren Sensoren registriert, wir werden in zehn Minuten im System eintreffen."

„_Verstanden, Colonel, zehn Minuten. Bis dann. Sie sollten außerdem möglichst viele ihrer Systeme herunterfahren, wir befinden uns noch in Verhandlungen mit der Flotte und wollen nicht, dass sie zu viel über unsere Technologie erfahren."_

„OK, Atlantis. Wir sehen uns." Und dann schaltete er die Kommunikation mit Atlantis aus und öffnete einen Kanal in den Maschinenraum:

„Hermiod? Wir müssen möglichst viele von unseren Systemen herunterfahren, sobald wir im System eintreffen. Unser Schild müssen wir gänzlich deaktiviert lassen, wir werden näheres erfahren, sobald wir Atlantis erreicht haben."

„_Wie sie wünschen, Colonel!"_ kam die Asgardstimme von Hermiod über die Lautsprecher.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, zehn Minuten später**

„Dr. Weir, die Daedalus müsste jeden Augenblick im System eintreffen."

„Gut. Dr. McKay? In welchem Hangar können wir die Daedalus unterbringen?"

„Warten Sie" Und er tippte etwas auf seinem Laptop herum, dann: „Wir können sie in keinem Hangar unterbringen, da in allen schon mit der Konstruktion der Schlachtschiffe begonnen wurde. Aber wir können sie auf Hangar 3 parken, da dort das Schlachtschiff noch einige Wochen bis zur Fertigstellung braucht."

„Verstanden, Dr., senden Sie die Koordinaten sofort an die Daedalus, wenn sie eintrifft."

„Dr. Weir" kam es von dem Techniker an den Sensoren: „Die Daedalus ist soeben im System eingetroffen."

„Sende Daten … Datenübertragung abgeschlossen." Sagte Dr. McKay.

„Eingehende Nachricht von der Daedalus!"

„_Atlantis, hier Daedalus, wir landen an denen von Ihnen angegebenen Koordinaten."_

„Gut, Daedalus. Wir registrieren Ihre Scanner online, bitte fahren Sie sie herunter! … Danke, Sir. Bitte nutzen sie keines ihrer Systeme außer dem Antrieb, die Flotte ist etwas rückständig in Technik, wir befinden uns in Verhandlungen mit ihnen, sie dürfen jedoch nichts über unsere Herkunft und unsere Technologie erfahren. Deshalb sind auch viele der Systeme von Atlantis heruntergefahren."

„_Verstanden, Atlantis. Wir werden landen und alle Systeme herunter fahren."_

„Tun Sie das, Sir. Wir erwarten Sie dann in der Kommandozentrale. Bis dann."

* * *

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke**

Commander Adama war vor Kurzem auf die Galactica zurückgekehrt, um die Ankunft der Daedalus zu überwachen, nicht, dass seine eigenen Leute auf sie feuern würden. Dann kam die Nachricht:

„Commander, DRADIS meldet neuen Kontakt. Es ist die Daedalus." Als Adama das hörte, ging er zum DRADIS-Offizier hinüber. Als er auf den Bildschirm schaute, sah er, dass die Sensoren nur ein kleines Schiff von etwas über 300 Metern Länge anzeigten. Und das sollte ein Hive vernichtet haben? Colonel Sheppard hatte ihm während der Besichtigung von Atlantis einiges über die Wraith erzählt, was die Abgeordneten nicht erfahren würden, zum Beispiel, wie sie sich im Kampf verhielten und Aspekte über ihre Waffen.

„Orten Sie irgendwelche Waffen?"

„Ja, Sir, sie haben einige Atomsprengköpfe an Bord. Ansonsten keinerlei Waffen."

„Und wie soll dieses Schiff dann ein Hive zerstört haben?"

„Da müssen Sie schon die Atlanter fragen, Sir."

„Das werde ich." Dann wandte er sich an Colonel Paul Tigh, als er sah, wie sich die Daedalus in die Richtung von Atlantis bewegte. „Colonel, Sie haben das Kommando, ich werde mich wieder nach Atlantis begeben."

„Verstanden, Commander."

* * *

**Atlantis, Kommandozentrale, 20 Minuten später**

Als Colonel Steven Caldwell die Kommandozentrale betrat, kam auch gleich Dr. Weir auf ihn zu.

„Colonel, Willkommen zurück."

„Danke, Dr.. Es ist schön, wieder da zu sein."

„Das sehe ich auch so, Colonel. Es ist gut, dass sie wieder da sind, wir haben 9 Hives auf dem Weg nach Atlantis."

Als Colonel Caldwell gerade antworten wollte, schnitt ihm ein Piepser das Wort ab.

_Biep_

„Ah, nein, nicht schon wieder! Dr. McKay? Was ist es dieses Mal?"

„Dr. Weir, offensichtlich hat sich eine andere Flotte von 15 Hives soeben mit den anderen 9 zusammengeschlossen. Sie wurden von unseren Sensoren nicht registriert, da sie in eine andere Richtung geflogen sind."

„Das ist schlecht. Wir haben jetzt nicht nur 9, sondern 24 Hives auf dem Weg nach Atlantis. Sie werden in etwa 29 Stunden hier eintreffen."

„Hat diese Koloniale Flotte irgendwelche Waffen, welche uns helfen könnten, die Hives zu zerstören oder zumindest den Angriff abzuwenden?" Fragte Colonel Caldwell.

„Nein, Sir. Wir könnten diese Flotte sogar mit der Daedalus alleine zerstören. Sie haben keinerlei Waffen, welche uns oder den Wraith gefährlich werden könnten."

„Dann müssen wir Atlantis aufgeben!" Daraufhin schüttelte Dr. McKay den Kopf und als Caldwell ihn fragend anschaute, sagte er:

„Colonel, wir haben immer noch genug Energie, um die Stadt zu halten. Zudem haben wir genügend Drohnen um einige der Hives aus zu schalten."

„Sie haben genügend Drohnen, woher denn das?"

„Kommen sie mal bitte hier rüber, Colonel. Ich muss ihnen etwas zeigen!" McKay ging zu einem Kontrollpult und öffnete den Laptop, der darauf stand. Dann hielt er diesen Caldwell hin. Dieser ergriff ihn und las, was darauf stand:

_Baukontrolle_

Als Caldwell das las, sah er auf und Dr. McKay an, welcher neben ihm stand. Als dieser seinen Blick bemerkte sagte er:

„Lesen sie weiter, Colonel." Als McKay das gesagt hatte, wandte sich Caldwell wieder dem Laptop zu und las weiter. Als er sah, was da stand, ging ihm langsam der Mund auf.

_Rohstoffsammler: Online  
Status: Aktiv  
Rohstofflager: 100  
Zeit bis zur vollständigen Füllung: 0d 0h 0min 0sec_

_Automatisches Stadtreparatursystem: Online  
Status: Inaktiv  
Zeit bis zur vollständigen Reparatur: 0d 0h 0min 0sec_

_Drohnenfabrik: Online  
Status: Aktiv  
Lager: 52,3  
Zeit bis zur vollständigen Füllung: 1d 23h 40min 11sec_

_ZPM-Fabrik: Online  
Status: Aktiv  
Lager: 0/120  
Angeschlossen:  
Hauptenergie: 3/3  
Antriebsenergie: 10/10  
Waffenenergie: 3/3  
Zeit für Produktion: 19d 20h 18min 47sec_

_Jumperfabrik: Online  
Status: Inaktiv  
Jumper in Stadt: 160/160  
Jumper in Produktion: 0  
Restzeit: 0d 0h 0min 0sec_

_Schlachtschiffbau: Online  
Status: Aktiv  
Schiffe gedockt: 1/6  
Schiffe in Produktion: 5  
Restzeit: 54d 22h 55min 58sec_

_Stützpunktkonstruktion: Offline  
Status: Inaktiv  
Restzeit: 0d 0h 0min 0sec_

_Satellitenkonstruktion: Online  
Status: Inaktiv  
Lager: 0/10  
Restzeit: 0d 0h 0min 0sec_

_Stargatekonstruktion: Online  
Status: Inaktiv  
Lager: 0/100  
Stargate vorhanden: 1  
Restzeit: 0d 0h 0min 0sec_

_Stadtkonstruktion: Offline  
Status: Inaktiv  
Restzeit: 0d 0h 0min 0sec_

Als er es fertig gelesen hatte, musste er es erst noch einmal lesen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nichts übersehen hatte. Dann blickte er auf.

„Und Colonel? Sind wir immer noch so wehrlos?" Der Colonel sah richtig lustig aus, denn er hatte immer noch den Mund offen, deshalb machte Dr. Weir eine Geste und er bemerkte, dass sein Mund immer noch offen war und schloss ihn. Dann antwortete er:

„Dr. Weir, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir so etwas in Atlantis finden."

„Ich auch nicht, Colonel. In etwa 20 Stunden bekommen Sie ein ZPM für die Daedalus. Aber wollen wir das nicht lieber bei einem Stück Pizza besprechen? Sie ist vor acht Stunden von der Erde eingetroffen."

„Von der Erde? Sie wissen schon davon?"

„Ja, wir haben sie vor etwa 16 Stunden kontaktiert und sie waren sehr überrascht, dass das Gate nicht wie üblich schloss, sondern länger offen blieb. Und dann haben wir einen Jumper mit einem Airman durch geschickt, sie waren sehr überrascht, dass wir plötzlich zur Erde wählen konnten. Wir haben ihnen auch noch 10 ZPMs geschickt. Das hätte General Landry beinahe nicht verkraftet. Aber kommen Sie, dann bekommen Sie auch noch etwas von der Pizza." Und dann gingen Dr. Weir und Colonel Caldwell in die Kantine, um noch etwas von der Pizza von der Erde zu essen.


	21. Verteidigungssatellit und Piloten

**Teil 21: Verteidigungssatellit und Piloten**

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, 13 Stunden später, T minus 17 Stunden**

McKay saß an dem Laptop, welchen er an die Baukonsole angeschlossen hatte und sah sich wieder einmal die Daten der Konsole durch. Dann fand er plötzlich einen Ordner, welchen er bisher nicht gesehen hatte. Als er ihn öffnete, sah er, dass darin die Baupläne für die Satelliten waren. Sie hatten beschlossen, keine Satelliten zu bauen, da die Wraith diese schon aus der Entfernung zerstören könnten, da die Satelliten über keine Schilde verfügten. Aber jetzt wo sie die Baupläne hatten, konnten sie die Technologie studieren. Doch als McKay den Ordner gerade wieder schließen wollte, fiel ihm noch ein Unterordner ins Auge, dieser war mit dem Name ‚Prototypen' klassifiziert. Als er diesen öffnen wollte, kam eine Passwortabfrage. Anscheinend war dieser Ordner besser geschützt als alles andere. Irgendjemand wollte nicht, dass sie den Inhalt dieses Ordners sehen konnten. So öffnete McKay ein Programm zum Entschlüsseln von solchen Ordnern und Dateien und dann wartete er**  
**

* * *

**Eine Stunde später, T minus 16 Stunden**

Eigentlich hätte das Programm den Ordner schon längst entschlüsselt haben müssen, jedoch war dies nicht der Fall. Als sich McKay gerade wieder dem Entschlüsselungsprogramm zuwenden wollte, kam Dr. Weir wieder in den Kontrollraum und rief:

„Dr. McKay, haben Sie noch etwas gefunden?"

„Ja, Dr., ich habe noch einen Ordner mit Prototypen für Satelliten gefunden, jedoch konnte ich ihn noch nicht öffnen. Eigentlich hätte er schon längst entschlüsselt sein müssen."

„Na gut, dann lassen Sie das mal und schauen Sie danach, wenn Sie …"

_Biep._

„Was zum Teufel ist es dieses Mal?"

„Oh Entschuldigung, dieses Mal waren es nicht die Scanner. Das Entschlüsselungsprogramm ist fertig. Ich muss mir diese Daten jetzt anschauen, es könnte sein, dass ich eine Möglichkeit finde, die Wraith zu schwächen."

„Dann machen Sie das! Ich wollte zwar, dass Sie die Erde anwählen, wir brauchen Piloten für unsere Jumper, wenn die Wraith hier eintreffen."

„Sie brauchen jetzt nichts mehr vor zu bereiten, wenn Sie die Erde anwählen, denn wir haben genügend Energie und so kann nichts schief laufen."

„Verstanden, Dr.. Wenn Sie näheres über diese Satelliten in Erfahrung gebracht haben, melden Sie sich bei mir."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Dr. Weir." Und dann wandte sich Dr. Weir ab und ging zum Atlantis-DHD hinüber. Als sie dort ankam, gab sie die Adresse für die Erde ein und das Tor aktivierte sich. Dann sprach sie in ihr Funkgerät, nachdem sie ihren IDC durch gesendet hatte:

„SGC, bitte kommen, hier spricht Dr. Weir."

„_Dr. Weir, wir hören Sie, hier spricht General Landry."_

„General, wir erbitten Unterstützung von Ihnen, wir bräuchten etwa 150 Piloten um alle Jumper zur Verteidigung einsetzen zu können."

„_Verstanden, Dr., Sie brauchen 150 Piloten."_

„General, wir benötigen sie in spätestens 15 Stunden, da die Wraith in 16 Stunden hier eintreffen und zwar nicht mit wie ursprünglich gedachten 9 Hives, sondern mit 24!"

„_24 Hives? Das können Sie nicht einmal mit voller Energieversorgung abwenden! Es wird ihnen dann wie den Antikern vor 10.000 Jahren ergehen."_

„Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, deshalb erbitte ich die Unterstützung von Ihnen. Dr. McKay hat Pläne für Prototypen von Verteidigungssatelliten gefunden, anscheinend waren sie verschlüsselt und besser geschützt als andere Dateien in Atlantis. Dr. McKay vermutet, dass sich vielleicht Pläne für sehr mächtige Satelliten darin befinden."

„_Hoffen wir, dass McKay Recht behält. Wir werden ihnen die Piloten sobald wie möglich schicken. Jedoch haben wir nicht genug in das Stargateprogramm eingeweihte Piloten. Wir haben nur 50! Ich werde mit dem Präsidenten sprechen, dass wir noch hundert Piloten einweißen. Viel Glück!"_ Und dann schaltete sich das Gate ab. Dr. Weir ging aus dem Kontrollraum, sie musste die Verhandlungen mit den Kolonialen weiterführen.

* * *

**Erde, SGC, Landrys Büro, kurz darauf**

„Ja, Mister Präsident, … Ja, Sir, … Ich weiß, Sir, aber Atlantis könnte zerstört werden. … Ja, Sir, … Wir brauchen die Besten, Sir … Auf Wiedersehen, Sir." Und dann legte er den Hörer auf die Gabel. Dann rief er:

„Walter! Holen Sie diese Piloten! Nur die Besten, ich habe die Genehmigung vom Präsidenten."

„_Benutzen Sie die Sprechanlage, Sir."_ Kam es von Walter über diese zurück. Das beachtete Landry jedoch nicht und so rief er zurück:

„Danke, Walter."

* * *

**Erde, SGC, großer Besprechungsraum, 5 Stunden später, T minus 11 Stunden**

Der Raum war vollständig besetzt mit 150 Leuten. Als General Landry den Raum betrat erhoben sie sich und nahmen Haltung an. Doch der General sagte:

„Setzen Sie sich, meine Damen und Herren." Als er dann am Podium angekommen war, stellte er sich hinter das Rednerpult und fing an: „Meine Damen und Herren, Sie wurden dazu ausgesucht, eine Stadt gegen einen Feind zu verteidigen, jedoch ist diese Stadt nicht auf diesem Planeten." Als er das sagte, ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. „Sie ist nicht einmal in diesem System, noch in dieser Galaxie. Meine Damen, meine Herren, sie werden die sagenumwobene Stadt Atlantis verteidigen müssen, mit Fluggeräten, welche Sie noch nie geflogen sind, mit Waffen, welche Sie noch nie gesehen oder benutzt haben und auch gegen einen Feind, der ihnen zahlenmäßig 100:1 überlegen sein wird." Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er nicht wenige ängstliche Gesichter, jedoch wusste er, dass sie ihren Job tun würden, wenn es hart auf hart kam. „Sie werden sofort nach Atlantis aufbrechen, dort werden Sie noch etwa elf Stunden Zeit haben, um sich mit den so genannten ‚Jumpern' vertraut zu machen, bevor die Stadt angegriffen wird. Sie werden durch ein ‚Stargate' reisen, welches es uns erlaubt, unglaubliche Strecken innerhalb von Sekunden zurück zu legen. Aber das wird Ihnen später noch näher erklärt. Sie stehen in Atlantis alle unter dem Befehl von Colonel Sheppard, auch wenn Sie vielleicht einen höheren Rang haben wie er. Also dann, Sie können gehen, allerdings werden Sie den Stützpunkt nicht mehr verlassen können. Sie werden jetzt sofort abreisen, folgen Sie mir." Und damit wandte sich Landry von den Piloten ab und ging hinaus, die Piloten hatten sich sofort erhoben und folgten ihm. Einige von ihnen hatten ein dummes Grinsen im Gesicht, anscheinend glaubten sie, dass man sie veräppeln wollte. Sie sollten jedoch bald vom Gegenteil überzeugt werden. Als sie kurze Zeit später vor einem Tor standen, zog Landry eine Karte durch den Öffner und dann öffnete sich das Tor. Als die Piloten hinein gingen, sahen sie zu ihrer Linken einen großen Ring. Zu ihrer Rechten sahen sie durch ein Fenster in einen Raum mit mehreren Personen. Als sie genauer hinsahen, erkannten sie den Präsidenten, jetzt wussten auch diejenigen, die nach dem Briefing noch geglaubt hatten, dass man sie veräppeln wollte, dass der General die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte: Sie würden auf einem anderen Planet eine Stadt verteidigen. Als alle Piloten im Torraum eingetroffen waren, stellten sie sich in Reih und Glied auf und salutierten vor dem Präsidenten, welcher diesen Salut erwiderte und dann Sergeant Walter Davis zu. Gleich darauf begann sich hinter ihnen der innere Ring des Stargates zu drehen. Dann griff der Präsident zu dem Mikro vor sich und sprach hinein, darauf hallte seine Stimme durch die Lautsprecher in den Torraum:

„_Meine Damen und Herren, ich hoffe, dass Sie unsere Stadt mit ihrem Leben verteidigen werden. Wenn Sie versagen, sind alle Menschen auf der Erde verloren. Viel Glück!"_ Und dann lies der Präsident das Mikrofon los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Inzwischen leuchteten am Stargate schon 4 Chevrons. Der innere Ring drehte sich weiter und das fünfte Chevron rastete ein.

„_Chevron 5 codiert."_

„_Chevron 6 codiert."_

„_Chevron 7 codiert."_

„_Chevron 8 … Eingerastet. Wurmloch etabliert."_ Und dann schoss der Vortex aus purer Energie aus dem Gate und fiel dann zurück. Als er wieder verschwunden war, sahen die Piloten, dass in dem Ring eine Fläche aus Wasser war, jedoch stand diese senkrecht und lief nicht aus. Dann kam die Stimme des Präsidenten aus den Lautsprechern:

„_Gehen Sie, Sie werden in Atlantis erwartet. Man hat mir gesagt, dass es am einfachsten ist, wenn man mit geschlossenen Augen hindurch geht, da man sonst auf der anderen Seite stolpert. Viel Glück."_ Und daraufhin gingen die ersten Piloten die Rampe zum Stargate hinauf, blieben kurz davor stehen und gingen dann hindurch. Der Rest folgte gleich darauf. Als alle 150 Piloten durch das Stargate nach Atlantis gegangen waren, schloss sich das Tor automatisch.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, kurz zuvor**

„_Eingehendes Wurmloch! Eingehendes Wurmloch!"_

„Wir empfangen den IDC vom SGC! Sie schicken die Piloten."

„Senken Sie den Schild!" Kam es von Colonel Sheppard, denn Dr. Weir war noch in den Verhandlungen mit den Kolonialen. Sein Befehl wurde sofort ausgeführt und gleich darauf kamen die ersten Piloten durch das Stargate. Sie schauten sich ganz verwundert um und sahen Colonel Sheppard. Dieser kam die Treppe herunter auf sie zu, aus dem Tor kamen immer mehr Piloten. Colonel Sheppard befahl deshalb: „Piloten, folgen Sie mir!" Und dann wandte er sich ab und ging durch eine der Türen hinaus. Er führte die Piloten den Gang hinunter bis sie zu einer Türe kamen und schickte sie dort hinein. Hinter dieser Türe war ein großer Raum mit einigen großen Panoramafenstern, welche einen Blick über die Stadt erlaubten. In der Ferne konnte man die Daedalus erkennen, welche die Piloten jedoch für einen Teil der Stadt hielten. Nachdem alle Piloten angekommen und sich das Stargate abgeschalten hatte, kamen Colonel Sheppard und Colonel Caldwell in den Raum. Sie wollten die Piloten in ihre Taktik, ihre Feinde und ihre neuen Fluggeräte einweisen. Kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten, kamen auch schon einige Ärzte um den Soldaten das Gen zu verabreichen. Danach hielten sie das Briefing ab, wofür sie etwa eine Stunde benötigten. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den verschiedenen Jumperhangars.

* * *

**Jumper L1, eine Stunde später, T minus 9 Stunden**

Zuerst hatte Colonel Sheppard den Piloten gezeigt und erklärt, wie ein Jumper funktionierte. Alle Piloten waren überrascht von der Technologie, die in den Jumpern steckte. Dann war er mit einigen der Piloten in die Stadt hinaus geflogen und hatte sie abwechselnd fliegen lassen, sie hatten sich recht gut geschlagen. Jedoch würden sie jetzt die Schießübungen machen. Das würde sicherlich interessant werden.

„Daedalus, hier Jumper L1, wir wären so weit. Starten Sie die Drohnen!"

„_Verstanden Colonel, starten Drohen."_ Gleich darauf konnten sie sehen, wie die Daedalus einige größere Geschosse abschoss, welche dann in einem Bogen durch die Luft schossen. Dann schoss der Pilot von Jumper L1 eine Drohne ab, welche zwei der Ziele, welche besonders nahe beieinander waren, zerstörte. Darauf sagte Colonel Sheppard:

„Gut gemacht, Captain, lassen sie den nächsten ran. Sie werden nachher noch mit ihren eigenen Jumpern fliegen dürfen." Das ganze wiederholten sie noch einige Male und auch die anderen L-Jumper waren gerade dabei die Drohnen ab zu schießen. Dann kehrten sie in den Hangar und von dort aus in den Ankunftsraum zurück. Als sie dort waren, vergingen noch einige Minuten, dann waren alle Piloten wieder im Raum. Dann teilte Colonel Sheppard die Piloten in Staffeln ein. Immer fünf Jumper waren eine Staffel und sollten als solche zusammen bleiben. Dann teilte er noch jeder Staffel einen Hangar zu, wobei der Hauptjumperhangar frei blieb. Dieser würde nur in Notfällen genutzt werden. Dann entließ er die Piloten, sie sollten sich zu ihren entsprechenden Hangars begeben und dann mit ihrer Staffel noch etwas üben und sich noch etwas mit der Steuerung der Jumper vertraut machen. T minus 7 Stunden.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, vorher, T minus 8 Stunden**

McKay schaute sich schon die ganze Zeit die Pläne für die Prototyp-Satelliten an. Dann hatte er etwas gefunden: Eine Waffenplattform mit einem Schildgenerator, konstruiert, nachdem die Belagerung von Atlantis angefangen hatte, jedoch würde die Bauzeit 10 Stunden betragen, also schied diese schon einmal aus. Einige Zeit später fand er einen anderen Verteidigungssatellit, mit einem Schildgenerator, welcher alleine, laut diesen Daten, theoretisch 10 Hives mit einem Schuss zerstören konnte, wenn er an der richtigen Stelle platziert wurde. Er hatte keinen Ansatzpunkt, um ein ZPM an zu schließen, denn es war eine unbemannte Plattform ohne Platz für Personen an Bord, jedoch würde das Schild bei Beschuss durch ein Hive etwa eine Stunde lang reichen. Jedoch hatten sie 24 einkommende Hives. Dann würde das Schild zumindest ein paar Minuten halten, genug, um wenigstens einige der Hives zu zerstören. Als er sah, wie kurz die Bauzeit für diesen Satelliten war, startete er sofort den Bauvorgang, nachdem er die verbleibende Zeit bis zum Eintreffen der Wraith nachgeschaut hatte: T minus 7:51 Stunden. Der Satellit würde 7:30 Stunden zum Bau benötigen. Sie hatten also 21 Minuten Zeit, um den Satelliten im Orbit zu platzieren und online zu bringen.

Als Dr. Weir etwa eine Stunde später in den Kontrollraum trat, sah sie, dass sich McKay an verschiedenen Systemen, die sie abgeschalten hatten, zu schaffen machte. Als sie dass sah, ging sie auf McKay zu und fragte:

„Dr. McKay? Was machen Sie da? Ich dachte diese Systeme haben wir abgeschalten, oder etwa nicht?"

„Doch, Dr. Weir. Allerdings habe ich sie wieder einschalten lassen, da in spätestens 7 Stunden die Kolonialen sowieso von den Kapazitäten von Atlantis wissen werden."

„Na gut. Ich denke nicht, dass sie orten können, was wir für Systeme in der Stadt haben und es ist besser, wenn wir alles rechtzeitig online bringen. Haben Sie noch etwas über diese Satelliten herausgefunden, Dr.?"

„Ja, Dr. Weir. Ich habe auch schon die Konstruktion von einem dieser Satelliten veranlasst. Er wird etwa 20 Minuten, bevor die Wraith hier eintreffen, fertig gestellt sein. Wir müssen ihn dann nur noch raus bringen."

„Verstanden, Dr., kümmern Sie sich um alles. Und bringen sie alle Systeme wieder online. Lassen Sie jedoch das Schild vorerst einmal deaktiviert. Zudem sollten wir die Trägheitsdämpfer noch nicht aufladen, denn die Kolonialen könnten dieses immensen Energieanstieg registrieren."

„Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern, Ma'am."

„Haben wir eigentlich schon ein System, in welches wir die Flotte schicken können?"

„Ja, Dr. Weir, einige Systeme weiter gibt es ein leeres System nur mit Planeten ohne Atmosphäre. In dem System würde die Wraith die Galactica nicht vermuten."

„Schicken wir die Daedalus, damit sie nachprüft, ob wir die Flotte in dieses System schicken können." Und dann öffnete sie einen Kanal. „Daedalus, bitte kommen."

„_Hier Daedalus, wir hören."_

„Wir senden ihnen die Koordinaten für ein System, das sie überprüfen sollen. Wir würden dann die Kolonialen dort hin schicken, denn wir können es nicht riskieren, dass einige der Zivilschiffe beschädigt oder gar zerstört werden, wenn wir gegen die Wraith kämpfen."

„_Ja, Dr. Weir. Wir lassen Ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen, sobald wir angekommen sind."_

„Gehen Sie, Daedalus. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Uns bleiben noch 7 Stunden und bis dahin brauchen wir Sie wieder hier. Also beeilen Sie sich."

„Verstanden, Dr. Weir. Wir sind so bald wie möglich zurück." Und dann war die Übertragung zu Ende. Als Dr. Weir einen Blick auf die Sensoren war, sah sie, wie sich der Punkt, welcher die Daedalus symbolisierte, von der Stadt wegbewegte und die Atmosphäre des Planeten verließ. Dann verschwand der Punkt von den Sensoren, als die Daedalus ihren Hyperraumantrieb aktivierte und sich auf den Weg in das System machte, von welchem sie die Daten von Dr. McKay gesendet bekommen hatten. Zehn Minuten später kam die Nachricht von der Daedalus:

„_Atlantis, bitte kommen."_

„Hier Atlantis, wie weit sind Sie bis jetzt?"

„_Wir haben das System erreicht und scannen jetzt für Anomalien. Die Scanns sollten in etwa 30 Sekunden abgeschlossen sein. Die Flotte kann sich auf den Weg machen. Wir setzen noch einen Kommunikationssatellit aus, damit die Flotte uns jederzeit kontaktieren kann."_

„Verstanden, Daedalus. Die setzten einen Komm-Satellit aus und kehren dann zurück."

„_Die Scanns sind abgeschlossen, Atlantis. Keine ungewöhnlichen Dinge entdeckt. Wir kehren jetzt nach Atlantis zurück."_

„Wir erwarten Sie zurück, Daedalus."

„Bis bald. Daedalus out." Und damit war die Übertragung beendet.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, 6 Stunden später, T minus 19 Minuten**

Der Verteidigungssatellit war soeben fertig gestellt worden und sollte jetzt gleich in die Umlaufbahn gebracht werden. Dr. McKay hatte, als er die anderen Systeme wieder aktiviert hatte, auch ein System gefunden, mit dem besonders schwere Lasten transportiert werden konnten. Die Daedalus konnte den Satelliten nicht transportieren, da er zu groß war, um in einen Hangar der Daedalus zu passen. Auch die Asgardtransporter waren nicht leistungsfähig genug um die riesige Konstruktion des Satellits in das Orbit des Planeten zu befördern. Hätte McKay dieses System nicht gefunden, dann hätten sie die Stadt starten, dann den Satelliten im Orbit aussetzen und dann die Stadt wieder auf dem Planeten landen müssen. Das hätte jedoch sehr lange gedauert und sie wollten den Wraith nicht gleich alles verraten, sondern noch einige Asse im Ärmel behalten. So kam es ihnen gerade recht, dass McKay dieses System entdeckt hatte. Dr. Zelenka und Dr. McKay waren gerade dabei, den Satelliten zu überprüfen.

„Zelenka? McKay? Wie lange brauchen Sie noch?"

„_Fast fertig, Dr."_ Kam es über Funk zurück.

„Gut. Wir warten hier nur noch auf ihr Signal."

„_Verstanden, Dr. Weir."_

Und dann, eine Minute später kam endlich das Signal:

„_Aktivieren Sie den Lastentransporter."_ Als der Techniker an dem zugehörigen Pult etwas eingab, konnten sie sehen, wie sich ein grüner Punkt, welcher den Satelliten repräsentierte, sich langsam von der Stadt entfernte. Zu langsam. Als Dr. Weir die Geschwindigkeit des Satelliten sah, fragte sie: „Wie lange braucht der Satellit, bis er in Position ist?"

„Noch etwa 13 Minuten. Wir haben dann noch etwa fünf Minuten, um ihn vollständig online zu bekommen." Kam es von einem Techniker im Kontrollraum zurück. Da inzwischen fast alle Systeme wieder online waren, waren alle Kontrollpulte aktiviert und bei jedem stand ein Techniker. Nur noch der Antrieb, die Schilde und die Waffen waren offline. Und das würden sie auch noch einige Minuten bleiben. Dabei würde das Schild eine Minute vor dem Eintreffen der Wraith online kommen, die Waffen dann, sobald genügend Hives in Schussweite waren und der Antrieb würde erst dann online kommen, wenn sie keine Möglichkeit mehr hatten, die Hives von Atlantis aus zu vernichten, was hieß, dass sie dann mit Atlantis auf die Hives zufliegen würden, um diese dann mit den starken Energiewaffen von Atlantis zu zerstören. Laut McKay und Zelenka konnten sie einige der starken Waffen nicht einsetzen, solange sie sich auf dem Planeten befanden, da diese sonst zu viel Energie in die Atmosphäre des Planeten bringen würden und das alles Leben auf dem Planeten auslöschen würde. Deshalb mussten sie Atlantis zuerst in den leeren Raum bringen, bevor sie die Waffen einsetzen konnten, aber hoffentlich würde der Satellit genug Hives zerstören und beschädigen, sodass sie die dann Verbleibenden ohne größere Probleme und ohne Einsatz der Waffen zerstören konnten. Dann aktivierte Dr. Weir ihr Funkgerät und rief Dr. McKay:

„McKay, wir werden nur fünf Minuten haben, um den Satelliten online zu bringen!"

„_Verstanden, Dr.. Wir werden uns beeilen. Daedalus, transportieren Sie uns bitte auf den Satelliten."_ Dann war ein kurzes Störgeräusch zu hören und dann: _„Danke, Daedalus, halten Sie sich bereit, uns nach Atlantis zu transportieren, es könnte sehr knapp werden zwischen der vollständigen Aktivierung und der Ankunft der Wraith."_

„_Verstanden Dr.. Wir halten uns bereit, sagen Sie uns, wenn Sie soweit sind."_

„_OK, McKay out."_ Und dann war es für einige Minuten ruhig, bis …

„Dr. Weir, die Hives müssten in einer Minute hier eintreffen."

„Verstanden." Und sie aktivierte ihr Funkgerät: „Dr. McKay, hören Sie mich?"

„_Was ist Dr. Weir?"_

„Sie haben eine Minute bis zum Eintreffen der Wraith." Sie hörte nur, wie McKay etwas sagte, was sich stark nach einem Fluch anhörte, konnte es jedoch nicht genau verstehen. Deshalb sagte sie: „Dr. McKay? Ist etwas passiert?"

„_Stören Sie uns nicht weiter, wir haben hier zu arbeiten und keine Zeit, uns jetzt zu unterhalten, die Wraith werden bald hier sein."_

„Verstanden, Dr.. Viel Glück!" Und dann war es ruhig im Kontrollraum. Allerdings nur für etwa 30 Sekunden, denn dann fing ein Techniker an, die Zeit bis zum Eintreffen der Wraith herunter zu zählen.

„10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Sie sind da." Und Dr. McKay und Dr. Zelenka waren noch immer an Bord des Satelliten.


	22. Kampf um Atlantis I

**Teil 22: Kampf um Atlantis (I)**

Die Wraith waren eingetroffen.

„Wie lange, bis die Wraith den Satelliten angreifen können?"

„Noch 53 Sekunden!"

„Dr. McKay! Dr. Zelenka, Sie haben 53 Sekunden! Wir werden Sie heraustransportieren, sobald die Wraith auf den Satelliten feuern." Sie bekam keine Antwort auf diesen Funkspruch, anscheinend waren die Beiden zu beschäftigt, um darauf zu reagieren. Deshalb aktivierte sie ihr Funkgerät:

„Daedalus, haben Sie ein Signal von McKay und Zelenka?"

„_Ja, Ma'am. Wir holen sie raus, sobald es gefährlich wird."_

„Machen Sie das. Wir brauchen die beiden, um in dieser Schlacht überhaupt etwas mit Atlantis anfangen zu können."

„Verstanden. Daedalus out." Daraufhin wandte sich Dr. Weir wieder den Scannern zu. Auf diesen beobachtete sie, wie die Hives sich immer weiter auf den Satelliten zu bewegten. Doch dann geschah etwas:

„_Atlantis, hier Daedalus. Wir haben soeben die Signale von Dr. McKay und Dr. Zelenka verloren, die Wraith haben wieder unsere Transporter gestört. Wir bekommen keine Signale mehr von ihnen. Wir können Sie nicht mehr da raus holen." _Als Dr. Weir das hörte, blieb ihr nur noch eine Möglichkeit, sie aktivierte ihr Funkgerät und sprach hinein:

„Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka. Bitte kommen. Wir haben keine Möglichkeit, Sie mit den Asgard-Transportern der Daedalus aus dem Satelliten zu holen. Sie müssen eine andere Möglichkeit finden, um da raus zu kommen."

„_Hier Zelenka."_ Kam es aus dem Funkgerät: _„Verstanden, Dr., Sie haben keine Möglichkeit, uns hier raus zu holen. Könnten Sie uns einen Jumper schicken?"_

Als sie das hörte, hob Dr. Weir den Kopf, doch der Techniker vor ihr an der Kommunikationsstation schüttelte nur den Kopf. Als Dr. Weir ihn fragen anblickte, sagte dieser:

„Dr. Weir, die Jumper sind alle noch in ihren Hangars. Sie könnten frühestens in zwei Minuten beim Satelliten sein, jedoch würde das Feuer von den Hives zwar auf den Schild aufschlagen, jedoch könnte dieses Feuer den Jumper treffen und ihn dann vernichten." Daraufhin aktivierte Dr. Weir wieder ihr Funkgerät:

„Nein, Dr., wir können ihnen keinen Jumper schicken. Er würde erst in zwei Minuten bei Ihnen eintreffen."

* * *

**Verteidigungssatellit**

„… _in zwei Minuten bei Ihnen eintreffen."_

„Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit hier raus zu kommen. Wir werden möglichst lange hier bleiben."

„_Wir können ihnen keinen Jumper schicken, das Feuer von den Hives auf den Satelliten würde ihn vernichten."_

„Verstanden. Wir versuchen eine andere Möglichkeit, um hier runter zu kommen, zu finden. Dr. Zelenka out."

„_Viel Glück, Dr.. Atlantis out."_ Und dann war es wieder ruhig im Satellit. Dr. Zelenka eilte zurück zu Dr. McKay. Der Satellit war etwas größer als der Verteidigungssatellit, welchen sie bei der Verteidigung der Stadt vor einem Jahr eingesetzt hatten, deshalb gab es auch mehr Gänge und auch einige abgetrennte Räume. Als er bei Rodney ankam, war dieser dabei, das Schild hoch zu fahren. Als Zelenka einen Blick auf seinen Laptop warf, sah er, dass das Schild aktiv war und sich immer weiter auflud. Jedoch hörte es plötzlich auf, als es bei 0,5 war. Das irritierte beide, denn laut den Plänen der Antiker sollte der Schildgenerator sehr viel weniger Energie verbrauchen als der Schildgenerator von Atlantis und er war eigens gegen die Wraith entwickelt worden. Aber wieso stieg die Schildstärke nicht über 0,5?

„Dr. Zelenka, checken Sie den Energieausstoß von dem Generator dieses Satellits."

„Wird sofort erledigt, Dr." Und Zelenka eilte zum nächsten Terminal und aktivierte eine Übersicht über alle Systeme des Satellits, dann aktivierte er die Ansicht für den Energieausstoß des Satellits. „Dr. McKay, das sollten Sie sich ansehen. Wir sind gerade einmal bei einem Prozent der Maximallast des Generators."

„Aber wieso kommt dann das Schild nicht vollständig online?" Sagte McKay und rief eine Schadensanalyse auf, welche ihm anzeigte, dass nichts beschädigt war, anscheinend lief der Satellit auf voller Energie. Dann kam wieder eine Nachricht aus Atlantis:

„_Eine Minute! Eine Minute! Beeilen Sie sich!"_ Sie antworteten nicht, denn sie hatten wichtigeres zu tun, als darauf zu antworten. Dann schaute sich Zelenka noch einmal den Schaltplan an, ob nicht irgendwo ein Fehler darin war. Ihm viel keiner auf und so lief er zum Generatorterminal einige Meter weiter. Dort verband er seinen Laptop mit diesem und rief eine Übersicht über den Generator auf. Als er sah, dass dieser aussah, wie wenn die Antiker zwei Schildgeneratoren miteinander verbunden hatten, aktivierte er die Kontrolle und sah sich alle Kommandos noch einmal durch. Dann sah er etwas und rief es auf. Als er sah, was es war, rief er McKay:

„Dr. McKay, kommen Sie her!"

„Was ist los?"

„Hier, sehen Sie. Es sind anscheinend zwei Schildgeneratoren."

„Aber das macht doch keinen Sinn. Ein einziger würde völlig reichen."

„Wir können sie beide aktivieren, denn so wie es aussieht, haben wir genügend Energie, um das zu machen."

„Tun Sie es." Als er den entsprechenden Befehl eingab und sich der zweit Schildgenerator aktivierte, aktivierte sich auf dem Display plötzlich eine zweite Anzeige und diese zeigte die Schildintegrität des zweiten Schildes. 100. Jedoch blieb die Integrität des ersten Schildes weiterhin auf 0,5. Hoffentlich würde das zweite Schild die Wraith lange genug aufhalten, sodass sie genug der Hives zerstören konnten. Dann kam der nächste Aufruf aus Atlantis:

„Noch 10 Sekunden. Status?"

„Schild 2 vollständig online. Schild 1 bei 0,5."

„Wieso hat dieser Satellit zwei Schilde?"

„Das wissen wir auch nicht, wir hoffen jedoch, das das zweite Schild die Wraith lange genug aufhalten kann."

„Gut, wie sieht es sonst aus?"

„Waffen online, Sensoren online, automatische Abwehr online. Wir werden jetzt nach einem Weg suchen hier herunter zu kommen. Wir werden jetzt allerdings die Kommunikation abschalten müssen."

„OK, Viel Glück. Atlantis out."

„Dr. McKay out." Und damit schaltete er das Funkgerät aus. Dann wandte er sich Dr. Zelenka zu: „Suchen wir einen Weg, um hier raus zu kommen. Sie nehmen die eine Seite, ich die andere, wer zuerst etwas findet, der benachrichtigt den anderen, OK?"

„Ja, Dr.. Lassen Sie uns anfangen. Wir haben nicht sehr viel Zeit." Und dann machte sich Zelenka auf den Weg in die eine Richtung und McKay in die andere. Als sich Dr. Zelenka weiter vom Zentrum wegbewegte, sah er nur, dass die Räume immer kleiner wurden. Schließlich endete der Gang nach etwa 150 Metern und hatte am Ende ein Fenster. Durch dieses konnte Dr. Zelenka viele andere Spitzen des Satellits sehen, diese ragten sehr weit vom Mittelpunkt weg und Zelenka schätzte sie auf über 500 Meter Länge vom Mittelpunkt der Station aus gemessen. Dann machte er sich über einen anderen Gang auf den Rückweg und sah sich dort die Räume an. Dann kam er an einer Türe vorbei, welche sich öffnete. Dahinter war ein größerer Raum. Irgend etwas an diesem Raum kam ihm bekannt vor, jedoch wusste er nicht, was. Als er gerade wieder den Raum verlassen wollte, fiel ihm an der Wand gegenüber der Türe etwas aus, das aussah, wie die Kontrollen für die Transporter in Atlantis. Als er sich darauf zu bewegte, öffnete sich dieses Terminal und gab eine dreidimensionale Ansicht des Satelliten preis, als der Schutz davor wegfuhr. Als Dr. Zelenka sich das ganze näher anschaute, fiel ihm auf, dass sich an der Seite des Terminals auf dem Bildschirm zwei weiße Punkte befanden. Das irritierte ihn, da in Atlantis keiner der Transporter diese Punkte hatte. Deshalb aktivierte er sein Funkgerät:

„Dr. McKay, kommen Sie schnell. Ich habe hier einen Raum gefunden, der etwas an die Transporter in Atlantis erinnert. Jedoch ist er größer."

„_Ich komme sofort, versuchen Sie heraus zu finden, wozu er eingebaut wurde. Ich hatte leider nicht die Zeit, alle Baupläne des Satelliten zu studieren."_

„Gut, kommen Sie her, vielleicht erken…" Er wurde unterbrochen, als plötzlich eine leichte Vibration durch den Satelliten fuhr, als die Wraith anfingen auf ihn zu feuern. Gleich darauf verebbte diese Vibration, als sich der Satellit auf die neuen Umstände einstellte. Dann kam ein Funkspruch von McKay:

„_Ich bin so gut wie da. Haben Sie sonst noch etwas herausgefunden?"_

„Ich habe hier ein Terminal, das aussieht wie eine Kontrolle für einen Transporter."

„_Ist es aktiviert?"_

„Ja, jedoch sieht es anders aus wie die Terminals der Transporter in Atlantis."

„_Warten Sie. Ich bin so gut wie da."_ Und als der Funkspruch aus war, kam McKay zur Türe herein gestürmt. Als er Zelenka sah, eilte er zu diesem hinüber. Dann schaute er sich die Darstellung des Satelliten genau an und drückte dann auf einen der weißen Punkte im Satellit und daraufhin erfüllte das Geräusch eines Transporters für einen Augenblick den Raum, als McKay danach wieder auf seine Anzeigen schaute, sah er, dass sie plötzlich an einer anderen Stelle im Satellit waren. Als er das realisierte, drückte er auf einen der Punkte auf der Seite des Bildschirms. Dieses Mal gab es jedoch kein Geräusch eines Transporters, sondern es veränderte sich nur das Display. Es zeigte plötzlich eine Ansicht von Atlantis und darin waren einige weiße Punkte, jedoch waren sie alle an Stellen, wo eigentlich keine Transporter waren. Die Punkte an der Seite hatten sich jedoch auch verändert, denn der eine war jetzt plötzlich grün. Als McKay diesen berührte, zeigte das Display wieder den Satelliten. Dann drückte er auf einen der weißen Punkte, jedoch kam dieses Mal keine Ansicht von Atlantis, sondern eine der Pegasus, jedoch gab es dort nur drei Punkte, einen ganz vorne in der Nähe der Brücke, einen in der Nähe des Antriebs und noch einen etwa in der Mitte. Das irritierte McKay, denn die Pegasus hatte eigentlich keine Transporter. Aber dafür hatte er später auch noch Zeit, deshalb drückte er den anderen weißen Punkt und es erschien wieder die Ansicht von Atlantis. Plötzlich wurden die Vibrationen des Satellits wieder stärker. Dr. McKay aktivierte ein Display an der Seitenwand des Raumes und rief eine Ansicht der Sensoren auf. Darauf sah er, wie sich eines der Hives schnell auf den Satelliten zu bewegte. Der Satellit hatte laut den Anzeigen gerade gefeuert und hatte 13 andere Hives zerstört, welche zu ihrem Unglück zu dicht beieinander gewesen waren und der Satellit so zwar eigentlich nur 9 zerstört hätte, jedoch wurden die anderen von den Trümmerteilen sehr stark beschädigt, sodass die Restenergie des Schusses diese auch noch vernichtete. Sie hatten noch 11 verbleibende Hives. Der Satellit würde noch 57 Sekunden brauchen, um wieder zu schießen, jedoch würde das Hiveschiff, welches auf den Satellit zu beschleunigte, in spätestens 17 Sekunden auf den Satellit aufschlagen. Das würde das Hive zwar zerstören oder zumindest so stark beschädigen, dass es sich aus dem Kampf zurückziehen musste. Jedoch würde der Aufschlag des Hives den Satelliten zerstören. Als McKay das sah, deaktivierte er das Terminal und eilte zurück zu Zelenka, welcher noch vor dem anderen Transporterterminal stand. Dann drückte er auf einen der weißen Punkte in Atlantis.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

Alle Anwesenden im Kontrollraum hatten wie gebannt auf die Sensoren geschaut. Als dann plötzlich der Satellit feuerte und 13 der Hives zerstörte, jubelten alle. Als dann jedoch eines der verbleibenden Hives beschleunigte und sich auf den Satelliten zu bewegte, war allen klar, was das für den Satelliten bedeuten würde. Er würde sicherlich zerstört werden, mit Zelenka und McKay an Bord, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig einen Weg finden würden, um von dem Satelliten runter zu kommen, vorausgesetzt, es gab überhaupt einen. Sie hatten keine Möglichkeit, es ihnen mitzuteilen, sie waren dem Hive völlig ausgeliefert, hoffentlich würden es McKay und Zelenka es schaffen, jedoch sah es sehr schlecht für sie aus. Einer der Techniker zählte die letzten Sekunden für den Satelliten herunter:

„20 … 15 … 10 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Einschlag." Und damit sahen sie, wie auf den Sensoren der rote Punkt des Hives und der grüne des Satellits kollidierten. Der grüne blinkte noch kurz und verschwand dann. Der Satellit war zerstört. Dann sprach Dr. Weir aus, was alle im Raum beschäftigte:

„Haben es McKay und Zelenka geschafft?" Diese Frage wollte niemand hören, jedoch sprach einer der Techniker das verhasste aus:

„Wir wissen es nicht, Dr. Weir, aber es sieht so aus, als wären sie noch an Bord gewesen, als der Satellit zerstört wurde. Es tut mir Leid. Jedoch hat die Zerstörung des Satelliten auch das Hive zerstört."


	23. Kampf um Atlantis II

**Teil 23: Kampf um Atlantis (II)**

**Irgendwo in Atlantis**

Der Raum sah genau so aus, wie der Raum auf dem Satelliten. Als McKay jedoch wieder das Display anschaute, bemerkte er, dass einer der weißen Punkte verschwunden war. Dann trat er aus dem Raum und schaute sich um. Es sah danach aus, als seinen sie in Atlantis gelandet. Er lief zurück in den Raum und schaute sich das Terminal noch einmal genau an. Sie waren in einem unerkundeten Teil der Stadt. Dann sah er, dass einer der Transporter laut diesem Plan anscheinend in der Nähe des Kontrollraums war. Er vergewisserte sich, dass Dr. Zelenka auch im Raum war, dann aktivierte er den Transporter.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

„Dr. Weir, wir registrieren einen Energieverbrauch. Die Energie fließt in einen unerkundeten Teil der Stadt. Oh, es ist wieder verschwunden."

„Beobachten Sie es weiter."

„Wird gemacht Dr. Weir."

10 Sekunden später

„Dr. Weir, da ist es wieder. Wieder die gleiche Signatur. … Warten Sie, … Ich registriere noch einen zweiten Verbraucher mit der gleichen Signatur nicht weit vom Gateraum entfernt."

„Schicken wir ein Team zum Zweiten! Welches ist am nächsten?"

„Sicherheitsteam 7."

„Schicken Sie ihnen die Koordinaten.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Dr.. Sicherheitsteam 7, begeben Sie sich zu folgenden Koordinaten, ich übermittle sie Ihnen jetzt. Haben Sie die Koordinaten erhalten?"

„_Hier AS7! Verstanden, Koordinaten erhalten. Wir begeben uns jetzt dorthin."_

„Wie lange, bis das Team eintrifft?"

„Sie müssten jetzt gleich die Türe zu diesem Raum sehen."

* * *

**Atlantis, in der Nähe des Kontrollraums**

Die fünf Mitglieder von Sicherheitsteam 7 hatten soeben die Aufgabe erhalten, sich zu bestimmten Koordinaten zu begeben. Als sie um eine Ecke bogen, konnten sie die Türe sehen, welche zu diesem Raum führen sollte. Gleich darauf kamen zwei Personen aus dem Raum. Da sie diese nicht sofort erkannten, hob AS7 seine Waffen und zielte auf die zwei Personen. Dann rief der Anführer:

„Wer sind Sie? Identifizieren Sie sich, oder wir werden gezwungen sein, auf Sie zu schießen!"

„Nicht schießen. Wir sind Dr. Zelenka und Dr. McKay." Hallte die Stimme von McKay durch den Gang.

„Ach Sie sind das. Wir hatten gedacht, Sie seien noch auf dem Satellit gewesen."

„Nein. Wir konnten uns gerade so retten. Anscheinend gibt es große Transporter. Solche waren auch auf dem Satelliten. Könnten wir jetzt zu Dr. Weir, ich würde ihr gerne alles berichten. Zudem haben wir noch zehn Hives da oben!"

„Gut, kommen Sie."

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

Eine der Türen zum Gateraum öffnete sich und McKay und Zelenka kamen in Begleitung von AS7 herein. Als Dr. Weir hörte, dass sich eine Tür öffnete, schaute sie zu dieser und erblickte McKay und Zelenka. Zuerst dachte sie, sie habe Halluzinationen, jedoch war sie gleich davon überzeugt, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die die Beiden sah, denn die anderen Anwesenden im Kontrollraum blickten McKay und Zelenka auch völlig verstört an. Deshalb sagte sie:

„Dr. McKay? Dr. Zelenka? Wie kommen Sie hier her?"

„Wir haben einen Transporter auf dem Satelliten gefunden. So konnten wir uns retten."

„Wir haben aber keine Signatur von einem Transporter gefunden."

„Das liegt daran, dass es kein normaler Transporter war. Es war eine größere Version davon."

„Dann war das der Energieverbrauch, den wir registriert haben."

„Ja, Dr. Weir. Wir sollten uns jetzt um die restlichen Hives kümmern."

„Da stimme ich Ihnen zu." Dann wandte sie sich einem der Techniker zu: „Wie lange, bis die Hives in Position sind, um Atlantis anzugreifen?"

„Noch etwa eine Minute."

„Reicht es, um die Jumper aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen?"

„Ja, sie müssten in 30 Sekunden alle gestartet sein und zwanzig Sekunden später dann aus der Gefahrenzone."

„Ist das Festland in Gefahr?" Sie hatten zwar alle Athosianer evakuiert, jedoch konnten sie kein Risiko eingehen.

„Nein, die Wraith werden versuchen Atlantis ein zu nehmen oder zu zerstören"

„Gut." Dann aktivierte sie ihr Funkgerät: „Weir an alle Jumper. Starten Sie sofort und fliegen Sie mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in Richtung Festland. Tarnschirme bleiben aktiviert, wir wollen den Wraith keine Möglichkeit geben, Sie anzugreifen. Im Ernstfall können wir die Jumper nicht starten, wenn die Wraith auf uns feuern." Und dann warf sie einen Blick auf die Sensoren, auf denen sie sah, wie sich kleine grüne Punkte von Atlantis hoben und dann Richtung Festland beschleunigten. Etwa 30 Sekunden später hob sich dann der letzte Punkt von Atlantis. Dann fragte Weir: „Wie lange noch?"

„Die Wraith werden in etwa 20 Sekunden in Feuerreichweite sein. Das wird knapp für die Jumper."

„Aktivieren Sie das Schild erst, wenn die Wraith feuern, ansonsten können wir möglichst viele Darts mit den Drohnen abfangen." Dann aktivierte sie ihr Funkgerät: „Sind Sie im Thronraum, Colonel Sheppard?"

„_Ja, Dr.. Ich werde jetzt den Thron aktivieren und damit die Kontrolle für viele Systeme in Atlantis übernehmen. Sie müssen dann fast nichts mehr machen. Ich werde dann alles regeln. Schicken Sie mir Dr. McKay!"_

„Verstanden, Colonel. Sie haben die Kontrolle. Versuchen Sie, den Schild erst zu aktivieren, wenn die Wraith anfangen zu feuern!"

„_Ich werde es versuchen, Dr.."_

„Viel Glück, Colonel."

„_Ihnen auch, Dr.!"_ Und dann war die Unterhaltung beendet.

* * *

**Atlantis, Thronraum**

Colonel Sheppard setzte sich auf den Thron, welcher sich auch sofort aktivierte und Colonel Sheppard lehnte sich zurück. Dann erschien über ihm ein Hologramm von den Hives, wie sie sich in Stellung brachten. Dann starteten plötzlich tausende Darts von den Hives und rasten auf Atlantis zu. Die Hives hielten sich im Hintergrund und feuerten nicht auf Atlantis. Anscheinend wollten sie noch einmal versuchen, Atlantis zu übernehmen.

Die Darts schossen aus den Wolken auf allen Seiten von Atlantis. Es war ein beeindruckender Anblick. Als die Darts kurz vor dem Schild waren, aktivierte Sheppard dieses und einige hundert Darts rasten mit voller Geschwindigkeit hinein. Einige andere wurden von den Explosionen der Anderen beschädigt und schlingerten dann auch gegen das Schild. Dann öffneten sich die Lager der Drohnen und tausende Drohnen verließen die Lager. Als die Darts das bemerkten, drehten sie ab und beschleunigten, um schnellstmöglich von Atlantis weg zu kommen.

Jedoch waren sie nicht schnell genug und die Drohnen hatten sie nach kurzer Zeit eingeholt. Der Himmel um Atlantis leuchtete von den Explosionen, als die Drohnen nach und nach die Darts zerstörten. Als die Darts erkannten, dass sie keine Chance hatten, den Drohnen zu entkommen, wendeten sie und schossen auf Atlantis zu. Die Drohnen verfolgten sie plötzlich nicht weiter, sondern schossen in den Himmel hinauf, wo sie einige der kleineren Cruiser zerstörten.

Die Darts bemerkten dies allerdings nicht mehr, da sie gleich darauf auf das Schild aufschlugen. Als die Wraith realisierten, dass die Darts keine Chance gegen die Atlanter hatten, eröffneten sie das Feuer auf Atlantis. Alle 10 Hives gleichzeitig. Dieses Mal würden sie sicherlich nicht wieder auf die gleiche Täuschung wie vor knapp einem Jahr hereinfallen. Colonel Sheppard deaktivierte den Stuhl und sprach dann in sein Funkgerät:

„Dr. McKay, wie lange können wir diesem Beschuss standhalten?"

„_Hm, warten Sie. … Da wir genügend ZPMs haben, dürften die Schilde für etwa 10 Jahre reichen, wenn sie mit der gleichen Energie weiterfeuern."_

„10 Jahre? Aber letztes Mal waren es nur wenige Tage, mit einem ZPM!"

„_Das liegt daran, dass der Generator dafür ausgelegt ist, von drei ZPMs angetrieben zu werden. Wenn wir wieder nur eines angeschlossen hätten, würde der Schild nach wenigen Tagen versagen."_

„Wieso ist das so, Dr.?"

„_Das würden Sie sowieso nicht verstehen, zerstören Sie lieber diese Hives, auch wenn wir genug Zeit haben, die Galactica hat es nicht."_ Sagte McKay noch.

„Verstanden, Dr.. Zerstören wir die restlichen Hives."

„_Tun Sie das, Colonel. Viel Glück."_ Kam die Stimme von Dr. Weir aus dem Funkgerät

„Wie Sie wünschen, Dr.." Und dann setzte sich Colonel Sheppard wieder in den Stuhl und aktivierte ihn.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

„_Wie Sie wünschen, Dr..",_ kam es von Colonel Sheppard aus den Lautsprechern. Dann ging Dr. Weir auf den Balkon, denn sie konnten im Moment sowieso nichts machen. Dann betrachtete sie die Stadt. Immer wieder startete eine Drohne. Anscheinend versuchten die Wraith das Schild mit Kamikaze-Attacken zu schwächen. Dann blickte sie nach oben und sah die Kuppel des Schildes, auf welches die Waffen der Wraith einschlugen.

„Ein beeindruckender Anblick, nicht wahr?" Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Colonel Caldwell.

„Sollten Sie nicht auf Ihrem Schiff sein, Colonel?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber ich habe einen Sender dabei, mit dem mich die Daedalus jederzeit orten und auf das Schiff transportieren kann."

„Gut Colonel. … Um auf ihre Frage ein zu gehen: Es wäre ein schöner Anblick, wäre es nicht so gefährlich."

„Stimmt, Dr. Weir. Leider haben die Wraith kein Verständnis für so etwas."

„Das wissen Sie nicht! Vielleicht haben die Wraith sogar eine Kultur mit Kunst."

„Die Wraith eine Kultur? Bah. Dass ich nicht lache! Ihre einzige Kunst besteht im Leben aussaugen."

„Wir kennen sie nicht! Wir wissen nicht, wie sie wirklich zu uns stehen würden, wenn sie uns nicht als Nahrung brauchen würden. Vielleicht kann Dr. Beckett dieses Mittel ja noch verbessern, sodass es die Wraith unabhängig von Menschennahrung macht. Vielleicht findet er einen Weg, dass sie sich gar nicht mehr nähren müssen."

„Na ja. Das wäre zu schön! Die Wraith auf unserer Sei…" Er wurde unterbrochen, als Dr. McKay durch die Tür des Kontrollraums auf sie zukam.

„Ma'am, Sir. Wir haben soeben fünf weitere Hives geortet. Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher."

„Und? Wieso senden sie nur fünf? Mit fünf weiteren können wir es auch noch aufnehmen."

„Das ist nicht das Problem!"

„Was ist es dann?"

„Diese Hives werden sehr dicht am System mit der Kolonialen Flotte vorbei fliegen. Zu dicht!"

„Was soll das heißen, Dr.?"

„Das heißt, sie werden die Flotte orten und diese angreifen! Es sind schließlich sehr viele Menschen an Bord."

„Und die Flotte ist nicht dazu fähig, sich dagegen zu verteidigen?"

„Nein. Die Galactica wird vielleicht einen der schwächeren Cruiser zerstören können, jedoch sind da noch 5 Hives und es ist nicht ein Cruiser, sondern es sind 30!"

„Wann werden die Hives bei der Flotte eintreffen?"

„In etwa einer Stunde."

„Können wir die Daedalus und die Pegasus senden?" fragte Dr. Weir.

„Nein! Sie würden dann vielleicht einige der Hives hier im System sofort auf die Flotte aufmerksam machen. Das können wir nicht riskieren. Wir müssen zuerst die Hives hier zerstören oder verjagen, bevor wir der Flotte helfen können."

„Dann müssen wir das schnellstmöglich machen. Kontaktieren wir die Flotte." Und dann ging Dr. Weir dem Colonel und McKay voraus in den Kontrollraum und dort sofort auf das entsprechende Terminal zu. Dann sagte sie zu dem zugeteilten Techniker:

„Kontaktieren Sie die Flotte. Wir haben schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen."


	24. Kampf um Atlantis III

**Teil 24: Kampf um Atlantis (III)**

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke**

„Sir, wir haben eine eingehende Nachricht aus Atlantis."

„Legen Sie sie auf die Lautsprecher!" Sagte Colonel Tigh: „Und rufen Sie Commander Adama."

„_Atlantis an Galactica, bitte melden."_

„Hier spricht Colonel Tigh von der Galactica. Ich lasse soeben Commander Adama holen. Haben Sie bitte einen Moment Geduld."

„_Gut, ich warte."_

* * *

**Galactica, Commander Adamas Quartier**

Es klopfte an der Türe. Und noch einmal. Dan endlich wachte Commander Adama auf. Er richtete sich auf und strich seine Uniform glatt. Er hatte fast nie mehr die Zeit, sich andere Kleidung an zu ziehen, denn die Cylonen hatten sie in letzter Zeit viel zu oft angegriffen. Dann öffnete er die Türe und sah, dass ein Soldat davor stand.

„Was ist los, Soldat?"

„Colonel Tigh lässt sie rufen, Commander. Eingehende Übertragung aus Atlantis." Als er das hörte, war er schlagartig hellwach. Atlantis wollte sie nur kontaktieren, um ihnen etwas über den Verlauf des Kampfes mit zu teilen. Also sagte Commander Adama:

„Ich bin auf dem Weg. Gehen Sie." Und als der Soldat wegging, lief Commander Adama in Richtung Brücke.

* * *

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke**

Als Commander Adama auf der Brücke eintraf, sah er Colonel Tigh, wie er einen Hörer in der Hand hielt und ihm entgegen streckte. Er ergriff diesen und hielt ihn sich ans Ohr. Dann sprach er hinein.

„Hier spricht Commander Adama."

„_Gut, dass Sie endlich da sind, Commander." _Hörte er die Stimme von Dr. Weir._ „Ich muss ihnen leider schlechte, sehr schlechte Nachrichten überbringen." _Sofort dachte Adama an Atlantis und die Zerstörung der Stadt, deshalb fragte er nach:

„Was ist passiert, Dr. Weir?"

„_Wir haben soeben fünf Hives und dreißig Cruiser auf dem Weg nach Atlantis geortet. Das Problem ist, sie werden sehr nahe an Ihrer Position vorbei kommen. So nah, dass sie die Flotte orten können!"_

„Das heißt, wir haben 5 Hives auf dem Weg zur Flotte?"

„_Genau, Commander. Sie werden in etwa einer Stunde bei Ihnen eintreffen."_

„Eine Stunde? Können Sie uns helfen?"

„_Wir werden es versuchen, jedoch haben wir hier noch 10 Hives. Wir hoffen, diese rechtzeitig zerstören zu können, jedoch könnte es knapp werden. Es kann sein, dass wir kurz nach den Wraith eintreffen werden. Wir können ihnen auch kein Schiff schicken, da wir diese hier brauchen werden und auch, weil wir nicht die Wraith auf Sie aufmerksam machen wollen. Sie werden also vielleicht für eine kurze Zeit alleine mit den Hives klarkommen müssen!"_

„Verstanden, Dr.. Beeilen Sie sich. Wir haben sonst keine Chance gegen die Wraith."

„_Sie müssen wissen, dass die Wraith ihre Schiffe nur kampfunfähig schießen werden. Sie brauchen die Menschen! Wissen die Zivilisten an Bord der Flotte etwas von Atlantis oder von den Wraith?"_

„Sie wissen von Atlantis, dass wir eine andere Rasse getroffen haben, welche uns gegen die Cylonen helfen kann. Von den Wraith weiß fast niemand etwas. Nur Diejenigen, die es von Ihnen erfahren haben."

„_Gut, Commander. Es könnte sonst zu einer Massenpanik führen."_

„Verstanden, Dr. Weir. Ist sonst noch etwas? Ich muss mich jetzt um die Vorbereitungen für den Kampf kümmern."

„_Nein, Commander. Viel Glück. Wir kommen so bald wie möglich."_

„Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Weir. Viel Glück." Und dann war die Übertragung beendet. Commander Adama legte den Hörer auf seinen Platz zurück und sagte dann:

„Alle Mann auf Kampfstationen. Wir haben eine Flotte von Wraith-Schiffen. Eine Stunde!" Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, war die Brücke plötzlich wie ein Ameisenhaufen. Alle rannten herum und gaben Befehle an die anderen Schiffe und an die Vipern raus. Commander Adama und Colonel Tigh machten sich auf den Weg zur strategischen Kommandozentrale.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

„… _Viel Glück.", _kam die Stimme von Adama aus den Lautsprechern, danach wurde die Verbindung von der Galactica unterbrochen. Dann aktivierte Dr. Weir ihr Funkgerät:

„Colonel Sheppard, bitte kommen."

„_Ja, Dr. Weir?"_

„Wir dürfen nicht noch mehr unserer Entdeckungen den Wraith preisgeben. Die Wraith schöpfen sonst Verdacht und werden vielleicht die Hives opfern um die Stadt zu vernichten. Zudem haben wir eine Flotte von fünf Hives mit Begleitung auf dem Weg zur Kolonialen Flotte."

„_Das ist schlecht, Dr. Weir."_

„Wie lange brauchen wir ungefähr, um die Hives mit der Pegasus und der Daedalus zu vernichten?"

„_Etwa? Hm… Ich denke so eine Stunde."_

„Das ist sehr schlecht! Die Hives werden in weniger als einer Stunde bei der Galactica eintreffen."

„_Wir können jetzt nichts machen! Colonel Caldwell, Major Schultz, starten Sie ihre Schiffe! Die Schilde werden dank den ZPMs dem Beschuss standhalten."_

„_Zu Befehl, Colonel."_ Kam es sofort von Schultz über das Funkgerät und Colonel Caldwell sagte, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel von einem Untergebenen kommandiert zu werden:

„Wie Sie wünschen, Colonel" Gleich darauf verschwand Caldwell in einem weißen Licht aus dem Kontrollraum. Auf den Sensoren sahen sie, wie sich die Daedalus und die Pegasus von Atlantis erhoben. Sofort wandten die Hives ihr Feuer von Atlantis ab und beschossen die beiden Schiffe. Die Schilde leuchteten von dem einschlagenden Feuer. Die beiden Schiffe hielten weiter auf die Hives zu, genau in die Mitte des Kreises, den die Hives gebildet hatten, um Atlantis zu beschießen. Sie hofften, dass die Wraith dort das Feuer drosseln mussten, um nicht ihre eigenen Schiffe zu beschädigen.

* * *

**Daedalus, Maschinenraum**

Hermiod analysierte im Augenblick die Gegenmaßnahmen, welche die Wraith getroffen hatten, um ihre Transporttechnologie zu blockieren. Dann fand er plötzlich eine Lücke darin. Sofort rief er die Brücke:

„Colonel Caldwell, ich glaube, ich habe eine Lücke in der Blockade der Transporter durch die Wraith gefunden."

„_Sind Sie sich sicher?"_

„Ich würde nichts sagen, wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, Colonel."

„_Dann fangen Sie an. Wir müssen diese Hives so schnell wie möglich zerstören."_

„Wie Sie wünschen, Colonel." Daraufhin aktivierte Novak den Countdown eines Sprengkopfs auf eine Sekunde und kurz darauf explodierte eines der Hiveschiffe. Dann, nachdem Hermiod die neuen Koordinaten hatte, schickten sie den nächsten Sprengkopf und ein zweites Hive explodierte. Das wiederholten sie noch zwei Mal, dann:

„Die Wraith haben ihre Gegenmaßnahmen verändert, sie blockieren wieder die Transporter."

„_Na gut, immerhin haben wir jetzt nur noch sechs Hives. Gut gemacht, Hermiod."_ Hermiod neigte zur Bestätigung nur seinen Kopf, auch wenn Caldwell das nicht sehen konnte.

* * *

**Pegasus, Kommandobrücke, T minus 52 Minuten**

Soeben war ein viertes Hive explodiert, jedoch hörte diese Zerstörung plötzlich auf. Dann kam die Nachricht von der Daedalus:

„_Hier Daedalus, wir können keine weiteren Hives auf diese Weiße vernichten, sie haben ihre Gegenmaßnahmen verändert und blockieren wieder unsere Transporter."_

„Verstanden, Daedalus, wir werden sie mit unserer Hauptwaffe angreifen. Sie ist in etwa 12 Minuten einsatzbereit. Das Feuer der Wraith beansprucht unsere Schilde zu stark um die Waffe schnell aufladen zu können."

„_OK, Pegasus. Wir werden versuchen die Wraith abzulenken."_ Auf den Sensoren der Pegasus konnte Major Schultz sehen, wie die Daedalus beschleunigte, und zwar direkt auf eines der Hives zu. Im letzten Moment drehte sie ab und flog dann zu einem anderen Hive. Diese hatten ihr Feuer zwar von der Pegasus etwas abgelassen, jedoch merkten sie nach vier dieser Manöver, dass die Pegasus unbeweglich im Raum schwebte. Jedoch hatten die Manöver der Daedalus gereicht, um die Feuersequenz auf zehn Sekunden herunterzubringen. Als jedoch alle sechs Hives dann ihr Feuer zu einem großen Teil auf die Pegasus konzentrierten steig sie wieder auf eine Minute an. Als diese dann verstrichen war, feuerte die Hauptwaffe der Pegasus und zerstörte eines der Hives. Es waren noch fünf übrig. Jedoch war dank des konzentrierten Feuers auf die Pegasus die Feuersequenz auf etwa 25 Minuten angestiegen.

„_Pegasus, hier Daedalus, wie werden versuchen möglichst viel des Feuers auf Sie abzufangen."_

„Verstanden, Colonel, Danke." Und dann stellte sich Daedalus in die Flugbahn der Energie-Geschosse von den Hives. Somit sank die Aufladezeit auf 15 Minuten.

* * *

**Pegasus, Kommandobrücke, 15 Minuten später, T minus 34 Minuten**

„Sir, feuerbereit!"

„Schießen Sie!" und kurz darauf erhellte ein grüner Strahl die Brücke. Als dieser dann auf einem der Hives aufschlug, gab es kurz einige Explosionen, dann schoss er gerade hindurch und dann brach das Hiveschiff auseinander.

„Wie lange, bis wir erneut feuern können?"

„10 Minuten, Sir." Zehn Minuten später feuerten sie erneut. Der Countdown war auf 5 Minuten gesunken, jedoch kam plötzlich eines der Hiveschiffe hinter der Daedalus hervor und feuerte auf die Pegasus. Die Hives ordneten sich in einem Dreieck an und die Daedalus konnte nur noch das Feuer von einem der Hives abfangen. Sofort stieg der Countdown wieder auf zehn Minuten.

Knapp zehn Minuten später kam eine Nachricht von der Daedalus:

„_Pegasus, wir müssen uns zurück ziehen. Wir haben einen Fehler in unserem Schildgenerator. Sie werden jetzt alleine klarkommen müssen."_

„Verstanden, Daedalus. Wir werden das schon schaffen."

„_Viel Glück, Pegasus."_

„Danke, Major." Und dann war die Aufladesequenz schon wieder fertig. Die Waffe war bereit. Als sie feuerten, explodierte noch ein Hive und es verblieben noch zwei.


	25. Kampf um Atlantis IV

**Teil 25: Kampf um Atlantis (IV) und Verteidigung der Flotte**

**Galactica, strategische Kommandozentrale, T minus eine Minute**

Sie hatten inzwischen keine Nachricht mehr aus Atlantis erhalten. Anscheinend waren die Atlanter zu beschäftigt mit der Verteidigung, um sich mit ihnen zu befassen. Die 5 Hives würden in weniger als einer Minute im System eintreffen. Sie hatten alle verfügbaren Vipern und Raptoren und jeglichen anderen Kampfflieger gestartet. Jetzt hatten sie ungefähr 250 Flieger da draußen! Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass die Atlanter rechtzeitig mit Unterstützung eintreffen würden.

„Hier Starbuck, die Wraith sind soeben eingetroffen. Sie starten Jäger. 200 … 500 … 900 …2000 … 3500 … 5000 … keine weiteren Starts!" Als Adama das hörte, war er geschockt, er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass die Wraith einige Jäger mitbringen würden, jedoch hatte er dabei an einige hundert und nicht an einige tausend gedacht. Das würden die Vipern niemals schaffen. Sie brauchten die Unterstützung der Atlanter. Wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig eintrafen, waren sie verloren. „Die Jäger kommen auf uns zu. Sie feuern. Reine Energie! Sie feuern keine normalen Geschosse! Wir haben soeben drei Vipern verloren! Sie sind uns zahlenmäßig 20:1 überlegen! Wir haben keine Chance!"

Auch von anderen Staffeln kamen ähnliche Berichte, doch alle endeten anders. Am Anfang zerstörten die Wraith die Vipern, bis sie die Funktionsweise dieser analysiert hatten, dann schossen sie sie nur noch kampf- und bewegungsunfähig. Als schließlich keine Flieger mehr übrig waren, hatten die Wraith immer noch über 4000 ihrer Jäger. Dann machten sie sich über die Flotte her. Während die Jäger die Zivilschiffe bewegungsunfähig schossen, griffen die größeren Schiffe die Galactica an. Es waren nicht die Hives, sondern die Cruiser, denn die Hives hielten sich weiterhin im Hintergrund. Doch dann:

„Commander, eingehende Nachricht, es ist Atlantis. Sie sind in neunzig Sekunden hier!"

„Endlich! Hoffentlich können sie die Wraith vertreiben, bevor diese zu viele unserer Schiffe beschädigen."

* * *

**Viper, Starbuck**

Die Wraith hatten ihre Viper kampf- und bewegungsunfähig geschossen. Zu ihrem Glück war ihr nicht das Schicksal ihrer Kameraden ereilt. Als sie sich umsah, konnte sie auf der einen Seite die Hives und auf der anderen Seite die Flotte sehen. Bei der Flotte gab es immer wieder kleine Explosionen, als die Wraith die Waffen und Antriebe der Schiffe zerstörten. Um sie herum schossen die kleineren Cruiser und die Darts der Wraith auf die Flotte zu. Und sie konnte nichts machen.

Dann hörte sie etwas: ein leises Pfeifen, wie wenn Luft durch ein kleines Loch strömt. Als sie sich umschaute, konnte sie in einer der Scheiben des Cockpits leichte Risse erkennen. Als sie eine Zeit lang wartete, wurden die Risse größer und das Pfeifen stärker. Die Lufttanks der Vipern waren zwar groß, jedoch wurde normalerweise die Luft gereinigt und wieder eingespeist, jetzt jedoch schoss sie jedoch durch diese kleinen Ritzen aus der Viper.

Sie versuchte sie abzudichten und es gelang ihr mit etwas Mühe. So würde sie noch für etwa eine Minute Luft haben und nicht nur für fünf Sekunden. Alle Systeme der Viper waren ausgefallen. Sie hatte keinerlei Möglichkeit, die Flotte zu kontaktieren, das einzige, was sie tun konnte, war zu hoffen, dass irgendjemand sie hier draußen fand, und zwar rechtzeitig.

Ihr wurde schon schwindelig, sie dachte: „Noch 30 Sekunden, dann geht mir die Luft aus und dieses Mal gibt es keine Möglichkeit, den Tod zu entrinnen."

Doch plötzlich wurde es warm. „Das ist das Ende, so muss es sein, schön warm und mit frischer Luft." Als sie jedoch ihre Augen öffnete, war sie nicht mehr in ihrer Viper, sondern auf einem Krankenbett in etwas, das aussah, wie eine Krankenstation. Dann fiel sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, vorher, T minus 16 Minuten**

Auf den Sensoren hatten sie den ganzen bisherigen Kampf beobachtet. Colonel Sheppard war sicherheitshalber im Thronraum geblieben um notfalls eingreifen zu können. Sie hatten soeben gehört, wie die Daedalus den Fehler in ihrem Schildgenerator der Pegasus gemeldet hatte und hatten dann auf den Sensoren gesehen, wie sie abgedreht und in Richtung Atlantis beschleunigt hatte. Die Pegasus würde die letzten beiden Hives auch noch vernichten, sollte nicht noch etwas dazwischen kommen, jedoch würden sie ein Problem haben: Die Pegasus würde in 15 Minuten die Hives vernichtete haben, allerdings würden die Wraith in 16 Minuten bei der Flotte eintreffen. Sie mussten dann sofort starten, sobald sie das letzte Hive vernichtet hatten, um den Kolonialen noch helfen zu können. Die Daedalus landete kurz darauf auf dem ihr zugewiesenen Landeplatz. Dann rief Dr. Weir die Jumper:

„Atlantis an alle Jumper. Kehren Sie schnellstmöglich nach Atlantis zurück, wir werden die Koloniale Flotte verteidigen müssen."

Zehn Minuten später zerstörte die Pegasus das vorletzte Hive und der Aufladevorgang sank auf fünf Minuten dank des verminderten Feuers. Bei T minus 3 Minuten aktivierte Dr. Weir ihr Funkgerät:

„Colonel Sheppard, bringen Sie den Antrieb online, wir reisen ab, sobald wir hier fertig sind."

„_Verstanden, Dr. Weir."_

„Weir an Pegasus, landen Sie so schnell wie möglich, wir werden uns dann zu den Kolonialen begeben."

„_Wie Sie wünschen, Dr. Weir." _Zwei Minuten später, bei T minus 1 Minute, aktivierte die Pegasus ihre Hauptwaffe und zerstörte das letzte Hive. Als die Scanner keine weiteren Wraithschiffe meldeten, sprach Dr. Weir wieder in ihr Funkgerät:

„Colonel Sheppard, keine weiteren Wraith in unserem System. Starten wir!"

* * *

**Atlantis, Thronraum, T minus 1 Minute**

„… _Starten wir!"_ Als er das hörte musste Sheppard grinsen, er hatte sich schon immer gewünscht, einmal mit Atlantis herumzufliegen.

Gleich darauf lief ein leichtes Zittern durch Atlantis, als sich zum ersten Mal seit vielen tausenden Jahren der Antrieb das erste Mal wieder vollständig aktivierte.

Atlantis' Antrieb war online, vollständig. Majestätisch sah es aus, als es sich langsam vom Wasser löste und dieses zurück ins Meer fiel. Leichte Wellen schwappten nach allen Seiten. Es stieg immer weiter, bis es sich schließlich vollständig von dem Wasser gelöst hatte. Dann schwebte es über dem Meer. Kurz darauf drehte es sich und flog in Richtung Festland.

Auf Halbem Wege kamen ihnen die Jumper entgegen. Die Piloten waren erst einmal völlig geschockt: Eine fliegende Stadt! Sie erholten sich jedoch schnell von diesem Schock, und flogen zu den Landekoordinaten, welche ihnen von McKay zugeschickt worden waren. Es war auf den Hangars der Schlachtschiffe. Nur zwei blieben unbenutzt: Auf dem einen stand die Daedalus und in den anderen sollte noch die Pegasus landen.

Jedoch war genug Platz auf einem Hangardach, um alle Jumper zwei Mal unterzubringen. Als alle Jumper gelandet waren, veränderte Atlantis seine Flugbahn und bewegte sich in den Himmel hinauf. Es bewegte sich langsam aus der Atmosphäre und dann kam ihm auch schon die Pegasus entgegen. Als sie sich auf ihren Hangar zu bewegte, öffnete sich dieser und die Pegasus landete darin.

Dann verschwand Atlantis einfach so und war mit dem menschlichen Auge nicht mehr zu sehen, als Colonel Sheppard den Tarnschirm aktivierte. Er wollte einmal kurz die Kontrollen ausprobieren, denn das konnte er später in einem Kampf mit den Wraith nicht machen. Dann öffnete sich riesiges ein Hyperraumfenster und Atlantis verschwand darin.

* * *

**System, T plus 4 Minuten**

Als sie im System ankamen, aktivierte Colonel Sheppard sofort den Tarnschirm. Dann gab er Befehle: „Daedalus, holen sie die Viperpiloten raus, bevor sie getötet werden!"

„_Sofort Sir."_

„Jumper, starten und die Darts ausschalten! Ihr habt den Vorteil des Tarnschirms, nutzt ihn! Pegasus, tarnen und in der Nähe der Galactica Stellung beziehen."

„_Wie sie wünschen, Sir."_ Und dann sah er auf den Sensoren, wie sich die kleinen grünen punkte, welche die Jumper repräsentierten auf den Weg zu den kleinen roten der Darts aufmachten. Dann schwenkte er mit Atlantis in Richtung der Hives und fuhr die Waffen hoch.

Jetzt waren alle Systeme von Atlantis wieder vollständig online. Atlantis, das Vermächtnis der Antiker, kam wieder zum Einsatz, zum ersten Mal seit zehn tausenden von Jahren. Sie würden das Vermächtnis der Antiker wahren und es beschützen und auch die Ziele der Antiker: Sie würden die Wraith vernichten, um die Menschen zu befreien.

Dann rief er die Galactica.

* * *

**Galactica, strategische Kommandozentrale**

Plötzlich waren in den Reihen der Wraith einige Darts explodiert. Aber das war ohne ihr zutun geschehen, denn jegliche Angriffs- und Verteidigungsmöglichkeit war von den Wraith zerstört worden. Dann kam der Funkspruch:

„_Galactica, bitte kommen."_, schallte Colonel Sheppards Stimme durch die Brücke.

„Colonel, gut das Sie da sind, die Wraith haben alle unsere Schiffe verteidigungs- und bewegungsunfähig geschossen!"

„_Ich weiß, ich sehe es auf unseren Sensoren. Wir haben ihre Leute aus den Vipern geholt, welche zu stark beschädigt waren, um weiter mitkämpfen zu können."_

„Danke, Colonel."

„_Die Pegasus hat in ihrer Nähe Stellung bezogen und wird die Darts abwehren. Die Daedalus kann leider nicht eingreifen, da sie sich einen Schaden in ihrem Generator zugezogen hat, als sie gegen die Wraith kämpfte. Sie wird deshalb in Atlantis bleiben."_ Der Colonel vermied bewusst, ‚Schildgenerator' zu sagen, denn sie hatten den Kolonialen nichts darüber mitgeteilt und er wollte sie nicht verwirren. _„Die Jumper werden die Darts abfangen und ich werde mich um die Hives kümmern."_

„Aber, ich dachte, Sie hätten nur zwei Schiffe, oder etwa nicht?"

„_Nun ja, das stimmt. Wir haben nur zwei Schiffe."_

„Aber wie können Sie dann die Hives mit einem dritten Schiff angreifen?"

„_Oh, es ist kein Schiff."_

„Was ist es dann?"

„Sir, es hat sich plötzlich etwas Riesiges neben den Hives enttarnt! Es feuert auf sie!"

„Was ist es?"

„_Das, Commander, ist das ‚dritte Schiff', wenn sie so wollen. Das ist Atlantis!"_ Kam es von Colonel Sheppard.

„Aber, ich dachte Atlantis wäre die Stadt!"

„_Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, Commander, Ihnen das zu erklären. Ich werde mich später wieder melden."_

„OK, Colonel. Bis dann." Und dann wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen. Adama wandte sich an die Crew: „Beobachten Sie dieses riesige Ding weiterhin. Ich will wissen, was es ist."

* * *

**Atlantis, Thronraum**

Sheppard unterbrach die Verbindung und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Geschehen. Die Waffen, der Antrieb und das Schild waren online. Dann konzentrierte er sich. Als sich die Waffen aufluden, flossen immense Energiemengen durch die Stadt. Die Waffen hatten eine Aufladezeit von nur drei Sekunden, da sie von drei separaten ZPMs betrieben wurden und sich nicht noch mit an die für den Schildgenerator hängen mussten.

Dann waren sie aufgeladen und feuerten. Ein großer Teil der Wraithcruiser fiel dem Feuer sofort zum Opfer. Als sie dann zum zweiten Mal feuerten und eine zweite Welle von unbeschreiblicher Stärke auf die restlichen Cruiser schickten, wurden diese sofort zerstört und verschwanden in Feuerbällen. Anscheinend hatten die Hives noch Darts, denn als der zweite Schuss verebbte, starteten sie diese. Jedoch konnten sie den mächtigen Waffen von Atlantis nicht widerstehen. Die Darts verdampften einfach und sie hinterließen keinerlei Schrott.

Dann richtete Colonel Sheppard die Waffen auf die Hives. Es sah so aus, als ob sie gemerkt hätten, dass sie keine Chance hatten, denn sie drehten ab und versuchten in den Hyperraum zu entkommen. Allerdings hatten sie nie eine Chance, denn die Waffen von Atlantis waren schon wieder schussbereit und feuerten auf die Hives. Eines, welches gerade ein Hyperraumfenster geöffnet hatte, verschwand darin, wurde jedoch noch am Ende von einem Schuss gestreift. Kurz darauf sah man in einiger Entfernung einen Feuerball, als das Hive wieder aus dem Hyperraum austrat und explodierte. Die anderen Hives wurden sofort zerstört.

Dann wandte sich Colonel Sheppard den verbleibenden 3000 Darts zu, welche noch nicht von der Pegasus und den Jumpern zerstört wurden. Er konnte die Hauptwaffen nicht mehr einsetzen, da er sonst die Flotte vernichten würde. So hielt er auf die Flotte zu und tarnte die Stadt auf dem Weg dorthin wieder. Dann startete er die Drohnen. 10.000 Stück! Das würde hoffentlich genügen.

* * *

**Galactica, strategische Kommandozentrale**

„Sir, dieses Objekt, es hat die Hiveschiffe einfach so vernichtet! Es ist soeben wieder von unseren Sensoren verschwunden. Zuvor hat es allerdings die Richtung geändert, es hielt direkt auf uns zu."

„Wir haben nichts, das wir dagegen einsetzen könnten?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Ich hoffe für uns, dass es wirklich Atlantis ist."

„Sir, soeben sind auf unseren Sensoren 10.000 neue Kontakte erschienen. Sie bewegen sie sehr, sehr schnell auf die Flotte zu. Sie kommen aus der Richtung, in welcher der unbekannte Kontakt war, bevor er verschwunden ist."

„Wann erreichen sie die Flotte?"

„5 Sekunden, … Sir, die unbekannten Kontakte zerstören die verbleibenden Wraith-Jäger!"

„Gut. Wir können wirklich nur hoffen, dass es Colonel Sheppard ist."

„Sir, alle Wraith-Jäger sind vernichtet!" Und dann kam der eingehende Funkspruch:

„_Commander Adama, bitte kommen, hier Colonel Sheppard."_

„Colonel, gut, dass Sie uns gerettet haben. Wir hätten vermutlich nicht mehr viel länger durchgehalten."

„_Kein Problem. Wir haben Sie schließlich da reingeritten."_

„Können wir uns treffen, Colonel?"

„_Sicher, Commander. Ein Jumper wird Sie abholen. In einer Minute im Hangar? Können Sie die Koordinaten schicken?"_

„Ja, warten Sie." Er machte einen Wink mit der Hand und einer der Soldaten an den Konsolen kümmerte sich darum. „Habe Sie sie erhalten?"

„_Ja, Danke. Gehen Sie zum Hangar, dort wird ein Jumper auf Sie warten."_

* * *

**Galactica, Hangar, eine Minute später**

Als Commander Adama in den Hangar kam, hörte er das Wummern von einem Jumper. Kurz darauf enttarnte sich dieser vor ihm und landete. Dann öffnete sich die Heckklappe und Commander Adama ging hinein. Was ihn jedoch verwunderte war, das der Jumper keinen Piloten hatte. Dann schloss sich die Klappe wieder und der Jumper startete. Das ganze geschah ohne Pilot. Fünf Minuten später, als sie noch durch den Raum schossen, veränderte sich plötzlich die Umgebung und auf einmal konnte er Atlantis sehen. Anscheinend hatte er soeben den Tarnschirm durchbrochen. Dann landete der Jumper im zentralen Jumperhangar und als sich die Klappe wieder öffnete stand da Dr. Weir.

* * *

**Atlantis, Jumperhangar 1**

„Willkommen zurück in Atlantis, Commander Adama. Colonel Sheppard wird gleich hier sein, er muss nur erst hier her kommen." Kaum hatte sie fertig gesprochen, öffnete sich die Türe und der Colonel kam herein.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Commander, aber ich musste ihren Jumper hier her fliegen."

„Wie? Aber, … Sie waren doch gar nicht in dem Jumper!"

„Ich habe ihn ferngesteuert."

„Ich will gar nicht wissen wie, das ist sicherlich viel zu kompliziert!"

„Hm, ja. Da haben Sie vermutlich Recht. Gehen wir in einen Konferenzraum."

„Ja, bitte." Und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.


	26. Gespräche und eine zweite Stadt

**Teil 26: Gespräche und eine zweite Stadt**

**Atlantis, Konferenzraum**

Nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatten, schlossen sich die Türen automatisch. Dann fragte Commander Adama:

„Wieso haben Sie uns nicht mitgeteilt, dass diese Stadt ein Raumschiff ist?!"

„Ich habe ihnen das genauso wenig mitgeteilt, wie viele andere Dinge, die es in dieser Stadt gibt. Wir haben Technologie, welche Sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen können!"

„Aber wieso haben Sie uns dann nichts gesagt?"

„Ich habe es Colonel Sheppard untersagt, es Ihnen mitzuteilen."

„Aber wieso?"

„Das ist Politik, Commander!"

„Klar, und was haben Sie uns noch verschwiegen?"

„Nun ja, wie Sie sicherlich gesehen haben, besitzt Atlantis sehr mächtige Waffen. Allerdings hat es auch einen Tarnschirm wie die anderen Schiffe. Und dann haben wir hier die Produktionsstätten für Schiffe, Jumper, Stationen und noch einige andere Dinge. Auch hat Atlantis einen Schild, welcher es vor Angriffen beschützt. Wären Sie bei dem Angriff näher bei Atlantis gewesen, dann hätten Sie sehen können, wie die Energieladungen der Wraith darauf aufschlugen."

„Das ist unmöglich!"

„Nun, Sie haben auch gedacht, dass es unmöglich ist, eine ganze Stadt als ein Raumschiff zu nutzen."

„Stimmt, da haben Sie Recht. Aber Sie hatten erwähnt, dass Sie einige meiner Leute gerettet haben. Was ist aus ihnen geworden?"

„Die meisten konnten wir unbeschadet retten, aber es gab auch einige Verwundete, leider waren einige zu schwer verwundet, um sie noch retten zu können. Es tut mir Leid, Sie haben heute viele gute Piloten verloren." Das stimmte Adama sehr traurig, denn es waren sehr viele sehr gute Piloten gewesen. Zum Glück waren die Atlanter noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen, sodass die Flotte nicht zerstört wurde.

„Wie viele haben es überlebt?"

„Wir konnten 197 Piloten retten, die Restlichen sind von den Wraith mit ihren Vipern zerstört worden. Von diesen 197 waren allerdings 17 zu schwer verletzt, um sie noch retten zu können. 24 weitere schweben noch in Lebensgefahr. Und dann haben wir noch 97 Leichtverletzte."

„Kann ich meine Leute sehen?"

„Aber sicher doch, folgen Sie mir bitte." Und dann stand Sheppard auf und führte Commander Adama in die Krankenstation. Sie mussten keinen Transporter benutzen, da man diese aus praktischen Gründen möglichst nah an den Torraum gelegt hatte.

* * *

**Atlantis, Krankenstation**

Dr. Beckett kümmerte sich um eine blonde Viperpilotin, die, kurz nachdem sie aus ihrer Viper hierher transportiert wurde, zusammengebrochen war. Sie hatte nur kurz die Augen geöffnet und war dann in Ohnmacht gefallen. Sie war nur leicht verletzt. Die körperlichen Schäden hatte Dr. Beckett mit einem Heilgerät der Antiker repariert. Jetzt untersuchte er sie noch einmal, um zu sehen, ob es noch andere Schäden gab. Er fuhr mit einem Scanner noch ein paar Mal über ihren Körper und schaute sich jedes Mal die Daten an, bevor er merkte, dass sie die Augen geöffnet hatte und ihn anschaute. Er lächelte sie an, dann fragte er sie:

„Geht es Ihnen gut? Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

„Nein. … Wo … wo bin ich?"

„Sie sind in der Krankenstation von Atlantis. Wir haben Sie im Kampf gegen die Wraith unterstützt. Viele Ihrer Leute sind heute gefallen, jedoch haben wir den Angriff abwehren können."

„Wie viele haben es nicht geschafft?"

„Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, man hat mir keine Zahlen mitgeteilt."

„Was ist mit der Flotte?"

„Sie ist schwer beschädigt, jedoch haben wir keine Schiffe verloren", kam es von Adama, welcher soeben mit Colonel Sheppard die Krankenstation betreten hatte und nur das letzte gehört hatte.

„Commander?"

„Starbuck?"

„Und? Werden Sie hier auch gut behandelt?"

„Ich bin eben erst aufgewacht, Sir."

„Kann sie aufstehen, Dr.?"

„Ja", dann wandte sich Dr. Beckett an Starbuck: „Sie sollten sich für die nächsten Stunden nicht zu viel bewegen, Ihr Körper ist noch etwas ausgepowert. Zudem sollten Sie ihr Knie nicht zu sehr belasten, sonst könnte es wieder verletzt werden."

„Nicht schon wieder eine Knieverletzung! Aber, … wieso brauche ich keine Schiene?"

„Ach, es war nur gebrochen, ich habe es schon wieder geheilt. Sie sind kerngesund, jedoch sind einige Organe noch geschwächt und leiden unter Sauerstoffmangel, das sollte sich jetzt jedoch geben, wo Sie wach sind."

„Gebrochen?"

„Na, Sie wissen schon, der Knochen war zerstört."

„Aber das dauert Wochen, bevor es verheilt ist! Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„Oh, etwa 30 Minuten?"

„Wollen Sie mich verarschen?!"

„Ähm, Starbuck", sagte Commander Adama: „Der Kampf ist erst seit 20 Minuten vorbei und sie wurden vor 30 Minuten aus ihrer Viper gerettet. Diese Leute haben noch viel mächtigere Technologie."

„Aber Sie haben gesagt, dass wir in Atlantis sind. Wir brauchen mindestens eine Stunde nach Atlantis!"

Da meldete sich Colonel Sheppard zu Wort: „Vielleicht sollten Sie einfach einmal aus dem Fenster schauen. Was meinen Sie dazu, Dr. Weir?"

Als sie ihren Namen hörte, blickte sie auf, denn sie hatte die ganze Zeit nur stumm zugehört. „Da heben Sie Recht, Colonel. Es wäre vermutlich das Beste. Gehen Sie voran." Und sie machte eine Geste zur Türe.

„Gut, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden." Und damit ging er auf die Türe zu. Die anderen folgten ihm, nur Dr. Beckett blieb zurück, denn er musste sich um die anderen Piloten der Galactica kümmern. Sheppard führte sie zu einem Fenster in der Nähe der Krankenstation. Er schaute kurz hinaus, dann trat er auf die Seite und winkte die Anderen zu sich. Als sie an das große Panoramafenster herantraten, waren sie von dem Ausblick überrascht. Die Sonne des Systems erleuchtete die Stadt unter ihnen, aber als sie sich umsahen, bemerkten sie in der Ferne die kleine Silhouette der Galactica. Dann sprach Starbuck das aus, was die anderen schon die ganze Zeit wussten:

„Wir sind im Weltraum!"

„Genau, wir sind im Weltraum", bestätigte sie Colonel John Sheppard: „Wir haben Atlantis hierher gebracht."

„Aber wieso? Hatten Sie keine Angst, dass diese Wraith Atlantis zerstören könnten?"

„Commander?", fragte Colonel Sheppard: „Können wir es ihr mitteilen?"

„Ja, Colonel, sie ist vertrauenswürdig."

„Gut, dann folgen Sie mir bitte." Und er machte sich mit den Anderen hinter sich auf den Weg in den Konferenzraum.

* * *

**Atlantis, Konferenzraum, kurz darauf**

„Also, Starbuck, wie Sie vielleicht schon mitbekommen haben, bin ich Colonel John Sheppard. Und das ist Dr. Weir, die zivile Leiterin unserer Expedition."

„Ich bin Leutnant Kara ‚Starbuck' Trace. Viperpilotin auf der Galactica."

„Commander, können wir ihr mitteilen, wo wir herkommen?"

„Ja, Colonel."

„Also, Leutnant Trace, wir sind ursprünglich nicht aus dieser Galaxie. Wir sind in diese Galaxie gekommen, um diese Stadt zu finden. Leider war es uns, nachdem wir hier angekommen sind, nicht mehr möglich zurückzukehren. Ein Jahr später war es dann einem unserer Schiffe möglich, hier her zu kommen. So konnten wir den Angriff der Wraith auf Atlantis im letzten Moment abwehren."

„Das ist beeindruckend, Colonel. Aber wieso war es Ihnen nicht möglich, wieder zurückzukehren?"

„Uns ist die Energie ausgegangen, wir hatten gehofft hier in Atlantis weitere ZPMs zu finden, jedoch waren diese fast leer. Vor wenigen Monaten haben wir dann auf einem Außenposten die Pegasus und einige ZPMs gefunden. Dann mussten wir feststellen, dass die ganze Zeit noch mehrere ZPMs in Atlantis waren. Jetzt haben wir wieder genug Energie, um alle Systeme von Atlantis zu betreiben."

„ZPMs?"

„Zero-Point-Module, sie können sehr viel Energie speichern, wenn Sie genau wissen wollen, wie sie funktionieren, dann fragen Sie am besten Dr. McKay. Da fällt mir ein: Dr. Weir? Was macht Dr. McKay eigentlich gerade?"

„Er checkt die Sensoren nach Außenposten der Antiker und ob es vielleicht noch mehr Städte gibt."

„Gut, könnten wir einmal kurz unter vier Augen miteinander sprechen?"

„Aber sicher, Colonel. Gehen wir in mein Büro." Und dann verließen sie den Konferenzraum. Adama und Starbuck ließen sie dort zurück.

* * *

**Atlantis, Dr. Weirs Büro**

„Dr. Weir, wir haben doch vor wenigen Wochen diese andere Stadt mit einer ähnlichen Bauweise wie Atlantis gefunden. Könnten wir diese nicht auch aktivieren?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee, aber wie überzeugen wir die Bewohner von dem Planeten davon, uns die Stadt zu überlassen?"

„Könnten wir nicht einen Außenposten auf diesem Planeten errichten? Atlantis hat schließlich die Module für die Konstruktion."

„Das ist es. Machen wir uns auf den Weg, wir brauchen diese Stadt. Aber was machen wir mit den Kolonialen?"

„Wir könnten sie nach Atlantia schicken, dort wären sie vorerst vor Angriffen sicher. Notfalls können wir dann immer noch eingreifen. Aber da sie erst einmal Reparaturen benötigen, werden sie wohl noch eine Weile hier bleiben."

„Dann holen wir die andere Stadt und lassen die Kolonialen hier alleine?"

„Nein, wir lassen die Daedalus und die Pegasus da. Die beiden Schiffe sind fähig, es mit einigen Hives auf einmal aufzunehmen."

„Gut. Nehmen wir Adama und die Piloten mit?"

„Es ist vielleicht das Beste, wenn sie das selbst entscheiden."

„OK, dann gehen Sie zurück, ich werde die Befehle an die Daedalus und an die Pegasus geben."

* * *

**Atlantis, Konferenzraum**

Als Colonel Sheppard nach einigen Minuten zurückkehrte, fand er Commander Adama und Leutnant Trace genau so vor, wie er sie verlassen hatten. Nun würde er sie fragen.

„Commander? Wir müssen Sie leider verlassen, wir haben etwas zu erledigen. Wir werden Ihnen allerdings die Daedalus und die Pegasus hier lassen. Wir werden mit Atlantis zu einem anderen Planeten gehen und dort etwas holen. Sie können uns begleiten, wenn Sie wollen. Wir können auch notfalls ihre Piloten mitnehmen, wenn sie in der Flotte sonst nur stören würden. Die Schwerverwundeten werden wir auf jeden Fall dabehalten."

„Nein, Colonel, ich würde Sie zwar gerne begleiten, jedoch muss ich mich um die Flotte kümmern. Viele Schiffe wurden sehr schwer beschädigt und ich muss die Reparaturarbeiten koordinieren."

„Wenn Sie es wünschen, Commander. Wir werden jedoch gleich abreisen. Wir können nicht darauf warten, nicht, dass die Wraith den Planeten vor uns erreichen oder uns angreifen, während wir dort sind."

„Gut, dann werde ich sofort auf die Galactica zurückkehren."

„OK, Commander. Ich werde Sie zurückbringen. Kommen Sie. Sollen die Piloten auch mit zurück auf die Galactica?"

„Ja, das wäre gut."

Dann aktivierte Colonel Sheppard sein Funkgerät: „Daedalus, bitte kommen."

„_Hier Daedalus, wir hören, Colonel?"_

„Sie haben ein Signal von den Kolonialen, die auf die Galactica zurückkehren können?"

„_Ja, Sir."_

„Gut, transportieren Sie sie alle in einen Hangar der Galactica."

„_Verstanden, Sir. Transport in 10 Sekunden."_

„Sie werden jetzt gleich auf die Galactica transportiert, Commander, Leutnant", wandte sich Sheppard wieder Adama und Trace zu.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Colonel", sagte Commander Adama noch, bevor er von einem weißen Licht umschlossen wurde und verschwand. Ebenso Leutnant Trace. Dann lief Sheppard aus dem Konferenzraum und in den Kontrollraum. Dort traf er auf Dr. Weir und nickte. Dann sagte Dr. Weir:

„Holen wir uns die Stadt." Darauf hatte einer der Techniker nur gewartet und er aktivierte den Antrieb. Gleich darauf öffnete sich vor Atlantis ein Hyperraumfenster und es verschwand darin.

* * *

**Planet, eine Stunde später**

Der Jumper enttarnte sich über dem Dorf und landete dann auf dem Dorfplatz. Sofort kamen die Bewohner auf diesen zu. Als Colonel Sheppard ausstieg, erhellten sich ihre Gesichter, wussten sie doch, wer ihnen die Freiheit von dem Bewahrer gegeben hatte. Sie dachten, dass die Atlanter wieder einmal vorbei schauten, um sie nach Vorräten zu fragen oder weil sie vielleicht ein ZPM für den Turm gefunden hatten. Sie hatten den Bewohnern nichts davon erzählt, dass der Turm nur die Spitze von einer Stadt wie Atlantis war.

„Willkommen zurück, Colonel. Was können wir für sie tun?"

„Wir würden gerne den Turm mitnehmen, wir hinterlassen ihnen jedoch einen Posten, welcher über starke Waffen verfügt. Mit diesen können Sie dann die Wraith notfalls besiegen. Zudem werden wir ihnen helfen, sollte etwas schief gehen."

Der Mann dachte gar nicht lange darüber nach, sondern war froh über die Möglichkeit, eine Verteidigung gegen die Wraith zu haben. „Einverstanden, Colonel. Wann kann dieser Posten hier errichtet werden?"

„Sagen Sie mir wo, und wir beginnen mit der Konstruktion."

„Es wäre gut, wenn es in der Nähe des Dorfes wäre, dann wäre immer jemand zur Stelle, um die Waffen zu bedienen."

„Gut. Ich werde es meinen Leuten mitteilen. Wir werden den Turm dann mitnehmen." Dann ging Sheppard wieder in den Jumper und aktivierte die Kommunikation: „Atlantis, bitte kommen."

„_Hier Atlantis, wir hören Colonel?"_

„Konstruktion an der vereinbarten Stelle, sie haben reagiert, wie wir es erwartet haben. Ist der andere Jumper schon in der Stadt?"

„_Hier Jumper 2. Wir sind soeben eingetroffen und Dr. McKay aktiviert gerade die Systeme. Sie sollten__hier her kommen."_

„_Hier Atlantis, Konstruktion hat begonnen, Fertigstellung des Außenpostens in etwa 17 Stunden."_

„Verstanden, Atlantis. Jumper 2? Ich bin auf dem Weg."

„_Verstanden Colonel. Bis gleich."_ Und dann startete Colonel Sheppard den Jumper und flog zu der Stadt.

* * *

**Planet, Stadt, 10 Stunden später**

McKay hatte fast alle Systeme mit Energie versorgen können, jedoch sah es so aus, als ob einige der Energieleitungen zerstört oder zumindest unterbrochen waren, denn einige der Systeme reagierten nicht. Leider war die ganze Stadt begraben und so konnten sie sich kein genaues Bild von den Schäden an der Stadt verschaffen. Jedoch sollte laut McKay der Antrieb in kürze bereit sein, was auch immer das hieß.

* * *

**Planet, Stadt, 2 Stunden später**

Jetzt war der Antrieb endlich online. McKay hoffte, dass die Stadt unter dem Gewicht der Erde nicht einfach so zusammenbrechen würde, jedoch war er zuversichtlich: Die Antiker hatten auch Atlantis im Meer versenkt, es hatte das ganze jedoch fast unbeschadet überstanden.

„Colonel, versuchen Sie jetzt noch einmal den Antrieb zu aktivieren." Colonel Sheppard saß seit acht Stunden in dem Thron und versuchte die Systeme online zu bringen. Am Anfang waren die meisten Systeme sofort angesprungen, jedoch waren einige aus unerklärlichen Gründen offline geblieben. Jetzt versuchten sie seit sieben Stunden herauszufinden, wie sie die Systeme online bringen konnten.

„Ja, gut. Der Antrieb ist endlich online." Nach zwei Stunden Arbeit am Antrieb war dieser nun endlich online.

„Versuchen Sie, den Antrieb zu starten und die Stadt aus der Erde zu heben." Und dann bebte die Stadt, als sich der Antrieb aktivierte. Draußen auf der Erde bekam der Boden Risse und hob sich an einigen Stellen, als der Antrieb die Stadt anhob. Nach und nach brach die Erde von der Stadt herunter und gab ihre Größe preis. Dann hielt Colonel Sheppard die Stadt über der Erde an. Dann aktivierte er das Reparaturprogramm. Als er das gemacht hatte, deaktivierte er den Thron und stand auf. Er musste sich erst einmal strecken, denn er hatte acht Stunden ununterbrochen auf diesem Thron gesessen. Dann ging er zu McKay, welcher an einem der Terminals stand. Dort sah Sheppard das gleiche Menü, wie in Atlantis, jedoch interessierte ihn im Moment nur eines:

_Automatisches Stadtreparatursystem: Online_

_Status: Aktiv_

_Zeit bis zur vollständigen Reparatur: 14d 2h 8min 29sec_

„Vierzehn Tage, Dr. McKay? Wieso dauert das so lange?"

„Sehr viele Teile der Stadt wurden bei Erdbeben beschädigt oder sogar ganz zerstört. Diese müssen jetzt repariert oder gar ersetzt werden. Das dauert halt seine Zeit. Wir können Froh sein, das nicht mehr zerstört ist!"

„Na gut. Wir müssen allerdings Unterstützung von der Erde anfordern. Wir benötigen unsere Leute in Atlantis und ich werde niemanden hier her lassen, denn wir sind sowieso schon zu wenige. Zudem sollten wir diese Stadt in den Orbit bringen. Ich will nicht, dass irgendeine Energieleitung unterbrochen wird und dann plötzlich die Stadt abstürzt."

„Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, Colonel."

„Ja, aber es gibt ein gewisses Risiko, und das ist mir zu hoch, Dr.!"

„Wie Sie wünschen, Colonel. Dann bringen wir die Stadt eben ins Orbit. Allerdings sollten Sie wissen, dass es sein kann, dass es einen Hüllenbruch gibt und dann die Luft in den Weltraum gesogen wird."

„Na umso besser! Dann haben wir keinen Grung hier zu bleiben und niemand anderes kann sich hier drin aufhalten. Dann kommen wir in 14 Tagen wieder und holen die Stadt ab."

„Sie haben Recht, Colonel. Dann können wir jetzt nach Atlantis zurückkehren. Ich habe die Stadt so programmiert, dass sie ein Vakuum in die Stadt lässt, sobald sie das Orbit erreicht. Wir können das dann jederzeit von Atlantis aus rückgängig machen."

„Dann verschwinden wir von hier, aber jetzt!"

„Gehen wir." Und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Jumperhangar.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, einige Zeit später**

„Dr. Weir, die Stadt wird in etwa 14 Tagen fertig repariert sein. Wir benötigen dann nur noch Personal von der Erde, denn sonst wird die Stadt wertlos sein.", berichtete Colonel Sheppard.

„OK, dann werden wir die Erde kontaktieren und es ihnen mitteilen." Und dann ging sie zum DHD hinüber und wählte die Erde an. Als sich das Wurmloch stabilisiert hatte, sendete sie ihren IDC durch und aktivierte dann ihr Funkgerät:

„Atlantis an SGC, bitte kommen."

„_Hier SGC, wir hören Sie, Atlantis."_ Kam die Stimme von General Landry kurz darauf aus dem Funkgerät.

„Wir erbitten von ihnen die Besatzung für eine Stadt wie Atlantis. Wir haben sie soeben aktiviert, jedoch wird sie erst in 14 Tagen online sein, deshalb können Sie sich Zeit lassen. Wir benötigen nur eine Minimalbesatzung, jedoch sollte diese lieber nicht zu klein ausfallen. Wir haben den Angriff der Wraith abgewehrt, jedoch wurde die Koloniale Flotte auch angegriffen, sodass die meisten ihrer Schiffe verteidigungs- und manövrierunfähig sind."

„_Sie haben eine zweite Stadt?"_, kam es von Landry.

„Ja, Sir. Ich hatte vor sie in die Milchstraße zu schicken, damit die Erde eine Verteidigung hat. Sie benötigen also nur eine Besatzung für den Transport in die Milchstraße. Die Reise müsste laut Dr. McKay etwa zwei Tage dauern. Ich kann sie notfalls auch von meinen Leuten fliegen lassen."

„_Nein, nein. Ich werde mit dem Präsidenten telefonieren, solch eine Chance wird er sich nicht entgehen lassen."_

„Danke, Sir. Atlantis out."

_„SGC out."_

Dann wandte sich Dr. Weir wieder Dr. McKay an den Sensoren zu, nachdem sich das Stargate abgeschalten hatte: „Dr. McKay? Auf welchen Planeten haben Sie Antikeraußenposten geortet?"

„Warten Sie, … hier … ich habe auf den Sensoren einige hundert Außenposten, die noch intakt zu sein scheinen, jedoch habe ich auf einigen andere Welten komische Signaturen, es sieht aus, als gäbe es noch mehr Städte. Zumindest 13 solche Signaturen kann ich orten. Bei einer bin ich mir sicher, dass es sich um eine Stadt handeln muss, denn sie ist auch auf unseren Mittelstreckensensoren zu sehen. So wie es aussieht, ist sie bewohnt, hat jedoch keine Energie. Wir sollten diese Leute unterstützen, bevor sie vernichtet werden. Es ist das System von P7Z-892"

„OK, dann machen wir uns auf den Weg dorthin. Wie lange benötigen wir für den Hyperraumsprung?"

„Wir müssten in 19 Minuten im System eintreffen können."

„Colonel Sheppard, gehen Sie in den Thronraum, wir wissen nicht, ob sie nicht sofort auf uns feuern werden, wenn sie uns auf ihren Sensoren orten. Aktivieren Sie den Tarnschirm, wenn wir im System ankommen. Zudem sollten wir einen Jumper vorausschicken um vielleicht schon mit den Leuten dort zu verhandeln." Colonel Sheppard nickte nur und verschwand in Richtung des nächsten Transporters.


	27. Genii

**Teil 27: Genii**

**System P7Z-892, einige Wochen zuvor**

Die Untergrundgruppe der Genii hatte vor wenigen Stunden eine Atombombe in seiner Nähe explodieren lassen. Zum Glück hatte er mit so etwas gerechnet und sich einen Schutzbunker in der Nähe des Stargates anlegen lassen. Jetzt hatte er ihn nutzen müssen, als diese Verräter an den Genii die Atombombe gezündet hatten. Er hatte nur einige seiner engsten Vertrauten mit sich in den Bunker genommen. Als dann die Strahlung nach relativ kurzer Zeit genug abgeklungen war, hatten sie das Stargate aktiviert und waren auf diesen Planeten geflohen. Jetzt waren seine Leute gerade dabei, die Umgebung zu erkunden, denn sie waren vorher noch nie auf diesem Planeten und er war nirgends in den Datenbanken der Genii enthalten. Die Adresse hatte er bei seinem Angriff auf Atlantis aus dem Computer geladen und er hoffte, dass die Atlanter diesen Planeten in nächster Zeit nicht erkunden würden.

Sie waren jetzt seit etwa einer Woche auf diesem Planeten, sie hatten ein Lager einige Kilometer vom Stargate entfernt errichtet, doch hatten sie bisher nichts Interessantes gefunden. Jedoch sollte sich das schlagartig ändern, als:

„_Commander Kolya, wir haben hier etwas gefunden. Das dürfte Sie wirklich interessieren."_

„Ich bin auf dem Weg. Wo sind Sie?"

_„Ich schicke ihnen einen Soldaten vorbei, Sir."_

„Verstanden." Eine ganze Stunde später klopfte es an der Türe. Als Kolya die Türe öffnete, stand draußen ein Soldat.

„Ich soll Sie abholen, Sir."

„Gut, gehen Sie voran." Der Soldat führte ihn zu einem Fahrzeug und stieg ein. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hielt er am Fuße eines Berges an und stieg aus. Dann fing er an den Berg hinauf zu laufen. Sie liefen noch etwa zwanzig Minuten, dann waren sie ab der Spitze des Berges angekommen. Vor ihnen war ein riesiges Tal. Und darin war eine Stadt. Eine Stadt der Vorfahren, eine Stadt wie Atlantis. Er besaß nun eine Stadt der Vorfahren. Er konnte nun die Atlanter besiegen. Diese schwachen Menschen ohne Ehre, die einfach ihre Leute zurück ließen. Er würde sie besiegen. Dann konnte er endlich die Kontrolle über die Genii übernehmen und die Wraith besiegen.

Eine Woche später hatten sie immer noch nicht viel über die Stadt herausgefunden. Sie wussten nur, dass sie zu wenig Energie hatten um alle Systeme zu betreiben. Mit ihren Generatoren konnten sie jedoch genug Energie herstellen um zumindest mehr Systeme wie die Atlanter bei dem Sturm vor eineinhalb Jahren online zu bringen. Sie hatten auch in den Hangars der Stadt insgesamt 17 Jumper gefunden. Zum Glück hatte er bei dem Anschlag auf sein Leben nach der Gefangennahme der Atlanter auch einige Blutproben retten können. Seine Doktoren waren jetzt dabei, diese zu untersuchen um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, dass auch seine Leute diese Schiffe fliegen konnten.

Ein paar Tage später hatten seine Wissenschaftler dann endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dass seine Leute die Schiffe fliegen konnten. Dabei hatten ihnen die Blutproben jedoch nicht geholfen. Sie hatten die Jumper so modifiziert, dass man sie mit einer Handsteuerung fliegen konnte. Dabei mussten allerdings drei Mann an Bord sein. Einer für den Antrieb und die Steuerung, einer für die Waffensysteme und einer, um die Sensoren zu überwachen. Seine Doktoren waren jedoch zuversichtlich, dass sie das Gen für die Kontrollen bald finden würden. Dann konnten sie es einigen Personen geben. Jedoch würde das noch einige Zeit benötigen. Laut den Doktoren noch mindestens ein halbes Jahr, wenn nicht sogar ein ganzes oder gar zwei Jahre. Er hoffte nur, dass die Atlanter diesen Planeten nicht so bald finden würden.

Noch einmal einige Wochen hatten sie dann noch einige andere Systeme online gebracht, jedoch waren dabei zu Kolyas Missfallen keine Waffensysteme. Allerdings hatten sie die Kurzstreckensensoren online bringen können. Auch hatten sie inzwischen alle 17 Jumper auf eine Handsteuerung umgestellt. Er ließ seine Leute diese seit ihrer Entdeckung nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, denn es konnten jederzeit unerwünschte Gäste im System auftauchen. Denn genau das sollte wenige Stunden später passieren.

* * *

**P7Z-892, Stargate**

Das Stargate lag auf einer ebenen, offenen Fläche. Einige wachsame Augen beobachteten die Fläche und das Stargate. Plötzlich leuchtete der innere Ring des Stargates auf und es aktivierte sich. Als sich dann der Ereignishorizont stabilisiert hatte, kam ein Jumper hindurch und schoss in den Himmel hinauf. Er tarnte sich nicht. Von diesem abgelenkt, sahen die Wachen nicht den zweiten Schatten, welcher durch das Stargate kam und sich gleich darauf tarnte. Das Tor blieb noch kurz aktiv, dann deaktivierte es sich.

Der ungetarnte Jumper scannte nach Lebenszeichen und fand einige ganz in der Nähe des Tores, dann landete in der Nähe von diesen. Laut den Detektoren waren es etwa zwanzig Personen. Als sich die Heckklappe des Jumpers öffnete, kamen drei davon aus dem Wald. Die Soldaten sahen dies und wandten sich diesen zu. Ihnen kamen drei einfach aussehende Farmer entgegen. Einer von den drei Farmern trat vor und sagte:

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?"

„Wir sind friedliche Händler und suchen nach Handelspartnern."

„Was benötigen Sie, was wir haben könnten? Und was könnten Sie uns anbieten?"

„Wir benötigen verschiedene Dinge und könnten ihnen dafür Schutz vor den Wraith bieten."

„Schutz vor den Wraith? Das kann niemand!"

„Doch, wir können das."

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an! Ich weiß genau, was Sie können!", dann rief er: „Nehmt sie fest, Leute!" Und daraufhin stürmten die restlichen Personen aus dem Wald. Sie waren gekleidet wie die Soldaten der Genii. Sie überwältigten die 5 Soldaten aus Atlantis und fesselten diese. Sie wussten jedoch nicht, dass ein zweiter Jumper einige Meter über ihnen schwebte und das ganze Geschehen beobachtete. Als sich dann die Genii mit den gefesselten Soldaten auf den Weg zu ihrem Lager machten, folgte ihnen der Jumper unauffällig. Fünfzehn Minuten später kamen sie dann beim Lager an. Die Atlanter wurden in eine Hütte gebracht und hinein geführt. Sofort platzierten sich einige Soldaten davor. Als es keine weiteren Änderungen gab, aktivierte der getarnte Jumper sein Subraumkommunikationssystem und rief Atlantis:

„Atlantis, hier Jumper 2, bitte kommen."

„_Hier Atlantis, wir hören."_

„Offenbar ist dieser Planet von den Genii besetzt. Es könnte also zu einem Problem werden, die Stadt zu übernehmen. Die Crew von Jumper 1 wurde gefangen genommen und in das Lager der Genii gebracht. Es scheint, als seien die Genii noch nicht lange hier, denn das Lager ist nicht, ich wieder hole, nicht unterirdisch!"

„_Wie sieht die Stadt aus?"_

„Sie hat laut unseren Scanns keine vollen ZPMs. Jedoch haben die Genii einen starken Generator angeschlossen, welcher es ihnen erlaubt, einige der Systeme zu betreiben, jedoch können sie keine Waffen, keinen Antrieb und keine Schilde einsetzen. Sie haben anscheinend bisher auch nur die Kurzstreckensensoren online bekommen. Sie werden die Ankunft von Atlantis also nicht bemerken."

„_Gut. Beobachten Sie weiterhin das Lager der Genii. Wir werden uns eine neue Taktik überlegen."_

„Verstanden, Atlantis. Jumper 2 out."

„_Atlantis out, bis gleich Jumper 2."_

* * *

**Hyperraum, Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

„Ma'am, wir werden gleich im System eintreffen."

„Verstanden.", sagte Dr. Weir, dann aktivierte sie ihr Funkgerät: „Colonel Sheppard, hören Sie mich?"

„_Laut und deutlich, Dr. Weir."_

„Wir haben soeben die Meldung von Jumper 2 erhalten, dass es auf dem Planeten Genii gibt. Was schlagen Sie vor, Colonel?"

„_Ich werde Atlantis in ein anderes System bringen, sodass wir noch einige Jumper hinschicken können. Wir müssen den Genii nicht alles über uns verraten. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass alle Jumper startbereit sind, wenn wir eintreffen. Eine Minute bis zum System."_

* * *

**Nachbarsystem zu P7Z-892, eine Minute später**

Es öffnete sich ein Hyperraumfenster und Atlantis tauchte daraus auf. Gleich darauf verschwand es wieder, als Colonel Sheppard den Tarnschirm aktivierte.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

„_Hier spricht Colonel Sheppard, Jumperstaffeln 1, 2 und 3, starten Sie nach P7Z-892. Staffel 3, nehmen sie noch einige Marines mit."_ Kam die Stimme von Colonel Sheppard aus den Lautsprechern. Sie hatten im Kontrollraum alle Anweisungen vom Colonel mitgehört. Sofort kam es vom Staffel 1 Anführer zurück:

„_Verstanden. Staffel 1 startet."_ Kurz darauf kam dann auch die Bestätigung von Staffel 2 und noch eine kurze Zeit später von Staffel 3, als die Staffeln starteten. Jede Staffel bestand aus 5 Jumpern. Aus dem Kontrollraum beobachteten die Anwesenden, wie die 15 Jumper durch das Gate verschwanden. Als alle durch waren, deaktivierte sich das Gate. Gleich darauf waren sie wieder im Hyperraum auf dem Weg nach P7Z-892.

* * *

**P7Z-892, Stargate**

Als sich das Stargate aktivierte beobachteten das wieder einige wachsame Augen. Sie sahen jedoch nicht, dass etwas hindurch kam und waren verwundert. Hätten sie genau aufgepasst, so hätten sie bemerkt, wie nach und nach 15 Schatten durch das Gate kamen. Die Jumperstaffeln teilten sich auf und untersuchten die Umgebung. Als sie nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen konnten, begaben sie sich zum Lager der Genii.

„Jumper 2? Hier Jumper 1-Alpha. Jumperstaffeln 1, 2 und 3 sind zu ihrer Unterstützung hier. Haben Sie etwas neues feststellen können?"

„_Nein, Sir. Bisher gab es keine neuen Aktivitäten, die darauf schließen lassen, dass die Genii wissen, dass wir hier sind. Unsere Leute sind immer noch dort unten in der Hütte. Den Jumper haben sie geholt und in die Stadt zu den anderen Jumpern gebracht."_

„Gut. Wie sieht es mit der Verteidigung des Lagers aus?"

„_So gut wie keine, Sir. Sie beschränken sich auf das Tor. Dort haben sie etwa sechzig Mann zur Bewachung abgestellt, nachdem wir angekommen sind. Hier im Lager sind es eigentlich nur Wissenschaftler, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Hier im Lager gibt es nur zehn Soldaten. Der Rest ist in einem anderen Lager einige Kilometer von hier entfernt."_

„Wir können unsere Leute also mit einigen Marines befreien?"

„_Ja, Sir."_

„OK. Jumperstaffel 3, landen Sie etwas nördlich vom Lager auf einer Lichtung und setzen Sie die Marines ab."

„_Verstanden, Jumper 1-Alpha. Wir setzen die Marines ab."_

* * *

**P7Z-892, Lichtung nördlich des Lagers der Genii**

Auf der Lichtung weidete etwas Wild, als es jedoch das leise Summen der Jumpertriebwerke hörte, verschwand es rasch im Wald. Kurz darauf verebbte das Summen, als die getarnten Jumper ihre Triebwerke abstellten. Gleich darauf kamen aus den Jumpern die 60 Marines, wobei jeder der Jumper von Staffel 3 12 Männer dabei hatte. Für einen Außenstehenden sah das Ganze so aus, als ob die Marines aus dem Nichts kommen würden.

15 Marines bewegten sich sofort an den Waldrand und sicherten die Lichtung. Sie wussten zwar, dass eigentlich keine Menschen in der Nähe waren, aber man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein. Dann sammelten sich die Marines und bewegten sich langsam durch den Wald in Richtung des Lagers. Das Alles lief über Handzeichen, da sie die Genii überraschen wollten.

Keine Minute später waren sie dann am Rande des Walds neben dem Lager der Genii. Die Marines verteilten sich auf den Waldrand und warteten auf das Signal zum weiteren Vorrücken. Dann kam es über Funk. Das war das erste Mal, seit sie aus den Jumpern gestiegen waren.

„_Sniper, sucht euch eine gute Position! Der Rest: Vorrücken!"_

Und daraufhin kamen die sechzig Soldaten aus dem Wald und robbten durch das hohe Gras so nahe wie möglich an das Lager. Bisher hatte man sie offensichtlich noch nicht bemerkt, da es keine Nachricht von den Jumpern, welche das ganze Geschehen aus der Luft überwachten, gegeben hatte. Dann waren sie am Rande des Grases angekommen und verhielten sich ruhig. Sie beobachteten kurz, ob und wenn ja, wie sich die Situation im Lager verändert hatte, entdeckten jedoch nichts. Dann sagte der anführende Major in sein Funkgerät:

„_Sniper, schaltet die Soldaten aus."_

Gleich darauf knallte es am Waldrand und fünf der Genii-Soldaten brachen zusammen. Offensichtlich hatten alle Sniper getroffen. Als die verbleibenden 7 Soldaten sahen, wie ihre Kameraden zusammenbrachen, gingen sie in Deckung und feuerten in die Richtung, aus welcher sie glaubten, dass die Schüsse gekommen waren. Sie wussten jedoch nicht, dass die Sniper außerhalb ihrer Waffenreichweite waren und so schlugen die Kugeln aus ihren Waffen einige Hundert Meter vor dem Waldrand auf. Dann schossen die Sniper zum zweiten Mal und wieder fielen weitere fünf Genii-Soldaten. Die verbleibenden zwei bemerkten, dass sie keine Chance hatten und flohen in die nächste Hütte und glaubten sich sicher, hatten jedoch nicht mit der überlegenen Technologie ihrer Feinde gerechnet.

Irgendjemand im SGC war der Meinung, man bräuchte ein Gerät, mit dem man über längere Strecken in ein Gebäude sehen konnte. Deshalb setzten sich einige Wissenschaftler in Area 51 zusammen und entwickelten ein solches Gerät. Sie kombinierten Asgard-, Goa'uld- und Tau'ri-Technologie und hatten schließlich ein Gerät, mit dem sie direkt an die Wand gelegt durch 10 Meter dicke Mauern sehen konnten. Jedoch lies die maximale Dicke mit der Entfernung immer weiter ab. So musste das Gerät mindestens hundert Meter an die Mauer herangebracht werden, um hindurchzusehen, denn bei etwa 110 Metern konnte das Gerät nicht mehr durch Wände sehen. Zum Glück hatten die Wissenschaftler noch eine zweite Version entwickelt, mit welcher man erst ab 1500 Metern Probleme bekam. Einer der Wissenschaftler hatte das Gerät dann spöttischer weise ‚Spanner' getauft und so bekam es diesen Decknamen unter den Soldaten, obwohl die offizielle Bezeichnung OSW war, was soviel wie ‚Object for seeing through walls' bedeutete.

Für die Sniper war das von Vorteil, denn sie waren etwa 1000 Meter von der Hütte entfernt, in welcher sich die Soldaten aufhielten. So aktivierten sie ihre OSW und konnten plötzlich die Soldaten in der Hütte sehen. Sie richteten ihre Gewehre aus und jeweils zwei Sniper feuerten auf einen Soldaten. Der fünfte Sniper überwachte das Ganze und untersuchte die anderen Hütten mit seinem OSW, fand jedoch nichts Interessantes. Dann feuerten die anderen Sniper. Die Kugeln wurden von den dünnen Bretterwänden der Hütte kaum aufgehalten, als sie sich den Weg zu den Soldaten bahnten. Eine Kugel wurde zumindest soweit abgelenkt, dass sie ihr Ziel um wenige Zentimeter verfehlte. Jedoch trafen die anderen drei Kugeln und die beiden Soldaten gingen sofort tot zu Boden. Jedoch hatten sie noch ihre Funkgeräte einschalten und Commander Kolya rufen können.

* * *

**Stadt, Kommandoraum**

Kolya hielt sich gerade im Kommandoraum auf, als der Funkspruch von einem seiner Soldaten kam:

„_Commander Kolya! Wir werden angegriffen, können die Angreifer jedoch nicht sehen. Zehn unserer Männer sind schon gefallen. Wir sind nur noch zu zweit und werden die Angreifer nicht aufhalten können, erbitten Unterstü …"_ Der Soldat brach mitten im Satz ab. Kurz darauf hörte Kolya das dumpfe Aufschlagen von zwei Körpern auf einem Holzboden. Dann war die Übertragung beendet.

„Wie viele Männer sind sonst noch im Lager?"

„Es waren nur zwölf Soldaten im Lager, ansonsten sind dort nur Wissenschaftler und die Gefangenen."

„Dann sind das diese verdammten Atlanter! Sie sind hier um ihre Kameraden zu befreien."

„Was sind ihre Befehle, Sir?"

„Starten Sie die Jumper und vernichten Sie die Angreifer! Sofort!"

* * *

**Jumper 1-Alpha**

„_Jumper 1-Alpha, bitte kommen."_

„Jumper 1-Alpha, wir hören?"

„_Hier Atlantis, anscheinend haben die Genii es irgendwie geschafft, die 17 Jumper in der Stadt online zu bekommen. Sie bewegen sich in ihre Richtung. Anscheinend haben die Genii ihre Ankunft bemerkt. Sie sollten sich mit der Befreiung beeilen. Es sind fünf weitere Staffeln auf dem Weg, um die Jumper abzufangen, jedoch werden diese erst in vier Minuten eintreffen."_

„Verstanden, Sir. Jumper 1-Alpha out." Und dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen und der Pilot des Jumpers öffnete sofort einen neuen Kanal, aber dieses Mal zu den Marines am Boden:

„Marines, hören Sie mich?"

„_Ja, laut und deutlich, Sir."_

„Die Genii haben den Angriff bemerkt und haben 17 Jumper gestartet, um Sie anzugreifen. Sie werden in vermutlich drei Minuten hier eintreffen. Sie sollten sich mit der Befreiungsaktion etwas beeilen."

„_Verstanden, Sir. Wir bräuchten dann nur eine Mitfahrgelegenheit."_ Als er das hörte, musste der Pilot grinsen.

„OK, es werden genug Jumper bereitstehen. Viel Glück."

„_Danke, Sir, wir werden es vermutlich brauchen."_

* * *

Captain Millers hatte soeben die Nachricht von den Jumpern erhalten, jetzt gab er den Befehl zum Vorstoß.

„Auf Männer, wir haben nur noch drei Minuten! Befreien wir die Piloten!"

Und dann rückten sie vor, wobei die Marines in sechs Gruppen a 10 Soldaten aus verschiedenen Richtungen in das Lager gingen, doch plötzlich gab es Schussgeräusche, wobei Millers nicht sehen konnte, woher diese kamen, denn anscheinend waren sie auf eine andere Gruppe abgefeuert worden. Dann hörte er, wie das Feuer erwidert wurde und gleich darauf wieder verstummte. Dann kam eine Meldung:

„_Sir, anscheinend wissen einige Genii-Wissenschaftler, wie man eine Waffe bedient, Sie sollten aufpassen."_

„Haben Sie Verwundete bei sich?"

„_Nein, Sir. Die Wissenschaftler waren sehr ungeübt im Schießen. Wir haben weder Verwundete noch Tote, Sir."_

„Verstanden, weiter machen. Wir müssen unsere Leute befreien."

Und dann rückten sie weiter vor. Es gab noch einige kurze Begegnungen mit Wissenschaftlern, jedoch verliefen diese meistens zu Gunsten der Marines, jedoch konnte einer der Wissenschaftler einen Glückstreffer laden, wobei er einen Marine leicht verwundete. Dann waren sie an der Hütte. Als sie die Türe eintraten sahen sie sofort die Piloten an der Rückwand, wo sie gefesselt lagen. Es freute den Captain innerlich, dass den Piloten nichts zugestoßen war, er zeigte nach außen hin jedoch keinerlei Regung. Dann sagte er:

„Kommen Sie, wir müssen hier weg! Die Genii wissen, dass wir hier sind! Draußen wartet ein Jumper auf uns."

Und dann verließ er die Hütte wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zu den jetzt enttarnten Jumpern auf dem Platz vor der Hütte. Er konnte noch einige andere Jumper an anderen Stellen des Lagers sehen, wo sie die anderen Soldaten aufsammelten. Dann stieg er in den Jumper und begab sich in den vorderen Teil.

„Wie lange noch, bis die Genii-Jumper hier eintreffen?"

„Noch 18 Sekunden, Sir."

„Starten Sie, sobald alle an Bord sind und fliegen Sie nach Atlantis, wir können nicht das Leben dieser Männer riskieren."

„Verstanden Sir."

8 Sekunden später waren dann alle an Bord und der Jumper startete. Einige andere Jumper warteten noch darauf, vollständig beladen zu werden, doch dann sah er schon die erst Drohne der Genii-Jumper. Gleich darauf explodierte einer der Jumper am Boden, worauf sich die restlichen sofort tarnten, jedoch war durch diese Drohne ein Jumper mit vierzehn Leben an Bord vernichtet worden. Die Genii kannten keine Skrupel, und so würden sie auch sein. Millers konnte die Punkte am Horizont sehen, welche die feindlichen Jumper waren, jedoch auch einige andere, gelbe, sehr schnelle Punkte, welche aus deren Richtung kamen und sich auf das Lager zu bewegten. Gleich darauf gab es wieder eine Explosion, dieses Mal an einer Stelle, wo einer der Jumper getarnt gestanden hatte. Die Piloten waren jedoch so schlau gewesen und hatten ihn versetzt und sammelten jetzt die restlichen Soldaten auf.

Das HUD des Jumpers aktivierte sich, als der Pilot sich fragte, wie lange die anderen Jumper wohl brauchen würden. Es gab eine Karte, auf der sich von der einen Seite grüne Punkte und von der anderen rote Punkte näherten, jedoch waren die Grünen viel weiter von ihnen entfernt als die Roten. Millers hoffte nur, dass sie den Genii entkommen konnten, bevor diese das Lager erreichten, denn obwohl sie die Tarnschirme hatten, wollte er es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, dass die Genii sie erreichten und dann vielleicht einen Glückstreffer landeten und darauf dann vielleicht das ganze Lager bombardierten.

„Wie lange noch?"

„Die Genii sind im Lager, unsere Unterstützung wird in 38 Sekunden hier sein. Wir haben noch 10 Leute in der Stadt, wir hatten keine Zeit, sie rechtzeitig zu evakuieren."

Millers schaute dann wieder aus der Frontscheibe das Jumpers und konnte in einiger Entfernung das Lager und die Genii-Jumper sehen. Doch plötzlich verschwanden diese.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Anscheinend haben die Genii wieder ihre Tarnschirme aktivieren können. Wir haben sie von unseren Sensoren verloren."

„Geben Sie den anderen Jumpern bescheid. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich hier weg, wir können es nicht riskieren, mit einem anderen Jumper zusammen zu stoßen."

„Verstanden, Sir." Dann aktivierte der Pilot sein Funkgerät: „Hier Jumper 2-Alpha, an alle Jumper. Das Gebiet muss sofort evakuiert werden, alle Jumper zurück nach Atlantis. Die Genii-Jumper sind getarnt und wir können keine Zusammenstöße riskieren. 10 unserer Leute sind noch in dem Lager."

„_Hier Atlantis, verstanden, Jumper 2-Alpha. Bestätige Befehl, alle Jumper zurück nach Atlantis. Wir werden unsere Leute später da raus holen. Nach Ankunft werden sie alle sofort im Besprechungsraum 7 erwartet."_

* * *

**Atlantis, Besprechungsraum 7, 5 Minuten später**

Colonel Sheppard kam herein und sah sich um, etwa 50 Marines und die Jumperbesatzungen waren anwesend.

„Gut gemacht, sie haben unsere Piloten da rausgeholt! Es mag vielleicht verrückt klingen, aber es ist besser, wenn die Genii unsere Marines haben, als die Piloten. Die Piloten haben das Gen im Gegensatz zu den Marines und das ist unser Glück, denn sonst könnten die Genii vielleicht einige Waffen der Stadt online bringen, und uns abfangen. Wir werden versuchen die Marines zu befreien, in 12 Stunden schlagen wir los. Legen Sie sich eine Runde aufs Ohr, wir werden den Schlaf sicherlich alle brauchen. Also dann, bis später. Wegtreten."


	28. Rettung

**Teil 28: Rettung**

**P7Z-892, Lager der Genii**

Sie waren von den Genii überrascht worden und hatten keine Möglichkeit mehr, um zu ihrem zugewiesenen Jumper zu kommen, denn dieser hatte aufgrund des Angriffs der Genii vorzeitig abheben müssen. Dann hatten sie sich in einer der Hütten des Lagers versteckt. Second Leutnant Hallers hoffte jetzt, dass ihre Leute schnell genug aus Atlantis zurückkehren würden, um sie zu retten, bevor sie von den Genii entdeckt wurden, doch das sollte sich nicht bewahrheiten, denn jemand draußen rief:

„Kommen Sie heraus und legen Sie ihre Waffen nieder! Wir haben ihre Hütte mit einem Jumper im Visier, wir können Sie jederzeit abschießen."

Sie würden sich dann wohl ergeben müssen. Deshalb erhob sich und sagte zu seinen Leuten:

„Männer, wir haben keine Chance gegen die Genii, wir werden uns ergeben müssen. Es tut mir leid, aber wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit. Unsere Leute werden erst in ein paar Stunden zu unserer Rettung wiederkommen."

Dann schnallte er seine Waffe ab und legte sie auf den Boden, danach wartete er, bis es alle seine Leute auch getan hatten, dann ging er zur Türe, öffnete diese und ging hinaus. Draußen warteten etwa dreißig Soldaten. Ihnen wurden sofort die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden und dann wurden sie zu wartenden Jumpern gebracht. Es wurden immer nur zwei Soldaten mit Bewachung durch vier Genii in einen Jumper gebracht. Dann starteten sie und landeten kurz darauf wieder. Als sich die Luke öffnete, dachte Hallers erst einmal, dass er wieder in Atlantis war, jedoch irritierten ihn die zwanzig weiteren Genii, welche sich in dem Hangar aufhielten. Deshalb vermutete er, dass sie in der anderen Stadt waren, was sich auch bewahrheiten sollte.

Als alle zehn Marines eingetroffen waren, wurden sie durch die Gänge geführt. Als sie an einem großen Fenster vorbei kamen, warf Hallers einen Blick nach draußen und stellte fest, dass seine Vermutung richtig war: Sie waren in der Stadt auf dem Planeten und nicht in Atlantis. Dann wurden sie weiter geführt und kamen schließlich bei den Zellen an. Sie wurden alle in eine Zelle gesperrt, dann schloss sich die Türe und das Kraftfeld an der Innenseite der Zelle aktivierte sich. Dann verließen die Genii den Raum und die Marines waren unter sich.

* * *

**Stadt, Kommandozentrale**

„Commander Kolya, wir zehn gefangenen Atlanter wurden in einer Zelle eingesperrt."

„Nehmen Sie ihnen Blut ab und geben Sie es unseren Wissenschaftlern, sie sollen es untersuchen. Und bringen Sie ihren Anführer zu mir. Sofort!"

„Zu Befehl, Commander."

* * *

**Stadt, Besprechungsraum, fünf Minuten später**

Man hatte Second Leutnant Hallers vor etwa zwei Minuten in den Raum gebracht und an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Dann hatte man ihn alleine gelassen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe und zwei Genii kamen herein. Dann folgte ein dritter, gebieterisch aussehender Mann, ebenfalls in Genii-Uniform.

„Was wollen Sie hier? Wieso haben Sie uns angegriffen?"

„Ich werde Ihnen nichts sagen!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen." Dann machte Kolya einen Wink mit der Hand und einer der Soldaten verschwand nach draußen. Als er wieder herein kam, zog er einen großen Kasten hinter sich her. Hallers schwante nichts Gutes. Das Ganze sah sehr nach einem Foltergerät aus. Als dann der Soldat zwei Kabel von dem Kasten nahm und diese kurz aneinander hielt, bewahrheitete sich diese Vorahnung, denn es sprangen Blitze zwischen den zwei Enden über.

„Also?", fragte Kolya.

„Ich werde ihnen nichts verraten. Unsere Leute werden uns retten."

„Das glauben Sie! Wir haben unsere Leute am Tor platziert, es kann niemand hindurch ohne unsere Erlaubnis."

„Sie werden kommen, verlassen Sie sich darauf."

„Das kann schon sein, aber nun erzählen Sie mir alles, was Sie wissen!"

Und dann begannen sie mit der Folter. Nach einer ewigen Zeit, so kam es Hallers vor, hörten sie auf und brachten ihn zurück in die Zelle. Dann nahmen sie einen anderen seiner Leute mit.

„Sir? Können Sie mich hören?", sagte einer der Marines. Hallers konnte nur schwach die Umrisse sehen, langsam wurden sie klarer.

„Ja. Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Sie haben Sie für etwa eine Stunde mitgenommen, Sir. Danach waren Sie dann noch etwa eine halbe Stunde bewusstlos."

„Dann sind wir schon eineinhalb Stunden hier?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Haben wir eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Das ist schlecht. Dann müssen wir warten, bis wir gerettet werden."

„Ja, Sir."

* * *

**Atlantis, Besprechungsraum**

Dr. Weir war schon anwesend, als McKay und Sheppard eintrafen.

„Sie haben nach uns gerufen, Dr. Weir?"

„Ja, setzen Sie sich bitte. Ich würde gerne einige Dinge erfahren." Und sie setzten sich.

„Was würden Sie denn gerne wissen, Dr. Weir?"

„Wie ist es möglich, dass wir mit der Stadt die Wraith so einfach vernichten konnten, aber die Antiker nicht?"

„Ich vermute, dass die Wraith Anhänger in den Reihen der Antiker hatten, welche die Stadt sabotiert haben und den restlichen Antikern war es dann nicht möglich, diese Dinge wieder zu beheben. Anscheinend haben wir irgendwie das Reparatursystem repariert, denn dieses war anscheinend als erstes sabotiert worden."

„Aber wie konnten die Wraith die Antiker zu ihren Anhängern machen?"

„Ich vermute, dass einige der Antiker von ihrer Gesellschaft verstoßen wurden und diese dann in den Wraith ihre Rettung sahen."

„Aber was ist mit ihnen passier? Und wieso konnten die Antiker das Reparatursystem nicht mehr reparieren?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, es war reiner Zufall, dass das System online kam. Anscheinend wurden einige der Versorgungskabel gekappt und so konnte keine Energie mehr in die Systeme gelangen. Ich vermute, dass die Kabel sehr dicht beieinander lagen und so von den Sensoren nicht als Problem erkannt wurden. Zudem vermute ich, dass einer der Techniker ein Anhänger der Wraith war und das ganze getarnt hat, so konnte es auch niemand durch Zufall entdecken. Die Kabel sind dann bei dem Sturm vor eineinhalb Jahren vermutlich wieder zusammengeschmolzen, oder es hat sie jemand repariert."

„Aber das kann laut ihrer Ausführung nur jemand gewesen sein, der von der Sabotage wusste."

„Vermutlich ist einer der Anhänger im Rat der Antiker gewesen und ist erst ganz am Ende aus Atlantis gegangen. Davor hat er noch das Problem behoben, falls jemals einer der Anhänger zurückkehren würde oder die Wraith die Stadt übernehmen würden."

„Und was ist jetzt wahrscheinlicher, Dr.? Die Verschmelzung der Leitung durch den Sturm oder der Anhänger im Rat?"

„Ich denke, dass beides sehr wahrscheinlich ist, da wenn das eine nicht passiert ist, das andere eingetreten ist."

„Also hatten die Wraith Anhänger in den Reihen der Antiker?"

„Ja. Und vermutlich haben die Antiker deshalb auch den Krieg verloren."

„Haben die uns vielleicht noch andere Überraschungen hinterlassen?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Vermutlich haben sie alle Fehler behoben, bevor sie aus Atlantis geflohen sind. Und wenn nicht, dann hat das das Reparatursystem für uns schon gemacht."

„Wir sind also sicher vor den Wraith?"

„Genau. Allerdings sollten wir unsere Leute von Zeit zu Zeit überprüfen, dass sie nicht zu Anhängern der Wraith werden."

„OK, dann machen wir das. Gehen Sie. Wir müssen noch unsere Leute retten."

„Dr. Weir,", meldete sich Colonel Sheppard zu Wort: „wie befreien wir unsere Leute? Ich würde ja vorschlagen, dass wir unsere Leute da mit einem Sturmangriff rausholen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob die Genii sie nicht einfach umbringen würden. Ich würde vorschlagen, aus einem anderen System hier her zu wählen und die Genii zu kontaktieren, da es vermutlich auffallen würde, wenn das Signal aus dem Weltraum kommt und nicht durch das Stargate."

„Dann tun Sie, was Sie für richtig halten, Colonel. Hoffentlich können wir unsere Leute noch rechtzeitig retten."

„Verstanden, Dr. Weir. Ich werde Atlantis sofort von hier wegbringen."

* * *

**Stadt, Kommandozentrale**

Commander Kolya hatte die letzten Stunden mit dem Verhör der Gefangenen Atlanter verbracht, jedoch hatte er nichts herausfinden können, da sie ihm nur uninteressante Details erzählt hatten. Zudem hatten sie nicht das Gen, welches für die Aktivierung der Technologie nötig war. Er hätte sie schon getötet, hätte er nicht noch andere Pläne. Er gedachte, sie gegen Waffen und Ausrüstung der Atlanter einzutauschen. Dann kam ein Funkspruch:

„_Commander Kolya, das Tor aktiviert sich."_

Und dann sagte einer der Männer im Kontrollraum:

„Sir, wir werden gerufen." Und dann kam auch schon die Stimme von Dr. Weir aus den Lautsprechern des Kontrollraums.

„_Hier spricht Dr. Weir, wir wissen, dass Sie zehn unserer Leute gefangen genommen haben. Wir fordern die Herausgabe dieser, oder wir werden gezwungen sein, Sie anzugreifen."_

„Sollen wir ihnen antworten, Sir?"

„Nein, warten Sie."

„_Hier spricht Dr. Weir, antworten Sie!"_

„Sir?"

„Gut, aktivieren Sie die Übertragung." Dann wartete er, bis der Mann nickte und sagte dann: „Hier spricht Commander Kolya von den Genii. Ihre Männer haben uns angegriffen und sind unsere Gefangenen. Wir sind allerdings gewillt, sie Ihnen zu überlassen, wenn Sie uns medizinische Güter und Waffen geben."

„_Kolya? Sollten Sie nicht tot sein?",_ kam es von einer überrascht klingenden Dr. Weir.

„Eigentlich schon, aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Geben Sie uns die Güter und Sie bekommen ihre Männer zurück."

„_Niemals. Sie haben unsere Piloten zuerst gefangen genommen und wir haben nur versucht unsere Leute wieder zurück zu holen. Zudem haben Sie einige unserer Leute getötet."_

„Sie geben uns die Waffen und Medizinischen Versorgungsgüter oder wir exekutieren ihre Leute. Kolya out." Und der Mann an der Konsole deaktivierte die Übertragung von ihrer Seite aus.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

Die Verhandlung war ganz und gar nicht so verlaufen, wie sich Dr. Weir das gewünscht hatte, denn mit Kolya konnte man nicht verhandeln. Dann würden sie wohl doch angreifen müssen. Dr. Weir aktivierte ihr Funkgerät:

„Colonel Sheppard, bringen Sie uns wieder zurück nach P7Z-892. Die Genii werden es bereuen uns jemals angegriffen zu haben. Ich sollte Ihnen vielleicht mitteilen, dass Kolya nicht tot ist. Er hat die Kontrolle über die Stadt."

„_Kolya lebt? Wie hat er das geschafft?"_

„Das sagte er nicht. Wir müssen unsere Leute retten, bevor er sie exekutiert. Los, machen Sie schon."

„_Warten Sie, Dr. Weir. Wir müssen einen Jumper hier lassen, damit wir das Gate während des Angriffs blockieren können."_

„Dann tun Sie das. Weir out."

Gleich darauf startete ein Jumper aus dem zentralen Hangar und flog auf den Planeten zu. Er würde beim Stargate eintreffen, wenn sie im Orbit von P7Z-892 ankommen würden. Dann aktivierte sich der Hyperraumantrieb und Atlantis war auf dem Weg zurück nach P7Z-892. Wenige Minuten später waren sie wieder im System, mit aktiviertem Tarnschirm.

* * *

**Atlantis, Thronraum**

Dann gab Colonel Sheppard die Befehle:

„Colonel Sheppard an alle Jumperstaffeln: Starten und in der Nähe der Stadt getarnt in Stellung gehen. Warten Sie auf weitere Befehle. Marines, gehen Sie zu den großen Transportern, Sie werden die Stadt auf meinen Befehl hin angreifen." Und dann war wieder Funkstille für eine kurze Zeit, als die Jumper starteten und sich in Stellung begaben und während sich die Marines zu den Transportern bewegten.

Als Colonel Sheppard dann auf seinen Sensoren sah, dass alle Jumper an den richtigen Positionen waren, suchte er nach den Marines und fand sie über die ganze Stadt verteilt in den großen Transportern. Immer 50 Mann würden mit einem Transporter gehen. Wenn dann alle unten waren, würde er zur Sicherheit die Transporter abschalten. Als er sicher war, dass alle an ihren Positionen waren, aktivierte er sein Funkgerät und sagte:

„Jumper, wählen Sie P7Z-892 an. Wir brauchen eine Blockade des Tors. Warten Sie dann, bis Sie neue Befehle erhalten."

„_Verstanden, Sir."_

Dann sprach Sheppard weiter:

„Marines, holen Sie unsere Leute da raus!" Und dann sah er, wie die Marines von den Sensoren verschwanden. Er dachte sofort an das abschalten der Transporter, was auch sofort geschah. Danach richtete er die Sensoren auf die Oberfläche des Planeten aus und konnte keine Genii-Jumper orten, offenbar waren diese alle in der Stadt. Als er seine Sensoren auf die Stadt ausrichtete, sah er die Punkte der Marines und noch einige andere, welche die Genii repräsentierten. Dann fing die Schlacht um die Stadt an.

* * *

**Stadt**

Captain Millers war soeben mit seinen Männern durch einen der Transporter in die Stadt gelangt. Er wusste, dass noch fünf andere Teams in der Stadt gelandet waren. Hoffentlich würden sie ihre Leute rechtzeitig finden.

„Also dann Männer, suchen wir sie. Wie besprochen Zehner-Teams! Gehen wir." Und dann gingen sie aus dem Transporter. Anscheinend waren gerade keine Genii in der Nähe und sie hatten ihre Ankunft bisher noch nicht bemerkt. Dann schaute Millers vorsichtig um eine Ecke und sah einige Genii-Soldaten in einer Gruppe zusammen stehen. Er zählte nur sechs und so zog er eine Blendgranate, zog sie ab, wartete zwei Sekunden und warf sie dann um die Ecke auf die Gruppe der Genii zu. Gleich darauf knallte die Granate und ein heller Blitz zuckte aus dem Gang. Dann stürmte der Colonel mit seinen Leuten den Gang und sie fesselten die Soldaten schnell mit Kabelbindern. Dann rückten sie weiter vor.

Sie hörten auf ihrem Weg noch weitere Gefechte und trafen noch auf einige Genii, allerdings stellten auch diese keine Gefahr dar. Und schließlich kam Millers Gruppe als erstes bei den Zellen an. Er machte sofort Meldung:

„Colonel Sheppard, bitte kommen."

„_Hier Sheppard, was ist, Captain?"_

„Wir haben die zehn Marines gefunden, jedoch sieht es so aus, als ob sie gefoltert wurden. Wir brauchen Unterstützung, wenn wir sie hier raus bringen wollen."

„_Verstanden. Ich sende Ihnen ein Team runter. Es wird dann in etwa zehn Minuten bei Ihnen eintreffen. Halten Sie durch."_

„OK, Sir. Wir warten. Aber das Team soll sich beeilen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange sie das noch durchhalten. Es sieht sehr schlecht aus."

Zehn Minuten später kam dann das Team zur Verstärkung und gemeinsam schafften sie die gefolterten Marines aus den Zellen zum nächsten Transporter. Unterwegs stießen sie auf fast keinen Widerstand mehr, da sie diesen schon auf dem Hinweg ausgeschalten hatten. Als sie dann das Team mit den Verwundeten Marines nach Atlantis zurückgeschickt hatten, durchkämmten sie weiter die Stadt, sie wollten sie sauber von Genii. Die anderen Teams waren noch immer mit der Durchsuchung der Stadt beschäftigt, dann kam ein Funkspruch von Colonel Sheppard:

„_Captain Millers, wie weit sind Sie? Können wir jemanden mit einem Generator runter schicken?"_

„Warten Sie, wir gehen zum nächsten Transporter, dann können Sie uns jemanden schicken."

„_Verstanden, geben Sie uns bescheid, wenn Sie eintreffen."_

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir."

Kurz darauf waren sie an dem nächsten großen Transporter und Millers aktivierte wieder sein Funkgerät:

„Colonel Sheppard, wir wären soweit. Schicken Sie uns jemanden."

Und sofort ertönte ein Rauschen aus dem Transporter und die Fenster in der Türe leuchteten kurz auf. Als sich dann die Türe öffnete, stand dahinter niemand anderes als Dr. McKay, welcher so aussah, als ob er das Ganze ganz und gar nicht freiwillig machen würde.

„Captain, gehen Sie voraus, dann können wir die Systeme bald online bringen."

„Warten Sie, ist der Kontrollraum gesichert?"

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete einer der Soldaten: „Gruppe 4 hat ihn soeben gesichert. Es gab kaum Widerstand durch Genii."

„Hm … Sie werden sich irgendwo in der Stadt verstecken. Hoffentlich werden wir sie mit den Sensoren aufspüren können. Gehen wir."

Keine fünf Minuten später waren sie im zentralen Energiezentrum. Sofort eilte McKay zu dem zentralen Podest mit den drei leeren ZPMs und nahm seinen Rucksack ab.

„Wie lange brauchen Sie, Dr.?"

„Etwa fünfzehn Minuten. Ich muss erst die Systeme auf ZPM-Versorgung umstellen. Die Genii haben da ziemlich viel dran rumgespielt."

„Dann beeilen Sie sich. Aber ZPMs? Sagten Sie nicht Generator?"

„Wir konnten kein Risiko eingehen, falls die Genii unsere Frequenzen überwachen, müssen wir vorsichtig sein."

„OK, aber beeilen sie sich trotzdem. Die Genii werden sich sammeln, neu formieren und versuchen die Stadt wieder zu übernehmen."

„Ich weiß, Captain! Könnten Sie jetzt bitte ruhig sein? Ich versuche hier das System wieder zum Laufen zu bringen."

Vierzehn Minuten später kam eine Nachricht über Funk:

„_Captain Millers, wir haben eine größere Truppe Genii-Soldaten beobachtet, wie sie sich in Ihre Richtung bewegt haben. Sie dürften sehr bald bei Ihnen eintreffen."_

„Hier Millers, wie lange etwa?"

„_Ich würde sagen, maximal zwei, aber eher eine Minute, bis sie eintreffen."_

„Dr. McKay? Wie lange brauchen Sie noch?"

„Gleich fertig, Captain."

„Dann beeilen Sie sich, wir haben Genii im Anmarsch."

„Mist, das ist schlecht. Es könnte sein, dass sie das ZPM wieder entfernen, sollten wir es hier unbewacht lassen. Wir können es nicht unbewacht zurück lassen."

„Dann nehmen wir es wieder mit. Gehen wir. Wir werden die Genii anderswo stellen."

„OK, Captain."

„Colonel Sheppard? Welche Teams sind gerade am nächsten zum Kontrollraum?"

„_Die Teams 7 und 9 sind im Kontrollraum und die Teams 11, 17 und 21 sind ganz in der Nähe, ich werde sie in den Kontrollraum beordern. Die restlichen Teams gehen dann zum Ostpier, denn die Genii sind am nächsten zu diesem Punkt. Versuchen Sie, noch einmal mit den Genii zu verhandeln, allerdings nur, wenn sie nicht zuerst auf Sie schießen. Sie haben die volle Kontrolle. Gehen Sie!"_

* * *

**Stadt, Ostpier, zwei Minuten später**

„Sir, die Genii haben unseren neuen Standpunkt geortet und kommen nun hier her."

„Gut, alle Einheiten, nicht schießen, außer die Genii feuern zuerst. Ich werde versuchen mit ihnen zu verhandeln. Wie lange noch?"

„Etwa eine Minute, Sir!"

„Sind die Scharfschützen in Position?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Dann kann ja fast nichts mehr schief gehen. Warten wir."

„_Captain, hier Sheppard. Soeben haben sich die Genii mit einer anderen Truppe zusammengeschlossen, es sind jetzt etwa einhundert Soldaten. Viel Glück."_

„Danke, Sir." Als sich Millers noch einmal umschaute und vergewisserte, dass keiner der Soldaten an einer falschen Position war, war zu seiner Zufriedenheit alles wie er es gewünscht hatte. Die Marines waren am Rande des Platzes in einem Graben in Deckung gegangen und die fünfzehn Sniper waren etwas abseits, von zwanzig anderen Marines gesichert, auf einem Turm.

Dann kamen die Genii, wie erwartet aus einem Gebäude am anderen Ende des Platzes. Allen Voraus ging eine Person, es sah aus, als ob sich Kolya nicht auf ein Feuergefecht in diesem Maße einlassen wollte, denn die Genii feuerten nicht, sondern stellten sich nur in einer Formation hinter Kolya auf.

„Anführer der atlantischen Soldaten, wir sind gewillt zu verhandeln."

Millers antwortete nicht auf den Ruf von Kolya, sondern aktivierte erst einmal sein Funkgerät:

„Colonel Sheppard, Kolya will mit uns Verhandeln, ich werde jetzt zu ihm gehen."

„_Verstanden, Captain. Gehen Sie."_

Und dann erhob sich Millers und ging auf die Genii zu, lies jedoch seine Waffe hängen.

„Commander Kolya? Ich bin Captain Millers und hier, um mit Ihnen zu verhandeln."

„Sie haben uns angegriffen und versucht uns unser Eigentum zu nehmen. Wir haben diese Stadt genauso gefunden, wie Sie Atlantis. Wir haben Ihre Soldaten nur zu unserer Sicherheit gefangen genommen."

„Es war nicht richtig von uns, Sie gleich anzugreifen, jedoch haben Sie sich bisher auch nie anders verhalten. Wir werden die Stadt Ihnen überlassen, sollten Sie uns unbehelligt abziehen lassen."

„OK, dann gehen Sie. Wir lassen Sie gehen, aber sollten Sie uns erneut angreifen, so sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit, als sofort zurück zu schlagen."

„Verstanden, Commander. Wir gehen.", dann wandte sich Millers ab und sagte in sein Funkgerät:

„Colonel Sheppard, die Genii lassen uns abziehen, wenn wir ihnen die Stadt überlassen."

„_Dann müssen wir das wohl tun. Ich sende Ihnen genügend Jumper um Sie abzuholen. Die Marines aus dem Kontrollraum werden gleich wieder zu ihnen stoßen."_

„Verstanden, Colonel. Alle Marines, ihr habt gehört, was der Colonel gesagt hat. Gehen wir."

Und gleich darauf enttarnten sich über dreißig Jumper auf dem Pier und öffneten ihre Heckklappen, um die Marines aufzunehmen. Die Genii-Soldaten blieben weiterhin in Position hinter Kolya, welcher von der Anzahl an Jumpern offenbar völlig überrascht war. Dann erhoben sich die Marines und gingen in die Jumper. Auch als dann die Marines aus dem Turm mit den Scharfschützen und die Marines aus dem Kontrollraum eintrafen, machten die Genii keine Regung. Als dann die Jumper nach und nach abhoben und sich sofort tarnten, wurde Kolya zusehends nervöser, gab jedoch keinen Angriffsbefehl. Dann waren endlich alle Marines in Jumpern und verschwunden, nur noch einer war übrig und dieser stand hinter Millers.

„Wir werden uns vielleicht einmal wieder sehen, Commander.", und Millers drehte sich um und ging in den Jumper.

* * *

**Atlantis, Besprechungsraum, 30 Minuten später**

„Sie haben den Genii einfach diese Stadt überlassen?", sagte Dr. Weir.

„Ja, Madam. Mir blieb leider keine andere Wahl, denn sonst hätte das in einem sehr blutigen Feuergefecht enden können."

„Nun gut, es gab nur wenige Tote. Hätten Sie einen Vorschlag, wie wir jetzt weiter vorgehen könnten?"

„Ja, Dr. Weir. Wir könnten noch einmal versuchen, eine Allianz mit den Genii aufzubauen."

„Wir könnten es versuchen. Gehen Sie. Colonel Sheppard, wir kehren nach Atlantia zurück."

„Verstanden, Dr. Weir. Machen wir uns auf den Weg."


	29. Die Werft

**Teil 29: Die Werft**

**Erde, SGC, acht Tage später**

„_Unautorisierte Aktivierung! Unautorisierte Aktivierung!"_

Als General Landry das hörte, lief er sofort in den Kontrollraum.

„Haben wir einen IDC?"

„Es ist SG-17, Sir. Sie wurden von einer Gruppe abtrünniger Jaffa überrascht!", kam es von Walter, welcher anscheinend gerade einmal wieder Dienst hatte.

„Öffnen Sie die Iris.", sagte Landry und daraufhin öffnete Walter die Iris, welche mit einem metallischen Schaben den Ereignishorizont preisgab. Gleich darauf schossen auch schon die ersten Energieladungen durch das Gate. Keine zwei Sekunden später kam dann SG-17 durch, jedoch schleppten zwei der Mitglieder ein drittes. Als das vierte Mitglied hinter sich schießend aus dem Gate rannte, rief es:

„Iris schließen! Iris sofort schließen!", was Walter auch sofort tat, ohne auf eine Bestätigung von Landry zu warten. Als sich die Iris schloss zischten noch einige Energieladungen durch die kleiner werdende Öffnung. Dann schaltete sich das Tor ab und es kamen keine Jaffa durch das Wurmloch und knallten gegen die Iris. Es kamen sofort einige Krankenpfleger in den Torraum und versorgten das eine Mitglied des Teams, dann hoben sie es auf eine Trage und brachten es zur Krankenstation. Dann aktivierte General Landry das Mikrofon und seine Stimme erschallte im Torraum:

„SG-17, lassen Sie sich untersuchen, dann Besprechung in einer halben Stunde. Wegtreten!"

Und dann verließen die 3 Personen den Torraum und folgten ihrem Teamkollegen auf der Trage in die Krankenstation.

* * *

**Besprechungsraum, eine halbe Stunde später**

Die drei unverletzten Mitglieder von SG-17 und Doktor Lam waren anwesend und warteten auf General Landry, welcher auch gleich darauf aus seinem Büro trat.

„So, wie sieht es aus? Was ist auf diesem Planeten passiert?"

„Anscheinend haben wir doch nicht alle Jaffa davon überzeugen können, dass die Goa'uld keine Götter sind, denn wir haben eine Werft gefunden und einen Goa'uld gesehen, welcher anscheinend über die Jaffa herrschte und diese sahen ihn als ihren Gott an."

„Könnte es sein, dass dieser Goa'uld ein Anhänger der Ori ist?"

„Nein, Sir. Die Jaffa haben ihn für einen Gott gehalten und sie halten die Ori für falsche Götter."

„Das ist doch schon einmal gut."

„Nicht so sehr, Sir, denn er will die Erde angreifen um sein Territorium zu erweitern. Wir konnten herausfinden, dass sich anscheinend eine Flotte aus etwa 100 Ha'taks auf dem Weg hierher befindet und sich auf dem Planeten noch weitere 50 Ha'taks befinden, welche sich mit den anderen zusammenschließen wollen."

„Das sind schlechte Nachrichten. Ich werde sofort den Präsidenten davon in Kenntnis setzen. Gab es sonst noch etwas Interessantes?"

„Ja, Sir. Laut unseren Scanns gibt es auf diesem Planeten eine sehr hohe Konzentration von Naquadah und eine Werft für Ha'taks!

„OK, können wir eine Offensive wagen?"

„Keine Ahnung, Sir. Als wir ankamen waren keinerlei Wachen am Tor, aber das könnte sich jetzt geändert haben."

„OK, wir schicken ein UAV zur Überprüfung. Wegtreten!"

* * *

**SGC, Kontrollraum, zehn Minuten später**

Das Tor begann sich zu drehen und die Chevrons rasteten nach und nach ein. Vor dem Tor stand die Rampe mit dem UAV, welches gleich starten sollte um die Lage aus zu kundschaften.

Dann rastete das 7te Chevron ein und das Wurmloch baute sich auf und dann startete das UAV und im Kontrollraum wartete Landry auf die Daten. Fünf Sekunden später waren sie da. Es war nur eine kurze Videoübertragung, denn das UAV wurde fast sofort abgeschossen. Landry hatte allerdings genug sehen können, um zu wissen, dass es sich sicherlich um mehr als 100 Jaffa handelte. Dann schaltete sich das Tor auch schon wieder ab. Landry ging sofort in sein Büro und wählte die Nummer des Präsidenten, als dann die Verbindung stand, sagte er:

„Mister Präsident, SG-17 wurde von Jaffa angegriffen, konnte jedoch fliehen, sie haben Informationen darüber, dass eine Flotte aus etwa 100 Ha'taks auf dem Weg hier her ist. Das Stargate auf dem Planeten wird von einigen hundert Jaffa bewacht, jedoch gibt es auf diesem Planeten noch über fünfzig Ha'taks, welche sich mit den anderen zusammenschließen werden."

„_Was empfehlen Sie, General?"_

„Ich würde normalerweise eine Gegenoffensive vorschlagen, aber …", er wurde vom Präsidenten unterbrochen, als dieser sagte:

„_Dann tun Sie das, Sie haben meine volle Unterstützung. Fragen Sie mal in Area 51 an, die haben was für Sie, ist erst vor wenigen Wochen fertig gestellt worden. Viel Glück dabei."_

Und dann hörte Landry nur noch, wie am anderen Ende der Hörer aufgelegt wurde. Er fragte sich, was er denn wohl aus Area 51 bekommen würde, und so wählte er eine andere Nummer und lies sich mit Area 51 verbinden.

Zehn Minuten später wusste er, als er den Hörer wieder auflegte, was er bekommen würde. Dann machte er sich daran, alles für den Einsatz vorzubereiten.

* * *

**Planet, Stargate, 7 Stunden später**

Das Stargate öffnete sich und der blauweiße Energievortex schoss heraus. Sofort sprangen die Jaffa auf der freien Fläche um das Tor herum auf und richteten ihre Waffen auf das Tor. Sie erwarteten, dass einige Soldaten der Tau'ri durch das Gate kamen, das passierte auch, jedoch anders, als es irgendein Jaffa hätte vermuten können. Zuerst kamen einige kleine Zylindrische Objekte durch das Tor gerollt und blieben einige Meter davor liegen. Dann platzten sie auf und es kam ein weißer Rauch daraus hervor. Das Gate war innerhalb von fünf und die Umgebung innerhalb von fünfzehn Sekunden nicht mehr zu erkennen.

Dann drang ein völlig ungewohntes Geräusch an ihre Ohren: Ein rattern von Metall. Wären sie Menschen von der Erde gewesen, hätten sie sofort erkannt, was da auf sie zukam, doch sie kannten es nicht und versuchten angestrengt, etwas in dem Rauch um das Tor zu erkennen, sahen jedoch nichts. Dann lichtete sich der Rauch langsam und sie konnten einige grünliche Schatten um das Tor sehen, erkannten jedoch, dass es keine Wesen in Tau'ri-Uniformen waren, deshalb feuerten sie erst einmal nicht. Das war ein großer Fehler.

Auf der Gegenseite machten sich die Tau'ri bereit, um auf die Jaffa zu feuern. Noch immer kam ihre Unterstützung durch das Stargate und sammelte sich im Nebel. Da die Einheiten so etwas schon oft geübt hatten, machte ihnen das keine Schwierigkeiten. Dann lichtete sich der Rauch langsam und sie konnten die Jaffa erkennen, aber diese sie auch. Sofort eröffneten sie mit den leichten Geschützen der Panzer das Feuer auf die Jaffa. Als diese jedoch hinter Baumstämmen in Deckung gingen und sich in Sicherheit glaubten, eröffneten die schweren Kanonen das Feuer und durchschlugen die Stämme einfach, womit den Jaffa jegliche Deckung genommen war.

Dann eröffneten auch die Jaffa das Feuer, hofften sie doch, dass sie die Panzerung einfach zerschmelzen würden. Das wäre normalerweise auch geschehen, und deshalb hatte das SGC in den vergangenen neun Jahren nie Panzer eingesetzt. Jedoch hatten die Wissenschaftler in Area 51 einen speziellen Überzug aus den Resten der Panzerung eines Superkriegers für die Panzer entwickelt, welcher genau das verhinderte. So feuerten die Jaffa auf die Panzer, ohne diese auch nur zu beschädigen. Das Rattern der Maschinengewehre und das laute Dröhnen der Hauptgeschütze erschreckte nicht wenige Jaffa und nicht wenige legten ihre Waffen nieder und zogen sich aus dem Kampf zurück.

Die verbleibenden Jaffa, welche treue Anhänger von ihrem Gott waren, feuerten jedoch weiter auf die Tau'ri und wurden von diesen getötet. Die anderen Jaffa ergaben sich und wurden sofort durch das Stargate abgeführt, dass sie nicht wieder auf die Gegenseite überlaufen und die Soldaten angreifen konnten.

Die Werft war etwa zwei Kilometer von dem Stargate entfernt.

* * *

**Planet, Werft, Thronraum, 22 Minuten später**

Einer der Jaffa kam in den Raum und verbeugte sich vor seinem Gott.

„Mein Herr, soeben gab es einen Angriff durch das Sternentor."

„Wer war es?"

„Es hat sich nach den Tau'ri angehört."

„Aber die Tau'ri haben keine solchen Waffen!"

„Anscheinend schon, mein Gott. Viele der Jaffa haben sich ergeben."

„Die Gleiter auf meinem Mutterschiff im Orbit sind startbereit?"

„Ja, mein Gott."

„Dann starte sie und lass sie die Tau'ri angreifen, wenn die Jaffa sie nicht besiegt haben!"

„Sofort, mein Herr.", und damit wandte sich der Jaffa ab und verließ den Raum.

* * *

**Planet, vor der Werft, zwei Minuten später**

Während sich die Jaffa vor der Werft aufstellten, starteten einige hundert Todesgleiter von dem Mutterschiff im Orbit und formierten sich davor, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Planeten.

* * *

**Planet, Stargate**

Die Soldaten von der Erde hatten inzwischen eine Abwehr gegen Gleiter aufgebaut und warteten darauf, dass sich die Jaffa von der Werf weg bewegten. Einige Panzer hatten sie über einen Umweg durch den Wald in die Nähe der Werft gebracht. Diese würden die Werft angreifen, sobald sich die Jaffa weit genug von dieser entfernt hatten. Inzwischen war auch weitere Unterstützung von der Erde eingetroffen.

„Sir, die Jaffa sind soeben von der Werft abgerückt."

„Wie lange, bis wir schießen können, ohne die Werft zu beschädigen?"

„Noch etwa eine Minute, Sir."

„Verstanden. Es ist alles in Position?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut, gehen Sie wieder auf Ihren Posten. Feuer auf meinen Befehl!" Sie würden mit wenigen hundert Soldaten gegen einige tausend Jaffa kämpfen müssen.

* * *

**Planet, Jaffa-Kompanie**

Sie hatten sich von der Werft entfernt, um die Tau'ri aufzuhalten. Dann hörten sie ein leises Summen, gleich darauf erschallte die Stimme von einem Tau'ri über den Jaffa:

„_Jaffa, legt eure Waffen nieder, kehrt zur Werft zurück und wir werden euch abziehen lassen."_

Einige Jaffa schienen sogar daran zu denken, denn sie senkten ihre Waffen und wollten sie sogar schon niederlegen, wurden jedoch von den anderen sofort daran erinnert, wem sie sich verpflichtet hatten.

„_Ihr habt eure Wahl getroffen.",_ und dann sahen sie in der Ferne, wie etwas von der Stellung der Tau'ri aufstieg und sich rasch näherte. Als es dann direkt in die Mitte der Jaffa-Gruppe steuerte, fingen diese an zu rennen. Jedoch hatten sie Pech, denn die anderen um sie herum rannten nicht, da sie glaubten, weit genug entfernt zu sein, jedoch sollte sich dies als Irrtum herausstellen, denn als die Rakete aufschlug verursachte sie einen großen Feuerball, den auch einige weiter außen noch spüren konnten. Die eine Rakete hatte über hundert Jaffa einfach so ausgelöscht.

„_Wer sich ergeben will, legt seine Waffe nieder und geht zurück zu der Werft."_

Jetzt dachten mehr Jaffa als zuvor daran und sofort legten einige ihre Waffen nieder und bewegten sich zurück in Richtung Werft. Sie wurden auch nicht niedergeschossen, denn es waren über tausend Jaffa. Der Rest formierte sich neu und rückte weiter vor.

„_Wir haben euch die Möglichkeit geboten."_

Und dann sahen die Jaffa, wie sich am Horizont nur zwei weitere Objekte in den Himmel erhoben und sich dann schnell näherten. Dieses Mal wussten die Jaffa, was sie zu tun hatten, und so liefen sie von den voraussichtlichen Einschlagsorten weg, jedoch hatten sie nicht mit der hoch entwickelten Technologie der Tau'ri gerechnet, denn die Raketen hatten ferngesteuerte Suchköpfe und so änderten die Raketen ihren Kurs und flogen in die dicht gedrängten Jaffa hinein. Allerdings handelte es sich dieses Mal nicht um schwache Sprengköpfe, sondern um größere, von denen einer über fünfhundert Jaffa auslöschte. Jetzt verblieben nur noch etwas über zweitausend waren. Einige hundert warfen ihre Waffen weg und rannten mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit zurück zu den anderen Jaffa an der Werft. So hatten die Tau'ri nur noch etwas über 1500 Jaffa gegen sich.

* * *

**Planet, Stargate**

„Sir, es sind noch 1500 Jaffa auf dem Weg hier her. Wir können mit den Raketenwerfern nicht mehr schießen, sie sind zu nahe. Die Todesgleiter werden bald eintreffen."

„Dann geben sie den Feuerbefehl an die Mörser raus!"

„Ja, Sir." Und der Soldat wandte sich dem Funkgerät zu, aktivierte es und sagte: „Kommandozentrum an alle Mörser-Einheiten: Feuer frei!"

* * *

**Planet, Jaffa-Kompanie**

Sie waren jetzt schon sehr nahe an den Stellungen der Tau'ri, denn diese hatten aufgehört, mit ihren Raketen zu feuern und die Jaffa hofften, die restlichen einfach so überrennen zu können, jedoch sollte sich dies als Irrtum herausstellen, denn plötzlich explodierten in den Reihen der Jaffa viele Sprengkörper und es verloren schon wieder etwa 300 Jaffa ihr Leben. Die verbleibenden Jaffa waren jetzt fast schon in Feuerreichweite, um die Tau'ri anzugreifen, jedoch nur fast und die Geschütze der Tau'ri hatten eine höhere Reichweite und die Jaffa marschierten geradewegs in die Reichweite dieser.

Die Jaffa hatten nie gegen die Tau'ri in einer richtigen Schlacht gekämpft und so wussten sie nicht, was diese für Waffen, außer den Panzern, den Raketen und den Mörsern, bereithielten, sonst hätten sie niemals angegriffen, denn als die Panzer wieder das Feuer eröffneten, sahen die Jaffa ihre Chance, denn die Geschosse der Panzer schlugen in ihren Reihen ein, hinterließen jedoch kaum Schaden, da sie gegen gepanzerte Einheiten und nicht gegen Infanterie konzipiert waren.

Dennoch hatten die Menschen einen Vorteil, denn sie hatten nicht nur Panzer mitgebracht, sondern hatten noch vier Schnellfeuer-Geschützstellungen erhalten, mit welchen sie gegen die Jaffa vorgehen wollten. Als diese das Feuer eröffneten, fielen die Jaffa nur so um, denn die vier Stellungen hatten zusammen etwa eine Feuerrate von etwa fünf-tausend Schuss pro Minute. Jedoch schlugen am Anfang noch fast alle Schuss ein, da die Jaffa sehr dicht gedrängt standen und sich nicht sehr auseinander bewegt hatten, als sie jedoch die Waffen der Tau'ri bemerkten, verteilten und duckten sie sich und es trafen nicht mehr so viele Geschosse ihre Ziele.

Dann waren die Jaffa in Feuerreichweite und sie schossen mit ihren Stabwaffen auf die Panzer und Geschützstellungen, als sie merkten, dass sie die Panzer nicht so schnell zerstören konnten und diese ihnen auch weniger gefährlich waren, konzentrierten sie ihr Feuer auf die Stellungen, welche nicht durch den Schutzüberzug geschützt waren. Innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden war keine der Stellungen mehr funktionsfähig, jedoch hatten sie insgesamt über 600 Jaffa töten können. Jetzt blieben nur noch die Panzer und eine Infanterie-Einheit mit schweren Waffen gegen noch circa 500 Jaffa. Und über der Werft kamen die Todesgleiter aus den Wolken geschossen.

Die Jaffa sprangen wieder auf und rannten auf die Menschen zu, welche mit allen verfügbaren Waffen das Feuer eröffneten.


	30. Verteidigung

**Teil 30: Verteidigung**

**Planet, Stargate**

„Sir, es sind noch etwa 500 Jaffa, wir haben noch die Panzer und die Infanterie gegen die Jaffa, und noch eine große Menge SAMs gegen die Gleiter."

„Wann werden die Gleiter hier sein?"

„Noch etwa eine Minute, Sir."

„Schießen Sie sie ab, sobald sie in Reichweite kommen. Und dann breuchen wir die Panzer, welche wir zum Angriff auf die Werft abgestellt haben wieder hier. Wie schnell geht das?"

„Sie kommen mit den Gleitern hier an, wenn sie über das freie Gelände fahren, fünf Minuten durch den Wald."

„Dann müssen sie durch den Wald und wir müssen hier die Stellung noch mindestens fünf Minuten halten. Geben Sie den Befehl raus!"

„Ja, Sir."

* * *

Dro'Gen war bereit für seinen Gott zu sterben, er konnte die Tau'ri nicht verstehen, dass sie seinen Gott angriffen, denn er war ja eigentlich unsterblich. Die Tau'ri hatten viele seiner Freunde ohne Ehre getötet. Sie hatten einfach ferngelenkte Waffen in die Wehrlosen Jaffa geschossen, jetzt würde er sie dafür büßen lassen. Er lag ganz vorne hinter einem umgefallenen Baum und zielte auf die Tau'ri.

Einer der Soldaten schien es nicht mehr aus zu halten und rannte aus seiner Deckung auf die Jaffa zu, dabei rief er:

„Ihr dreckigen Jaffa! Ihr habt vor uns zu töten? Dann versucht es doch!"

Und kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, trafen ihn auch schon über hundert Stabwaffenentladungen von vorne, denn die Jaffa ließen sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen, einen Tau'ri ohne Deckung zu erwischen. Die Energie der Waffen zerfetzte den Körper und warf ihn in Einzelteilen einige Meter zurück, direkt auf seine eigenen Leute.

Dann sah Dro'Gen eine Lücke in der Verteidigung der Menschen und kroch darauf zu, jedoch kaum hatte er die Lücke erreicht, kamen plötzlich zwei Soldaten auf ihn zu. Er hob sofort seinen Stab und erschoss den einen, jedoch waren die Soldaten gepanzert und erst der zweite Schuss aus dem Stab töte den Soldat, da er ihn mitten ins Gesicht traf. Der andere Soldat hob reflexartig seine Waffe und schoss auf Dro'Gen, welcher auch sofort starb, wobei er noch rief:

„Für meinen Gott!"

Dann wurde die Welt schwarz um Dro'Gen, er sollte niemals mehr das Sonnenlicht erblicken. Eine der Kugeln hatte seinen Symbionten getötet und nun verblutete er.

* * *

Sin'D hatte vor wenigen Minuten den Befehl von seinem Gott erhalten, die Tau'ri mit den Todesgleitern zu vernichten. Jetzt waren sie kurz davor, auf die Tau'ri Stallung am Stargate zu feuern als von dieser plötzlich viele Objekte aufstiegen und auf die Todesgleiter zusteuerten. Eines der Objekte kam direkt auf ihn zu, Sin'D hatte schon davon gehört. Die Raketen der Tau'ri konnten die Gleiter abschießen, jedoch glaubte er das nicht. Als jedoch ein anderer Gleiter weiter vorne explodierte, merkte er, dass es wohl zutreffen musste und so versuchte er ein scharfes Ausweichmanöver, jedoch lies die Rakete nicht von ihm ab und hatte seinen Gleiter innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden eingeholt. Als sie direkt unter den Cockpit einschlug, zerfetzte es den Gleiter und der letzte Gedanke von Sin'D war, dass sein Gott vielleicht doch kein Gott war.

* * *

Kei'Ne sah, wie der Gleiter von seinem Freund Sin'D explodierte, wusste er, dass die Tau'ri sehr mächtige Waffen hatten und er versuchte einer Rakete auszuweichen, was ihm auch gelang, sie verfolgte ihn nicht weiter, da sie direkt hinter ihm in einen anderen Gleiter einschlug und dieser ging brennend zu Boden und explodierte dort. Dann waren sie in Feuerreichweite der Bordkanonen und die 50 verbleibenden Gleiter eröffneten das Feuer auf die Tau'ri. Jedoch startete schon die nächste Welle an Raketen von der Basis und plötzlich waren neben Sin'D's Gleiter nur noch 17 weitere am Himmel. Die Tau'ri hatten ihn davon überzeugt, dass sie keine Chance hatten, deshalb wendete er seinen Gleiter und schoss statt auf die Tau'ri auf die Jaffa am Boden, welche langsam den Tau'ri immer näher rückten. Auch die anderen Gleiterpiloten hatten anscheinend die gleiche Entscheidung getroffen und so feuerten die letzten 18 Gleiter auf die Jaffa.

„Sir, die letzten 18 Gleiter feuern auf die Jaffa am Boden!"

„Feuer einstellen! Die SAMs sollen das Feuer einstellen", und es starteten keine weiteren Raketen aus den Stellungen.

„Wie viele Jaffa haben wir noch am Boden?"

„Noch etwa 300, Sir. Die Gleiter konnten sehr schnell über 50 Jaffa abschießen, bevor diese in Deckung gehen konnten."

„Das ist gut. Wie lange, bis die Verstärkung da ist?"

„Noch etwa eine Minute, Sir."

* * *

Lö'Sun'G war völlig überrascht worden, als ihre eigenen Gleiter plötzlich auf sie feuerten, zu seinem Glück konnte er sich jedoch schnell genug in Sicherheit bringen und so fiel er nicht dem Feuer der Gleiter zu Opfer, wie 50 seiner Freunde und Kameraden, mit denen er schon in vielen Kriegen für seinen Gott gekämpft hatte. Jedoch schlichen sich langsam Zweifel in sein Denken, jedoch verdrängte er diese schnell wieder, er durfte nicht an seinem Gott zweifeln, denn sonst würde er verdammt werden.

Dann sah er, wie die Gleiter zurückkehrten, jedoch fielen ihnen dieses Mal nur über dreißig gute Männer zum Opfer.

Er stand direkt am Waldrand und hörte plötzlich etwas, als er sich jedoch umdrehte, sah er über hundert schwer bewaffnete Tau'ri aus dem Wald kommen. Er ließ sofort seine Waffe fallen und hob die Hände, denn jetzt war er davon überzeugt, dass sein Gott kein Gott war, denn sonst hätte er das voraussehen müssen. Die Tau'ri kamen auf ihn zu und hinter ihnen kamen noch mehr der Panzer aus dem Wald.

Als sich alle Tau'ri am Waldrand aufgestellt hatten, hallte plötzlich wieder die Stimme des Tau'ris über das Schlachtfeld:

„_Jaffa, gebt auf und legt eure Waffen nieder! Euer Gott hat euch nicht gesagt, dass wir noch Verstärkung haben, er wusste es nicht und Götter sind allwissend. Gebt auf, euer Gott ist ein falscher Gott!"_

Und tatsächlich legten die verbleibenden 200 Jaffa ihre Waffen nieder und gleich darauf landeten auch die 18 Gleiter in der Nähe. Einige Soldaten eilten sofort dorthin um sicher zu stellen, dass keiner der Jaffa doch noch auf sie feuerte.

* * *

„Sir, die Jaffa haben kapituliert."

„Gut, geben Sie mir eine Leitung ins SGC!"

„Leitung steht, Sir."

„SGC, bitte kommen. Hier General Franklyn."

„_Was gibt es, General?"_

„Die Jaffa haben kapituliert, wir rücken jetzt zur Werft vor und nehmen uns den Goa'uld vor."

„_Verstanden, brauchen Sie Verstärkung?"_

„Nein, Sir. Aber wir haben hier einige tausend Jaffa, für die wir eine Unterkunft brauchen. Sie haben sich uns freiwillig angeschlossen."

„_Gut, dann werde ich mich da einmal darum kümmern. Viel Glück bei der Übernahme der Werft."_

„Danke, General. Franklyn out.", und als die Verbindung gekappt war, wandte er sich wieder seinen Leuten zu: „Dann gehen wir mal eine Werft erobern."

* * *

Diese unverschämten Tau'ri hatten es doch tatsächlich gewagt, ihn anzugreifen. Dafür würden sie büßen.

„Wie viele der Ha'taks können wir sofort starten?"

„Keines, mein Lord. Es fehlt die Besatzung. Sie sollte eigentlich in zwei Tagen eintreffen."

„Dann geh und halte die Tau'ri so lange wie möglich auf.", und als sein First Prime den Raum verlassen hatte, erhob sich der Goa'uld und ging in die Mitte des Raums. Dann schossen die Transportringe aus dem Boden und als sie wieder verschwunden waren, war der Goa'uld ebenfalls verschwunden.

Als die Tau'ri wenige Minuten später in den Raum kamen, fanden sie ihn nicht mehr vor. Nur der Erste Primus hatte Widerstand geleistet und sie hatten ihn töten müssen.

* * *

„Öffnen Sie eine Leitung zum SGC!"

„_Hier General Landry, wir hören?"_

„Wir konnten die Werft und die 50 Ha'taks einnehmen, jedoch war es uns nicht möglich, den Goa'uld gefangen zu nehmen. Er wird sicherlich bald mit neuen Einheiten hier auftauchen um die Werft zurück zu erobern oder er wird mit den 100 anderen Ha'taks die Erde angreifen."

„_Das ist schlecht. Wir brauchen Personal, um die Ha'taks zu besetzen?"_

„Ja, Sir."

„_Wir werden Master Bra'tac kontaktieren, vielleicht kann er uns loyale Jaffa empfehlen. Halten Sie die Stellung, General. Sie erhalten eine Meldung, sobald wir etwas Neues wissen. Zudem werden wir ein Team mit einer Iris zu ihnen schicken. Es wird in einer halben Stunde kommen. SGC out."_

„Verstanden, Sir. Franklyn out."

* * *

**Planet, Stargate, 30 Minuten später**

Das Stargate aktivierte sich und der Energievortex schoss heraus. Sofort richteten alle Soldaten ihre Waffen auf das Tor, denn es konnte auch ein Angriff durch Ori oder Goa'uld sein. Jedoch kam genau wie erwartet das Team mit der Iris und noch einigen anderen Versorgungsgütern. Auch Colonel Carter war dabei. Als die Soldaten erkannten, wer durch das Tor gekommen war, senkten sie ihre Waffen und räumten einen Weg für das Team frei.

General Franklyn kam ihnen schon entgegen:

„Willkommen, Colonel. Sie sind hier, um die Iris zu installieren? Was auch immer das ist?"

„Ja, Sir. Die Iris ist der Schutz, mit dem wir das Stargate vor Angreifern schützen. Man hat sie wohl erst kürzlich auf diesen Einsatz vorbereitet und ihnen nicht alles über das Stargate gesagt, Sir?"

„Ja, so könnte man das sagen, Colonel. Es war ein großer Schock für mich, dass es so etwas wie Aliens wirklich gibt und Sie täglich gegen sie kämpfen. Ich bewundere Sie für diese Stärke."

„Danke, Sir."

„Wie lange brauchen Sie, um die Iris zu installieren?"

„Wir können, wenn wir sofort anfangen, in etwa 12 Stunden fertig sein."

„Gut, dann fangen Sie sofort damit an. So wie ich das verstanden habe sind wir ja dann vor Angriffen durch das Gate sicher, oder nicht?"

„Ja, Sir. Wir sind dann vor Angriffen durch das Gate sicher. Wir fangen sofort mit der Installation an."

„Und Sie benötigen nur 12 Stunden?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Beeilen Sie sich besser, es kann gut sein, dass der Goa'uld versuchen wird, durch das Stargate anzugreifen."

„OK, Sir."

„Wegtreten, Colonel!"

Und dann machte sich Colonel Carter mit ihrem Team an die Arbeit.

* * *

**Planet, Stargate, 11:47 Stunden später**

„Sir, wir haben die Iris installiert und wären bereit für einen Test."

„OK, dann testen Sie die Iris. Sie haben meine Unterstützung."

„Verstanden, Sir. Ich bitte um Erlaubnis, das SGC zu kontaktieren."

„Erlaubnis erteilt, Colonel." Und daraufhin ging Carter zum Funkgerät hinüber und kontaktierte das SGC.

„SGC, bitte kommen, hier Colonel Carter. Wir bitten Sie, zu uns zu wählen, um die neue Iris zu testen."

„_Verstanden, Colonel. Wir wählen Sie in einer Minute an."_

„OK, Carter out."

Sie ging zum Tor um die neue Iris zu testen. Sie hatten alle Messungen durchgeführt und eigentlich war die Iris richtig installiert, jedoch konnte sich das erst in einem praktischen Test beweisen.

Eine Minute später kam dann das eingehende Wurmloch und die Iris hielt. Auch als das SGC ein Test-Gegenstand durch das Tor sendete passierte nichts außer dem typischen Aufprallgeräusch. Dann schaltete sich das Tor wieder ab. Die Iris war in Ordnung und einsatzbereit.

Gleich darauf aktivierte sich das Stargate erneut und die Iris schloss sich automatisch. Als sich dann das Wurmloch aufgebaut hatte, knallte fast sofort ein Gegenstand auf die Iris, diese hielt jedoch stand. Anscheinend waren sie gerade rechtzeitig fertig geworden.

„Haben wir einen IDC?"

„Nein, Ma'am. Vermutlich sind es der Goa'uld."

„Das ist schlecht. Holen Sie den General, Soldat!"

„Sofort, Ma'am."

Und keine dreißig Sekunden später war der Franklyn am Tor.

„Was gibt es Colonel?"

„Der Goa'uld hat soeben versucht irgendetwas durch das Stargate zu schicken. Er wird vermutlich bald hier eintreffen."

„Dann brauchen wir so bald wie möglich die Besatzungen für die Ha'taks?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Dann wählen sie so schnell wie möglich zur Erde, sobald die Verbindung abbricht."

„Ja, General."

Fünf Minuten und zehn Aufpralle später, schaltete sich das Tor ab und sie wählten zur Erde.

„SGC, hier Colonel Carter, bitte kommen."

„_Hier SGC, warten Sie, ich hole General Landry."_

Keine zehn Sekunden später kam die Stimme von Landry aus den Funkgeräten:

„_Hier Landry, was ist passiert?"_

„Die Iris hielt, Sir, jedoch wurde sofort nach der Abschaltung von den Goa'uld herein gewählt. Wir benötigen die Besatzung für die Ha'taks möglichst schnell, Sir!"

„_Verstanden, Wir haben Nachricht von Master Bra'tac erhalten. In etwa vier Stunden werden die Jaffa bei Ihnen eintreffen."_

„OK, danke Sir."

„_Haben wir jetzt eigentlich einen Namen für den Planeten?"_

„Nein, Sir. Allerdings habe ich schon Gerüchte gehört, das die Jaffa hier bleiben wollen. Wir sollten ihnen also die Namensgebung überlassen, Sir."

„_OK, dann überlassen wir das ihnen. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"_

„Nein, Sir."

„_Gut, SGC out."_

* * *

**Planet, Stargate, 4 Stunden später**

Das Stargate aktivierte sich und der Energievortex knallte gegen die geschlossene Iris.

„Wir empfangen den IDC von Master Bra'tac."

„Iris öffnen.", sagte Carter, denn der General war in die Werft gegangen, um sie zu inspizieren.

Nachdem sich die Iris mit einem schabenden Geräusch geöffnet hatte, kam als erstes Master Bra'tac aus dem Ereignishorizont und dann kamen hinter ihm etwa 200 Jaffa durch das Gate.

„Willkommen, Master Bra'tac. Gut das Sie kommen konnten."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, meinen Freunden helfen zu können."

„Danke, Bra'tac. Kommen Sie, ich werde Ihnen die Ha'taks zeigen." Und dann gingen sie los. Die Ha'taks waren in kleinen Gruppen über den Planeten verteilt.

Zehn Minuten später waren sie bei der Werft.

„Dr. Carter, der Teil dort hinten ist aber nicht Goa'uld Technologie. Es sieht sehr nach einem Antiker-Artefakt aus."

„Wo meinen Sie, Bra'tac?"

„Können Ihre Leute meine Jaffa zu den Ha'taks bringen? Dann können wir dieses Artefakt untersuchen."

„Sicher. Leute, führt die Jaffa von Master Bra'tac zum Ringtransporter in der Werft, sie werden schon wissen, was sie zu tun haben."

Dann gingen die Soldaten und die Jaffa in Richtung Werft davon, während sich Carter und Bra'tac auf den Weg zu dem Antiker-Artefakt machten, welches aus irgendeinem Grund an der Außenwand der Werft befestigt war. Auf dem Gerät waren viele Schriftzeichen und etwas, das wie eine Bedienungskonsole aussah.

„Holen wir Dr. Jackson, Dr. Carter. Er wird das sehr schnell übersetzt haben."

„OK", und in ihr Funkgerät sagte sie: „Kommandozentrum, kontaktieren Sie das SGC, wir brauchen Daniel Jackson hier, wir haben ein Antiker-Artefakt gefunden. Das dürfte ihn interessieren. Carter out."

„_Verstanden, Colonel. Wir werden Sie kontaktieren, sobald er eingetroffen ist."_


	31. Die Raumstation

**Teil 31: Die Raumstation**

**Planet, Antiker-Artefakt, 30 Minuten später**

„Hallo Sam. Guten Tag, Master Bra'tac.", kam es von Daniel, welcher gerade aus einem Jeep ausstieg, welcher ihn vom Stargate mit seiner ganzen Ausrüstung hergebracht hatte. „Und? Was gibt es hier?"

„Dieses Artefakt gehört ganz sicher nicht zur Fabrik, Daniel. Ich denke, dass es gerade hier irgendwo vergraben war und irgendwie freigelegt wurde. Oder der ursprüngliche Goa'uld, welcher die Werft hier erbaut hat, hat es hier platziert oder hier gelassen."

„Ja, das könnte sein. Warte mal, da ist etwas in der Erde. Genau, Verbindungskabel zur Fabrik. Aber wieso? Hier steht irgendetwas über Forschung und Entwicklung, um es genau zu übersetzen, brauche ich vermutlich einige …", er brach ab, denn als er mit seiner Hand über einige Buchstaben fuhr, fing das Gerät plötzlich an zu leuchten.

Dann kamen um ihn, Sam, Bra'tac und das Gerät plötzlich Transportringe aus dem Boden geschossen. Der Soldat in den Jeep sah, wie die Transportringe aus dem Boden kamen und wie die drei Personen verschwanden. Er wendete sofort den Jeep und fuhr zurück zum Kommandoposten. Dort angekommen machte er sofort Meldung bei General Franklyn:

„Sir, soeben wurden Dr. Jackson, Colonel Carter und Master Bra'tac von Transportringen erfasst und wegtransportiert."

„Gibt es einen Anhaltspunkt, wohin sie teleportiert wurden?"

„Nein, Sir."

* * *

**Inzwischen bei Daniel, Sam und Bra'tac:**

Als sich die Transportringe wieder senkten, standen sie in einem finsteren Raum.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Gute Frage, Daniel. Hat jemand eine Taschenlampe dabei?"

„Nein, aber vielleicht können wir uns an den Wänden orientieren und einen Lichtschalter finden."

Als Daniel einen Schritt machte, flammte plötzlich ein Licht auf und sie konnten ihre Umgebung leicht erkennen. Als er dann noch einen Schritt machte, flammten weitere Lichter auf und sie erkanten, dass sie in einem großen Raum waren, das Design erinnerte Daniel stark an den Außenposten in der Antarktis und auch an Bilder, die er von Atlantis gesehen hatte.

„Das muss eine Station der Antiker sein. Sam, schau mal nach, ob du irgendwelche Systeme online bringen kannst und ob du herausfindest, wo wir sind."

„Gleich Daniel. Aber das mit dem Herausfinden, wo wir sind, hat sich vermutlich erledigt."

„Wieso denn das?"

„Komm mal her, Daniel."

Als er neben Carter trat, konnte er durch ein Fenster hinausschauen: Da war ein Planet unter ihnen.

„Wir sind im Weltraum. Suchen wir nach den Kontrollen."

Als sie sich einem Kontrollpult näherte, aktivierte sich dieses und der Bildschirm dahinter zeigte Antikerschriftzeichen.

„Kannst du das übersetzen, Daniel?"

„Moment, da steht: ‚Warnung, Energielevel sind niedrig! Energiequelle zu 99 erschöpft!' Schau mal nach, was diese Station für Energiemodule hat. Dann müssen wir schnellstens hier raus."

„OK, Daniel. Ihr wartet hier und suche mal nach einer Kontrolle für die Ringe." Und dann verlies sie den Raum durch eine der Türen. Als sie fünfzehn Minuten später zurückkehrte, wusste sie, mit was für Energiemodulen sie es hier zu tun hatten.

„Es sind ZPMs, Daniel. Die Station wird von insgesamt …", sie wurde unterbrochen, als plötzlich ein pfeifen zu hören war, wie wenn Luft durch eine Öffnung entweicht. Und auch die Schwerkraft wurde weniger.

„Schnell! Wir müssen hier raus, das Schild hat versagt!"

Und Carter machte einen Sprung in die Kreise der Ringe und Daniel aktivierte sie. Gleich darauf waren sie wieder auf dem Planeten neben der Werft. Das Erste was sie merkten, war wie die Schwerkraft schlagartig wieder zunahm. Dann sprach Carter in ihr Funkgerät:

„Hier spricht Colonel Carter an Kommandozentrale, …"

* * *

**Planet, Kommandozentrale**

„…_, wir sind auf eine Raumstation der Antiker transportiert worden, allerdings ging die Energie zu Ende. Wir brauchen Raumanzüge und zehn ZPMs um sie wieder online zu bringen."_

„Verstanden, wir werden die Erde kontaktieren. Ich sende ihnen einen Jeep um sie abzuholen."

„_OK, Sir. Aber Dr. Jackson würde sich gerne noch dieses Artefakt hier ansehen um herauszufinden, ob es vielleicht noch weitere Informationen dazu gibt."_

„Genehmigt. Aber Sie kommen hier her Colonel. Der Jeep ist in fünf Minuten bei ihnen."

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

„Eingehendes Wurmloch!"

„Bekommen wir einen IDC?", fragte Dr. Weir, welche gerade im Kontrollraum war.

„Ja, Ma'am. Es ist das SGC."

So aktivierte Dr. Weir ihr Funkgerät und sagte:

„Hier spricht Dr. Weir, was gibt es?"

„_Hier General Landry, wir benötigen schnellstmöglich mindestens 10 ZPMs. Genaueres kann ich ihnen nicht mitteilen, da wir nicht wollen, dass etwas davon an bestimmte Gruppen gelangt.", _kam die Stimme von Landry aus den Lautsprechern des Kontrollraums.

„Ich werde sofort 12 Stück bereitmachen lassen, General." Und sie nickte einem der Techniker im Kontrollraum zu, welcher sich sofort erhob und aus dem Raum verschwand.

„_Wann ist die zweite Stadt vollständig online?"_

„Noch etwa 4 Tage, dann ist sie vollständig repariert, General."

„_Das ist schlecht. Wir haben eine Flotte aus 100 Ha'taks auf dem Weg zur Erde, jedoch wissen wir nicht genau wann sie hier eintreffen werden."_

„Das sind wirklich schlechte Neuigkeiten. Dann bleibt uns vermutlich nur eine Möglichkeit. Wir werden vorübergehend mit Atlantis zur Erde reisen und dann, wenn die zweite Stadt vollständig repariert ist, diese zur Erde bringen und Atlantis zurück nach Pegasus."

„Ich muss Dr. Weir zustimmen.", kam es Colonel Sheppard, welcher soeben im Kontrollraum aufgetaucht war, offensichtlich war er sofort gekommen, als er den Alarm des eingehenden Wurmlochs gehört hatte. „Wir können es wagen, jedoch sollten wir warten, bis Sie nähere Informationen zum genauen Zeitpunkt der Ankunft für uns haben."

„_Einverstanden, Colonel. Wir werden Sie kontaktieren, sobald wir neue Informationen haben. Laut Colonel Carter wird die Flotte sehr nahe an einem Planeten, den wir vor wenigen Stunden erobert haben, vorbeikommen. Wenn die Flotte den Planeten nicht angreift, braucht sie noch etwa drei Tage bis zur Erde."_

„Verstanden, General. Die ZPMs sind bereit. Wir schalten ab und wählen erneut." Als sie einem der Techniker zunickte, brach das Wurmloch zusammen, nachdem dieser auf einen Knopf gedrückt hatte. Dann gab Dr. Weir die Koordinaten für die Erde ein und unten im Torraum stand ein Techniker mit einem MALP, auf dem drei große Koffer für je 4 ZPMs lagen. Als sich dann das Tor aktivierte, sendete sie ihren IDC und nickte dem Techniker im Torraum zu, welcher das MALP per Fernsteuerung in das Wurmloch steuerte.

„SGC, wir senden die ZPMs."

„_Verstanden, Atlantis."_

Und dann verschwand das MALP vollständig im Ereignishorizont, wo es sofort durch zwei Galaxien katapultiert wurde und nach wenigen Sekunden im Cheyenne Mountain wieder ausgespukt wurde.

„_Danke, Atlantis. MALP ist angekommen."_

„Keine Ursache StargateCommand."

„_SGC out."_

Und dann schaltete sich das Tor ab und das Wurmloch brach zusammen.

* * *

**Raumstation, eine Stunde später**

Die Ringe schossen aus dem Boden und ein helles Licht erleuchtete den Raum, als jemand hereintransportiert wurde. Als sich die Ringe wieder senkten stand dort eine Person in einem weißen Raumanzug. Sie hob einen Arm und schaltete die eingebauten Scheinwerfer ein, denn die Energie der Station war völlig aufgebraucht. Hinter der Person standen drei große Koffer mit dem Atlantis-Emblem darauf. Die Person bewegte sich von den Koffern weg und plötzlich bewegte sich der erste Koffer. Alle drei Koffer waren an einem Seil festgebunden, das die Person am Gürtel befestigt hatte. Dann konnte man erkennen, wer es war: Colonel Carter.

Sie bewegte sich durch die Gänge, bis sie schließlich nach einer fast endlos langen Zeit bei der Energiezentrale der Station ankam. Dort entfernte sie die 10 leeren ZPMs und tauschte sie gegen die vollen aus. Dann ging sie zu einer der Konsolen und aktivierte die künstliche Schwerkraft und die Atmosphäre. Dann nahm Carter den Helm ab und ging zurück in den Kontrollraum, wo sie durch die Ringe wieder auf den Planeten gelangte. Unten wartete schon General Franklyn mit einigen Wissenschaftlern.

„Und? Hat es geklappt, Colonel?"

„Ja, General. Die Station ist wieder online. Erbitte Erlaubnis mit den anderen Wissenschaftlern auf die Station gehen zu dürfen."

„Erlaubnis erteilt. Finden Sie heraus, wozu sie gebaut wurde und wo genau sie sich befindet."

„Ja, Sir."

Und kaum hatte sie ihren Raumanzug ausgezogen ging sie zu den anderen Wissenschaftlern und Daniel aktivierte die Ringe. In der Zwischenzeit waren auch Teal'c und Colonel Mitchell eingetroffen und das ganze Team wurde mit den Wissenschaftlern auf die Raumstation transportiert.

Dort angekommen schloss Colonel Carter sofort einen Laptop an die Hauptkontrolle an und auf ihrem Bildschirm erschien eine Übersetzung der Daten der Station.

„Und Carter? Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Colonel Mitchell hinter ihr.

„Wir haben genug Energie für alle Systeme. Daniel, du solltest dir vielleicht einmal die Aufzeichnungen der Raumstation ansehen. Vielleicht findest du heraus, wofür sie gebaut wurde."

„Sofort, Sam. Kein Problem."

„Diese Station scheint Sensoren zu haben. Mal sehen, hm, … ja hier … und aktiviert!" Plötzlich schwebte über ihnen an der Decke ein Hologramm von dem Ausschnitt der Galaxie, in dem sie sich gerade befanden. In dem Hologramm gab es einen rot blinkenden Punkt, welcher sich langsam auf den Punkt, welcher die Raumstation und den Planeten symbolisierte zu bewegte.

„Was ist das, Carter?", fragte Mitchell und zeigte auf den blinkenden Punkt.

„Das dürfte die Ha'tak-Flotte sein, die hier herkommt um den Planeten zurück zu erobern. Ich schätze, sie wird in etwa 9 Stunden hier eintreffen. Versuchen wir, möglichst viele Systeme online zu bringen."

Und dann wendete sich Carter wieder ihrem Laptop zu.

* * *

**Drei Stunden später**

„Sam, Teal'c, Cameron! Kommt mal her! Ich glaube, ich habe herausgefunden, wozu diese Raumstation gebaut wurde!"

Als kurz darauf die drei anderen seines Teams sich um ihn versammelt hatten, sagte er es ihnen:

„Das war eine Forschungsstation der Antiker für neue Technologien, so wie ich das sehe, hat Merlin hier auch seine Waffe gegen die Aufgestiegenen gebaut, allerdings hat er den Prototyp und die Bauanleitung irgendwo auf einem Planeten versteckt, hier gibt es nur noch die Daten über die Tests, aber keine Daten über die Waffe selbst. Allerdings gibt es hier Waffen und andere Technologien, die zum Teil auch auf Atlantis eingebaut sind. Ich habe hier eine Liste: Energiewaffen, Projektilwaffen, Raketen, Teleportationswaffen, Schilde, Tarngeräte und noch vieles mehr. Die Antiker haben einige dieser Technologien erst nach ihrem Verlassen von Atlantis entwickelt, es wäre also sinnvoll, die neuen Baupläne nach Atlantis zu senden."

Keiner der drei hatte es gewagt ihn zu unterbrechen, denn sie waren wie vom Blitz getroffen, als er die Waffe von Merlin erwähnte.

„Merlin hat seine Waffe hier entwickelt?", kam es von Mitchell.

„Ja, anscheinend ist es so."

„Und was sind es sonst noch für Technologien?"

„Zu viele, um sie alle auf zu listen. Ich würde vorschlagen, Sam, du lädst alle Pläne und Daten aus dem Hauptcomputer und wir senden sie nach Atlantis, dass sie sie dort einbauen können, wenn sie nützlich sind."

„Einverstanden. Die genaue Liste können wir auch im SGC durchgehen und wir sollten die Station evakuieren, falls die Ha'taks sie zerstören."

„OK, bringen wir so viel wie möglich online und aktivieren den Tarnschirm, so können die Goa'uld nichts mehr machen. Ich kontaktiere inzwischen den General."

* * *

**Planet, Stargate, sechs Stunden später**

Sie hatten die Jaffa alle durch das Gate evakuiert und die Werft soweit blockiert, dass es für den Goa'uld sicher einige Wochen dauern würde, um sie wieder online zu bringen, da er nicht wusste, wo sie die Leitungen und anderen Dinge unterbrochen hatten. Sie könnten die Werft innerhalb von einem Tag wieder online bringen, da sie nur zuerst die richtigen Teile besorgen mussten.

Die Ha'taks waren schon vor einigen Stunden zu einem anderen System in Erdnähe abgeflogen. Die Raumstation hatten sie getarnt und alle Systeme wieder online gebracht. Die Iris am Tor hatten sie geöffnet und sie so versteckt, dass man sie nur finden konnte, wenn man sich wirklich Mühe dabei gab. Die meisten Soldaten waren auch schon verschwunden und nun blieben nur noch SG-1 und General Franklyn mit einem MALP zur Überwachung des Luftraums und des Orbits. Plötzlich piepte das MALP, als es auf dem Radar die Schiffe ortete.

„Die Ha'taks sind da! Gehen wir!"

Der Plan war, die Ha'taks möglichst lange hier fest zu halten, sodass die zweite Stadt in der Pegasusgalaxie fertig repariert werden konnte. Das MALP würden sie noch da lassen um die Reaktion des Goa'ulds zu überwachen. Sie hatten auch einige Überwachungskameras in der Fabrik und dem umliegenden Gelände postiert, die allerdings nicht ständig sendeten, sondern alles aufzeichneten und nur auf ein Signal warteten um alles zu übertragen, sodass sie nicht von den Sensoren der Ha'taks geortet wurden. Zudem gab es noch einige kleine Stationen zur Überwachung der Ha'taks, diese standen ebenfalls auf passiv und warteten auf ein Signal. Sie wollten schließlich wissen, wenn sich die Ha'taks auf den Weg gemacht hatten. Das MALP stand direkt in Fahrtrichtung vor dem Tor, sodass sie es jederzeit zurückholen konnten.

Dann gingen SG-1 und der General durch das Stargate zurück ins SGC.

* * *

**SGC, Kontrollraum, zehn Minuten später**

Auf dem Bildschirm, welcher das Radar des MALPs anzeigte, waren plötzlich eine riesige Menge Punkte aufgetaucht. Gleich darauf sah man sie auch auf der Videoübertragung als die Todesgleiter aus den Wolken stießen.

„Holen Sie das MALP zurück, Walter!", sagte Landry zu diesem.

Gleich darauf öffnete sich die Iris und das MALP kam hindurch gefahren. Dahinter schloss sich die Iris wieder und das Tor schaltete sich ab.

„Wir wählen in dreißig Minuten wieder ein!", sagte Landry, bevor er sich mit Franklyn in sein Büro zurückzog.

* * *

**SGC, Kontrollraum, dreißig Minuten später**

„Chevron 5 aktiviert."

„Chevron 6 aktiviert."

„Chevron 7 … fixiert."

Und das Wurmloch baute sich auf, dann sagte Walter:

„Sende Abrufsignal. … Daten werden übertragen … Daten empfangen."

Und dann schaltete sich das Tor wieder ab.

Walter gab etwas auf der Tastatur vor sich ein und gleich darauf erschienen auf den Bildschirmen vor ihnen Bilder der Kameras auf dem Planeten und auf einem anderen ein Radarbild. Auf den Bildern der Kameras konnte man eindeutig sehen, wie die großen Truppentransporter landeten und wie sich Jaffa über die Landschaft um das Tor verteilten. Dann zogen sich die Jaffa plötzlich wieder in ihre Transporter zurück und diese flogen zurück in das Orbit des Planeten. Auf dem Radarbild konnten Walter, Landry und Franklyn sehen, wie die Transporter auf den Ha'taks landeten und wie sich die diese wieder in eine Formation brachten. Dann verschwanden die Ha'taks von den Radarbildschirmen.

„Sir, sie haben sich soeben auf den Weg zur Erde gemacht. Soll ich Atlantis kontaktieren, Sir?"

„Ja, fangen Sie an zu wählen."

Der innere Ring des Tores begann sich zu drehen und stoppte, dann rastete das erste Chevron ein.

„Chevron eins aktiviert."

Und so ging es weiter.

„Chevron 7 aktiviert."

„Chevron 8 … fixiert."

Dann baute sich das Wurmloch auf.

„Atlantis, hier spricht General Landry, bitte kommen."

„_Hier spricht Dr. Weir. Was gibt es, General?"_

„Die Ha'taks haben sich soeben auf den Weg zur Erde gemacht, …

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

„…_, sie werden in drei Tagen hier eintreffen."_

„Die andere Stadt wird aber nicht rechtzeitig repariert sein, General. Sollen wir uns mit Atlantis auf den Weg machen?"

„_Ich würde es zwar vorziehen, wenn das nicht notwendig wäre, jedoch bleibt uns vermutlich keine andere Wahl. Können Sie die Daedalus und die Pegasus auch mitbringen?"_

„Ja, Sir. Wir werden versuchen, auch noch möglichst viele Schiffe der Kolonialen Flotte mit zu nehmen."

„_Verstanden. Können Sie auf dem Weg hier her die kampffähigen Schiffe mit neuen Waffen und Schilden ausstatten?"_

„Ich werde das in einem Meeting besprechen, zum Glück ist die Flotte soeben auf dem Weg hier her."

„_Ist sie vollständig online?"_

„Nein, denn leider konnten sie nur den Antrieb reparieren. Wir werden versuchen möglichst viele Schiffe der Flotte vollständig zu reparieren."

„_Verstanden. Sie hören von uns."_

Und dann schaltete sich das Wurmloch ab.

* * *

**Atlantis, Besprechungsraum, 10 Minuten später**

Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka, Colonel Sheppard und noch einige andere Leute waren anwesend.

„Also, die Erde hat uns um Hilfe gebeten. Wir werden sobald wie möglich aufbrechen. Allerdings werden wir versuchen, möglichst viele Schiffe mitzunehmen. Das geht doch, Dr. McKay, oder?"

„Ja, Dr., das geht. Wir können vermutlich alle mitnehmen, jedoch müssen wir uns etwas für die Galactica überlegen. Sie ist zu groß, um in einen Hangar zu passen. Aber ich denke, wir können das regeln. Geben Sie uns zwei Stunden Zeit."

„Gut, denn dann wir auch die Flotte hier eintreffen. Wo können wir die anderen Schiffe unterbringen?"

„Wir könnten die größeren in die Hangars bringen, jedoch sind diese durch die Schlachtschiffe belegt. Wir werden sie also alle auf den Piers abstellen müssen. Wir werden als erstes nach einem Plan suchen, wie wir die Galactica in Atlantis unterbringen können. Dort können wir das vielleicht besser hin bekommen. Wenn Sie uns jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, Dr. Weir, wir müssen uns um die Koordination kümmern."

„OK, gehen Sie und beeilen Sie sich."

„Wie sie wünschen, Dr. Weir."


	32. Die Reise

**Teil 32: Die Reise**

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke, zwei Stunden später**

Der letzte Sprung zurück nach Atlantis stand an. Sie hatten ihre Systeme nach einer ewig langen Zeit endlich wieder teilweise online bekommen. Der Antrieb war das Schlimmste gewesen, denn die Wraith hatten ihn soweit beschädigt, dass er fast vollständig ausgewechselt werden musste. Zudem waren nach dem Angriff alle Waffen beschädigt und diese mussten auch ausgewechselt werden. Es hatte eine Debatte darum gegeben, was zuerst repariert werden sollte: Antrieb oder Waffen. Am Ende hatten sie sich auf den Antrieb geeinigt, denn sie würden ihre Waffen gegen die Wraith und auch gegen Cylonen nicht einsetzen können. Vielleicht würden sie auch von den Atlantern neue Waffen bekommen. Der Countdown für den Sprung näherte sich 10 Sekunden.

Als er schließlich die 0 erreicht hatte, sprangen sie.

„Commander Adama, wir werden gerufen! Es ist Atlantis."

„OK, legen Sie es auf die Lautsprecher."

„_Hier spricht Dr. Weir aus Atlantis."_

„Es tut gut, wieder hier zu sein."

„_Ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass wir so bald wie möglich abreisen werden. Unsere Heimat wird in etwa drei Tagen angegriffen und wir müssen dort hin, um ihnen zu helfen."_

„Wir würden ihnen zwar gerne helfen, jedoch sind ja wie Sie wissen unsere Waffensysteme großteils zerstört und wir werden sie ersetzen müssen. Zudem sind unsere Waffen total uneffektiv gegen ihre Gegner."

„_Ja Commander, wir sind uns darüber im Klaren und werden versuchen, möglichst viele ihrer Schiffe vollständig zu reparieren und mit neuen Waffen aus zu statten."_

„Das ist gut, dann können wir ihnen wenigstens helfen."

„_Warten Sie kurz."_ Und dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

„_Dr. McKay hat mir soeben mitgeteilt, dass sie einen Plan gefunden haben, wie wir die Galactica mitnehmen können."_

„Verstanden, Dr., wo sollen wir landen?"

„_Dr. McKay wird ihnen die genauen Daten übermitteln, sobald wir soweit sind. Jedes Schiff der Flotte muss genau an seine bestimmte Stelle. Wenn wir von dem Plan abweichen, werden wir einige Schiffe nicht mitnehmen können."_

„OK, dann müssen wir uns eben daran halten."

„_Wir werden jetzt starten."_

„DRADIS, haben Sie ein Signal von Atlantis?"

„Ja, Sir. Warten Sie, Sir. Das ist unmöglich! Die ganze Stadt hebt ab! Sie kommt hier her!"

„OK, bleiben wir, wo wir sind. Wir werden sicherlich bald neue Informationen erhalten."

„Sir, die Präsidentin ist in der Leitung."

„Oh Mann. Nicht schon wieder! Sie haben sicherlich Atlantis geortet."

Er nahm den Hörer in die hand und hielt ihn sich ans Ohr.

„Hier spricht Commander Adama, was gibt es, Frau Präsident?

„_Wir haben geortet, dass sich etwas Riesiges von dem Planeten nähert. Haben Sie dafür eine Erklärung?"_

„Ja, Madam Präsident. Sie werden schon sehr bald sehen, was es ist. Ich habe jetzt wenig Zeit, ich muss unsere Bewegungen mit Atlantis koordinieren."

„_OK, dann werde ich eben dieses eine Mal abwarten, auch wenn mir das gar nicht gefällt."_

„Danke, Madam. Sie hören wieder von mir."

Und dann legte er den Hörer wieder zurück.

„Sir, Atlantis hat angehalten. Sie schweben jetzt im Raum. Wir erhalten eine neue Nachricht."

„_Hier spricht Dr. Weir. Wir senden ihnen jetzt die Koordinaten und Landeinstruktionen. Die Schiffe müssen sich genau an unsere Anweisungen halten, sonst können wir sie nicht alle mitnehmen."_

„Verstanden, Dr. Weir. Ich werde es sofort weiterleiten. Galactica out."

„Geben Sie mir einen Kanal für die ganze Flotte.", sagte Adama zu einem der Leute auf der Brücke. Dieser nickte gleich darauf.

„Hier spricht Commander Adama. Die Atlanter werden uns in eine andere Galaxie mitnehmen. Dazu müssen wir allerdings alle Schiffe in Atlantis landen, da sie eine andere Art der Fortbewegung haben als wir. Sie wollen in einigen Stunden aufbrechen, da ihre Heimatwelt angegriffen wird und sie die Verteidigung brauchen. Sie alle werden genaue Anflug und Landekoordinaten erhalten. Sie müssen ihre Schiffe genau an den zugewiesenen Stellen abstellen, denn sonst werden sie nicht alle Schiffe mitnehmen können. Wir übertragen jetzt die genauen Daten. Halten Sie sich daran. Viel Glück!"

* * *

**Colonial One, Brücke**

Die Präsidentin war auf der Brücke, denn sie wollte über alles informiert sein. Als dann die Nachricht von Adama kam, wunderte sie sich, denn eigentlich hatten die Atlanter keinen Grund, sie in eine andere Galaxie zu bringen. Oder hatten sie etwa doch einen? Aber das wusste die Präsidentin nicht. Bisher waren sie noch zu weit entfernt, um etwas von dem riesenhaften Objekt zu sehen, welches von der Oberfläche gekommen war. Dann kamen die Daten von der Galactica und der Captain der Colonial One steuerte diese an die zugewiesenen Koordinaten. Sie kamen dem Objekt immer näher, jedoch konnten sie es nicht sehen, da sie es in einem falschen Winkel anflogen und es in diese Richtung keine Fenster gab.

Als sich dann das Schiff auf der vorgegebenen Route drehte, kam es langsam in Sicht. Es gab nicht wenige auf der Brücke, die erst einmal Luft schnappen mussten, denn plötzlich lag das riesige Atlantis vor ihnen. Die Stadt war im Weltraum. Die Besatzung fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, um das Schiff an der richtigen Stelle zu landen.

* * *

Nach über einer Stunde war dann fast die gesamte koloniale Flotte auf Atlantis gelandet, nur die Galactica fehlte noch. Für diese hatte McKay sich etwas besonderes ausgedacht, da es zu lange dauern würde, wenn die Galactica zu der ihr bestimmten Position fliegen würde, wollte er einfach mit Atlantis die Galactica aufnehmen. Atlantis befand sich unter der Galactica und dann bewegte es sich darauf zu. Zuerst schnell, und dann wurde es langsamer. Schließlich bewegte sich Atlantis fast nicht mehr, als die Füße der Galactica auf Atlantis aufsetzten.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

„Dr. Weir, die Galactica ist gelandet, wir sind startbereit."

„Verstanden. Geben Sie an alle Schiffe raus, dass sie unter keinen Umständen von Atlantis abheben dürfen. Und es sind auch keine Shuttleflüge erlaubt!"

„Sofort Ma'am."

Als die Nachricht an die Flotte raus war, aktivierte Dr. Weir das Funkgerät:

„Commander Adama, bitte kommen. Hier spricht Dr. Weir."

„_Hier Adama, was gibt es, Dr.?"_

„Sie haben unsere Nachricht erhalten?"

„_Dass wir keine Flüge zwischen den Schiffen unternehmen dürfen? Ja, das haben wir. Wir werden uns daran halten."_

„Es ist so, dass man schon innerhalb eines gewissen Bereichs fliegen könnte, jedoch werden wir keine Flüge ohne Genehmigung erlauben, da es sonst zu einem zu hohen Flugverkehr kommt."

„_Wie Sie wünschen, Dr.. Das ist Ihre Stadt und hier gelten Ihre Regeln."_

„Könnten Sie uns einen Plan der Galactica zuschicken, damit wir sie reparieren und modifizieren können?"

„_Ja, ich werde das sofort erledigen lassen. Allerdings werden Sie diesen abholen müssen, da wir solche Datenmengen nicht über unsere Leitungen verschicken können."_

„OK, ich werde jemanden vorbei schicken. Wollen Sie dabei sein, wenn wir die Pläne überarbeiten?"

„_Ja gerne, aber was ich noch gerne wissen würde: Wie lange wird die Reise dauern, Dr.?"_

„Etwa zwei Tage, dann dürften wir ankommen, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt."

„_OK, Danke. Wann werden wir aufbrechen?"_

„Schon sehr bald, Commander."

* * *

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke**

„_Schon sehr bald, Commander."_

„OK, Galactica out.", dann sagte er: „Gehen wir auf flottenweiten Kanal!"

„Den haben Sie jetzt, Commander."

„Besatzung der Flotte, wir werden sehr bald aufbrechen. Die ganze Reise wird laut den Atlantern etwa zwei Tage dauern. Solange können sie etwas mit ihren Familien unternehmen oder etwas anderes. Allerdings wird der Verkehr in der Flotte stark eingeschränkt sein, da es sonst zu Unfällen kommen kann. Jeder Flug muss zuerst bei der Galactica angefragt und genehmigt werden. Also dann, gute Reise."

Dann wurde der flottenweite Kanal wieder abgeschaltet. Gleich darauf kam eine Nachricht:

„_Hangar Alpha an Brücke. Wir haben hier jemanden, der etwas abholen will."_

„Bringen Sie ihn hier rauf. Sofort!"

„_OK, Sir."_

Dann trat der Commander an eines der wenigen Fenster. Plötzlich bildete sich in einiger Entfernung von Atlantis etwas, er konnte es nicht beschreiben, dann wurden sie hinein gesogen. Er schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, waren die Sterne und die Schwärze des Weltraums verschwunden und stattdessen sah er in eine blaue Röhre hinaus, durch die sich die Stadt mit den ganzen geparkten Schiffen bewegte. Anscheinend war es nicht wenigen Personen in der Flotte aufgefallen, denn:

„Sir, wir bekommen aus der ganzen Flotte Nachrichten von einem blauen Tunnel, durch den wir uns bewegen. Sollte das passieren?"

„Wo ist der Mann, der die Pläne holen sollte?"

„Hier, Sir.", kam es von einem Mann in einer Uniform, die ganz sicher nicht von den Kolonien stammte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Adama und deutete auf das Fenster und den blauen Tunnel dahinter.

„Wir sind soeben in den Hyperraum eingetreten. Wir sollten jetzt in etwa 2 Tagen an unserem Ziel eintreffen."

„Und wie schnell bewegen wir uns hier?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir. Aber wir sollten jetzt gehen, denn sonst werden wir nicht rechtzeitig fertig."

„OK, folgen Sie mir. Ich werde die Pläne holen und dann können wir gehen."

„Verstanden. Ich folge Ihnen."

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, zehn Minuten später**

Als Adama im Kontrollraum eintraf, warteten dort schon Dr. McKay, Dr. Weir und Colonel Sheppard.

„Willkommen zurück, Commander. Kommen Sie, gehen wir in mein Büro, dann können wir besser reden.", sagte Dr. Weir und sie führte die drei Personen in ihr Büro.

„Als, Dr. McKay, würden Sie uns bitte erklären was Sie gefunden haben?"

„OK, also, wir haben noch einige Cylonen in Ihren Reihen feststellen können. Jedoch sind es nur noch 27. Die meisten waren auf der Galactica und um die Regierung herum platziert, jedoch kaum in anderen Posten. Wenn Sie wollen, dann helfen wir Ihnen, die restlichen Cylonen zu orten und ein zu fangen."

„Gerne, dann haben wir die Flotte endlich von Cylonen befreit."

„So, da das nun erledigt ist, können wir uns erfreulicheren Dingen zuwenden. Sie haben die Pläne der Galactica dabei?"

„Ja, das habe ich.", sagte Adama und legte eine Rolle auf den Tisch.

„Gut, dann können wir ja anfangen. Dr. McKay, wenn ich bitten darf?"

„OK, dann wollen wir mal.", sagte der Angesprochene. Dann aktivierte er ein Hologramm und die Galactica erschien im Raum. An einigen Stellen leuchteten rote und an anderen grüne Punkte.

„Diese roten Punkte, die Sie hier sehen können, stellen Punkte dar, an welchen die alten Waffen noch weitgehend intakt sind. Diese müssten Sie selbst reparieren, oder wir entfernen sie und platzieren stattdessen neue Waffen an diesen Stellen. Das kommt ganz auf Sie an, Commander."

„Bauen Sie neue Waffen ein, mit den jetzigen haben wir kaum eine Chance gegen die Wraith."

„OK, dann ersetzen wir sie." Dr. McKay gab etwas auf seinem Tablet-PC ein und plötzlich verschwanden die roten Punkte und wurden durch grüne ersetzt.

„Dann müssen wir nur noch einen Platz für die neuen Schildgeneratoren finden. Was würden Sie vorschlagen, Commander Adama?"

„Wir könnten sie in einem der Hangars unterbringen, dort hat es genug Platz."

„Oh, da kommt mir eine Idee. Wir könnten die Galactica auch noch mit einem Backup-Generator versehen. Dann ist die Chance, dass das Schiff beschädigt wird noch geringer.", sagte McKay.

„OK, dann veranlassen Sie alles. Wann können wir mit der Aufrüstung beginnen?", fragte Dr. Weir.

„Hm, vermutlich schon bald. Ich werde noch kurz die Pläne einlesen und dann diese noch einmal mit unseren Scanns vergleichen. Dann werde ich die Maschinen starten."

"Verstanden, Dr. McKay. Dann machen Sie sich an die Arbeit. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„Ja, Dr.. Die Maschinen werden auch in der Galactica arbeiten müssen, wobei sie alle beschädigten Teile auch gleich reparieren werden. Es wäre vielleicht sinnvoll, wenn sie das Ihren Leuten mitteilen würden, damit sie nicht unsere Maschinen angreifen und eine Panik ausbricht, wenn sie diese nicht zerstören können."

„OK, ich werde ihnen das mitteilen."

„Sind wir soweit fertig, Dr. Weir?", fragte Dr. McKay. „Ich würde gerne die Aufrüstung vorbereiten."

„OK, wir haben eigentlich nichts mehr zu besprechen, oder Commander? Colonel?"

„Nein, Dr. Weir, ich habe nichts mehr zu besprechen.", sagte Adama.

„Ich wüsste auch nichts mehr, das wir besprechen müssten, Dr."

„OK, dann sind wir fertig. Dr. McKay, machen Sie sich an die Arbeit", sagte Dr. Weir, worauf dieser sofort aus dem Büro lief. „Und Sie, Colonel, bringen den Commander wieder auf die Galactica."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Dr. Weir. Kommen Sie, Commander?"

„Ja, gehen wir." Und das taten sie auch.

* * *

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke, fünfzehn Minuten später**

Commander Adama und Colonel Sheppard betraten die Brücke, es hatte etwas länger gedauert, um auf die Galactica zu gelangen, als sie gedacht hatten, denn irgendetwas hatte mit der Landebucht nicht gestimmt und so hatten sie nicht sofort landen können. Allerdings hatten das die Techniker schnell behoben, anscheinend war eines der Kabel durch geschmort. Sofort richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie und Colonel Tigh kam gleich auf Adama zu:

„Commander?"

„Die Galactica wird neue Waffen und Schilde erhalten, Colonel, jedoch müssen dazu die Maschinen der Atlanter auf die Galactica."

„Und wie soll das funktionieren?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht, Colonel Tigh. Colonel Sheppard?"

„Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, aber sie werden keine Luftschleuse entbehren müssen, wenn ich McKay richtig verstanden habe."

„Das ist gut. Dann werde ich jetzt die Besatzung der Flotte darauf hinweisen, dass die Maschinen von ihnen und nicht von den Cylonen kommen. Wenn Sie mich für einen Augenblick entschuldigen würden, Colonel?"

„Gehen Sie. Ich werde warten, denn ich habe sowieso nichts vor."

„OK." Und dann ging der Commander hinüber und einer der Soldaten auf der Brücke reichte ihm gleich einen Hörer, da alle Anwesenden die Unterhaltung mit angehört hatten.

* * *

**Galactica, Hangar, kurz zuvor**

Starbuck hatte endlich einmal wieder Zeit, um sich richtig um ihre Viper zu kümmern. Sie wusste zwar, dass man diese vermutlich ausmustern würde, nachdem sie die Fähigkeiten der Atlanter gesehen hatte, jedoch hoffte sie, dass sie ihre vielleicht behalten konnte oder dass man sie in ein Museum stellte.

Plötzlich sah sie, wie sich in einiger Entfernung etwas silbrig-grünes über das Hangardeck bewegte. Es sah zwar nicht so aus, als sei es cylonischen Ursprungs, jedoch wollte sie lieber vorsichtig sein, und so zog sie ihre Waffe, während sie sich dem Etwas näherte. Einige andere Piloten auf dem Deck hatten es ebenfalls bemerkt und näherten sich dem Ding. Es schwebte dicht über dem Boden und ein weißes Licht erhellte diesen. Sie konnten nicht sehen, was es genau machte und dann näherte es sich der Wand. Alle Piloten wussten, dass dies keine Trenn-, sondern eine Außenwand war. Zudem befand sich genau an der Stelle, an die sich das Ding jetzt bewegte ein Geschütz. Es war zwar im Kampf beschädigt worden und deshalb war es unbemannt. Dann war das Ding genau vor der Wand und der Lichtstrahl richtete sich auf diese.

Dann öffnete sich ein Loch in der Wand und diese begann zu verschwinden. Geschockt sahen die anwesenden Piloten und Techniker zu, doch dann reagierte Starbuck aus Reflex, hob ihre Waffe und schoss auf das Objekt. Allerdings kam das Geschoss gar nicht zu dem Objekt durch, da es vorher aufgehalten wurde, als es gegen einen unsichtbaren Schirm knallte. Bei der Berührung leuchtete dieser kurz grün auf und verschwand dann wieder. Sie schoss noch zwei Mal, bevor die anderen Piloten wieder zu sich fanden und auch gerade nach ihren Waffen greifen wollten, als die Durchsage von Commander Adama kam.

„_Hier spricht Commander Adama. Vielleicht werden einige von Ihnen schon die Maschinen gesehen haben, welche seit kurzer Zeit auf der Galactica sind. Das sind Roboter der Atlanter, sie werden die Galactica reparieren und ihre alten Waffen durch neue ersetzen. Laut den Atlantern ist es uns nicht möglich, diese Roboter zu zerstören. Lassen Sie diese einfach arbeiten und beachten Sie sie nicht. Adama out."_

Und damit war die Durchsage beendet. Sofort senkte Starbuck ihre Waffe und beobachtete den Roboter. Das Loch war inzwischen so groß und reichte durch die ganze Wand, dass sie draußen etwas Blaues sehen konnte. Sie hatte bisher noch keinen Blick auf Atlantis geworfen, nachdem sie gestartet waren, da sie es schon einmal gesehen hatte und Besseres zu erledigen hatte, wie zum Beispiel ihre Viper zu reparieren. Deshalb war sie auch von dem Anblick etwas überrascht, der sich ihr bot, als das Loch immer größer wurde. Sie sah, wie sich Atlantis durch eine Röhre aus blauem Licht bewegte.

Dabei war sie so überrascht, dass sie gar nicht merkte, dass keinerlei Luft durch das Loch entwich. Einige andere anwesenden Piloten und Techniker hatten jedoch den Hyperraum schon gesehen, nachdem sie aufgebrochen waren und es überraschte diese nicht so sehr, den blauen Tunnel wieder zu sehen. Einer der Techniker bemerkte, dass keine Luft entwich und ging vorsichtig auf die Maschine und das Loch zu. Er wusste ganz genau, was passieren würde, wenn die Luft durch das Loch entweichen würde, denn dann wären sie schon alle tot gewesen. Er berührte den Schild und dieser leuchtete leicht grün auf, er konnte ihn jedoch nicht einmal mit all seiner Kraft durchdringen. Er sagte dann:

„Ähm, Leute, eigentlich müsste die Luft hier drin durch das Loch entweichen, doch das passiert nicht. Ich habe dafür nur zwei Erklärungen: Erstens, ein Kraftfeld hält die Luft hier im Hangar oder es gibt dort draußen Luft, welche ebenfalls von einem Kraftfeld gehalten wird."

„Und welche ist wahrscheinlicher?", fragte Starbuck, welche sich wieder von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte.

„Keine Ahnung, denn beide bräuchten enorm viel Energie."

„Na egal. Aber jetzt gehen wir alle zurück an die Arbeit, vielleicht können die Atlanter unsere Hilfe irgendwann einmal benötigen."

Und dann gingen sie alle wieder an ihre Arbeiten und ließen die Maschine ihre Arbeit machen.

* * *

**Atlantis, 2 Tage später**

Alle außer Colonel Sheppard waren im Kontrollraum anwesend, denn dieser befand sich im Thronraum um die Stadt zu steuern, sobald sie aus dem Hyperraum austreten würden. Auch Commander Adama und Präsidentin Roslin von den Kolonialen waren anwesend. Dr. Weir wusste zwar ganz genau, wann sie wo austreten würden, denn der Computer hatte das exakt vorausberechnet, dennoch fragte sie noch einmal nach:

„Dr. McKay? Wann werden wir ankommen?"

„Wir werden gleich im Marsorbit eintreffen, Dr. Weir."

„OK." Und dann war sie wieder ruhig und überlegte, wie wohl die Kolonialen drauf reagieren würden, wenn sie feststellten, dass sie ihre verloren Brüder waren? Bisher wusste es nur Commander Adama und dieser hatte es bisher für sich behalten. In der Zwischenzeit waren viele der neuen Waffen auf der Galactica eingebaut worden, aber es fehlten noch einige. Diese würden in den nächsten Stunden fertig werden. Die Galactica hatte jetzt neue Waffen gegen alle Arten von Angriffen, aber hoffentlich würden sie die Galactica nicht benötigen, um den Angriff abzuwehren. Dann war es soweit und sie traten aus dem Hyperraum aus.

Sofort flutete Sonnenlicht durch die Fenster und erhellte den Kontrollraum. Sie waren angekommen.

Und dann fing eine der Konsolen an zu piepsen. Und dann noch eine und noch eine. Und dann kam die Nachricht vom SGC.


	33. Die Ankunft

**Teil 33: Die Ankunft**

**SGC, Kontrollraum, zwei Tage zuvor**

Nachdem sich das Tor abgeschaltet hatte, sagte Walter:

„Sir, ich würde empfehlen dass wir die Asgard kontaktieren, vielleicht können sie uns irgendwie helfen."

„OK, wir haben ja jetzt genug Energie, um sie anzuwählen. Aber holen Sie vorher General O'Neill her, er ist der beste, wenn es um Verhandlungen mit den Asgard geht."

„Jawohl, Sir. Ich werde ihn sofort holen lassen."

* * *

**3 Stunden später**

Man hatte ihn direkt aus einer Besprechung geholt und ihm gesagt, dass es wichtig sei. Dann hatte man ihn ins SGC gebracht und jetzt wartete er im Besprechungsraum darauf, dass man ihm mitteilte, was es denn Neues gab, dass man ihn holen musste. Dann kam General Landry die Treppe aus dem Kontrollraum herauf und begrüßte ihn:

„Willkommen, General O'Neill, es ist gut, dass Sie hier sind."

„Danke, was gibt es denn so dringendes, dass sie mich hier brauchen?"

„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, ist eine Flotte aus einhundert Ha'taks auf dem Weg hier her."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Und wieso brauchen Sie mich jetzt hier?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir Sie zu den Asgard schicken, um sie um Verstärkung zu bitten."

„Ich kann das zwar machen, jedoch werden die uns ganz sicher nicht zur Hilfe kommen. Aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Wir haben ihre Hintern ja schon oft genug gerettet.", sagte O'Neill mit einem Lächeln.

„OK, wann können Sie abreisen?"

„Ich kann im Grunde genommen sofort gehen, wenn Sie bereit sind."

„OK, dann gehen Sie, Walter weiß bescheid. Ich muss mich um andere Dinge kümmern."

„Also dann, bis zum nächsten Mal.", sagte O'Neill und ging die Treppe zum Kontrollraum hinunter. Dort saß Walter wie immer am Computer und als dieser ihn sah, nickte O'Neill ihm zu und dann machte er sich auf den Weg in den Torraum, wo auch schon fünf Chevrons leuchteten, als er ankam. Die Stimme von Walter kam wie immer etwas verzerrt durch die Lautsprecher:

„_Chevron 6 aktiviert."_

„_Chevron 7 aktiviert."_

„_Chevron 8 … fixiert."_

Und dann öffnete sich das Wurmloch zur Asgardwelt. O'Neill ging die Rampe zum Tor hinauf und ging dann hindurch.

* * *

**37 Stunden später**

„_Unautorisierte Aktivierung! Unautorisierte Aktivierung!",_ hallte der Alarm durch die Gänge des SGCs. Landry kam in den Kontrollraum, als sich das Wurmloch aufbaute und der Vortex gegen die Iris knallte.

„Walter? Haben wir einen IDC?"

„Warten Sie, Sir, … Ja, wir empfangen den IDC von General O'Neill, Sir."

„Öffnen Sie die Iris, Walter.", sagte Landry, was dieser auch sofort tat. Kaum hatte sich die Iris geöffnet, kam auch schon General O'Neill aus dem Ereignishorizont und ging die Rampe vor dem Tor hinunter. Gleich darauf kamen einige Kästen durch das Tor und stapelten sich im Torraum auf.

„General O'Neill? Was sind das?"

„Das, General Landry", sagte O'Neill und deutete dabei auf die Kästen: „sind Asgardschilde für unsere Städte, da sie nicht kommen können um uns zu beschützen, haben sie uns diese ausgeliehen."

„OK, kommen Sie in mein Büro, dann können wir ungestört reden."

* * *

**SGC, Landrys Büro, kurz darauf**

„So, wie viele Schildgeneratoren haben Sie bekommen, General O'Neill?", sagte Landry, kaum, dass sie sein Büro betreten hatten.

„Es sind eintausend Stück, wobei jeder ungefähr eine kreisrunde Fläche mit etwa fünf Kilometern Radius abdeckt.", antwortete O'Neill, wobei er nicht sehr glücklich aussah.

„Das wird nie und nimmer reichen, um alles zu schützen. Hoffentlich werden wir den Angriff aufhalten können, bevor sie die Erde erreichen. Mal sehen, vielleicht hat Atlantis ja auch noch einige Schilde im Lager."

„Wir können es nur hoffen. Wer kümmert sich um die Verteilung der Schilde?"

„Ich werde Walter damit beauftragen, er hat ein Händchen für solche Sachen."

„OK, kann ich hier irgendwie helfen?"

„Ja, Sie könnten Walter bei der Verteilung helfen und ich werde ihnen ein Quartier herrichten lassen, dann können Sie hier bleiben, bis das ganze vorüber ist."

„Da sage ich doch nicht nein. Daniel wird sich sicherlich freuen, dass ich wieder da bin."

* * *

**SGC, Kontrollraum, 8 Stunden später**

O'Neill war im Kontrollraum, da er die Ankunft von Atlantis auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte. Auch das ganze SG-1 Team war anwesend und Daniel sah sehr glücklich aus, denn er würde endlich Atlantis sehen und besichtigen können. Es würde in weniger als einer Minute im System ankommen. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie die Schilde in vielen Großstädten installiert, jedoch sollten sie offline bleiben, bis es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gab, um die Bevölkerung zu schützen. Ein Schild hatten sie über der Basis aufgestellt, um diese im Notfall halten zu können.

Dann blinkte auf den Bildschirmen etwas und gleich darauf sagte Colonel Carter, welche die Sensoren beobachtete:

„Sir, soeben ist Atlantis im Sonnensystem eingetroffen."

„Gut. Können wir sie kontaktieren?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Dann machen Sie das Colonel."

„OK, General, Sie können sprechen."

„Hier spricht General O'Neill. Atlantis, bitte kommen."

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

„_Hier spricht General O'Neill. Atlantis, bitte kommen.",_ kam es aus den Lautsprechern im Kontrollraum.

„Hier Dr. Weir. Warten Sie General. Wir haben hier einige Schwierigkeiten mit Konsolen, welche soeben online gekommen sind."

„_OK, Dr. Weir. Wir warten."_

„Dr. McKay, was ist passiert?"

„Warten Sie.", sagte dieser und lief zu der ersten Konsole. Das war, wie sollte es anders sein, die Konsole für die Sensoren. Diese zeigte die Punkte der Ha'taks an, welche sich in Richtung Sonnensystem bewegten. Darunter war eine Anzeige mit etwas über 23 Stunden. Daraufhin wandte er sich an Dr. Weir:

„Dr., diese hier sind nur wieder die Sensoren, welche die Ha'taks geortet haben."

„OK, und die anderen?"

„Einen Augenblick." Und er wandte sich der nächsten Konsole zu. Es war eine der Konsolen, für die er bisher keine Zeit gehabt hatte. Als er den Bildschirm aktivierte, waren es erst einmal nur Antikerschriftzeichen, jedoch veränderten sich diese sehr schnell, als er das Übersetzungsprogramm aktivierte. Zuerst blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen, als Dr. Weir das sah, rief sie:

„Dr. McKay? Ist alles OK?"

„Ja, ja, Dr. Weir. Es ist nur so, dass die Antiker offenbar vorhatten den Mars zu terraformen. Allerdings wurden sie durch irgendetwas aufgehalten, denn der Vorgang ist schon sehr weit fortgeschritten. Das einzige was fehlt ist anscheinend die Energie. Es muss irgendwo auf dem Mars eine Station geben, in die Wir einige ZPMs einsetzen müssen, um den Vorgang zu vollenden."

„Und dann können wir auf dem Mars leben?"

„Ja, Dr. Weir. Der Mars wird dann für uns bewohnbar sein. Wir können darauf leben. Das wäre die perfekte neue Heimat für die Kolonialen."

„Genau, das wäre es, allerdings würde das nicht wenige Wissenschaftler auf der Erde wundern, wenn der Mars plötzlich nicht mehr lebensfeindlich ist und eine Atmosphäre hat. Aber das können wir auch noch mit dem Präsidenten besprechen. Was ist die dritte Konsole?"

Als McKay bemerkte, dass die dritte Konsole die für das Bau- und Reparatursystem war, wusste er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn er wusste genau, wann was fertig gestellt würde. Als er dann auf den Bildschirm sah, fiel ihm auf, dass sein Gespür ihn nicht betrogen hatte, mit dem, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er wandte sich zu Dr. Weir um und sagte:

„Dr. Weir, wir haben ein Problem."

* * *

**Goa'uld Ha'tak, Thronraum, kurz nach dem ersten Angriff auf die Werft**

Die Ringe verschwanden in der Decke und ließen eine Person in einem reich verzierten Kleid zurück. Er hatte den Planeten doch tatsächlich den Tau'ri überlassen müssen. Die Werft war dank des Artefakts die beste die er hatte. Sie konnte Ha'taks dank der Energie aus dem Artefakt in der Hälfte der Zeit als andere Werften produzieren. Er würde sie sich zurückholen und dann die Tau'ri ein für alle Mal vernichten. Sie hatten seiner Rasse schon genug Ärger gebracht.

Und jetzt hatten auch noch seine treuen Jaffa auf dem Planten kapituliert und waren zu den Verrätern übergelaufen. Sie würden alle dafür büßen, dass sie sich mit ihm angelegt hatten. Einer seiner treuen Goa'uld hatte es auf die Erde geschafft und ihn vor wenigen Wochen darüber informiert, dass die Waffe der Antiker nicht einsatzfähig war, da die Menschen der Erde nicht die Energie dazu hatten, aber selbst wenn sie diese Waffe hätten würde er angreifen, denn er hatte vor wenigen Wochen einen verlassenen Außenposten von Anubis gefunden, in dem einige Prototypen von neuen Schilden und Waffen waren. Damit würde er die Tau'ri endgültig besiegen. Allerdings hatte er seit einigen Wochen keine neuen Informationen von seinem Spion erhalten, denn offensichtlich war er enttarnt worden, aber es war ihm klar, dass die Menschen von der Erde die Energie nicht innerhalb von wenigen Wochen finden konnten.

Als es dann entschieden war, dass er den Planeten nicht halten konnte und alle Jaffa auf der Oberfläche kapituliert hatten, befahl er, dass sich das Schiff zurück ziehen sollte um sich mit der hauptflotte zu treffen.

Als sie eine Ewigkeit später wieder bei dem Planeten eintrafen, konnten die schnell gelandeten Jaffa keinerlei Anzeichen von Tau'ri finden außer den zerstörten Dingen, welche diese hatten zurücklassen mussten und den Leichen der toten Jaffa, welche bei der Verteidigung der Werft gefallen waren. Er beorderte die Jaffa zurück auf die Schiffe und dann ging er zu der Ringplattform und transportierte sich auf sein neues Mutterschiff, welches zu seinem Glück auf einem anderen Planeten produziert worden war, da er diesen von einem anderen Goa'uld übernommen hatte, der das Schiff schon zu über der Hälfte fertig hatte. So hatte er es nicht selbst oder besser hatten es seine Sklaven nicht bauen müssen.

Als er dann in seinem neuen Thronraum saß, rief er seinen treuesten Jaffa zu sich.

„Jaffa, du bist ab sofort mein neuer Erster Primus, da dein Vorgänger leider von uns gegangen ist.", allerdings tat es ihm nicht leid und seine Stimme spiegelte auch genau das wieder.

„Danke, mein Herr. Wie kann ich euch dienen?"

„Bring die Flotte in den Hyperraum, die Tau'ri haben sich uns lange genug in den Weg gestellt."

„Sofort mein, Gebieter."

„Wie lange werden wir bis zu den Tau'ri mit voller Kraft brauchen?"

„Etwa drei Tage, mein Gebieter."

„Dann verschwende keine Zeit, sondern bringe die Flotte auf den Weg. Geh!"

Und der neue Erste Primus erhob sich und ging zu den Kommunikationskonsolen hinüber.

„Alle Schiffe, sofort in Formation gehen. Wir starten zu den Tau'ri."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, konnte er auf den Sensoren sehen, wie sich die Flotte um das Mutterschiff herum anordnete und als dann alle in Position waren, aktivierte er den Hyperantrieb. Vor der Flotte öffnete sich ein Hyperraumfenster und die Flotte wurde hinein gesogen. Dann waren sie auf dem Weg zur Erde.

In drei Tagen würde er sich seinem Problem entledigen und dann würde er sich mit den neuen Sklaven von der Erde die Ori besiegen. Dann würde er der Herrscher über diese Galaxie sein. Er, Ptah, er ganz allein.


	34. Probleme

**Teil 34: Probleme**

**SGC, Kontrollraum**

„_Hier spricht Dr. Weir. SGC, bitte kommen."_

„Wir hören Sie, Dr.. Hier spricht General O'Neill. Was gibt es neues?"

„_Wollen Sie zuerst die guten oder zuerst die schlechten Nachrichten, General?"_

„Zuerst die Guten, Dr.."

„_OK, wie sie wollen. Also, anscheinend hatten die Antiker vor den Mars zu terraformen, sind damit jedoch nicht fertig geworden, bevor die Plage ausbrach, deshalb ist das Terraforming zwar fast abgeschlossen aber eben nicht ganz."_

„Und was heißt das jetzt genau?"

Statt Dr. Weir antwortete Colonel Carter:

„Sir, wir können die lebensfeindliche Oberfläche des Mars umwandeln, sodass Menschen darauf leben können."

„Oh, das ist gut! Dann können wir dort eine Kolonie gründen und das Weltbevölkerungsproblem lösen!"

„Sir! Es würde zu sehr auffallen, wenn wir das machen, aber darüber müssen wir mit dem Präsidenten sprechen."

„OK, was gibt es sonst noch, Dr. Weir?"

„_Jetzt kommen die schlechten Neuigkeiten, General! Anscheinend sind wir beim Austritt aus dem Hyperraum mit den Resten eines Meteors kollidiert, welche Atlantis beschädigt haben."_

„Wie lange wird die Reparatur dauern?"

„_Die Stadt wird leider erst einige Stunden nach der Ankunft wieder soweit repariert sein, dass wir mit ihr kämpfen können, wobei Dr. McKay gerade versucht, den ganzen Vorgang zu beschleunigen, indem wir zuerst nur die wichtigen Systeme reparieren. Hoffen wir, dass er rechtzeitig fertig ist, denn sonst haben wir wenig Chancen gegen die Ha'taks."_

„OK, das ist wirklich schlecht. Dann hätte ich noch eine Frage: Haben Sie noch Schilde übrig, die wir in Städten hier auf der Erde installieren könnten?"

„_Warten Sie eine Minute, ich frage McKay, ob wir so etwas haben."_

Keine Minute später kam die Antwort:

„_Nein, General, wir haben keine Schilde übrig, aber wir können schnell welche produzieren, wenn Sie sie benötigen."_

„OK, können Sie die Daedalus in Erdnähe schicken? Wir haben etwas für Sie, bevor Sie mit der Produktion von Schilden beginnen."

„_Verstanden, sie wird in etwa zehn Minuten im Orbit eintreffen."_

„Ich werde auch gleich SG-1 mitschicken, das könnte vielleicht nützlich sein, denn hier können sie im Moment wenig helfen."

„_OK, General. Sie hören von uns."_

Und dann war die Verbindung mit Atlantis unterbrochen.

* * *

**SGC, Kontrollraum, zehn Minuten später**

„_Hier Colonel Caldwell, wir wären soweit, SCG."_

„Verstanden. Sie haben das Signal von SG-1?"

„_Ja, Sir. Wir haben das Signal und wären bereit zum Transport."_

General Landry wandte sich an SG-1, welche neben ihm mit einer Menge Ausrüstung standen:

„SG-1? Sind Sie bereit?"

Als er von allen vieren ein Nicken erhielt, sagte er:

„Daedalus? SG-1 ist soweit fertig zum Transport."

„_Wir transportieren Sie jetzt!"_

Und dann wurden die vier Mitglieder von SG-1 von einem weißen Licht umschlossen, und dann waren sie verschwunden.

* * *

**Daedalus, Kommandobrücke**

Es gab einen Lichtblitz und dann stand SG-1 mit der ganzen Ausrüstung auf der Brücke.

„SG-1 ist angekommen, General.", sagte Caldwell ins Funkgerät.

„_Verstanden. SG-1 weiß, was zu tun ist."_

„OK, Sir. Wir kehren nach Atlantis zurück."

„_Gehen Sie. Wir haben nicht sehr viel Zeit."_

Caldwell winkte dem Soldaten an der Steuerkonsole zu und dieser wendete die Daedalus und aktivierte dann den Hyperraumantrieb, welcher ein Hyperraumfenster in den Hyperraum öffnete, aus dem sie kurz darauf im Orbit des Mars in der Nähe von Atlantis wieder austraten. Das Sichtfenster war direkt auf Atlantis gerichtet. Daniel war sofort ganz fasziniert von dem Anblick, ebenso wie der Rest von SG-1, nur Teal'c zeigte wie immer kaum eine Regung. Als Caldwell die Gesichter von SG-1 sah, musste er grinsen, und sagte:

„Es ist ein beeindruckender Anblick, nicht wahr?"

Außer Teal'c hatte scheinbar niemand von SG-1 die Frage registriert, denn dieser antwortete:

„In der Tat, Colonel Caldwell."

„So, nun, wie kommen Sie nach Atlantis? Soll ich Sie direkt in den Kommandoraum transportieren lassen oder wollen Sie lieber einen Jumper nehmen?"

Mitchell hatte sich jetzt wieder gefangen und antwortete:

„Direkt in den Kontrollraum, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, indem wir mit einem Jumper hinüber fliegen. Die Goa'uld werden sicherlich auch nicht warten."

„OK, Hermiod? Transportiere SG-1 doch bitte in den Kontrollraum von Atlantis."

„_Wie Sie wünschen, Colonel Caldwell."_

Und dann verschwanden die vier Mitglieder von SG-1 auch schon in einem weißen Lichtblitz.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

Durch die Probleme der Ankunft und die Beschädigung von Atlantis, waren Commander Adama und Präsidentin Roslin einfach vergessen worden, denn es blieb nicht viel Zeit, um die Stadt zu reparieren. Die letzten zehn Minuten hatten beide versucht möglichst wenig im Weg herum zu stehen. Jetzt standen sie auf der Treppe und sahen zum Tor hinunter, als plötzlich ein Lichtblitz den Torraum erhellte und vier Personen auftauchten.

Roslin und Adama waren geschockt, denn sie kannten solch eine Technologie nicht, wobei es Adama auf eine andere Weise schockte als Roslin, denn er wusste von den Transportern in Atlantis, aber nicht davon, dass sie die Technologie auch an jeder beliebigen Stelle ohne Gegenstück einsetzen konnten. Roslin wusste gar nichts von dieser Technologie und war deshalb sehr geschockt und wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht, sodass einige der Techniker im Raum sie anschauten und einer fragte sogar, ob er Dr. Beckett holen sollte, doch sie lehnte ab.

Dann schauten sich die vier Personen um und bemerkten Roslin und Adama, da diese weder die Uniformen der Soldaten noch die Anzüge der Zivilisten in Atlantis trugen. Eine der vier Personen trat vor und sagte:

„Hallo, Sie müssen Commander Adama und Präsidentin Roslin von den Kolonialen sein, nicht wahr?"

Commander Adama fand als erster seine Stimme wieder, da er die Technologie, wenn auch in einer anderen Form, schon kannte und er sagte:

„Ja, das sind wir."

„Ich bin Dr. Daniel Jackson von SG-1. Und das sind Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Colonel Samantha Carter und Teal'c.", sagte Daniel und zeigte dabei auf die jeweiligen Personen. Colonel Carter trat vor und sagte:

„Würden Sie uns bitte entschuldigen, Sie können sich ja noch weiter mit Daniel unterhalten, aber wir müssen versuchen unsere Heimat zu schützen. Teal'c? Hilfst du mir mal bitte?", und dann wandte sie sich ab und ging zu den Kisten hinüber, welche mit ihnen eingetroffen waren. Teal'c folgte ihr und hob die größte Kiste ohne Probleme hoch und folgte dann Colonel Carter, welche eine kleinere Kiste trug, hinauf in den Kontrollraum. Dort kamen ihnen auch schon Dr. Weir und Colonel Sheppard entgegen.

„Hallo, Colonel Carter, Teal'c. Willkommen in Atlantis", wurden die beiden dort von Dr. Weir begrüßt.

„Ja, nun sind wir auch einmal hier. Daniel unterhält sich gerade mit Adama und Roslin und Colonel Mitchell schaut sich irgendetwas an."

„OK, was wollten Sie uns geben?"

„Wir sollten das vielleicht nicht gerade hier besprechen. Adama und Roslin sollten das nicht unbedingt hören."

„Gut, gehen wir in mein Büro." Und sie winkte Carter, Teal'c und Sheppard hinter sich her über den Steg in ihr Büro.

„Also? Was haben Sie nun für uns?"

* * *

**Atlantis, Torraum**

Nachdem Carter und Teal'c gegangen waren, sagte Adama:

„Wir würden gerne auf unser Schiff zurückkehren, damit wir hier nicht im Weg herum stehen."

„OK", sagte Jackson und wandte sich um und winkte einen der Techniker zu sich herüber.

„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass jemand den Commander und die Präsidentin zurück auf ihre Schiffe bringt."

„Sofort, Dr. Jackson.", sagte der Mann. Er war einer der Techniker, welche vor ihrer Verlegung nach Atlantis im SGC gearbeitet hatten und somit kannte er Dr. Jackson.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und dann führte der Techniker Adama und Roslin aus dem Torraum um sie zurück auf die Galactica zu bringen.

Als die beiden gegangen waren, gingen Daniel und Cameron hinauf in das Büro zu Dr. Weir, Colonel Carter und Teal'c.

Als die beiden eintraten, hatte Carter Dr. Weir und Colonel Sheppard gerade erklärt, was sie in der Station gefunden hatten und was sie nun vorhatten. Sie wollten die Daten einspeisen und dann mit diesen neue Schilde und Waffen zu produzieren. Als Carter ihren Vortrag beendet hatte, sagte Dr. Weir zu den beiden hinzugekommenen:

„Willkommen in Atlantis, Dr. Jackson, Colonel Mitchell. Was ist aus Adama und Roslin geworden?"

„Die sind auf die Galactica zurückgekehrt, da sie uns hier nicht im Weg sein wollten, wenn wir uns auf den Kampf vorbereiten."

„OK, dann müssen wir schon nicht auf sie achten und sie können sich auch auf den Kampf vorbereiten."

„Ja, das stimmt. Können wir dann die Daten einspielen?", fragte Carter.

„Ja, gehen wir. Ich möchte auch gleich sehen, was wir für neue Waffen bekommen."

Dann gingen sie alle aus dem Büro und hinüber in den Kontrollraum.

„Sie wissen, wo Sie die Daten einspielen können, Colonel Carter?"

„Ja, Dr.. Es dürfte nicht lange dauern.", antwortete die Angesprochene und sie ging hinüber zu einem der Terminals. Dort öffnete sie an der Seite ein Panel, nahm einen Kristall aus einer Metallschatulle und steckte ihn in die passende Öffnung. Dann leuchtete dieser kurz auf und gleich darauf erschien über dem Display ein Hologramm auf dem sehr viele Daten aufgelistet waren. Da niemand der Anwesenden, außer Daniel, die Schrift richtig lesen konnte, öffnete Carter den Laptop, welcher an die Konsole angeschlossen war und lies den Übersetzer darüber laufen. Als sie sah, dass alles vollständig übertragen wurde, entfernte sie den Kristall wieder und schloss das Panel. Dann wandte sie sich zu Dr. Weir um.

„Dr. Weir, alle Daten und Pläne aus dem Satelliten wurden übertragen. Wir müssen nur die entsprechenden Befehle geben und dann können wir den Schildgenerator mit viel weniger Leistung und höherer Effizienz betreiben. Er muss dann zwar gänzlich ersetzt werden, aber wir können ihn dann theoretisch mit einem Naquadahgenerator Mark II betreiben. Wir können noch einige dieser Schilde konstruieren, bevor die Goa'uld hier eintreffen."

„Das ist gut, dann haben wir mehr Energie für andere Vorgänge zur Verfügung, geben Sie bitte den Konstruktionsbefehl, Sie wissen wo?"

„Ja, ich werde mich sofort daran machen." Und dann ging sie zu dem entsprechenden Terminal.

„Könnten Sie sich bitte um einen Schlachtplan kümmern?", wandte sich Dr. Weir an den Rest. „Ich werde mich dann mit den Zivilisten der Flotte herumschlagen."

„Ja, das machen wir. Aber vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn wir noch Colonel Caldwell hier hätten."

„Dann rufen und fragen Sie ihn." Und dann ging sie zurück in ihr Büro.

* * *

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke, fünf Stunden später**

Commander Adama und Präsidentin Roslin betraten die Brücke. Zuvor hatten sie noch mit dem Rat gesprochen und waren nach langer Diskussion zu einer Einigung gelangt, dass sie den Atlantern helfen würden ihre Welt zu verteidigen. Adama hatte ihnen nichts über die wahre Herkunft der Atlanter erzählt, aber er glaubte nicht, dass es noch lange dauern würde, bis die Flotte wusste, in welchem System sie sich gerade befanden. Bisher wusste es noch niemand, aber das würde sich bald ändern.

„Sir, wir haben eine Nachricht von den Atlantern erhalten. Sie wünschen, dass alle Zivilschiffe starten und dann unter uns auf dem Planeten landen. Die Galactica soll noch einige Stunden auf Atlantis bleiben, bis alle neuen Systeme eingebaut sind. Sie haben uns die Daten gesendet, an denen die Schiffe in Stellung gehen sollen."

„Gut, dann schicken Sie diese an die Zivilschiffe und fragen Sie in Atlantis nach, ob wir auch starten können und neben der Stadt Position beziehen."

„Warten Sie, Sir." Und kurz darauf sagte er: „Ja, Sir. Wir haben eine Freigabe zum Start. Sobald wir weg sind, werden die Zivilschiffe starten und auf dem Planeten landen."

„Gut. Dann starten Sie den Antrieb."

Zehn Minuten später kam dieser dann online und die Galactica hob sehr langsam von Atlantis ab, dann folgten ihr kurz darauf nach und nach alle Zivilschiffe. Die Galactica bewegte sich von Atlantis weg und ging dann neben Atlantis in Stellung. Die Zivilschiffe beschleunigten alle auf Koordinaten auf dem Planeten, welche sie von Atlantis erhalten hatten, zu. Langsam bewegten sie sich auf die Oberfläche zu und schließlich landeten sie alle auf einem großen Plateau auf dem Mars.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, 4 Stunden später**

Dr. Weir war in den Kontrollraum gekommen, nachdem Dr. McKay sie kurz zuvor gerufen hatte.

„Dr. Weir, wir haben soeben den ersten neuen Schildgenerator fertig gestellt, wir können ihn jetzt auf den Planeten zu den Zivilschiffen bringen."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten! Was braucht der Generator für eine Energieversorgung, Dr.?"

„Eigentlich müsste er mit einem Naquadagenerator Mark II laufen, jedoch ist es wahrscheinlich besser, wenn wir stattdessen ein ZPM anschließen, nur um sicher zu gehen, denn das Schild ist doch sehr groß."

„Einverstanden. Wo können wir den Schildgenerator absetzen?"

„Wir könnten ihn theoretisch in einen Jumper laden und diesen dann dort irgendwo landen lassen."

„Einen Jumper? Ist das nicht etwas zu klein, Dr.?", fragte Dr. Weir erstaunt nach, denn sie hatte sich einen Generator für solch eine große Fläche doch sehr groß vorgestellt, da der von Atlantis auch nicht sehr klein war, wie sie schon gesehen hatte.

„Doch, Dr. Weir, die neuen Schildgeneratoren wurden viel später entwickelt, als der, an den Sie vielleicht gerade denken. Der Schildgenerator von Atlantis ist so groß, da er einige Millionen Jahre vor dem Neuen gebaut wurde! Die Antiker haben es geschafft, die neuen sehr viel kleiner zu machen. Diese sind jetzt nur noch etwa so groß wie etwa ein DHD."

„OK, dann machen wir das so, wir schicken einen Jumper mit dem Generator hinunter, können wir ihn per Fernsteuerung hinschicken?"

„Ja, das müsste gehen, ich werde sofort Colonel Sheppard informieren."

„Tun Sie das." Und Dr. Weir wandte sich um und ging in ihr Büro zurück. McKay verließ den Kontrollraum und machte sich auf den Weg, den Jumper mit dem Schildgenerator vorzubereiten und dann Colonel Sheppard zu informieren.

* * *

**Dreißig Minuten später**

Ein Jumper startete und flog von Atlantis weg und blieb dann im Orbit stehen. Colonel Sheppard aktivierte den Schildgenerator und um den Jumper bildete sich eine riesige schimmernde Blase, welche zuerst noch kurz leuchtete, wie das Atlantisschild, dann aber immer mehr verblasste und schließlich verschwand. Der Schild war aber laut den Daten im Kontroll- und Thronraum noch aktiviert und genau das sollte die Daedalus jetzt testen.

„Daedalus? Hier spricht Colonel Sheppard, feuern Sie eine Salve mit den Railguns auf den Schild."

„_Sofort, Sir."_

Und dann schossen eine ganze Menge Geschosse auf den jetzt unsichtbaren Schild zu. Als diese darauf einschlugen, leuchtete dieser, ähnlich wie der Körperschild, jedoch in der Färbung des Atlantisschildes, um diese Stelle herum auf. Laut den Anzeigen war der Schild immer noch bei 100.

„Feuern Sie einen Sprengkopf darauf ab, Daedalus."

Auf der Oberseite der Daedalus schoss eine Rakete heraus, beschleunigte und hielt auf das wieder unsichtbare Schild zu. Zwanzig Sekunden später schlug sie auf und ein Großteil des Schildes leuchtete von der Explosion auf. Als Colonel Sheppard auf seine Anzeigen schaute, sah er, dass der Schild noch immer bei 100 war.

„Danke, Daedalus, wir sind hier fertig, kehren Sie in Ihre ursprüngliche Position zurück."

Die Daedalus wendete und flog von dem Jumper weg. Dann deaktivierte Colonel Sheppard den Schild wieder, wobei dieser noch einmal aufleuchtete und dann herunterfuhr. Danach beschleunigte der Jumper wieder und flog auf die Zivilschiffe auf dem Planeten zu, dort angekommen landete er in der Mitte der schon gelandeten Schiffe und dann aktivierte Colonel Sheppard den Schild wieder, wodurch sich eine leuchtende Kuppel über alle Schiffe spannte, welche dann auch kurz darauf wieder verschwand als der Schild vollständig aktiviert war.

* * *

**SGC, Kontrollraum, T minus fünf Minuten**

„Sir, alle Schilde sind installiert und bereit zur Aktivierung, wir haben alle sehr dicht besiedelten Gebiete geschützt.", sagte Colonel Carter, welche wieder aus Atlantis zurückgekehrt war, jedoch bald wieder nach Atlantis aufbrechen würde.

„Das ist gut, wie sieht es mit Atlantis aus?", fragte General O'Neill, welcher so kurz vor dem Angriff noch im SGC wartete, um bei der Koordination zu helfen.

„Die Sensoren sind teilweise offline, da sie durch einen anderen Meteoriten beschädigt wurden, als der Schild durch die Beschädigungen am Schildgenerator bei der Ankunft offline war. Der Schild und ein Großteil der Waffensysteme sind immer noch offline und werden erst in einigen Stunden wieder einsatzfähig sein, Sir."

„OK, das ist nicht gut, wie sieht es mit anderen Schiffen aus?"

„Die Galactica wurde mit neuen Waffen und Schilden ausgestattet, als sie hier her kamen, und ist einsatzbereit. Außerdem sind die Daedalus und die Pegasus vollständig einsatzbereit. Die Korolev und die Odyssey sind erst vor wenigen Stunden fertig gestellt worden und haben noch kein ZPM für ihre Schilde erhalten, da sie noch nicht dafür ausgerüstet wurden."

_Beep._

„Was ist das schon wieder? Die Ha'taks sollen doch erst in drei Minuten ankommen!"

„Sir, das ist eine eingehende Nachricht. Oh oh … Anscheinend wurde der Außenposten in der Antarktis beschädigt. Es gab eine Explosion und der Außenposten wurde beschädigt."

„Das klingt gar nicht gut …"

„Das ist es auch nicht, Sir. Wir haben keine Möglichkeit, die Ha'taks zu zerstören oder abzuwehren, außer mit den Schiffen und Atlantis, wenn es wieder repariert ist."

„OK, was ist da unten passiert?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen, aber vermutlich war es ein Terroranschlag, der es auf eine internationale Einrichtung abgesehen hatte. Und auch wenn niemand wusste, was dort unten vor sich ging, so war die Einrichtung sehr wohl bekannt."

„Wir werden Ermittlungen einleiten, sobald das hier überstanden ist."

„Ja, Sir."

Und dann verbrachten sie einige Minuten damit, die Schiffe zu koordinieren und noch einmal alle Schilde zu checken, aber dann:

„Sir, noch etwa 10 Sekunden bis zur Ankunft der Ha'taks.", sagte Walter, welcher neben Carter an den Kontrollen saß.

„Verstanden Walter.", sagte O'Neill. Und dann zählte Walter herunter:

„5

4

3

2

1

Sie sind da!"


	35. Kampf um die Erde I

**Teil 35: Kampf um die Erde (I)**

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke, T plus drei Sekunden**

„Commander Adama, Sir, wir haben soeben von der Pegasus die Nachricht erhalten, dass die feindlichen Schiffe angekommen sind, wir können sie jedoch nicht orten."

„OK, haben wir einen offenen Kanal zu den Sensordaten der Pegasus?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut, halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden!"

Die Galactica hatte ihre neuen Waffensysteme alle online gebracht und auch die neuen Schildgeneratoren vollständig aktiviert. Auf der Brücke sah alles fast so aus wie vorher mit der Abweichung, dass einige neue Konsolen und Bildschirme eingebaut waren. Die Galactica hatte jetzt vernetzte Waffen, was Adama zwar nicht gefiel, da die Cylonen durch solch ein Netzwerk damals die Kolonien zerstört hatten, jedoch wusste er auch, dass die Computertechnologie von der Erde sehr weit fortgeschritten war im Vergleich zu der ihren und wusste deshalb, dass davon keine Gefahr ausging. Die neuen Waffen würden hoffentlich seine Erwartungen erfüllen, und so wie er sie schon gesehen hatte, als Atlantis mit seinen Waffen die Wraith zerstört hatte, als sie die Flotte angriffen, so würden sie diese Erwartungen sicherlich erfüllen. Die Schilde waren eine sehr gute Ergänzung zum Schutz der Galactica, da sie durch die Wraith-Darts sehr schnell kampfunfähig geschossen worden war und er vermutete, dass es auch bei diesen Feinden nicht anders sein würde. Die Zivilflotte wurde nun auf dem Planeten von einem riesigen Schild geschützt und er hoffte, dass keines der Schiffe beschädigt werden würde. Bisher hatten sie noch nicht herausgefunden, wie das System aussah, da ihre Sensoren anscheinend von irgendetwas geblockt wurden. Er vermutete, dass es die Menschen von der Erde waren, die das machten, um den Menschen in der Flotte nicht zu zeigen, in welchem System sie sich befanden.

„Sir, wir sollen mit den anderen Schiffen zusammen vorstoßen und angreifen."

„Dann machen wir das."

* * *

Der Antrieb der Galactica flammte auf und sie beschleunigte langsam. Dann bewegte sie sich auf die Flotte aus Ha'taks zu. Die anderen Schiffe gingen um die Galactica in Formation, da diese das größte Schiff und zudem auch nicht sehr manövrierfähig war. Die Ha'taks bildeten keine aufwändige Formation sondern bewegten sich einfach auf die Schiffe zu, da die Goa'uld so etwas nicht kannten und deshalb nicht einsetzen konnten.

* * *

**Goa'uld Mutterschiff, Thronraum**

„Mein Gebieter, es scheint, als hätten zwei Schiffe der Tau'ri weniger Energie in ihren Schilden als die Anderen."

„Konzentriert das Feuer auf diese beiden Schiffe, sobald wir in Reichweite sind. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„Ja, mein Gebieter. Unseren Spionen war es möglich, die Waffenplattform, mit der sie Anubis besiegt haben, soweit zu beschädigen, dass sie für uns keine Gefahr mehr darstellt."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, wir werden ihnen besondere Posten zukommen lassen, sobald wir die Tau'ri vernichtet haben."

„Mein Gebieter, von dem vierten Planeten des Systems kommt laut unseren Sensoren ein Energieausstoß von gewaltigen Ausmaßen. Es könnte laut den Sensordaten eine Energiequelle für ein Schutzschild oder eine Waffe sein."

„Sende zehn Ha'taks um es zu überprüfen."

„Ja mein Gebieter."

* * *

**Pegasus, Kommandobrücke**

„Wie lange noch, bis die Ha'taks in Feuerreichweite sind?", fragte Major Schultz den zuständigen Soldaten.

„Noch etwa eine Minute, Sir.", antwortete dieser und fuhr dann fort: „Sir, soeben sind zehn Ha'taks aus der Flotte ausgebrochen und bewegen sich nun in Richtung Mars."

„OK, öffnen Sie einen Kanal nach Atlantis.", und als der Soldat an der Kommunikationskonsole nickte, fuhr er fort: „Colonel Sheppard, bitte kommen, hier Major Schultz."

„_Major? Was gibt es?",_ kam die leicht verzerrte Stimme von Sheppard aus den versteckten Lautsprechern auf der Brücke.

„Soeben sind zehn Ha'taks von der Hauptangriffswelle abgesprungen und haben sich auf den Weg zum Mars gemacht."

„_OK, danke für die Mitteilung, wissen Sie wieso sie auf dem Weg hier her sind?"_

„Nein, Sir."

„_Na gut, hoffentlich haben sie nicht Atlantis geortet, denn dann wären wir völlig Schutzlos."_

„Ich glaube nicht, Sir. Die Odyssey konnte mit ihren Sensoren Atlantis nicht orten, die Daten wurden alle von dem großen Schild auf dem Planeten überstrahlt. Ich vermute, dass die Ha'taks versuchen heraus zu finden, woher diese immensen Energien kommen, Sir."

„_Ja, das vermute ich auch. Wir werden Ihnen so bald wie möglich mit Atlantis zu Hilfe kommen, Major, Sie müssen nur noch einige Zeit ausharren. Machen Sie sich an die Arbeit, Major."_

„Ja, Sir."

„Sir, wir sind jetzt in Feuerreichweite.", kam es von dem Soldaten an der Sensorenkonsole.

„Hier spricht Schultz an alle Schiffe. Feuer frei!"

* * *

Die Ha'taks kamen den Schiffen immer näher, als plötzlich aus der Pegasus ein Strahl hervor schoss und durch zehn Ha'taks einfach so hindurch schnitt. Als die zehn Ha'taks explodieren, verstreuten sich die restlichen Ha'taks. Auf den Schiffen der Daedalus-Klasse schossen auf der Oberseite Raketen heraus und auf die Ha'taks zu, diese eröffneten das Feuer und der Kampf fing an. Die Ha'taks verteilten sich und bewegten sich in kleinen Gruppen von immer drei bis fünf um die kleine Verteidigungsflotte der Tau'ri herum. Ihre Energiegeschosse schlugen auf den Schilden auf und machten keinen Schaden, da die Schilde durch ZPMs mit Energie versorgt wurden. Allerdings wurde mit jedem Schuss der Hauptwaffe der Pegasus eine dieser kleinen Gruppen zerstört und auch die Galactica zerstörte mit ihren neuen Waffen sehr viele Ha'taks. Dann jedoch konzentrierten nach etwa 4 Minuten Kampf die verbleibenden 78 Ha'taks ihr Feuer mit einem Schlag auf die Odyssey und die Korolev.

* * *

**Pegasus, Kommandobrücke**

„Sir, soeben haben alle Ha'taks ihr Feuer auf die Korolev und die Odyssey konzentriert."

„_Hier Korolev, unsere Schilde sind am Versagen, wir ziehen uns zurück!"_

„Verstanden Korolev, ziehen Sie sich auf die Erde zurück, erbitten Sie von der Bodenstation nähere Informationen, sobald Sie im Orbit sind.", antwortete Major Schultz über die offene Leitung.

„_Ja, Sir."_

„Odyssey? Wie ist Ihr Schildstatus?", fragte der Major über den geöffneten Flottenkanal.

„_Unsere Schilde sind bei 50 und weiter fallend, erbitten Erlaubnis zum Rückzug, Sir."_

„Erlaubnis erteilt, Odyssey, ziehen Sie sich auf die Erde zurück."

„_Verstanden, Sir. Wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg."_

* * *

Die Odyssey und die Korolev gingen in eine Formation und flogen von den anderen verteidigenden Schiffen weg in Richtung Erde. Die zehn Ha'taks, welche sich gleich zu Anfang des Angriffs auf den Weg in Richtung Mars gemacht hatten, waren nun dort angekommen. Als sie näher gekommen waren, hatten sie die Energiequelle auf der Oberfläche des Mars immer besser orten können. Als sie dann noch darunter die gelandeten Schiffe bemerkten, eröffneten sie sofort das Feuer und ihre Energiegeschosse flogen auf den Planeten zu und näherten sich immer mehr der Oberfläche und den Schiffen. Die Jaffa auf den Schiffen dachten, dass die Schiffe ungeschützt seien, da sie keinen Schild hatten orten können und vermuteten, dass die Energiequelle, welche sie geortet hatten für eine Waffe war. Dann jedoch näherten sich die Energiegeschosse immer mehr der Oberfläche und prallten plötzlich auf einen Energieschild, welcher auch sofort aufleuchtete.

Als die Jaffa das bemerkten, zogen sie Energie von ihren Schilden ab, um ihre Waffen stärker zu machen und dann feuerten sie los, was jedoch kaum Schaden an dem Schild machte, da es ein Schild war, welches mit einem ZPM betrieben wurde und so erst nach einigen Tagen Dauerfeuer völlig aufgebraucht sein würde. Atlantis schwebte in relativ kurzer Entfernung zu den Ha'taks, konnte jedoch von deren Sensoren nicht geortet werden. Allerdings war es noch sehr beschädigt und konnte noch nicht wieder im Kampf eingesetzt werden.

Die anderen Ha'taks griffen weiter die Galactica, Pegasus und Daedalus an. Dabei konzentrierten sie ihr Feuer allerdings immer auf eines der Schiffe, nämlich die Daedalus und so verlor diese langsam aber stetig an Schildintegrität.

* * *

**Daedalus, Kommandobrücke**

Das Schiff wurde von den einschlagenden Geschossen auf dem Schild immer wieder sehr stark durchgeschüttelt, so stark, das es nicht einmal von den Trägheitsdämpfern kompensiert wurde. Die Ha'taks waren einfach zu stark.

„Schildstatus?", rief Colonel Caldwell, als eine besonders Starke Salve den Schild traf und einige Crewmitglieder sogar über die Brücke geschleudert wurden.

„57, Sir! Die Erschütterung hat den Schildgenerator beschädigt, wir bekommen nicht mehr die volle Leistung!"

„Wann können wir wieder volle Leistung bekommen?"

„Gar nicht, Sir. Wir müssen den Schildgenerator austauschen und einige der Verbindungsleitungen mit dem ZPM ersetzen."

„Das ist schlecht. Setzen wir einen Kurs Richtung Erde, sonst sind wir bald keine Hilfe mehr."

„Ja, Sir."

Der Soldat an der Konsole war gerade dabei den neuen Kurs einzugeben, als das Schiff erneut getroffen wurde. Dabei wurde der Mann nach vorne geschleudert und sein Kopf krachte gegen eine Kante an der Konsole vor ihm. Sofort eilte ein medizinisches Notfallteam auf die Brücke, welches direkt außerhalb neben der Türe postiert gewesen war und hoben den Mann auf eine Trage, ein anderer nahm sofort als der Platz frei war dessen Platz ein und vervollständigte die Kurseingabe.

Die Daedalus beschleunigte und raste durch die Reihen der Ha'taks davon, dann öffnete sich ein Hyperraumfenster und die Daedalus verschwand darin. Auf dem Weg hinaus zerstörte sie noch drei Ha'taks. Dann ging der Kampf weiter. Es blieben noch 43 Ha'taks, welche die Galactica und die Pegasus angriffen und 10, welche noch immer den Schild über den Zivilschiffen auf dem Mars beschossen.

* * *

**Goa'uld Mutterschiff, Thronraum**

„Mein Gebieter, die Tau'ri haben drei ihrer Schiffe in den Erdorbit zurückgezogen und die verbleibenden Ha'taks versuchen noch immer die beiden verbleibenden Schiffe zu zerstören. Auch den Schild auf dem Planeten können wir nicht durchdringen."

„Wir verschwinden hier und kommen später zurück, wir gehen zurück zur Ersten und Zweiten Flotte."

„Ja, mein Gebieter."

Und dann öffnete sich vor dem Mutterschiff ein Hyperraumfenster und es verschwand darin.

* * *

**Pegasus, Kommandobrücke**

„Sir, das Mutterschiff, welches sich die ganze Zeit über im Hintergrund gehalten hatte ist soeben aus dem System gesprungen."

„OK, öffnen Sie einen Kanal an alle Ha'taks." Als der Soldat an der Konsole nickte, sprach Major Schultz weiter: „Hier spricht Major Schultz von den Tau'ri, ergebt euch und wir werden euch verschonen."

Statt einer antwort sagte der Soldat an den Sensoren:

„Sir, eines der Ha'taks hat soeben beschleunigt und kommt direkt auf uns zu!"

„Wann ist unsere Hauptwaffe wieder feuerbereit?"

„In zwanzig Sekunden, Sir."

„Und wie lange, …", er wurde von dem Soldat an der Sensorkonsole unterbrochen:

„Noch zehn Sekunden, Sir."

„Können wir ausweichen?"

„Nein Sir."

„Pegasus an Galactica. …", er wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen, als von der Galactica aus viele Leuchtende Punkte auf das Ha'tak zurasten. Nur zwei Sekunden vor dem Einschlag des Ha'taks auf dem Schild der Pegasus schlugen die Energiegeschosse der Galactica auf dem Ha'tak ein und zerstörten es.

„Danke Galactica."

„_Keine Ursache, Major Schultz."_

Nun verblieben noch 24 Ha'taks, welche die zwei Schiffe angriffen, nach einigen Minuten waren diese jedoch zerstört. Allerdings hatten in der Zwischenzeit die Ha'taks über dem Mars eingesehen, wie nutzlos ihre Bemühungen waren den Schild zu zerstören und so hatten sie sich auf den Weg zurück gemacht, um den anderen zu helfen.

„Sir, die 10 Ha'taks sind vom Mars zurückgekehrt, sie rasen genau auf die Galactica zu!"

„Unsere Hauptwaffe ist einsatzbereit?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Wir feuern sie direkt in die Ha'taks und hoffen, dass wir möglichst viele zerstören."

* * *

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke**

Die Präsidentin war trotz der Proteste von Adama und dem Rat auf der Galactica geblieben um den Kampf von dort aus zu verflogen. Die neuen Waffen und Schilde, welche sie von den Atlantern bekommen hatten, waren in dem vergangenen Kampf sehr hilfreich gewesen. Durch die Schilde war es ihnen erst möglich den Kampf zu überstehen, denn normalerweise wäre die Galactica und jeder andere Kampfstern in der Kolonialen Flotte von nur einem Ha'tak zerstört worden. Die Schilde waren nun durch die Angriffe bei 95, aber das sollte sich ändern.

„Sir, wir haben 10 Ha'taks auf dem Weg, sie versuchen uns zu rammen!"

„Hier Pegasus, wir feuern unsere Hauptwaffe auf die Ha'taks und Sie müssen dann den Rest zerstören!"

„Verstanden Pegasus."

Der Strahl schoss aus der Pegasus heraus und durch einige der Ha'taks hindurch, jedoch traf er nicht alle.

„Sir, die Pegasus konnte 4 Ha'taks vernichten und weitere 3 beschädigen."

„OK, Feuer immer auf eines der Ha'taks konzentrieren.", sagte Commander Adama.

„Ja, Sir."

Von der Galactica schossen viele kleine Leuchtpunkte auf die Ha'taks zu und alle schlugen auf nur einem auf. Das Schild von diesem wurde schnell schwächer und versagte schließlich, dann trafen die Geschosse von der Galactica auf die Hülle des nächsten Ha'taks und dieses wurde schnell zerstört, jedoch waren die beiden anderen Ha'taks schon viel näher gekommen und waren in Reichweite der Galactica und feuerten trotzdem nicht zurück, denn sie hatten alle Energie in die Schilde und den Antrieb geleitet um der Galactica möglichst viel Schaden zu machen. Als die Energiegeschosse der Galactica auf dem Näheren der beiden Schiffe einschlugen brauchten sie länger, um den Schild zu verbrauchen, jedoch konnten sie den Schild gerade noch aufbrauchen, bevor das Schiff in das Schild der Galactica raste. Eine Schockwelle lief durch das ganze Schiff und brachte es zum beben. Als sich nach fünf Sekunden das Beben verzogen hatte, krachte das nächste Schiff in den Schild und verbrauchte ihn. Jedoch knallte es dann auf den zweiten Schild der Galactica und verbrauchte diesen bis zu 13 . Das Schild hielt noch. Und dann schlugen die Trümmer des Ha'taks, welches die Galactica als erstes der drei zerstört hatte, auf dem Schild ein. Dadurch wurde das Schild noch völlig verbraucht und einige kleine Trümmerstücke schlugen auf die Hülle, verursachten jedoch keinen Schaden.

* * *

**Pegasus, Kommandobrücke**

„Was ist mit den drei beschädigten Ha'taks?", fragte Major Schultz.

„Warten Sie, Sir. … Keine Nachricht."

„Öffnen Sie einen Kanal an die Ha'taks."

„Ist offen, Sir."

„Hier spricht Major Schultz, ergeben Sie sich jetzt oder wir werden angreifen."

Er wollte gerade zu einer Wiederholung ansetzen, als eine Nachricht kam:

„_Wir hören Sie, Major, wir ergeben uns."_

„Gehen Sie alle in einen Frachtraum und warten Sie dort. Wir werden Sie später durch das Stargate abziehen lassen."

Dann nickte der Major dem Soldaten an der Kommunikationskonsole zu und dieser unterbrach die Verbindung. Über den noch immer geöffneten Flottenkanal hatte General O'Neill mitgehört und nun kam seine Stimme über die Lautsprecher:

„_Hier spricht General O'Neill, gut gemacht, Major Schultz. Ich werde einmal mit dem Präsidenten reden, wie es mit einer Beförderung für Sie aussieht."_

„Danke, Sir."

„_Haben Sie noch etwas auf ihren Sensoren?"_

„Nein, Sir. Aber ich muss ihnen noch mitteilen, dass das Goa'uld Mutterschiff geflohen ist, als es schon danach aussah, als ob wir gewinnen würden."

„_OK, ruhen Sie sich aus, die Kurzstreckensensoren von Atlantis sind seit wenigen Minuten wieder online, Sie können sich alle etwas Ruhe gönnen. Den Rest können wir später regeln."_

„Ja, Sir. Sie hören von uns."

Und dann wurde die Leitung von Atlantis aus geschlossen. Und auch die Galactica klinkte sich aus. Die Daedalus, Odyssey und Korolev hatten sich schon beim verlassen des Kampfs ausgeklinkt und waren auf einen anderen Kanal gewechselt. Dann gingen die Besatzungen in ihre Quartiere, legten sich schlafen und überließen ihre Schiffe einer Art Nachtwache, welche nur aufpassen und die Besatzungen in einer Notsituation wecken sollte.

* * *

**Atlantis, vier Stunden später**

Daniel arbeitete sich langsam, sehr langsam, durch die geschichtlichen Aufzeichnungen von Atlantis. Dabei entdeckte er immer wieder Verweiße auf Merlins Waffe gegen die Aufgestiegenen, allerdings bisher nichts genaues. Teal'c und Mitchell gingen durch die Stadt und schauten sich um, die Transporter waren dabei immer wieder von großem Nutzen. In der Zwischenzeit war auch der Schild wieder online gekommen und dieser hielt jegliche Strahlung aus dem Weltraum zurück und die Luft innerhalb des Schildes darin, weshalb sie sich auch auf Atlantis bewegen konnten, ohne in irgendeiner Weise in Gefahr zu sein. Carter, welche wieder von der Erde zurückgekehrt war, schaute sich die verschieden Systeme und Datenbanken in Atlantis an, um vielleicht einige Verbesserungen für das SGC zu finden.

Im Besprechungsraum beredeten Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard und Dr. McKay die neuen Technologien, welche sie durch das SGC bekommen hatten:

„Also Dr., was halten Sie von den Plänen für diese neunen Drohnen, welche wir vom SGC erhalten haben?", fragte Colonel Sheppard Rodney McKay.

Daraufhin antwortete dieser: „Nun ja, ich kann ihnen eigentlich nicht sagen, was neu an diesen Drohnen ist, außer das sie größer sind. Was darin eingebaut ist kann ich wirklich nicht sagen, wir müssten das zuerst überprüfen."

„OK, Dr., was können Sie uns sonst noch über diese Drohnen sagen?", fragte Dr. Weir.

„Wir werden von ihnen nicht so viele lagern können wie von den alten, da sie größer sind. Vermutlich nur noch ein Drittel der Anzahl wie bisher. Außerdem brauchen sie eine sehr viel längere Zeit zur Produktion wie die alten. Deshalb würde ich empfehlen, nur ein einziges der jetzigen Drohnenlager mit neuen Drohnen auszustatten."

„Das werden wir machen, Sie können die neuen Befehle in den Computer eingeben, sobald wir hier fertig sind, allerdings würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn wir erst einmal die alten Drohnen behalten könnten und die neuen erst dann produziert werden, wenn die alten weg sind. Das heißt, wir verschießen die Alten und erst dann werden die Neuen produziert und nicht dass die Alten recycelt werden."

„OK, Dr. Weir. Aber vielleicht sollten wir einige Drohnen schon einmal durch neue ersetzen, nur um zu sehen, was die neuen für einen Vorteil haben."

„Gut, machen Sie das. Nun zu unserem neuen Schild."

Als Dr. Weir das sagte, blitzten Dr. McKays Augen vor Begeisterung auf.

„Ja, das neue Schild kann viel mehr aushalten als das alte. Dazu absorbiert es die Energie aus Energiegeschossen wie sie zum Beispiel die Wraith verschießen und leitet sie in sein eigenes System. Dadurch werden die ZPMs weniger belastet und das Schild kann so viel länger aktiviert bleiben. Aber nicht nur das, sondern das Schild kann noch viele andere Energiearten absorbieren, wie elektromagnetische Strahlung und die Hitze in Materie. Alles treibt das Schild an. Um die Energie zu speichern ist in dem neuen Generator eine Art Zero Point Modul eingebaut, welches die überschüssige Energie im Subraum speichert. Diese kann dann später jederzeit genutzt werden. Zudem kann in diesem Gerät viel mehr Energie gespeichert werden, als es ein ZPM kann.", sagte McKay begeistert.

„Was können wir damit jetzt genau machen?", fragte Colonel Sheppard, welcher nicht alles mitbekommen hatte, da McKay sehr schnell geredet hatte.

„Wir könnten den Schild ohne ein ZPM betreiben, wenn wir das integrierte Energiemodul etwas aufgeladen haben."

„OK, das habe ich jetzt verstanden. Hat das neue Schild auch eine Schwäche?"

„Nun ja, Colonel. Das neue Schild ist eigentlich wie das alte, nur das es von Energiewaffen aufgeladen wird. Wenn wir es also mit einer Kugel beschießen, wird es genauso beschädigt wie zuvor."

„Soll das heißen die Wraith könnten Atlantis nur durch einen Kamikazeangriff zerstören?"

„Genau das, Colonel."

„Das ist gut, Dr..", sagte Dr. Weir. „Können wir mit dem eingebauten Energiemodul auch die anderen Systeme mit Energie versorgen?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber dafür müssten wir einige Umbauarbeiten vornehmen. Das wird einige Wochen dauern, da wir alle Wände aufreißen müssen um die neuen Leitungen zu verlegen."

„Dr.", sagte Sheppard: „Sie vergessen, dass wir die neuen Leitungen einfach nur in das Reparatursystem…"

„Einbinden müssen! Genau Colonel! Dann machen die Roboter alles für uns und in einigen Stunden müsste das fertig sein."

„Gut. Dann machen Sie das, Dr..", sagte Weir. „Wann sind unsere Mittel- und Langstreckensensoren wieder online?"

„In etwa zwei Stunden. Unsere Waffensysteme müssten in wenigen Minuten online kommen."

„Gut. Dann machen Sie sich an die Arbeit, Dr.! Holen Sie sich jede Hilfe, die Sie benötigen."

„Danke Dr. Weir, aber ich denke, ich bekomme das alleine hin."

Dr. Weir nickte noch und dann verschwand Rodney McKay aus dem Besprechungsraum.

„Colonel? Sie sollten sich …" Sie wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen, als der stadtinterne Alarm losging.

Dr. Weir und Colonel Sheppard sprangen auf und machten sich sofort auf den Weg in den Kontrollraum. Kaum hatten sie den Besprechungsraum verlassen, kam ihnen auch schon ein Techniker entgegen.

„Dr. Weir! Colonel Sheppard! Soeben ist eine Flotte von über 10.000 Ha'taks im System eingetroffen! Sie werden von 50 Goa'uld Mutterschiffen und von einem anderen Schiff begleitet. Es sieht aus als ob es dieses Schiff sei, mit dem Anubis Abydos vernichtet hat!"

„10.000 Ha'taks und 50 Mutterschiffe? Kein Goa'uld hatte je so viele Ha'taks und Mutterschiffe! Wir müssen noch einmal genaue Scanns durchführen, vielleicht sind es ja auch nur Hologramme! Und das Superschiff? Ich dachte es wäre beim Angriff auf die Erde von General O'Neill vernichtet worden?"

„Wurde es auch, aber offensichtlich hat Anubis nicht nur eines gebaut."

„Das ist nicht gut! In diesem Schiff sind Antikertechnologien eingebaut! Wo auch immer dieser Goa'uld es herhat, es wird uns bestimmt nicht helfen!"

„OK, Colonel, gehen Sie in den Thronraum! Die Daedalus kann Sie sofort hin transportieren!"

Colonel Sheppard nickte noch und blieb dann stehen um in sein Funkgerät zu sprechen. Keine fünf Sekunden später verschwand er in einem Lichtblitz.

Dr. Weir und der Techniker liefen weiter in den Kontrollraum.


	36. Kampf um die Erde II

**Teil 36: Kampf um die Erde (II)**

**Goa'uld Mutterschiff, einige Stunden zuvor**

„Mein Gebieter, wir sollten in wenigen Minuten im System ankommen. Wir haben allerdings noch einige andere Schiffe im System geortet, welche wir nicht identifizieren können."

„Kontaktiere die Flotte."

„Wir bekommen keine Antwort, mein Gebieter."

„Wir springen ins System. Lass unsere Jaffa auf Kampfstationen gehen, wir wissen nicht, was uns erwartet."

„Ja, mein Gebieter."

Als sie im System ankamen, wartete dort ein anderes Bild auf sie als erwartet. Die 1.000 Ha'taks der Ersten und Zweiten Flotte waren dort, jedoch waren sie nicht alleine. Und es waren laut genaueren Scanns auch nicht mehr 1.000, sondern nur noch etwas über 800. Inmitten der Ha'taks und Trümmer, welche so aussahen, als ob sie von den verschwundenen 200 kommen würden, saß ein riesiges Schiff. Das Superschiff von Anubis. Dann kam eine eingehende Nachricht:

„_Hier spricht Upuaut. Ergib dich deinem Gott!"_

„Niemals!"

„_Dann wirst du vernichtet."_

Daraufhin eröffneten die 800 Ha'taks um das Superschiff herum das Feuer auf das Mutterschiff. Als die ersten Geschosse auf dem Schild auftrafen, wurde dieser nicht sehr geschwächt. Als dann aber die restlichen Energiegeschosse aufschlugen, versagte das Schild innerhalb von Sekunden und die Energieladungen trafen die Hülle des Schiffes. Kurz darauf explodierte es und wurde vernichtet. Der letzte Gedanke von Ptah war:

‚Nun werde ich doch nicht der Herrscher über das Universum! Aber die Tau'ri werden untergehen!'

* * *

**Goa'uld Superschiff, Thronraum**

„Das Mutterschiff wurde vernichtet, mein Gebieter."

„OK, gib den Befehl an die Restliche Flotte, dass wir schon bald aufbrechen werden. Und dann werden die Tau'ri für ihre Verbrechen büßen."

„Ja, mein Gebieter."

Der Jaffa gab die Befehle über einen Kanal an die restliche Flotte weiter und glich darauf enttarnten sich im System 10.000 Ha'taks und 50 Mutterschiffe. Kurz darauf öffnete sich ein riesiges Hyperraumfenster und die Schiffe verschwanden nach und nach darin. Nach fünfzehn Sekunden waren alle Schiffe aus dem System verschwunden und nur noch die Trümmer von Ptahs Mutterschiff schwebten im Raum.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, Gegenwart**

„Geben Sie den befehl an alle Schiffe, wir brauchen sie so schnell wie möglich online!", rief Dr. Weir einem der Techniker an einer Konsole zu. Als dieser nickte, hatte sich Dr. Weir schon dem nächsten zugewandt.

„Öffnen Sie einen Kanal ins SGC! Sofort!" Als der Techniker nickte, redete Weir weiter:

„Hier spricht Dr. Weir an SGC, bitte kommen!"

„_Hier Landry, was gibt es, Dr. Weir?",_ kam die Stimme von Landry aus den versteckten Lautsprechern.

„Soeben ist eine Flotte von 10.000 Ha'taks, 50 Mutterschiffen und einem Superschiff aus dem Hyperraum gekommen."

„_Können Sie das bitte noch einmal wiederholen? Sagten Sie 10.000 Ha'taks?"_

„Ja, General. 10.000! Und dann noch 50 Mutterschiffe und noch eines dieser Superschiffe, wie Anubis eines hatte."

„_Dieses Schiff mit dem er Abydos zerstört hat?"_

„Ja, Sir."

„_OK, in diesem Schiff sind Antikertechnologien, das Ding wird sehr schwer zu vernichten sein."_

„Da muss ich Ihnen zustimmen, General. Wir werden aber zuerst möglichst viele der Ha'taks zerstören und dann unser Feuer auf das Superschiff konzentrieren."

„_Machen Sie das. Wie ist ihr Status?"_

„Atlantis ist wieder voll einsatzbereit, Sir. Pegasus, Daedalus und Galactica sind auch einsatzbereit. Nur die Odyssey und die Korolev sind noch immer ohne ZPM, die Techniker haben den ZPM-Port nicht mehr eingebaut bekommen."

„_OK, die Odyssey und Korolev sollen sich aus dem Kampf zurückhalten und nur im äußersten Notfall eingreifen."_

„Einverstanden. Ich werde die Befehle weitergeben. Weir out."

Und dann unterbrach der Techniker nach einem Nicken von Dr. Weir die Verbindung.

* * *

**Atlantis, Thronraum**

Es gab einen Lichtblitz und Sheppard tauchte im Raum auf. Kaum war er angekommen, setzte er sich in den Stuhl und dieser leuchtete auf und ging in die Liegeposition. Sheppard konnte in seinen Gedanken eine Darstellung des Sonnensystems sehen. Er sah auch die Goa'uld-Flotte und verschiedene Daten zu den Planeten und Asteroiden im System. Dafür interessierte er sich aber im Moment nicht. Er aktivierte den Schild über den Zivilschiffen der Kolonialen und den Schild von Atlantis.

* * *

**Goa'uld Superschiff, Thronraum**

„Mein Gebieter, wir orten zwei enorme Energiequellen sehr nah beieinander, eine ist auf der Oberfläche des vierten Planeten im System und die Andere ist direkt darüber im Orbit."

„Sende einen Verband um es zu überprüfen."

„Ja, mein Gebieter. Wir haben auch noch zwei neue Schiffe in der Flotte der Tau'ri geortet. Das eine können wir nicht identifizieren, aber das Andere ist riesig und vermutlich auch entsprechend ausgerüstet."

„Was können sie mit fünf Schiffen gegen uns schon ausrichten? Lass sie kommen. Wir werden uns darum kümmern."

„Ja, mein Gebieter."

Der Jaffa gab die Befehle weiter und gleich darauf entfernte sich ein Verband von der Flotte. Jeder Verband bestand aus einem Mutterschiff, welchem 200 Ha'taks unterstellt waren. Der Verband ging in den Hyperraum und trat kurz darauf in der Nähe des Mars wieder aus.

* * *

**Atlantis, Thronraum**

Sheppard sah, wie sich 200 Ha'taks und ein Mutterschiff von der Hauptangriffsflotte abspalteten und sich in Richtung Mars bewegten. Gleich darauf gingen die Schiffe in den Hyperraum. Dank der Sensoren von Atlantis konnte er die Schiffe auf ihrem Flug durch den Hyperraum beobachten. Als sie nahe genug waren, startete er eine Ladung der alten Drohnen. Von den Neuen waren bisher noch keine fertig gestellt worden.

Die Blenden vor den Drohnenlagern öffneten sich und hunderte Drohnen schossen heraus und direkt auf die Ha'taks zu. Die Drohnen hielten sich in einem engen Schwarm und sahen aus wie eine Masse, welche auf die Ha'taks zuraste. Für die Sensoren auf den Ha'taks und dem Mutterschiff sah es auch so aus und das Mutterschiff eröffnete das Feuer. Die Energiegeschosse flogen genau auf den Drohnenball zu und als sie ihn fast schon trafen schossen die Drohnen auseinander und die Energieladungen flogen einfach weiter ohne etwas zu treffen.

Dann teilten sich die Drohnen auf und schossen auf die Ha'taks zu. Die ersten schlugen auf die Schilde, aber schon nach wenigen Drohnen waren die Schilde aufgebraucht und die Drohnen schossen hindurch und in die Hüllen der Ha'taks. Eines nach dem anderen explodierte und verschwand im Nichts. Das Mutterschiff hingegen war etwas anderes. Die verbleibenden Drohnen schlugen auf dem Schild auf, ohne ihm wirklich zu schaden. Sheppard startete eine zweite Welle und diese verbrauchte das Schild und einige Drohnen kamen hindurch. Sie bohrten sich tief in das Schiff bis zum Energiekern und explodierten dort, was eine Kettenreaktion nach sich zog, welche das Schiff von innen heraus zerfetzte. Zurück blieb nur ein Trümmerfeld, welches sich langsam dem Mars nähern und später auf ihn hinunter stürzen sollte.

Dann schaltete Sheppard den Tarngenerator ein, welcher zusätzlich zum normalen Schild Atlantis noch mit einem Tarnschild überzog. Es verschwand von allen Sensoren, selbst von denen der Pegasus. Diese wusste allerdings noch wo Atlantis war, aufgrund von einem flotteninternen Kanal, auf dem immer die aktuellen Positionen der Schiffe ausgetauscht wurden.

* * *

**Goa'uld Superschiff, Thronraum**

„Mein Gebieter, der Verband, welchen wir zu dem vierten Planeten gesendet haben, wurde soeben von einer unbekannten Waffe zerstört. Wir haben nur noch die Meldung bekommen, dass sie von leuchtend gelben Dingen angegriffen wurden, bevor die Verbindung abbrach."

„Ist die Waffe der Vorväter nicht zerstört?"

„Doch mein Gebieter. Die Waffenplattform wurde von Ptahs Spionen zerstört."

Bevor Upuaut Weitersprechen konnte, gab es einen Piepton an einer der Konsolen und der Jaffa sagte:

„Mein Gebieter, soeben ist die unbekannte Energiequelle über dem vierten Planeten im System verschwunden."

Als Upuaut das hörte hob er seine Hand mit dem Handmodul und der Jaffa wurde von einer Energiewelle durch den Raum an die Wand geschleudert, wo er mit dem Kopf zuerst aufkam, was ihm das Genick brach und er tot auf den Boden sackte. Zwei der anderen Jaffa nahmen ihn und brachten ihn aus dem Raum, während ein Anderer seinen Platz an der Konsole einnahm.

* * *

**Atlantis**

Colonel Sheppard steuerte Atlantis in die Richtung der angreifenden Flotte und lies dabei die ganze Zeit den Tarnschild hochgefahren. Währenddessen arbeiteten McKay und Zelenka daran, die neuen Befehle in die Konstruktionskonsole einzugeben. In der Zwischenzeit waren einige der neuen Drohnen fertig gestellt worden und waren nun einsatzbereit.

Vom **Thronraum** aus gab Sheppard die Befehle an die Jumper und die Flotte:

„Hier Sheppard an alle Jumper: Machen Sie sich startbereit."

Dann ging er auf einen stadtinternen Kanal:

„Dr. McKay, hier Sheppard, bitte kommen."

„_Was gibt es Colonel?"_

„Wie ist unser Status?"

„_Bisher keine Probleme mit den neuen Systemen, Sie können den Hyperraumantrieb aktivieren, wenn Sie wollen."_

„OK, das wollte ich hören. Aktiviere Hyperantrieb in 3 … 2 … 1 … Jetzt."

Und vor Atlantis öffnete sich ein Hyperraumfenster und es verschwand darin. Kurze Zeit später trat es über der verteidigenden Flotte, welche aus der Galactica, der Pegasus, der Daedalus, der Odyssey und der Korolev bestand, wieder aus.

„Sheppard an alle Jumperstaffeln: Sie haben Startfreigabe."

Auf den Sensoren sah er, wie sich die Jumper von Atlantis wegbewegten und in der Nähe der verteidigenden Flotte Position bezogen. Dann kamen die feindlichen Schiffe in Feuerreichweite der Pegasus und diese ließ dem Energiestrahl ihrer Hauptwaffe durch die Flotte schneiden. Sofort wurden 100 Ha'taks vernichtet. Sheppard dachte für sich:

‚Jetzt bleiben nur noch 9700.'

Dann startete er die Drohnen. Die Luken der Drohnenlager öffneten sich und es schossen einige tausend Drohnen heraus und auf die Goa'uldflotte zu. Sie gingen immer in Formationen nicht größer als ein Jumper. Als sie sich alle angeordnet hatten, durchbrachen sie den Tarnschild und wurden von den Goa'uldsensoren zwar geortet, aber wieder nur als große Teile und nicht als einzelne Drohnen.

* * *

**Goa'uld Superschiff, Thronraum**„Mein Gebieter, soeben sind über der Tau'riflotte einige neue Kontakte aufgetaucht, sie bewegen sich direkt auf die Flotte zu." 

„Schieß sie ab!"

„Ja, mein Gebieter."

Die ganze Flotte eröffnete das Feuer auf die Drohnenverbände, aber nicht ein Schuss traf. Die Drohnenverbände wichen einfach rechtzeitig aus und mussten sich nicht einmal aufteilen. Erst als sie zu nahe an der Goa'uldflotte waren und einige Geschosse schon gefährlich nahe kamen, stoben sie auseinander und jagten auf die Ha'taks zu.

„Mein Gebieter, die unbekannten Kontakte sind in viele Kleine zerfallen. Sie steuern auf die Ha'taks zu."

„Die Flotte soll das Feuer auf die Koordinaten, wo diese Dinge aufgetaucht sind, konzentrieren."

„Ja, mein Gebieter."

Die Ha'taks versuchten weiter verzweifelt, die Drohnen abzuwehren, allerdings gelang ihnen das nicht so wie gewünscht. Dann schlugen die ersten Drohnen ein und das erste Ha'tak explodierte. Ein anderes, in das auch Drohnen einschlugen wurde nur beschädigt, aber die Jaffa an Bord verloren die Kontrolle. Es raste direkt in ein anderes Ha'tak hinein, wodurch beide Ha'taks vernichtet wurden. Und weitere Drohnen fanden ihre Ziele. Mit einem Schlag war es wieder ruhig in der Goa'uldflotte, als die letzte Drohne ihr Ziel gefunden hatte. Dann eröffneten die restlichen 7.000 Ha'taks, welche bei dem Angriff nicht zerstört wurden, das Feuer auf die Koordinaten, welche sie von ihrem Gott erhalten hatten. Die Energieladungen näherten sich immer mehr und dann, als alle in der Goa'uldflotte dachten, sie müssten auf etwas aufschlagen, flogen sie einfach weiter und trafen nichts.

Sheppard hatte Atlantis gleich nach dem Abschuss der Drohnen an eine andere Position bewegt und so der Entdeckung entgangen.

Upuaut sah zu, wie immer mehr Ha'taks den Waffen der Tau'ri zum Opfer fielen. Dann gab er einen neuen Befehl.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

„Dr. Weir, das Superschiff ist soeben mit fünfzehn Mutterschiffen in den Hyperraum gegangen."

„_Hier Sheppard, wir folgen dem Superschiff. Es ist auf dem Weg zur Erde.",_ kam es über den stadtinternen Kanal.

Und dann waren sie auch schon im Hyperraum. Und gleich darauf wieder aus ihm heraus und zwar zwischen der Erde und der Goa'uldflotte.

„Dr. Weir, das Superschiff lädt seine Hauptwaffe auf! Sie wollen die Erde vernichten."

Als Weir das hörte, bekam sie einen Schock, fing sich jedoch gleich wieder. Dann aktivierte sie ihr Funkgerät.

„Colonel Sheppard, hier Weir, das Superschiff lädt seine Hauptwaffe auf, können Sie etwas dagegen tun?"

„_Ich sehe es. Und nein, ich kann nichts machen, die normalen Drohnen sind wirkungslos gegen diesen Schild."_

Da schaltete sich McKay ein: „Probieren Sie einmal die neuen Drohnen aus, Colonel! Vielleicht können die etwas dagegen ausrichten."

„_Dr. Weir? Habe ich die Erlaubnis zum Einsatz …", _er wurde von ihr unterbrochen:

„Ja, Colonel. Machen wir sie fertig."

„Verstanden, Dr."

Draußen in der Stadt öffnete sich von einem einzigen Drohnenlager die runde Luke und die neuen Drohnen schossen heraus. Es waren nur zehn Stück. Die neuen Drohnen waren nicht mehr gelb bis orange leuchtend wie die alten Drohnen, sondern sie leuchteten grün bis blau. Auf den Sensoren waren die neuen Drohnen nicht zu sehen, weshalb Dr. Weir, welche die ganze Zeit nur diese und nicht die Ladeanzeigen der Lager beachtete, Sheppard noch einmal anfunkte:

„Hier Weir. Colonel Sheppard? Wann gedenken Sie die Drohnen zu starten?"

„_Äh, was? Die Drohnen sind schon unterwegs, Dr.!"_

„Aber sie erscheinen nicht auf unseren Sensoren! Das muss eine der neuen Entwicklungen sein, welche die Antiker in diese Drohnen eingebaut haben. Können Sie unsere Sensoren so einstellen, das wir die neuen Drohnen orten können, Rodney?", fragte Weir.

„Ja, sofort, Dr. Weir."

Er gab einige Befehle in einen Laptop ein und plötzlich waren die neuen Drohnen als Punkte auf den Sensoren zu sehen. Sie waren nicht mehr weit von den Goa'uldschiffen entfernt. Eine einzige Drohne war den anderen weit voraus und würde vor den anderen das Superschiff erreicht haben.

* * *

**Goa'uld Superschiff, Korridor**

Wieso hatte er sich vor Monaten nur geweigert die Gefangenen zu bewachen? Jetzt musste er zur Strafe die Korridore im Schiff für Jahre putzen. Er hob seinen Schwamm auf und machte sich daran mit den feinen Bürsten die Goldränder an den Fenstern zu putzen. Als er hinausblickte, sah er wie sich ein kleiner blauer Punkt schnell näherte. Dahinter sah er noch einige andere Punkte, welche sich ebenfalls schnell näherten. Er hatte Vertrauen in seinen Gott, denn dieser hatte ihnen versichert, dass dieses Schiff absolut unzerstörbar war. Es hatte Technologien der Vorfahren. Darunter auch eine Energiequelle, welche den Schild undurchdringbar machte. Er beobachtete, wie das blaue Etwas immer näher kam und dann, als es eigentlich an dem Schild explodieren sollte, sah er, wie der Schild aufleuchtete und das blaue Etwas einfach hindurch flog. Damit verlor er das Vertrauen in seinen Gott. Das Objekt kam immer näher und dann schlug er ein.

Es schnitt durch die Hülle, als ob sie nicht da wäre und flog immer weiter ins Innere des Schiffes. Als es eigentlich explodieren sollte, tat es das nicht, sondern es sog zuerst einen Raum um sich herum auf und dann explodierte es. Die Schockwelle zerriss das Schiff und sein letzter Gedanke war:

‚Vielleicht sind die Goa'uld doch nur falsche Götter.'

Dann passierte etwas, was niemand in Atlantis erwartet hätte, die Explosion stoppte an einem unsichtbaren Schild um das Schiff und alles fiel in sich zusammen. Am Ende war nur ein kleiner blauer Leuchtpunkt dort, wo das Zentrum des Schiffes gewesen war.

* * *

**Atlantis**

Alle sahen auf den Sensoren, wie die Drohne einfach so durch den Schild geflogen war und dann in das Schiff hinein geflogen war. Auch sahen alle, wie die Explosion das Schiff zerriss und dann an dem unsichtbaren Schild stoppte. Sie sahen auch wie danach alles von der Drohne aufgesaugt wurde und diese als einziges nach der Explosion noch da war.

Im **Kontrollraum** waren alle völlig geschockt, dass die Drohne als einziges die Explosion überlebt hatte.

Dr. Weir fand als erstes ihre Stimme wieder.

„Mein Gott, was sind das für Drohnen?"

Zelenka antwortete vor McKay: „Wenn Sie uns eine Woche Zeit geben, können wir es herausfinden."

Kaum hatte Zelenka den Mund geschlossen, sagte McKay, welcher die Antwort von Zelenka nicht gehört hatte: „Wir können es in kürze herausfinden."

„Dann machen Sie das, sobald das hier vorbei ist."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Dr. Weir.", sagte McKay.

Vom **Thronraum** aus steuerte Sheppard die Drohnen in die Nähe der Mutterschiffe. Auch die Drohne, welche das Superschiff zerstört hatte, steuerte er in die Nähe der Schiffe, da sie laut seinen Anzeigen wieder einsatzfähig war. Dann kontaktierte er die Mutterschiffe:

„Hier spricht Colonel Sheppard aus Atlantis. Ergebt euch und wir lassen euch unbeschadet ziehen."

Als er fertig gesprochen hatte, enttarnte er Atlantis, um die Jaffa auf den Schiffen einzuschüchtern. Die Antwort die dann kam, hatte er nicht erwartet:

„_Hier spricht Upuaut! Ihr habt mein bestes Schiff vernichtet. Nun werde ich euch vernichten!"_ Und daraufhin eröffneten alle Mutterschiffe das Feuer auf Atlantis.


	37. Kampf um die Erde III

**Teil 37: Kampf um die Erde (III)**

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke, einige Zeit zuvor**

„Commander! Wir haben soeben die Meldung aus Atlantis erhalten, dass eine weiter Flotte angekommen ist! Diese besteht aus etwas mehr als 10.000 Schiffen. Wobei ein Schiff dabei ist, welches einen Planeten zerstören kann."

„OK, alle Mann auf Kampfstationen! Wir warten auf weitere Anweisungen aus Atlantis."

„Sir, soeben ist ein Verband aus 200 Schiffen von der Hauptflotte weg in Richtung Atlantis aufgebrochen."

„Gibt es weitere Anweisungen?"

„Nein, Sir."

Kurze Zeit später.

„Sir, Atlantis hat die 200 Schiffe vernichtet und hat jetzt getarnt über uns Stellung bezogen. Sie werden versuchen einige Ha'taks zu vernichten."

Auf den Bildschirmen der neuen Sensoren aus Atlantis konnten sie erkennen, wie über ihnen plötzlich aus dem nichts für ihre Feinde viele neue Kontakte auftauchten. Dank der flotteninternen Updates konnten sie auf den Sensoren jedoch Atlantis sehen. Die Kontakte rasten auf die feindlichen Schiffe zu und kurz darauf explodierten die ersten Ha'taks durch die Drohnen. Die Pegasus hatte schon einige Ha'taks mit ihrer Hauptwaffe zerstört. Mit jedem Schuss wurden jedes mal wieder hundert Ha'taks vernichtet.

Dann kamen neue Anweisungen aus Atlantis.

„Sir, wir haben eine Feuerfreigabe."

Adama nickte nur und er wusste, dass alle Geschütze auf der Galactica das Feuer eröffneten, als der Befehl weitergegeben wurde. Die Antikerwaffen zerstörten ein Ha'tak nach dem anderen und nach kurzer Zeit waren ihnen einige hundert Ha'taks zum Opfer gefallen. Die Gleiter der Goa'uld wurden von den Jumpern aus Atlantis bisher ohne Verluste gejagt und zerstört. Dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Das Superschiff und fünfzehn Mutterschiffe verschwanden in den Hyperraum und gleich darauf war Atlantis ebenfalls in den Hyperraum verschwunden.

„Sir, unser erster Schild ist bei 50! Die verbleibenden Ha'taks haben ihr Feuer auf uns konzentriert!"

„Wir können nichts machen. Ist unser Sprungantrieb geladen?"

„Ja, Sir. Wir können aus dem Kampf springen, sobald unsere Schilde zu weit gesunken sind."

„Gut. Wie viele Schiffe bleiben noch?"

„Es sind noch gut 4000 Schiffe übrig, Sir. Die Gleiter wurden alle abgeschossen, Sir."

„OK, haben wir eine neue Nachricht aus Atlantis?"

„Ja, Sir. Sie sind über dem dritten Planeten im System und haben soeben das Planetenkillerschiff zerstört."

„Das sind gute Nachrichten. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Sir, Atlantis wurde von den Mutterschiffen unter Beschuss genommen. Laut diesen Nachrichten können sie das ohne Probleme handhaben."

„OK, dann konzentrieren wir uns wieder auf den Kampf."

„Sir, … ah nein, das kann nicht sein."

„Was ist, Soldat?"

„Nichts, Sir. Ich hatte nur einige Daten hier, aber es hat sich erledigt, Sir."

Als der Soldat an der Konsole das sagte, ging Roslin zu ihm hinüber, da sie sich dachte, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Als sie auf den Bildschirm schaute, sah sie die Daten über das System. Zuerst stutzte sie und musste noch einmal genauer hinschauen, aber dann:

„Commander Adama! Laut diesen Daten hier sind wir bei der Erde! Wir haben unser Ziel erreicht ohne es zu wissen!"

„Madam Präsident? Könnten wir das bitte später besprechen?"

„Sehe ich das richtig? Sie wussten es die ganze Zeit?"

„Können wir das bitte später besprechen? Unser Leben steht hier auf dem Spiel!"

„Nein, können wir nicht! Also, was ist jetzt damit?"

„OK, ich wusste es, Colonel Sheppard hat es mir gesagt. Und er hatte einen guten Grund es uns nicht mitzuteilen! Er wollte uns keine falschen Hoffnungen machen! Denn eigentlich wären sie mit Atlantis nicht hier hergekommen, sondern wären in der anderen Galaxie geblieben! Und für uns hätte diese Reise hier her eine Ewigkeit gedauert! Zudem wollten wir es noch in der Rückhand haben, falls etwas bei den Verhandlungen schief gelaufen wäre."

„Ich verstehe Ihre Bedenken, Commander, aber trotzdem hätten Sie es uns mitteilen müssen."

„Ich weiß. Aber wir sollten das besser später mit den Atlantern besprechen, denn jetzt haben wir einen Kampf zu gewinnen."

„OK, Commander. Damit bin ich einverstanden. Wir gewinnen diesen Kampf und dann sprechen wir mit den Atlantern über unsere gemeinsame Zukunft."

„Ja, Madam Präsident." Und dann verließ sie frustriert die Kommandobrücke.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, kurze Zeit zuvor**

„Die Mutterschiffe haben alle das Feuer auf uns eröffnet, Dr. Weir.", kam es von einem der Techniker.

„Dr. McKay? Wie sieht es mit unseren Schilden aus?"

„Warten Sie, Dr. … Ja, sie laden sich auf. Dr. Weir, die neuen Schilde funktionieren ohne Probleme und speichern die Energie in dem Energiemodul."

„Gut." Dann aktivierte sie ihr Funkgerät: „Colonel Sheppard, konnten Sie feststellen, auf welchem der Mutterschiffe sich Upuaut befindet?"

„_Nein, Dr. Weir, leider nicht. Aber ich konnte einige ausschließen."_

„Gut, feuern Sie auf das Ziel wo der Goa'uld der höchsten Wahrscheinlichkeit nach sitzt."

„_Sofort, Dr. Weir."_

Auf den Sensoren konnten sie sehen, wie eine der Drohnen plötzlich von ihrer kreisförmigen Bahn um die Mutterschiffe ausbrach und auf eines zuraste. Als die Drohne einschlug und sich aktivierte, wurde das Schiff genau so wie das Superschiff zerstört. Die Explosion stoppte wieder an einem unsichtbaren Schild und dann wurde das Schiff aufgesogen und wieder blieb nur die Drohne zurück. Dann kam eine Nachricht von einem der Mutterschiffe:

„Hier spricht Upuaut. Ihr denkt wirklich ihr könnt einen Gott so einfach töten? Ein Gott ist unsterblich!"

„Dr. Weir? Ich schieße die nächsten Schiffe ab."

Und dieses Mal schossen gleich vier Drohnen auf die Mutterschiffe zu und es wurden wieder vier Stück vernichtet. Aber auch dieses mal war der Goa'uld auf keinem der Schiffe, denn es kam wieder eine Nachricht:

„Ihr begreift es auch nie, Ihr dummen Tau'ri! Einen Gott kann man nicht töten!"

Auf den Sensoren bewegte sich plötzlich eines der Mutterschiffe auf Atlantis zu und beschleunigte immer mehr. Die anderen Mutterschiffe stoppten ihr Feuer auf Atlantis, da das eine Mutterschiff sich in ihrer Schussbahn befand. Deshalb feuerten sie stattdessen auf eine Stadt auf der Erde. Es war Washington D.C..

* * *

**SGC, Kontrollraum**

„Sir, die Mutterschiffe haben soeben das Feuer auf Washington D.C. eröffnet!", kam es von Walter: „Die Schilde sind aktiviert und es müsste eigentlich nichts passieren."

„OK, Colonel Sheppard, zerstören Sie diese Mutterschiffe! Sofort!", rief O'Neill in das Mikro, welches an die Leitung zur Flotte und Atlantis angeschlossen war.

„_Sofort, Sir.",_ kam es zurück.

* * *

**Atlantis, Thronraum**

„Sofort, Sir.", sagte Sheppard noch ins Funkgerät und die Drohnen draußen im Weltraum schossen auf die Mutterschiffe zu und durchbohrten diese. Dann wurden sie alle zerstört und auch der Goa'uld wurde vernichtet.

Aber es war schon zu spät. Die Energieladungen waren schon auf dem Weg zur Erde. Er wusste, dass die Schilde zwar halten würden, aber es würde sicherlich nicht wenigen Leuten auffallen, wenn plötzlich über Washington D.C. Energiegeschosse in ein Schild krachen würden. Es würde sicherlich in der Presse irgendwie herauskommen und somit war das Stargateprogramm dann an der Öffentlichkeit. Aber vielleicht würden sie es auch noch einmal anders aussehen lassen können und dadurch alles vertuschen können.

Dann verscheuchte er diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Drohnen. Er beorderte diese zurück in ihr Lager und diese waren auch schnell wieder dort. Dann sprang er mit Atlantis in den Hyperraum zurück zur Flotte.

Kaum waren sie dort angekommen, stockte der Kampf, denn niemand in den Reihen der Jaffa hatte bisher solch eine fliegende Stadt gesehen. Die Goa'uld hatten so etwas niemals gebaut. Auch in den Reihen der Tau'ri stockte es, allerdings nicht so sehr. Und auch nur, weil sich die Besatzungen der Odyssey und Korolev noch nicht an den Anblick einer fliegenden Stadt gewöhnt hatten. Allerdings fingen diese sich schnell wieder, schneller als die Jaffa und die verteidigenden Schiffe stellten das Feuer auf Befehl von Colonel Sheppard ein.

Dann aktivierte dieser sein Funkgerät und rief die Jaffa:

„Hier spricht Colonel Sheppard aus Atlantis. Ergebt euch und wir lassen euch unbeschadet abziehen."

„_Niemals! Wir sterben für unseren Gott!"_

„Euer Gott ist tot! Ich sage es noch einmal: Ergebt euch und wir lassen euch unbeschadet ziehen."

„_Ihr lügt!",_ kam noch über den Kanal und dann nur noch rauschen. Die Jaffa hatten die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Dann öffneten sich plötzlich vor einigen Ha'taks Hyperraumfenster und über eintausend der verbleibenden 2500 verschwanden im Hyperraum. Als die anderen Jaffa das sahen, aktivierten sie zum Teil ebenfalls ihre Hyperraumantriebe und verschwanden. Nach zwei Minuten waren es nur noch 500 Ha'taks, deren Besatzungen nur aus völlig loyalen Jaffa bestanden. Diese eröffneten mit den verbleibenden 21 Mutterschiffen zusammen das Feuer auf Atlantis. Die neuen Schilde absorbierten die Energie und luden den integrierten Speicher immer weiter auf. Dann wagte das erste Ha'tak einen Vorstoß und wurde sogleich von den Energiewaffen von Atlantis zerstört.

Die Ha'taks waren zwar alle in der Reichweite von Atlantis' Waffen, allerdings wollte Sheppard nicht einfach so die 500 Ha'taks zerstören und die tausende Jaffa darauf töten. Nach kurzer Zeit sah er allerdings ein, wie nutzlos das ganze Warten war und so eröffnete er dann doch das Feuer. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war von den 500 Ha'taks nur noch Schrott übrig.

Der Kampf war gewonnen.

Sie hatten 8000 Ha'taks, 50 Mutterschiffe und ein Superschiff zerstört und dabei kein einziges Schiff verloren. Alle Schiffe, selbst die Odyssey und die Korolev waren noch heil, wobei diese beiden einiges an Schäden hatten einstecken müssen.

* * *

**Erde, Washington D.C., kurz zuvor**

Präsident Hayes hielt wieder einmal seine wöchentliche Pressekonferenz im Pressesaal ab und dieser war wie fast immer zum Platzen voll. Heute ging es um die Ölreserven der Erde. Hayes war gegen Krieg und wäre statt ihm ein anderer Präsident an die Macht gekommen, so würde sich die USA sicherlich mit einem der arabischen Länder im Krieg befinden. Das sagte er der Presse aber nicht. Er redete über die arabischen Länder und ihre Ölreserven und verschiedene Verhandlungen, die mit diesen abliefen.

Zum Glück hatten sie den Angriff der Goa'uld abwehren können und nichts war an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, aber da lag er falsch, da er nur vom ersten Angriff wusste und der Zweite noch stattfand und es die Nachricht darüber noch nicht bis zu ihm geschafft hatte.

In dem Augenblick ging das eine Mutterschiff im Orbit auf einen Kollisionskurs mit Atlantis und versperrte den anderen Mutterschiffen die Schussbahn auf Atlantis. Deshalb feuerten diese auf die Stadt, von der sie wussten, dass es die Hauptstadt der mächtigsten Nation war. Die ersten Geschosse würden etwa eine Minute brauchen, bis sie die Oberfläche erreichen würden.

Einer seiner Leibwächter kam zum Präsidenten und flüstere ihm etwas ins Ohr, wofür Hayes seine Rede kurz unterbrach.

Hayes nickte, als der Mann sich wieder zurückzog und wandte sich dann wieder der Pressemeute zu:

„Meine Damen und Herren, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, mich hat soeben eine dringende Nachricht erreicht, welche meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit erfordert. Auf Wiedersehen." Und dann ging er von der niedrigen Bühne durch eine Tür aus dem Raum und sofort hinüber ins Oval Office. Dort wartete bereits General Francis Maynard auf ihn.

„Was gibt es Francis?", fragte Hayes sofort.

„Sir, offenbar hat es einen zweiten Angriff gegeben. Dieser ist viel größer und …" Er wurde von dem roten Telefon unterbrochen, als dieses anfing zu läuten. Hayes nahm es sofort ab, nachdem er hinter seinen Schireibtisch gegangen war. Als er wieder auflegte, hatte er einen nicht sehr glücklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Das war General O'Neill, er ist noch im SGC und hat mir soeben mitgeteilt, dass die Goa'uld Mutterschiffe sich im Orbit über uns eine Schlacht mit Atlantis lieferten. Und leider haben sie, als eines der Schiffe ihnen das Schussfeld auf Atlantis blockierte, auf die Erde geschossen. Genau auf uns hier, Washington, D.C.."

„Sie müssen sofort von hier verschwinden, Mister Präsident."

„Ich weiß. Wo ist der neue Ringtransporter, Francis?"

„Kommen Sie hier rüber, Mister Präsident. Aber geben Sie zuerst den Befehl, das sich alle Angestellten in den Bunker zurückziehen."

Hayes nickte und ging hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Dort öffnete er eine Schublade und gab auf einem Tastenfeld, welches in dieser eingebaut war, den Code für den Rückzug in den Bunker ein. Sofort hallte eine Sirene durch die Gänge.

Und dann schlugen die Energiegeschosse auf dem Schild ein. Viele Menschen hoben ihren Blick und der Verkehr stockte, als immer mehr Menschen ihre Fahrzeuge verließen und zum Himmel hinauf schauten, wo die gelben Energieladungen den Schild blau schimmern ließen. Der Schild war vor dem blauen Himmel nicht zu sehen, aber die gelben Energiegeschosse und wie sie sich an dem Schild entluden schon.

Auf einem der Häuser in der Nähe war der Schildgenerator. Die Soldaten um diesen herum sahen, wie der Schild langsam die Energie aufbrauchte und er war schon auf 10 gesunken, als die Geschosse langsam weniger wurden. Die Anzeige näherte sich langsam 1 und dann 0 und dann hörten die Geschosse auf. Die Soldaten wollten schon aufatmen, als noch zwei Geschosse vom Himmel kamen.

Das erste ließ den Schild völlig zusammenbrechen und das zweite Geschoss kam weiter herunter und schoss genau auf das Weiße Haus zu.

Hayes ging zu Francis zurück, nachdem er sich das Schauspiel der auf dem Schild einschlagenden Energiegeschosse lange genug angeschaut hatte, und dieser aktivierte den Ringtransporter, woraufhin auch gleich die Ringe aus dem Boden schossen. Kurz bevor der Transporter sich vollständig aktivierte, sahen sie noch, wie plötzlich alles in der Umgebung anfing gelblich zu leuchten, so wie wenn man etwas mit einer gelben Lampe bescheinen würde. Allerdings nur für eine so kurze Zeit, dass es das menschliche Auge gerade so noch wahrnehmen konnte.

Die Personen auf den Straßen sahen etwas auftauchen und es kam auf die Stadt zu. Alle dachten, dass es wie die anderen Dinger auch einfach verschwinden würde, aber das geschah nicht. Es kam rasend schnell näher und krachte dann ins Weiße Haus. Die Menschen in der Umgebung warfen sich alle auf den Boden, als das Energiegeschoss das Weiße Haus in Stücke zerfetzte. Einige Menschen wurden schwer verletzt und einige sogar getötet, als die Überreste des Weißen Hauses vom Himmel fielen, wovon manche so groß wie ein Auto waren. In den umgebenden Gebäuden ums Weiße haus wurden die Fensterscheiben von der Druckwelle der Explosion zerstört und einige Autos wurden umgeworfen. Als sich die Staubwolke vom Einschlag gelegt hatte und sich die Menschen in der Umgebung langsam wieder erhoben, sahen sie, dass vom Gebäude nur noch ein großer Krater geblieben war, und alles, auch die tiefsten Kellerstockwerke nicht mehr da waren.

Das Weiße Haus war zerstört. Und der Präsident war noch darin gewesen, ebenso wie seine Angestellten und die ganzen Vertreter der Presse.


	38. Nachwirkungen I

**Teil 38: Nachwirkungen (I)**

**SGC, Besprechungsraum**

General O'Neill und General Landry schauten sich die neuesten Nachrichten an, die das Fernsehen zu bieten hatte. Eine Frau stand vor einem Krater und fing jetzt an zu reden:

„_Hinter mir sehen Sie das, was vom Weißen Haus noch übrig ist. Laut unseren Informationen war der Präsident noch im Haus, was aber von offizieller Seite noch nicht bestätigt wurde. Das Gebäude wurde von einem der gelben Dinge getroffen, welche vor wenigen Minuten über Washington D.C. aus bisher unbekanntem Grund explodiert sind. Kein Einziges, bis auf dieses, hat die Oberfläche erreicht und sie haben keinen Schaden angerichtet. Wir schalten jetzt zu einem Wissenschaftler an der Universität von …"_

Da schaltete O'Neill den Fernseher ab und wandte sich Landry zu:

„Der Präsident war noch im Haus, haben wir schon nähere Informationen zu seinem Verbleib?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Wir müssen mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen."

„Okay, Walter?", rief O'Neill, welcher auch sofort kam: „Haben Sie schon etwas über den Schild herausgefunden? Und wieso er versagt hat?"

„Ja, Sir. Offenbar waren die Waffen der Schiffe verbessert und haben viel mehr Schaden verursacht, als normale Goa'uldenergiegeschosse. Der Schild hat aufgrund von Überlastung versagt, Sir."

„Okay, Danke, Sie können wieder gehen."

Als Walter wieder weg war, sagte O'Neill zu Landry: „Wir brauchen unbedingt stärkere Schilde für unsere Städte."

„Das sehe ich auch so, General", sagte eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Gang zum Besprechungsraum. Kurz darauf betrat diese Person in Begleitung einer anderen in den Besprechungsraum. Es waren Präsident Hayes und General Maynard.

„Sir, wie sind Sie hier hergekommen?", fragte O'Neill. Er wusste von dem Ringtransporter im Weißen Haus, denn es war seine Idee gewesen, falls so etwas wie ein Angriff aufs Weiße Haus jemals stattfinden würde.

„Durch den Ringtransporter. Das war eine gute Idee von Ihnen, General O'Neill. So, und was ist aus den Goa'uldschiffen geworden?"

„Die wurden soeben fast alle zerstört. 2.000 sind geflohen, als Colonel Sheppard ihnen die Möglichkeit dazu gab. Die anderen wurden alle vernichtet. Unsere Schiffe und Atlantis räumen gerade den Schrott weg."

„Gut, wie sieht es mit der Galactica aus? Haben die in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden, in welchem System sie sich befinden?"

„Ich glaube es zwar nicht, aber es kann trotzdem sein, dass sie es im Kampf herausgefunden haben, Sir."

„OK. Ich muss mich mit ihrem Anführer treffen. Dann können wir näheres verhandeln."

„Ähm, Sir, eigentlich ist es eine Anführerin, nach dem, was Colonel Sheppard gesagt hat."

„Auch gut. Wann können wir gehen?"

„Die Daedalus ist im Orbit, wir müssen ihnen nur Bescheid geben, Sir."

„Okay, tun Sie das. Und Sie kommen mit, ich bin mit dem Stargateprogramm immer noch nicht so sehr vertraut und werde es wohl auch immer sein."

O'Neill nickte, nahm ein Funkgerät vom Tisch und sprach hinein:

„Daedalus, hier O'Neill, drei Personen im Konferenzraum, General Landry bleibt hier."

„_Verstanden General, wir transportieren Sie direkt auf die Brücke."_

Und dann verschwanden O'Neill, Maynard und Hayes in einem weißen Licht.

* * *

**Daedalus, Kommandobrücke**

Vor dem großen Fenster erschienen die drei Personen, welche er hertransportieren sollte. Als die Crew sah, wer die eine Person war, salutierten Sie alle. Als der Präsident das sah, sagte er:

„Sie müssen hier nicht salutieren, das ist kein öffentlicher Anlass und Sie haben alle einen Job zu erledigen. Also bringen Sie uns nach Atlantis."

Als er das gesagt hatte, nickte Caldwell und die Crew wandte sich wieder ihren Konsolen zu. Hier oben hatte sie bis jetzt noch nicht die Nachricht ereilt, dass das weiße Haus zerstört wurde. Und dann sprang die Daedalus schon für wenige Sekunden in den Hyperraum und kam dann in relativ kurzer Entfernung zu Atlantis und zur Galactica wieder heraus.

„OK, können wir hinüber fliegen, Colonel?", fragte Hayes.

„Ja, Sir. Im Hangar stehen einige Jumper und F-302 bereit. Sie können nehmen was Sie wollen. General O'Neill kann beides fliegen."

„Gut, General? Gehen Sie voraus?"

„Ja, Sir."

Und dann verließen sie die Brücke.

Als sie kurz darauf im **Hangar** ankamen, sahen sie dort einige F-302 und Jumper stehen.

„Mit was wollen Sie fliegen, Mister Präsident?"

„Nehmen wir die F-302. Ich will einmal sehen, was unsere Techniker da geleistet haben."

„OK, Sir." Dann wandte er sich Maynard zu: „General? In einer F-302 haben nur zwei Personen platz. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich einen der Piloten herbeordern, Sie in einer F-302 hinüber zu fliegen."

„Das wäre gut. Dann kann ich mir selbst einmal ein Bild davon verschaffen, was unsere Piloten so leisten."

O'Neill nickte und ging dann zu einem der Piloten, der an einer F-302 stand und fragte diesen. Kurz darauf kam er mit diesem wieder zurück. Dieser salutierte auch gleich vor Hayes und dieser winkte es ab. Dann gingen Maynard und der Pilot zu einer der 302er hinüber und stiegen ein. Der Pilot startete die 302 und O'Neill und Hayes gingen auf die Seite, um nicht von den Gasen aus dem Antrieb der 302 erwischt und weggeschleudert zu werden. Als die 302 in den Weltraum verschwunden war, stiegen O'Neill und Hayes dann auch in eine 302 und starteten ebenfalls.

Als sie dann im **Weltraum** waren, sahen sie Atlantis vor sich.

„General? Können wir zuerst ein paar Runden um Atlantis drehen? Ich würde es mir gerne einmal von hier außen ansehen."

„Kein Problem, Mister Präsident. Ich kann ihnen auch einmal die Steuerung der 302 überlassen. Hier gibt es nichts, was Sie beschädigen könnten."

„Das können wir später noch machen. Lassen Sie uns erst einmal ein paar Runden drehen."

„Okay, Sir."

O'Neill beschleunigte die 302 sanft und lenkte sie zwei Mal um Atlantis herum. Dann fragte er den Präsidenten erneut:

„Wollen Sie nun die Kontrolle übernehmen, Sir?"

„Ja bitte, ich möchte einmal ausprobieren, was unsere Piloten hier zu leisten haben."

O'Neill gab etwas auf seinen Kontrollen ein und dann hatte Hayes die Kontrolle über die 302. Hayes machte einige Manöver die von außen sicherlich verrückt und gefährlich aussahen, aber dank der Trägheitsdämpfer spürten sie nichts und so waren diese Manöver völlig ungefährlich. Nach einiger Zeit gab Hayes die Kontrollen wieder an O'Neill zurück und dieser landete die 302 auf Atlantis. Dort wartete schon Maynard mit Dr. Weir auf sie. Als das Flugzeug gestoppt hatte und sie aus ihm herausgeklettert waren, kamen die beiden auf sie zu.

„Willkommen in Atlantis, Mister Präsident, General O'Neill.", wurden sie von Weir begrüßt.

„Es ist unglaublich, einmal in der sagenumwobenen Stadt Atlantis zu sein, Dr. Weir."

„So ging es mir auch, als ich vor zwei Jahren zum ersten Mal in die Stadt kam. Was können wir für Sie tun, Mister Präsident?"

„Ich würde mich gerne mit den Kolonialen treffen um über unsere zukünftige Zusammenarbeit zu reden."

„Das ließe sich arrangieren. Allerdings müssen wir dazu die Galactica kontaktieren und die sind dort noch mit Reparaturen beschäftigt. Wenn Sie wollen, können wir zuerst die Stadt anschauen."

„Okay, es sollte allerdings nicht zu lange dauern oder ich werde aus Atlantis eine Live-Übertragung zur Erde machen müssen. Die Bevölkerung muss schließlich wissen, dass ich nicht tot bin."

„Was soll das heißen, Mister Präsident?"

„Das Weiße Haus wurde, einschließlich aller unterirdisch liegenden Bereiche, zerstört. Francis und ich konnten nur dank des Ringtransporters, welcher kürzlich im Oval Office installiert wurde, dank General O'Neills genialer Idee, entkommen. Alle anderen Personen, welche im Gebäude waren, sind leider tot. Und jetzt ist ein großer Krater dort, wo einmal das Gebäude stand. Es war das einzige Geschoss, das den Schild durchdringen konnte. Die verbesserten Geschütze der Mutterschiffe haben an dem Asgardschild mehr Schaden angerichtet, als es verkraften konnte. Und dann ist dieses eine Energiegeschoss ins Weiße Haus gekracht und hat es zerstört.", sagte Hayes mit Schmerz in der Stimme.

„Das tut mir leid, aber so wie es aussieht, können sie die Ansprache auch von Atlantis aus abhalten, das Stargateprogramm wird sowieso publik werden."

„Das glaube ich auch. Die entsprechende Ausrüstung haben Sie nicht hier, also müssen wir diese sowieso von der Erde holen."

„Ähm, Mister Präsident, eigentlich haben wir die Ausrüstung sehr wohl hier. Wir haben sehr viele Dinge in Atlantis, die wir bis jetzt noch nicht eingesetzt haben, so auch die TV-Ausrüstung."

„Oh, Okay. Dann ist das kein Problem. Wir sollten uns nur überlegen, wie wir es genau publik machen wollen, um keine Panik auszulösen."

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir …"

Und dann fingen sie an darüber zu reden, wie man das Stargateprogramm am besten publik machen könnte. Nach einigen Minuten machten sie sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Transporter und wenige Minuten später waren sie im Kontrollraum, wo nicht wenige Personen überrascht waren, Hayes zu sehen. Und einige andere waren auch überrascht, O'Neill zu sehen, denn er wollte eigentlich noch auf der Erde bleiben. Sie gingen in den Konferenzraum und riefen noch SG-1 dazu. Nach einigen Stunden waren sie dann zu einer Lösung gekommen, wie sie das Programm der Öffentlichkeit gut präsentieren könnten, ohne eine Panik auszulösen.

Und jetzt würde sich der Präsident erst einmal mit den Vertretern der Kolonialen treffen.

* * *

Einige Stunden nach der Ankunft des Präsidenten in Atlantis, nachdem sie alles über die Bekanntgabe des Stargateprogramms besprochen hatten, kamen dann die Vertreter der Kolonialen mit einem Shuttle von der Galactica.

Das Shuttle landete und die Vertreter der Menschen von der Erde warteten bereits auf die Vertreter der Kolonialen an den Landekoordinaten. Die Vertreter der Tau'ri waren Präsident Hayes, Dr. Weir, General Maynard, General O'Neill und SG-1, da diese die meiste Erfahrung in Verhandlungen mit ‚Außerirdischen' hatten. Von den Kolonialen kamen alle Ratsmitglieder und einige weitere wichtige Personen, und zwar Commander Adama, sein Sohn Lee und Präsidentin Roslin.

Als diese das Shuttle verließen, sahen sie sofort die Delegation von der Erde. Es gab eine förmliche Begrüßung und dann gingen alle in einen großen Besprechungsraum. In diesem waren Tische für die Verhandlungen aufgebaut worden. Für die Erde auf der einen Seite und für die Kolonialen auf der anderen.

Nach weiteren formellen Begrüßungen begannen dann die Verhandlungen. In einer Pause sprach Roslin Hayes darauf an, ob sie wirklich mit der Erde verhandeln würden. Dabei waren auch Commander Adama und Dr. Weir anwesend.

„Präsident Hayes, laut unseren Scanns befinden wir uns in dem System, das wir so lange gesucht haben. Sie sind von der Erde, nicht wahr?"

Hayes schaute kurz Weir an du sagte dann:

„Wie haben Sie das herausgefunden?"

„Während der Schlacht haben unsere Sensoren das System gescannt und wir bekamen neue Daten über das System, welche mit denen übereinstimmten, die wir aus unseren historischen Aufzeichnungen herausgelesen hatten. Zudem wusste es Commander Adama die ganze Zeit und er konnte diese Scanns bestätigen."

„Gut, dann werden wir das in die Verhandlungen mit einfließen lassen, außer Sie wollen nicht, das es ihre Flotte jetzt schon erfährt."

„Ja, das wäre gut. Ich möchte es der Flotte erst später erklären. Deshalb sollten wir es nicht in die Verhandlungen mit einfließen lassen. Bisher wissen es nur eine Hand voll Personen in der Flotte. Und ich würde es auch gerne dabei belassen, um keinen Massenansturm auf die Erde zu verursachen."

„Gut, dann sind wir je einer Meinung."

Sie beredeten noch etwas über die laufenden Verhandlungen und dann setzten sie sich wieder an die Tische. Nach einigen Stunden waren sie dann zu einer Lösung gekommen. Der Vorschlag dazu kam von Colonel Carter. Die Kolonialen würden auf dem Mars siedeln, sobald dieser vollständig terraformt wäre. Dann waren die Verhandlungen beendet und Carter machte sich auf den Weg in den Kontrollraum, um die entsprechenden Befehle für das Terraforming einzugeben. Hayes ging mit Dr. Weir und O'Neill, um die entsprechende Ausrüstung für die Live-Übertragung aus Atlantis zu holen und die Kolonialen kehrten auf die Galactica zurück.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, kurz nach dem Ende der Verhandlungen**

Carter kam in den Kontrollraum und ging an eine der Konsolen. Dort angekommen gab sie etwas darauf ein und ging kurz darauf an eine andere in einer Ecke, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, welche Konsole es war. Dann ging sie an diese und schaute sie sich an. Einige Minuten später aktivierte sie das Terraforming-Programm, welches auch sofort die entsprechenden Schritte einleitete, um die fast vollendete Terraformingoperation der Antiker zu vollenden.

Kaum hatte das Programm die entsprechenden Schritte eingeleitet, starteten von Atlantis einige kleine Objekte, nicht größer als ein Auto zum Planeten. Es waren einige tausend, welche normalerweise irgendwo in der Stadt versteckt waren. Eine ganze Menge schoss auf die Polkappen zu und als diese dort ankamen, zog plötzlich ein Modul in dem unteren Ausleger der Stadt sehr viel Energie. Die Stadt drehte sich plötzlich selbständig so, dass die Achse von Atlantis genau auf den Südpol des Mars zeigte. Dann brach plötzlich ein gleißender Strahl hervor, welcher die Polkappe explosionsartig abschmelzen lies. Dank eines Schildes, welches Atlantis selbständig um den Planeten generierte, entwich die riesige Menge Gas nicht in den Weltraum, sondern verteilte sich um den Planeten. Dann wiederholte Atlantis den ganzen Vorgang, als die ganze Polkappe verschwunden war, mit der anderen Eiskappe. Als das geschehen war, konnte man auf dem Mars plötzlich grüne Flächen sehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund ging das ganze sehr, sehr schnell.

Der Schild um den Planeten blieb weiterhin bestehen, erst nach einer Stunde löste sich dieser dann auf. Auf dem Mars bildeten sich plötzlich Meere und dann wurde es zum Teil an verschiedenen Stellen grün, während die Kapseln an vielen Stellen zugleich zu sein schienen. Nicht wenige Wissenschaftler hatten den Vorgang mit großen Augen betrachtet. Auch andere Personen in Atlantis hatten es beobachtet und einige hatten es sogar mit ihren Videokameras gefilmt. Jetzt da das Stargateprogramm an die Öffentlichkeit ging, konnten sie das Ganze sogar ihren Lebenspartnern, Kindern, Verwandten und Freunden zeigen.

Als das Schild sich auflöste, war der Vorgang abgeschlossen. Als das erste Schiff auf dem Planeten landete, fanden sie eine andere Umgebung vor als sie erwartet hatten. Es gab Pflanzen, darunter auch Bäume, die dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen sehr alt waren und auch große Wiesen. Aber es gab auch Tiere, so wie es aussah und wie sie hören konnten. Da hatte die Technologie der Antiker wieder Wunder gewirkt. Wie sich später bei einer Untersuchung herausstellte waren die Bäume nicht gewachsen, sondern nur aus verschiedenen Materialien hergestellt und dann zum Leben erweckt worden, ebenso wie alle anderen Tiere und Pflanzen. Jedoch waren alle fortpflanzungsfähig.

* * *

**Anderswo in Atlantis, kurz nach dem Ende der Verhandlungen**

Hayes, Weir und O'Neill gingen durch die Gänge von Atlantis zum nächsten Transporter. Mit diesem gingen sie zum Lager und holten dort die Videoausrüstung für die Live-Übertragung. Mit dieser machten sie sich dann auf den Weg in einen der Konferenzräume und bauten diese dort mit Hilfe einiger Soldaten auf. Dann kontaktierte Hayes noch Landry, welcher verschiedene Vorbereitungen für die Ausstrahlung traf. Darunter auch eine Mobilmachung der militärischen Kräfte im Land, um einer Panik vorzubeugen. Landry kontaktierte auch die anderen Länder, welche vom Stargate-Programm wussten und informierte diese über die Bekanntgabe. Diese konnten sich das nach der Zerstörung des Weißen Hauses gut vorstellen und stimmten zu, um keine Panik auszulösen, wenn es keinen Schutz gegen diesen eindeutigen Angriff gab. Denn es hatten genug Menschen gesehen, um zu sagen, dass es kein Meteorit war, welcher das Weiße Haus zerstört hatte.

Nachdem alles aufgebaut und richtig eingestellt war, machten sie noch ein paar Probeaufnahmen und dann war schon über eine Stunde vergangen. In der Zwischenzeit war der Mars vollständig terraformt und hatte eine Atmosphäre, in der Menschen leben konnten.

Danach ging Atlantis in den Hyperraum und kam kurz darauf bei der Erde wieder heraus. Sheppard tarnte die Stadt und ließ sie in einem Orbit über der Antarktis schweben. Vom Kontrollraum aus aktivierten sie das Reparatursystem, welches anzeigte, dass der Außenposten bei dem Anschlag beschädigt wurde und ließen diesen auch gleich reparieren. Daraufhin schossen einige Reparaturdrohnen aus Atlantis in Richtung Erde und einige getarnte Rohstoffsammler in Richtung Asteroidengürtel davon. Kaum waren die Drohnen aus dem Tarnschild heraus, wurden sie sichtbar und schossen durch die Atmosphäre auf die Forschungsstation und den Außenposten im Eis darunter zu.

* * *

**Antarktis**

Eine Frau stand mit einem Kameramann auf einem Eishügel. Hinter ihr lag die Kuppel über der Forschungsstation und dem Außenposten. In ihr klaffte ein Loch, durch welches pechschwarzer Rauch in den kristallklaren Himmel aufstieg und dort von den Winden zerrissen und weggetragen wurde.

Der Kameramann filmte die Kuppel und die Frau redete etwas darüber. Hinter dem Kameramann stand ein Militärhelikopter und zwei Piloten standen daneben, während die beiden ihre Aufnahmen machten. Die Frau sagte etwas von einem Terroranschlag und das es eine internationale Einrichtung gewesen sei, als plötzlich kleine Punkte am Himmel erschienen und sich sehr schnell näherten. Der Kameramann zoomte so nah wie möglich an die Objekte heran und verfolgte diese. Eine gute Nahaufnahme bekam er nicht, da die Objekte mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit in den Boden schossen. Erst einige Sekunden später realisierten die Piloten, der Kameramann und die Reporterin, dass die Objekte trotz der hohen Geschwindigkeit keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatten. Und als sie in das Eis schossen, gab es auch keinen Laut und auch kein Erdbeben oder hier Eisbeben.

Sie wunderten sich und die Piloten wussten, dass es nichts gab, das schneller als Mach 1 fliegen und gleichzeitig keinen Laut von sich geben konnte. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie darin sahen, war das es vielleicht ein streng geheimes Regierungsprojekt war. Die Fernsehleute hatten keine Leitung zu ihrem Sender, sondern würden das Band erst später aus McMurdo übertragen können. Sie filmten noch eine Zeit lang die Umgebung und die Forschungsstation und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach McMurdo.

* * *

**McMurdo, wenig später**

Der Helikopter landete und die Reporterin und ihr Kollege sprangen heraus. Ihnen kam schon ein Soldat entgegen.

„Miss Moreau? Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?"

„Wieso? Was gibt es?"

„Wir müssen Ihre Aufnahmen von der Forschungsstation überprüfen."

„Wieso das denn?"

„In der Station wird klassifizierte Forschung betrieben. Wenn Sie etwas gefilmt haben, was geheim ist, müssen wir das Filmmaterial leider beschlagnahmen."

„Gib ihm das Band, Alex."

„Aber, …"

„Gib es ihm, Alex!"

Und daraufhin nahm dieser ein Band aus der Tasche und reichte es dem Soldaten.

„Vielen Dank, Miss Moreau", sagte der Soldat noch und ging dann in Richtung Hauptgebäude davon, um es dort untersuchen zu lassen. Reporterin Maria Moreau und ihr Kameramann Alexander Zwicker gingen dann zu ihrer zugeteilten Hütte. Kaum hatten sie diese betreten, drehte sich Moreau zu Alex um.

„Hast du es noch?"

„Ja. Aber wir sollten es schnell zum Sender übertragen, wer weiß, wie lange wir Zeit haben, bevor sie es merken."

„OK, gib her."

Sie nahm das Band und ging zu ihrer Übertragungsstation hinüber. Dort schob sie das Band in den entsprechenden Einschub und dann übertrug sie es zu ihrem Sender. Die Übertragung war fast beendet, als die Türe aufgestoßen wurde und einige Soldaten hereinstürmten. Einer ging sofort an die Station und beendete die Übertragung gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor der Teil mit den Drohnen übertragen werden konnte. Durch die Soldaten kam ein sehr aufgebrachter General auf sie zu.

„Miss Moreau? Sie sind mir eine Erklärung schuldig! Wieso haben Sie uns ein leeres Band gegeben?"

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass die Bevölkerung das erfahren sollte, was wir heute aufgenommen haben! Wobei, was war das eigentlich, General?"

„Das, Miss Moreau, ist geheim."

„Also wieder eine neue Waffe, mit der wir noch einen Krieg anzetteln können?"

„Nein, soviel kann ich ihnen sagen, es war keine Waffe. Und nur zu ihrer Information, es waren keine Terroristen, welche die Forschungsstation zerstört haben."

„Aber wer war es dann?"

„Das ist ebenfalls geheim."

„Ah, ich sehe schon, es ist alles geheim."

„Genau, und jetzt vergessen Sie besser, was sie gesehen haben, oder sie bekommen ernsthafte Probleme."

Und daraufhin ging der General mit dem Band in der Hand, welches ihm ein Soldat gereicht hatte, hinaus.


	39. Nachwirkungen II

**Teil 39: Nachwirkungen (II)**

**Atlantis, wenige Stunden später**

„Sir, sind Sie soweit?", fragte ein Soldat hinter einer der Kameras im Raum.

Der Präsident nickte nur und dann zählte der Soldat herunter.

„Wir sind auf Sendung in 5 … 4 … 3 …", da verstummte der Soldat und zählte mit den Fingern weiter herunter.

Der Präsident saß an einem Schreibtisch und hinter ihm hing ein Banner der USAF. Als der Soldat dann bei Null angekommen war, blickte Präsident Hayes auf und schaute in die Kamera und fing dann mit seiner vorbereiteten Rede an. Die Rede wurde auf allen Frequenzen, Radio und Fernsehen, ausgestrahlt und auch gleich dank einem Programm der Antiker live in alle Sprachen übersetzt.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, Fünf Stunden später**

Die Bekanntgabe des Stargate-Programms hatte insgesamt vier Stunden gedauert und dabei wurden verschiedene Aspekte von den entsprechenden Wissenschaftlern behandelt, so erläuterte zum Beispiel Daniel die Geschichte der verschiedenen Rassen und Carter die verschiedenen Technologien, welche sie bei ihren Reisen durch das Stargate gefunden hatten.

Vor einer Stunde waren sie mit ihrer Präsentation fertig geworden und nun kamen die Meldungen über die Reaktionen der Bevölkerung und der Regierungen nach Atlantis. Die Reaktionen waren sehr unterschiedlich. So wollte ein Teil der Bevölkerung sofort dem Militär und dem Stargate-Programm beitreten, ein anderer den zivilen Teilen des Projekts beitreten und dann gab es noch einige wenige, die sofort mit einer Panik reagiert hatten und die schon bei der Nachricht von Aliens auf die Straße gestürmt und Läden beschädigt hatten. Das wurde aber sehr schnell von den verschiedenen Militärs in den entsprechenden Ländern eingedämmt, jedoch nur in den Ländern, die vom Stargate-Programm informiert waren.

Aus den Ländern, die nicht eingeweiht waren und erst durch die Fernsehmitteilung davon erfuhren, gab es noch keine Nachrichten.

Dann kam die erste. Und zwar von Nordkorea. Allerdings nicht so, wie es erhofft wurde.

Einer der Techniker rief von einer der Konsolen, mit welcher die Erde überwacht wurde:

„Mister Präsident, Unsere Sensoren melden viele aufsteigende Objekte aus Nordkorea! Die Signaturen deuten auf Nuklearsprengköpfe!"

„Wir können sie abfangen, korrekt?"

„Ja, Mister Präsident."

Man hatte ihm inzwischen die verschiedenen Dinge in Atlantis gezeigt und so aktivierte er sein Funkgerät, das man ihm gegeben hatte.

„Colonel Sheppard? Nordkorea hat soeben Atomraketen gestartet. Wir müssen sie abfangen, bevor sie die anderen Länder erreichen."

„_Das ist kein Problem, Sir."_

„Dann tun Sie das, Colonel!"

„_Ja, Sir."_

Präsident Hayes ging hinaus auf den Balkon und sah dort schon Dr. Weir stehen, wie sie die Erde über ihnen betrachtete. Außerhalb des Schildes bildeten sich Blasen, welche der Schildgenerator erzeugte.

„Nordkorea hat soeben Atomraketen gestartet, Sheppard versucht nun, diese zu zerstören.", sagte Hayes, bevor Weir überhaupt fragen konnte, was passiert war.

Es gab einige Lichtblitze und dann waren die Raketen in den Schilden gefangen. Gleich darauf knallten sie gegen die Schilde und detonierten. Die Blasen aus den Schilden wurden zu Kugeln aus Licht, als die atomare Explosion darin stattfand. Die Energie wurde sofort von dem Schild absorbiert und in den internen Speicher von Atlantis umgeleitet.

Dann kam eine Nachricht von Sheppard:

„_Sir, alle Raketen sind zerstört."_

„Gut, überwachen sie noch ein paar Stunden die Geschehnisse auf der Erde, dann müssen wir noch die anderen Sachen klären. Ich werde mich jetzt erst mal ins Bett legen. Sie haben doch ein Quartier für mich, Dr. Weir?"

„Aber ja doch, Mister Präsident. Ich bringe sie hin."

* * *

In den nächsten zwei Tagen gab es noch einige Unruhen, aber keine Starts von Atomraketen oder Ähnlichem mehr, nachdem die Nachricht kam, was mit den Raketen aus Nordkorea passiert war.

* * *

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum, zwei Tage später**

_Beep … Beep … Beep …_

Als das Piepsen anfing, eilte sofort einer der Techniker an die Konsole. Es war die mit den Kurzstreckensensoren, welche ständig die Erde scannten. Auf der Anzeige gab es einen roten Punkt, welcher sich den USA näherte. Er rief sofort Dr. Weir und diese war auch kurz darauf im Kontrollraum, ebenso wie Colonel Sheppard.

„Was gibt es?"

„Dr. Weir, unsere Sensoren haben soeben eine Atombombe an Bord eines Linienflugzeuges geortet. Es fliegt nach Washington D.C.."

„OK", sie wandte sich ab und aktivierte ihr Funkgerät: „Atlantis an Deadalus, bitte kommen."

„_Hier Daedalus, wir hören Sie, wie können wir Ihnen helfen?"_

„An Bord eines Linienflugzeuges haben unsere Sensoren eine Atombombe geortet. Können Sie diese mit dem entsprechenden Passagier aus dem Flugzeug holen?"

„_Sofort, Ma'am. Aber wir bräuchten noch die Sitznummer des Passagiers."_

„Sie können ein Team an Bord transportieren?"

„_Ja, Ma'am."_

„OK, ich werde ein Team zusammenstellen." Sie nickte Colonel Sheppard zu und dieser rief sein Team, welches auch kurz darauf im Kontrollraum in voller Montur eintraf. McKay hatte drei Gegenstände in der Hand, welche wie Amulette aussahen. Eines klebte schon an seiner Brust.

„Dr. McKay? Was sind das für Geräte?", fragte Dr. Weir und zeigte auf die Gegenstände in McKays Hand.

„Das ist ein neueres Körperschild, als das, das ich vor zwei Jahren benutzt habe. Allerdings sind das neue, welche wir mit den ganzen Daten vom SGC erhalten haben. Diese sind anders gebaut, halten mehr aus und sind auch viel leichter abzuschalten. Zudem haben sie auch ein Tarnmodul eingebaut."

„OK, jedes Teammitglied bekommt eines, dann ist es schon nicht so gefährlich. Ich gebe der Daedalus Bescheid."

Und kaum hatte sie dieser das Signal gegeben, verschwanden Sheppard, McKay, Teyla und Ronon in einem Lichtblitz von einem Asgardtransporter.

* * *

**Flugzeug, Frachtraum**

In einem Lichtblitz tauchten die Vier mit erhobenen Waffen auf. Als sie sahen, dass es keine Personen im Frachtraum gab, nahm McKay seinen Scanner und suchte den Koffer. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, nahm er ein Lokalisierungsgerät aus der Tasche und befestigte dieses an dem Koffer. Als McKay von dem Koffer zurück trat, nahm Sheppard sein Funkgerät und rief die Daedalus.

„Sheppard an Daedalus, der Koffer ist markiert."

„_Verstanden, Colonel, wir transportieren ihn jetzt heraus."_

Und dann verschwand der Koffer in einem Lichtblitz.

* * *

**Atlantis, Labor**

In einem Lichtblitz tauchte ein Koffer auf dem zentralen Tisch auf. Und gleich darauf wurde dieser durch eine Lichtkugel ersetzt, als die Atombombe explodierte und von dem Schild aufgehalten, welches zur Sicherheit darum aufgebaut worden war, da einige Wissenschaftler gesagt hatten, dass Kofferbomben vielleicht ein Sicherheitssystem eingebaut hatten, welches diese explodieren lassen sollte, falls sich die Umgebung änderte. Die Energie wurde sofort dank des neuen Schildsystems in den internen Speicher von Atlantis geladen.

* * *

**Flugzeug, Frachtraum**

Als der Koffer verschwunden war, ging Sheppard in eine Richtung weg und suchte die Leiter in die Personenkabine. Als er diese gefunden hatte, stieg er hinauf und schaltete währenddessen sein Schild auf Tarnung um. Die anderen drei blieben im Frachtraum zurück, während Sheppard getarnt durch das Flugzeug nach vorne zu der Pilotenkabine ging. Dort angekommen, gab er der Daedalus Bescheid und er wurde durch die Tür transportiert. Als er in der Kanzel auftauchte, war er noch immer getarnt. Dann schaltete er das Schild wieder auf Schutz um und er wurde wieder sichtbar.

Dann wandte er sich den Personen zu.

„Hallo."

Die vier Piloten drehten sich wie geschockt um und sahen ihn mit riesigen Augen an, als sie die Waffe an seiner Weste sahen.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um Sie in irgendeiner Weise zu bedrohen, ich bin Colonel Sheppard."

Als die Piloten das hörten, entspannten sie sich zuerst sichtbar, da sie ihn zwar erkannt hatten, aber seine Absichten nicht kannten, als er jedoch fortfuhr, wurden sie blass.

„Aber an Bord haben wir eine Kofferbombe geortet, die Bombe haben wir entfernt, aber es gibt noch einige Terroristen bei den Passagieren. Wir benötigen Ihre Zusammenarbeit."

„Okay, wie können wir ihnen helfen, Sir?"

„Halten Sie das Flugzeug ruhig, wir werden uns um die Terroristen kümmern. Wir werden auch dafür sorgen, dass Ihnen hier vorne nichts passiert. Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen. Wir werden die Terroristen auch gleich entfernen, sie müssen sich dann um nichts mehr Sorgen machen."

Der Pilot nickte nur und wandte sich dann wieder den Kontrollen zu. Die anderen Drei taten es ihm gleich und drehten sich ebenfalls wieder um. Sheppard ging durch die Tür zurück in die Passagierkabine. Dann gab er Teyla, Ronon und McKay bescheid. Diese stiegen durch die Luke herauf und kamen durch die Kabine nach vorne. Einer der Passagiere stand auf.

„Setzten Sie sich bitte wieder, Sir.", sagte Teyla, aber der Mann griff hinter seinen Rücken und hielt plötzlich eine Waffe in seiner Hand. Er packte Teyla um den Hals und hielt ihr die Pistole an den Kopf. Sofort richteten Sheppard und Ronon ihre Waffen auf den Mann, allerdings standen plötzlich noch zwei weitere Personen auf und hielten Sheppard und Ronon Pistolen an den Kopf.

Teyla hob ihre Hand und erfasste die Waffe, welche ihr von dem Mann an den Kopf gehalten wurde. Dieser drückte ab und der Schuss hallte durch die Kabine, aber die Kugel fiel nur zu Boden, während das Schild nur kurz grünlich aufleuchtete. Dann ergriffen auch Sheppard und Ronon die Waffen der anderen beiden Männer und entwaffneten diese. Die Beiden waren noch so geschockt davon, dass Teyla nicht von der Kugel verletzt worden war, weshalb sie nicht abdrückten, als sie entwaffnet wurden.

McKay nahm drei Lokalisierungsgeräte aus der Tasche und heftete diese an die Kleidung der drei Männer.

„Daedalus, wir haben sie markiert.", sagte Sheppard in sein Funkgerät und gleich darauf verschwanden die drei Personen in einem Lichtblitz.

Sheppard sagte noch etwas zu den Passagieren und ging noch einmal zu den Piloten, dann riefen sie die Daedalus und diese transportiere sie wieder zurück nach Atlantis.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard wurde nach seinen Leistungen im Kampf um die Erde und in der Pegasusgalaxie noch weiter befördert worden, und zwar gleich um zwei Ränge zum Brigadier General, und Major Schultz hatte das Kommando über die Pegasus nun offiziell erhalten und war zum Colonel befördert worden. Sheppard durfte trotz seiner Beförderung die Führung über sein Team behalten.

Die Erde und der Mars hatten jeweils sechs Verteidigungssatelliten erhalten und im ganzen System hatten sie auch noch einige hundert kleine, vollautomatische Satelliten verteilt, ein neues Design, welches Carter, McKay und Zelenka zusammen entwickelt hatten. Die Satelliten hatten den neuen Schildgenerator, über den auch Atlantis verfügte und auch einen Tarngenerator, zudem hatten sie jeweils noch einen Anti-Fighter-Turm und noch einen großen Anti-Capital. Das ganze wurde von einem ZPM pro Satellit versorgt. Das System war jetzt fast uneinnehmbar.

Zudem waren die fünf Antikerschlachtschiffe fertig gestellt worden und waren nun im Dienste der Tau'ri. Die fünf Schiffe wurden noch leicht modifiziert und mit den neuen Schilden und noch einigen der neuen Drohnen ausgestattet, zusätzlich bekamen sie noch ein ZPM als Energiequelle. Sie sollten dann mit der Odyssey und der Korolev zusammen auf Ori-Jagd gehen.

Die Kolonialen siedelten auf dem terraformten Mars und es wurden Verhandlungen mit den Tau'ri aufgenommen. Nach einigen Wochen machte sich die Expedition mit Atlantis wieder auf den Weg in die Pegasusgalaxie. Dabei war Atlantis nun sehr viel mehr beladen und zwar waren jetzt etwa 50.000 Wissenschaftler und über 100.000 Soldaten an Bord. Und noch einige hundert weitere Personen, um die zweite Stadt aus der Pegasusgalaxie zur Erde zu bringen. Von den Kolonialen kamen auch noch einige Piloten mit.

Auch Präsident Hayes war Teil der Expedition, jedoch würde er schon wenige Tage nach Ankunft in der Pegasusgalaxie wieder durch das Stargate zurück zur Erde reisen. Er hatte einige neue Secret Service Leute dabei, da sehr viele bei der Zerstörung des Weißen Hauses getötet worden waren.

SG-1 und General O'Neill waren ebenfalls anwesend und würden mit der zweiten Stadt zur Erde zurückkehren.

Die Besatzung an Bord von Atlantis schaute noch ein letztes Mal in ihr Heimatsystem und dann beschleunigte Sheppard Atlantis aus dem Erdorbit und er aktivierte ein neues System, welches McKay in den neuen Techniken gefunden hatte und es auch schon gebaut und installiert hatte. Es war ein System, welches ein Wurmloch im Raum ohne ein Stargate stabilisieren sollte.

Von Atlantis aus schossen einige leuchtende Strahlen in den Raum und vor Atlantis öffnete sich ein riesiges Wurmloch. Die Pegasus und die Daedalus flogen hinein und gleich darauf folgte ihnen Atlantis. Die Reise sollte nur wenige Minuten dauern, und so war es auch. Allerdings war die Reise nicht so wie durch ein Stargate, sondern eher so wie durch den Hyperraum. Und während sie flogen, veränderte sich einmal kurz der Tunnel, nahm dann aber wieder die vorherige Färbung an.


	40. Alternatives Universum

**Teil 40: Alternatives Universum**

**Pegasusgalaxie, Orbit über Atlantia, wenige Minuten später**

Plötzlich öffnete sich ein riesiges Wurmloch und die Pegasus und Daedalus kamen heraus. Gleich darauf folgte ihnen Atlantis.

**

* * *

Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

Präsident Hayes war mit seinen Secret Service Agenten im Kontrollraum. Dr. Weir, McKay, Teyla und Ronon waren ebenfalls im Raum, General Sheppard war im Thronraum und steuerte die Stadt. Während sie in einen Landeanflug gingen, fing die Sensorenkonsole an zu piepsen. McKay ging hinüber und schaute sich diese an. Er sah, dass es plötzlich wieder mehr Hiveschiffe gab, als zuvor. Es waren 57 Stück. Und einige waren in der Milchstraße. Aber vor ihrem Eintritt in das Wurmloch hatten sie keine Hives in der Milchstraße geortet. Und auch von der zweiten Stadt bekamen sie kein Signal.

„Dr. McKay?", kam es von Dr. Weir.

„Laut unseren Mittelstreckensensoren gibt es 57 Hives. Und einige davon sind in der Milchstraße. Ich vermute, dass wir irgendwie in einem anderen Universum gelandet sind."

„Und was können wir jetzt machen?"

„Wir müssen jetzt auf jeden Fall erst einmal den Wurmlochgenerator untersuchen und dann können wir sagen, ob es an diesem lag und dann vielleicht einen Weg zurück finden. Aber um sicherzustellen, ob wir im richtigen Universum sind, sollten wir vielleicht die Erde anwählen und einfach nachfragen."

„OK, dann tun sie das. Und wir können auch gleich feststellen, ob wir in der richtigen Zeit sind."

„Das können wir auch über die Sternenkonstellationen." McKay wandte sich einer Konsole zu und tippte etwas darauf ein. „OK, wir sind schon einmal in der richtigen Zeit."

„Dann wählen Sie die Erde an, Dr.", meldete sich jetzt Hayes zu Wort. McKay nickte nur und ging zum DHD hinüber und gab dort die Koordinaten für die Erde ein. Das Wurmloch baute sich auf und Dr. Weir aktivierte ihr Funkgerät.

„Dr. Weir an SGC, bitte kommen."

„_Hier spricht General Landry, wer sind sie? Dr. Weir wurde getötet, als Atlantis zerstört wurde!"_

„Oh, ich bin Dr. Weir, aber wenn Atlantis hier zerstört wurde, dann bin ich hier sicherlich tot und wir sind in einem anderen Universum gelandet."

„_OK, das klingt zwar sehr verrückt, aber ich glaube es Ihnen. Aber wie sind Sie in dieses Universum gekommen? Und wo sind Sie?"_

„Wir sind in Atlantis."

„_In Atlantis? Sie sind mit der ganzen Stadt in unser Universum gekommen?"_

„Genau. Wenn wir Ihnen irgendwie helfen können, wir haben gerade genug Zeit."

„_Wir bräuchten eigentlich einige Schiffe oder ein ZPM für den Außenposten in der Antarktis, aber wenn sie die Stadt haben, dann haben Sie sicherlich keine Schiffe dabei und das ZPM werden Sie sicherlich selber brauchen."_

„Oh, warten Sie, ich werde kurz nachfragen, ob wir das machen können."

Dr. Weir unterbrach kurz den Kontakt und wandte sich an den Präsidenten. Dieser machte nur eine Handbewegung, dass es kein Problem wäre, den Menschen in diesem Universum zu helfen. Sie aktivierte ihr Funkgerät wieder und fuhr fort:

„Ich habe den Präsidenten gefragt und habe die Erlaubnis. Wir können Ihnen helfen."

Sie hörte, wie Landry am anderen Ende stockte.

„_Der Präsident? Sie haben Ihren Präsidenten in Atlantis? Mit den Wraith vor Ihrer Türe?"_

„Oh, wir sind hier absolut sicher. Uns kann nichts passieren, ich hätte da auch eher Angst um die Wraith als um uns, Sir."

„_Was? Wieso das?"_

„Oh, wir haben genug Energie und Drohnen, um es mit allen Hives auf einmal aufzunehmen. Zudem haben wir zwei Schiffe im System, die wir Notfalls auch noch zur Verteidigung einsetzen können."

„_Was heißt genug Energie und Drohnen, Dr.?"_

„Oh, wir haben einige ZPMs und ein die Lager von Atlantis sind voller Drohnen."

„_Einige ZPMs? Wieviele sind das genau?"_

„Nur 120 Stück im Lager."

„_120 Stück? Können Sie uns davon einige geben? Oder können Sie vielleicht die Wraith für uns vernichten? Unseren Informationen zufolge sind gerade alle Hives auf dem Weg zur Erde. Und sie sammeln sich alle irgendwo im Raum nur wenige Stunden von der Erde entfernt. In weniger als einem Tag müssten alle Hives dort angekommen sein und dann starten sie den Angriff auf die Erde."_

„Hm, ok, wir helfen ihnen. Ich werde ein ZPM vorbereiten lassen und es in wenigen Minuten durch das Gate schicken. Wir werden dann noch einmal neu anwählen."

Einige Minuten später stand ein kleiner Koffer mit einem ZPM als Inhalt im Torraum. Daneben stand ein Techniker, welcher dieses geholt hatte und es nun durch das Tor warf. Zuvor hatte Weir noch den IDC für die Iris zur Erde geschickt, um auch wirklich sicher zu gehen und dann sendeten sie das ZPM. Kaum war es hindurch, deaktivierte sich das Tor und General Sheppard aktivierte den Hyperantrieb, nachdem die Daedalus und Pegasus auf Atlantis gelandet waren. McKay und Zelenka untersuchten währenddessen den Wurmlochgenerator und das Sprungprotokoll.

Sie waren immer noch einen Tag im Hyperraum und die Wraith nur noch wenige Minuten von der Erde entfernt, als McKay und Zelenka endlich den Fehler gefunden und korrigiert hatten. Sie teilten das Sheppard mit und dieser deaktivierte den Hyperraumantrieb und sie schossen aus diesem in den Normalraum über. Gleich darauf aktivierte er den Wurmlochgenerator und sie traten in dieses ein. Währen der Reise durch das Wurmloch starteten die Daedalus und Pegasus leicht von Atlantis, blieben jedoch noch in der Nähe, um nicht von den Energien des Wurmlochs zerrissen zu werden. Als sie über der Erde austraten, flogen die beiden etwas weg und positionierten sich in der Nähe von Atlantis. Im Orbit wartete schon die Odyssey, aber keine Prometheus und keine Daedalus, da beide bei der Verteidigung von Atlantis zerstört wurden, wie ihnen General Landry bei ihrer Ankunft mitteilte, als Dr. Weir danach fragte. Keine Minute später kamen alle Wraith-Hives im Sonnensystem an.

**

* * *

Hive**

Auf der Brücke stand die oberste Queen der Wraith. Durch ihre geistige Verbindung mit den anderen niedrigeren Königinnen wusste sie alles was in den 57 Hive-Schiffen vorging. Auch sah sie sofort, als sie im System ankamen, dass zwei Schiffe der Tau'ri neben einem Kriegsschiff der Antiker schwebten und darunter sah sie Atlantis.

Atlantis, welches sie zerstört hatten. Sie hatten sogar zwei Schiffe der Tau'ri dabei zerstört. Sie hatten die Stadt zerstört, als die Tau'ri versucht hatten, diese zu tarnen und den Schild abgeschaltet hatten. Danach hatten sie die Trümmer geborgen und daraus ihren eigenen intergalaktischen Hyperraumantrieb entwickelt.

Mit diesem waren sie in die andere Galaxie geflogen und nun waren sie alle bei ihrem neuen Weidegrund angekommen, aber die Stadt war wieder da. Aber die Stadt hatte nicht einmal eine Chance gegen 10 Hives im letzten großen Krieg gegen die Antiker gehabt. Und die Antiker hatten noch einige weitere Städte gebaut, welche sie in der Pegasusgalaxie gefunden hatten, mit Hilfe der Datenbank von Atlantis, aber alle diese Städte waren genau gleich gewesen und hatten genau die gleiche Technologie eingebaut wie Atlantis.

Sie gab den Hives den Befehl zum Angriff und kontrollierte deren Bewegungen über ihre Gedanken.

**

* * *

Odyssey, Kommandobrücke, kurz zuvor**

„Sir, soeben ist Atlantis im System angekommen, sie haben die Daedalus und das Antikerschiff Pegasus dabei, Sir."

„Öffnen Sie einen Kanal, Airman."

„Ist offen, Sir."

„Odyssey an Atlantis, bitte kommen."

„_Hier spricht General Sheppard aus Atlantis, Odyssey, ziehen Sie sich zurück, wir werden uns allein um die Wraith kümmern."_

„Ja, Sir."

„_Die Wraith müssten in Kürze im System ankommen. Und zwar in der Nähe vom Mars."_

„Verstanden, Sir. Wie lange genau, bis sie ankommen, und wie können Sie uns helfen? Unser Atlantis wurde zerstört, Sir."

„_Ich weiß, General Landry hat es uns mitgeteilt. Ah, warten Sie kurz_." Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen und eine Minute später wieder aufgebaut. _„General Landry hat uns soeben mitgeteilt, was mit der Prometheus und der Daedalus hier passiert ist. Und zu ihrer Frage: Sie werden schon sehen. Daedalus hat ein Asgard-Schild und Pegasus ein Antiker-Schild, welche von je einem ZPM angetrieben werden. Atlantis hat _… BEEP! …_ Oh, die Wraith sind angekommen, wir werden uns später über genauere Dinge unterhalten, den Rest werden Sie schon sehen."_

„Ja, Sir."

Und dann wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen und eine andere sofort geöffnet. Über den Flottenkanal gab Sheppard ihnen Befehle, wohin sie sich zurückziehen sollten, während sich die Hives den Schiffen und der Stadt näherten.

Atlantis näherte sich zusammen mit der Daedalus und der Pegasus den Hives, wobei sich Daedalus und Pegasus hinter Atlantis aufhielten, um vom Schild der Stadt geschützt zu werden. Dann eröffneten die Hives das Feuer auf Atlantis.

Die Energiegeschosse flogen durch den Raum und ließen den Schild von Atlantis aufleuchten. In der Stadt wurden die immensen Energiemengen aus den Geschossen, welche der Schildgenerator ausspuckte, über Leitungen direkt in den Subraumspeicher geleitet. Davon hatten die Wraith keine Ahnung, denn sonst hätten sie nicht mit voller Leistung weiter gefeuert, während sie sich Atlantis näherten, sondern sie hätten das Feuer eingestellt und wären auf einen Kollisionskurs mit Atlantis gegangen, denn laut McKay würde der Schild bei der jetzigen Aufladung maximal zehn Hives standhalten, vielleicht mehr, wenn sie schnell genug die ZPMs zwischen den Aufschlägen wechseln konnten. Die drei ZPMs würden maximal drei Aufschlägen standhalten, womöglich aber schon beim dritten, je nach Aufschlagsgeschwindigkeit, zusammenbrechen.

Aber die Hives feuerten fröhlich weiter und Sheppard startete alle fünfzehn der neuen Drohnen, welche auf die Hives zuschossen und jeglichem defensiven Feuer auswichen. Es waren nur fünfzehn Stück, da sich nach dem Kampf mit den Ha'taks herausgestellt hatte, dass wenn mehr als fünfzehn der neuen Drohnen auf einmal aktiv waren, sich ein schwarzes Loch bilden konnte und das würden sie nur im äußersten Notfall einsetzten, erst wenn sie gar keine andere Chance mehr hatten.

Viele Darts versuchten die Drohnen abzufangen und versuchten, in deren Weg zu fliegen, aber nur einer kam wirklich in den Weg von einer Drohne und diese schoss in den Dart hinein und dieser explodierte. Die Drohne flog einfach dahinter weiter und schoss auf das nächste Hive zu.

Die Drohnen krachten auf die äußere Hülle und durchschlugen diese. Sie flogen weiter ins Zentrum des Schiffes und durchschlugen noch einige Wände. Auf ihrem Weg töteten sie noch einige Wraith und als sie dann an ihrem Ziel ankamen, saugten sie einen Teil der Schiffe auf und die Explosion, die von ihnen ausging, zerstörte das ganze Schiff und stoppte wieder, wie schon bei den Goa'uld-Schiffen bei dem Angriff auf die Erde, an einem unsichtbaren Schild. Dann saugten sie die Trümmer der zerstörten Hives auf und saßen dann im Raum. Kaum hatte Sheppard die Kontrolle über die Drohnen zurück, steuerte er diese auf die nächsten Hives zu.

Dann kamen die Pegasus und Daedalus hinter Atlantis hervor. Die Pegasus zerstörte sofort ein Hive, wurde jedoch sogleich, ebenso wie die Daedalus, von fünf Hives beschossen.

**

* * *

Kommandobrücke, Pegasus**

Colonel Schultz saß im Kommandosessel und gab Befehle. Auf einem Bildschirm vor ihm zählte eine Uhr herunter, bis die Hauptkanone wieder einsatzbereit war.

„Sir, Atlantis hat soeben fünfzehn Hives zerstört."

„OK, bringen Sie uns in eine Schussposition, Hauptwaffe auf mein Signal feuern und ich will wissen, wenn wir freie Schussbahn haben!

„Ja, Sir!"

Der Antrieb der Pegasus flammte auf und sie schoss hinter Atlantis hervor, auf der anderen Seite tat es ihr die Daedalus gleich.

„Wir sind frei von Atlantis, Sir."

„Hauptkanone, Feuer! Drohnen los, wir müssen die Darts abfangen, bevor sie die Erde erreichen!"

Die Befehle wurden ohne einen Ton ausgeführt, die Hauptkanone feuerte und ein Hive wurde in Stücke gerissen. Von der Pegasus starteten einige tausend Drohnen und schossen auf die Darts zu.

„Sir, es sind zu viele Darts! Wir können sie nicht alle abfangen! Und Atlantis ist mit den Hives beschäftigt, Sir!"

„Wie viele sind durchgekommen?"

„Bisher 3.000, Sir."

„Pegasus an Odyssey, 3.000 Darts sind auf dem Weg zur Erde, mehr sind noch bei den Hives."

„_Hier General Sheppard, ich habe Ihre Mitteilung gehört, Pegasus. Daedalus und Pegasus, ziehen Sie sich zurück zur Erde und helfen Sie bei der Verteidigung!"_

„Sofort, Sir."

„_Hier Odyssey. Wir warten und versuchen die Darts abzufangen, bis Sie ankommen."_

„Wir machen uns auf den Weg, Odyssey, General."

Colonel Schultz nickte einem der Soldaten zu und dieser gab die entsprechenden Befehle in die Konsole vor sich ein. Wenige Sekunden später schoss die Pegasus in den Hyperraum. Einige Kilometer entfernt verschwand die Daedalus ebenfalls im Hyperraum.

**

* * *

Erdorbit, kurz darauf**

Zwei Hyperraumfenster öffneten sich und die Pegasus und die Daedalus kamen heraus. Im Orbit über der Erde wartete schon die Odyssey, welche schon von einigen Darts umkreist wurde. Diese wurden zwar so schnell von den Railguns der Odyssey zerstört, dass der Raum um die Odyssey herum ständig aufleuchtete, aber es kamen immer mehr.

Die Daedalus bewegte sich auf die Odyssey zu und bezog neben dieser Stellung. Die zwei Schiffe zerstörten die ankommenden Darts, doch plötzlich kamen keine mehr.

**

* * *

Odyssey, Kommandobrücke**

„Sir, es kommen keine Darts mehr. Sie sammeln sich irgendwo zwischen uns und Atlantis!"

„Das sind keine guten Nachrichten! Wenn die Darts alle auf einmal kommen, haben wir keine Chance gegen sie! Wie steht es um unsere Schilde?"

„38, Sir. Langsam wieder aufladend."

„OK, können wir das beschleunigen?"

„Nicht, solange wir so wenig Energie haben."

„Odyssey an Daedalus, unsere Schilde sind bei 38. Wir können keinen Angriff von einer großen Gruppe Darts auf einmal verkraften."

„_Hier Daedalus, wir haben verstanden, ziehen Sie sich zurück. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir den Außenposten in der Antarktis aktivieren!"_

„_Hier Antiker-Außenposten, wir aktivieren die Waffe auf Ihren Befehl, Daedalus."_

„_Verstanden, Außenposten. Stand By für Feuerbefehl."_

„Sir, die Darts kommen in einer engen Formation! 2.000 Stück."

**

* * *

Pegasus, Kommandobrücke**

„Sie kommen, Sir. Enge Formation."

„Gut. Hauptkanone ausrichten! … Feuer!"

Die Hauptkanone feuerte und der Strahl schoss in die Formation hinein und zerstörte sofort etwas über 200 Schiffe. Von der Daedalus und der Odyssey aus starteten je 20 F-302, wobei die 302er der Daedalus eine etwas andere Konfiguration hatten als die von der Odyssey. Dank der neuen Techniken der Antiker hatten sie die 302er mit einem starken Schildgenerator ausgerüstet und ihr noch einige andere Verbesserungen verpasst. Der Unterschied zeigte sich schnell, als die insgesamt 40 302er gegen die noch verbleibenden 1.800 Darts kämpften.

Zusätzlich starteten noch alle Jumperstaffeln von Atlantis, um bei der Verteidigung mitzuhelfen, während Atlantis gegen die Hives kämpfte. Inzwischen hatten die Drohnen 15 weitere vernichtet und die Energiewaffen von Atlantis zerstörten ein Hive nach dem anderen. Inzwischen waren von den 57 ursprünglichen nur noch 20 übrig.

Anscheinend hatte eine Wraith-Queen ihre bevorstehende Niederlage eingesehen, denn …

„Sir, eines der Hives hat sich soeben von den anderen entfernt! Es ist auf einem Kurs aus dem System. Es läd seinen Hyperraumantrieb auf! Noch eine Minute bis zur vollständigen Aufladung!"

„Geben Sie sofort General Sheppard bescheid! Wir dürfen kein einziges Hive entwischen lassen!"

**

* * *

Atlantis, Thronraum**

Sheppard sah, wie sich eines der Hives entfernte, jedoch konnte er nichts tun, denn die 15 Superdrohnen waren im Augenblick in anderen Hives gefangen und dann würde es schon zu spät sein, das Hive einzuholen. Sie würden es ein andermal verfolgen müssen. Er dachte daran, dass man es unbedingt zerstören müsste sodass nicht die ganze Galaxie von den Wraith überschwemmt würde, und er wusste, dass keine Reaktion von Atlantis kommen konnte. Dann aber passierte doch etwas. Sheppard sah auf seinen Sensoren, wie sich ein ihm unbekannter Hangar öffnete, was eigentlich unmöglich war, denn nach dem Einsetzen der ZPMs und der verbesserten Produktion hatte er sich genau angesehen, wo welche Hangars und Waffen platziert waren, diesen kannte er jedoch nicht.

Heraus kam auch kein Jumper sondern etwas anderes. Es war ein pechschwarzes, spitzes Objekt. Es hatte eine einzige glatte Oberfläche, welche aber nicht spiegelte und nur ein Antrieb am hinteren Ende war zu erkennen, welcher aber nicht leuchtete, sondern es schien, als ob er, wie der Rest des Objektes eher alles Licht in der Umgebung einsaugen würde.

Dann aber aktivierte es einen Tarnschirm und das schwarze Objekt verschwand. Hätte Sheppard auf die Sensoren der anderen Schiffe zugreifen können, hätten ihm diese gesagt, dass das Objekt schon vor der Tarnung nicht da war, allerdings war es auf seinen Sensoren noch zu sehen. Hätte er die Sensordaten genau analysiert, dann hätte er festgestellt, dass das Objekt nicht einmal auf den Antikersensoren zu sehen war, sondern es ein Signal über seine genaue Position an Atlantis sendete.

Das Objekt schoss unter seinem Tarnschirm in Richtung Hive. Auf den Sensoren sah es plötzlich so aus, als ob es stocken würde und dann beschleunigte es plötzlich auf annähernd Lichtgeschwindigkeit innerhalb von weniger als einer halben Sekunde. Das flüchtende Hive war schon etwa 10 Lichtsekunden entfernt und es waren nur noch 4 Sekunden bis zum Übergang des Hives in den Hyperraum.

Im **Kontrollraum** von Atlantis sahen Hayes, Weir, McKay und Zelenka, wie sich der Punkt auf den Sensoren mit rasender Geschwindigkeit dem Hive näherte. McKay berechnete im Kopf schnell unbewusst die Geschwindigkeit des Objekts und kam zu dem Schluss, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, dann aber hörte er Zelenka neben sich keuchen. Sie sahen sich an und dann wieder auf den Bildschirm. Sie waren sich unausgesprochen einig, dass das nicht möglich war. Das Objekt flog schneller als das Licht! Ohne Hyperantrieb im Normalraum!

Nach drei Sekunden hatte es die zwanzig Lichtsekunden hinter sich gelassen und war bei dem Hive angelangt und schoss dann mit enormer Geschwindigkeit in einen Wraith-Cruiser, der zufällig im Weg war. Die Bewegungsenergie des Objektes war so groß, dass es auf der anderen Seite des Cruisers wieder herauskam und hinter sich nur eine Spur der Zerstörung hinterlassen hatte. Dabei hatte es auch den Hyperraumantrieb des Cruisers beschädigt, welcher sich nun auflud und sich dem schnell dem kritischen Punkt näherte.

Das Objekt schoss nun direkt auf das Hive zu und schlug auf diesem ein. Es bohrte sich hindurch und detonierte dann auf halbem Weg. Die Explosion war so grell, dass für die Besatzung von Atlantis zwanzig Sekunden später schien, als das Licht ankam, als ob eine zweite Sonne aufgegangen sei. Und es ließ auch nicht nach, sondern blieb gleich in der Helligkeit.

Kurz darauf wurden fünfzehn weitere Hives von den Superdrohnen vernichtet und so blieben nur noch vier. Diese drehten alle ab und versuchten in den Hyperraum zu gelangen, während sie weiter auf Atlantis schossen. Jedoch konnten sie die Superdrohnen der Antiker nicht abwehren und so wurden auch die letzten vier Hives zerstört.

Der Kampf gegen die Hives war gewonnen, aber der Kampf gegen die 1.800 Darts in der Erdatmosphäre und die 8.000 weiteren, die von den anderen Hives noch gestartet waren und gegen die kleineren Kreuzer der Wraith noch nicht.

**

* * *

Daedalus, kurz zuvor**

„_Hier Blue Leader! Ich habe einen hinter mir! _BAM_ … uhu … bin getroffen! … Erbitte Abholu…"_

„Hier Pegasus, an Außenposten! Feuern! Sofort!"

„Darts auf Kollisionskurs!"

„Ausweichmanöver! Alle Railguns auf eingehende Darts richten!"

„Einschlag!"

„Schild hält!"

„Einschlag!"

„Schild bei 90!"

„Ein kleiner Kreuzer kommt direkt auf uns zu!"

„Das halten unsere Schilde nicht aus!"

„Einschlag!"

„Schilde offline! Hüllenbruch auf Deck 6! Hüllenintegrität bei 70!"

„Wir verschwinden von hier! Hyperraumsprung auf die andere Seite der Erde!"

„Hyperraumantrieb irreparabel ausgefallen! Sub-Licht bei 60!"

„Waffen?"

„Alle aus."

„OK! Dann bringt uns hier mit maximaler Sub-Lichtleistung raus!"

„Ja, Sir!"

Während die Daedalus nur beschädigt wurde durch den Aufschlag des kleinen Kreuzers, wurde die Odyssey, welche keinen ZPM-betriebenen Schild hatte, vollständig zerstört. Die Besatzung konnte sich gerade noch so mit Hilfe der Asgardtransporter retten, aber das Schiff war verloren.

Dann kamen die Drohnen aus dem Außenposten in der Antarktis und zerstörten nach und nach die Darts, allerdings waren es so viele, sodass es nur langsam vor sich ging. Dann kam plötzlich Atlantis aus dem Hyperraum und schwebte über dem Kampf. Die Darts drehten ab und schossen plötzlich in Richtung Erde, allerdings wurden sie mit den Drohnen aus Atlantis und dem Außenposten zerstört.

Die Trümmer des Kampfes verglühten in der Erdatmosphäre. Der Kampf war gewonnen.

Allerdings gab es noch ein Problem.

Die Zerstörung des flüchtenden Hives durch das Objekt hatte eine kleine Sonne geschaffen, welche immer mehr Asteroiden aus dem Asteroidengürtel in sich hineinzog und dadurch wuchs.

**

* * *

Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

„Dr. McKay, können wir diese künstliche Sonne irgendwie vernichten?"

„Geben Sie mir etwas Zeit, Dr. Weir."

„OK, die haben Sie. Der Präsident und ich werden uns in wenigen Minuten mit seinem Gegensatz auf dieser Welt treffen, um über verschiedene Dinge zu diskutieren. Sie wollen ZPMs und wir werden sie ihnen vermutlich geben. Wenn wir wieder da sind, möchte ich eine Lösung von Ihnen, McKay!"

„ZPMs? Das ist es! Wir können der künstlichen Sonne die Energie entziehen, indem wir sie gänzlich in ZPMs umwandeln oder sie direkt in unseren eingebauten Speicher laden!"

„Dann laden wir es in den internen Speicher! Je mehr Energie wir darin haben, desto besser. Tun Sie es!"

„OK, wir werden uns mit Atlantis relativ nahe heranbewegen und dann die Sonne mit unserem Schild …"

„Ja, ja, Dr.! Machen Sie sich an die Arbeit!"

Eine Stunde später hatte McKay die entsprechenden Codes in den Hauptcomputer der Stadt eingegeben und sie bewegte sich auf die Sonne zu, welche schon auf eine beachtliche Größe angewachsen war. Sie zog ihre Energie nicht nur aus den Asteroiden, denn sonst hätte sie nicht so schnell wachsen können. Sie war schon zu zwei Drittel der Größe der Sonne angekommen, als Atlantis an den Punkt kam, an dem es ohne Schild nicht mehr auszuhalten gewesen wäre. Das Wachstum des Sterns war nach einer späteren Analyse exponentiell!

In der vergangenen Stunde hatten sich Präsident Hayes und Dr. Weir mit den Vertretern der Erde in dieser alternativen Realität getroffen und einige Bedingungen abgeschlossen. Sie würden den Menschen hier helfen und würden dafür einige Technologien bekommen, die in ihrem Universum noch niemand entdeckt hatte, da hier die Stargate-Operationen nach der Zerstörung von Atlantis in einer ganz anderen Art abgelaufen waren.

Atlantis näherte sich der Sonne und landete auf dieser. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie schon so große wie die echte Sonne und der Asteroidengürtel wurde immer mehr aufgesaugt und sie fing auch schon an, Materie von den umliegenden Planeten zu ziehen, wenn es auch nur so gering war, dass es niemand merkte. Und dann expandierte sich plötzlich der Schild von Atlantis und schloss sich um den gesamten Stern. Aber etwas lief nicht so, wie es eigentlich sollte.

**

* * *

Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

McKay stand an der Hauptsteuerkonsole, um die ‚Zerstörung' der Sonne zu überwachen. Plötzlich kam ein Alarm und auf den Konsolen gab es plötzlich andere Meldungen. Ein Programm war erweckt worden. Eines, das schon vor der Flucht der Antiker aus der Pegasusgalaxie nur ein einziges Mal eingesetzt worden war, um die größte Erfindung der Antiker zu schützen.


	41. Die Megastadt

**Teil 41: Die Megastadt**

**Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

McKay starrte ungläubig auf die Konsolen vor sich und fragte sich, was nun schon wieder falsch gelaufen war. Als er realisierte, was genau passierte, brach er zusammen, fasste sich aber sofort wieder und gab Befehle auf seinem Laptop ein, um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen. Das Programm wurde ausgeführt und der Schild leuchtete gleißend hell auf, als dieser auf die Oberfläche des Sterns drückte. Der Stern schrumpfte und der Schild leuchtete immer heller. Dann, mit einem Schlag, war der Stern verschwunden und stattdessen saß dort etwas, das aussah wie eine Antikerstadt ähnlich wie Atlantis. Jedoch schaute niemand auf die Sensoren und so bemerkte niemand in Atlantis die Abweichung, welche in dieser Stadt bestand. Auch nicht General Sheppard, da dieser aus dem Kontrollraum hinaus schaute und nicht im Thron saß und die Stadt steuerte.

„SG-1 und AR-1, macht auch bereit, wir schauen uns mal an, was es in dieser Stadt so alles gibt. General O'Neill? Möchten Sie uns begleiten, Sir?", fragte General Sheppard.

„Immer wieder gerne, John."

„OK, Sir. In 15 Minuten im Hauptjumperhangar?"

Alle nickten und liefen sofort aus dem Kontrollraum, um in die entsprechenden Schutzanzüge zu wechseln. 14 Minuten später waren alle im Jumperhangar versammelt und O'Neill und Sheppard setzten sich in die Pilotensitze des Jumpers, während McKay und Carter sich in die Sitze dahinter setzten, um die Sensoren zu überwachen. Auch ihnen entging dabei ein kleines, aber dennoch nicht unwichtiges Detail über die andere Stadt. Mitchell, Teal'c, Daniel, Teyla, Beckett und Ronon blieben im hinteren Teil des Jumpers und blickten nach vorne, um auch etwas zu sehen. Dann schloss sich die Hintere Türe des Jumpers und sie hoben ab und flogen aus Atlantis heraus. Sofort neigte sich der Jumper in Richtung der anderen Stadt und flog los.

Nach einer Minute fragten sich alle, wie lange es denn noch dauern könnte und O'Neill sagte:

„Sheppard? Geht das denn nicht schneller?"

„Nein, die Jumper …", er wollte eigentlich sagen haben keinen Hyperantrieb, jedoch aktivierte sich die holografische Anzeige und als er sah was dort stand brach er ab. Der Jumper hatte einen Hyperantrieb!

„Was ist, Sheppard?"

„Der Jumper hat einen Hyperantrieb!"

„Das ist aber nicht normal!", kam es von McKay. „Normalerweise hat kein Jumper einen Hyperantrieb! Alle die wir uns angeschaut haben hatten keinen!"

„Vielleicht kam es erst nach der Einspeisung unserer Daten, dass alle Jumper überarbeitet wurden und jetzt einen Hyperantrieb haben. Wir sollten nach unserer Rückkehr überprüfen, was sonst noch alles an den Jumpern hinzugefügt wurde."

„Tun Sie das, Carter! Und Sie auch, McKay!", sagte O'Neill"

„Wie weit ist es denn noch zu dieser Stadt? Normalerweise hätten wir schon längs da sein müssen, aber anscheinen bewegt sie sich immer weiter weg!", kam ein empörter Ausruf von Sheppard. Die Anzeige aktivierte sich und zeigte ihm die Entfernung an. Als er sah, was da stand, fragte er ungläubig: „McKay? Carter? Wie weit ist die Stadt noch weg? Und wie riesig ist diese Stadt?"

Zum ersten Mal schauten die beiden wirklich richtig auf die Sensoren und als sie sahen was da stand, mussten sie erst einmal Luft holen. Die Stadt sah zwar aus, als ob sie nur noch wenige Kilometer entfernt sein müsste, aber das hatte sich auch schon vor 5 Minuten, als sie von Atlantis aufgebrochen waren. In Wirklichkeit aber war die Stadt viel viel weiter entfernt und auch sehr viel größer.

„Carter? McKay?", fragte General O'Neill.

Die beiden schauten sich an und wandten sich dann O'Neill und Sheppard zu. Bevor sie antworten konnten, kam es von Daniel:

„Wie groß ist diese Stadt, dass wir sie von hier aus sehen, als ob sie so groß wäre wie Atlantis?"

„Laut unseren Sensoren ist sie riesig! 16.000 Kilometer von einem Ende zum anderen! Das ist eine Megastadt! Größer als die Erde!"

„16.000 km?", kam es von allen völlig ungläubig.

„Wie kann eine so große Konstruktion innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden gebaut werden, Dr. McKay?", fragte Teyla.

„Oh, sie wurde nicht gebaut.", sagte Carter: „Sie war schon vorher da, die Antiker haben sie gebaut und dann in eine Dimensionsblase gesteckt, die nur durch dieses Programm und die Zerstörung dieser Sonne aufgelöst werden konnte, wenn ich die Informationen hier richtig deute. Sie haben sie auch durch die Zerstörung einer Sonne in diese Blase beko…", Carter brach ab, als plötzlich ein Strahl aus der Megastadt schoss und den Jumper einhüllte.

* * *

In Atlantis hatten alle im Kontrollraum gesehen, wie plötzlich ein Strahl aus der anderen Stadt schoss und den Jumper einhüllte. Der Jumper beschleunigte und raste den Strahl entlang auf die andere Stadt zu. Der Jumper kam landete in der anderen Stadt und der Strahl erlosch. Dann kam ein Funkspruch aus den Lautsprechern des Kontrollraums:

„_Hier General Sheppard, wir sind jetzt in der Stadt. Anscheinend ist hier niemand. Wie melden uns, wenn wir etwas finden. Sheppard out."_

* * *

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, als sie den Strahl entlang schossen. Sheppard versuchte den Jumper zu lenken, aber dieser reagierte nicht auf seine Befehle. Als sie dann am Rande der Stadt ankamen, schossen sie über Gebäude und dann unter anderen hindurch und manchmal auch zwischen einzelnen Gebäudeteilen hindurch. Sie näherten sich immer mehr dem zentralen Turm der Stadt. Dort öffnete sich ein Schott und der Jumper schoss hinein. Dahinter lag ein Raum, der voller Jumper war. Alle Wände waren mit Jumpern voll und an den Wänden waren einige Türen. Der Jumper landete automatisch auf einem der freien Stellplätze und sie stiegen aus, nachdem Sheppard eine Nachricht an Atlantis geschickt hatte.

Sie waren alle in voller Kampfmontur mit aktivierten Körperschilden. Sie schauten sich in dem Raum um und dann suchten sie ihren Weg in den Kontrollraum. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen sie an mehreren Fenstern vorbei und als sie einmal hinausschauten, sah McKay etwas, dass ihn stutzen lies.

„General Sheppard? Sehen sie auch diese Form, die an den Umriss von Atlantis erinnert? Dort unten?" Er zeigt an die Stelle, wo eine ebene Fläche in der Form von Atlantis war mit einem Loch in der Mitte.

„Ja, das sieht aus wie eine Landeplattform für eine Antikerstadt. Vielleicht gibt es noch mehr?"

„Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich. Wir sollten uns jetzt aber auf den Weg in den Kontrollraum machen."

Und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Als sie an einigen weiteren Fenstern vorbeikamen und hinausschauten, sahen sie, dass es noch mehr solche Landeplattformen gab. Sehr viele mehr. Dann kamen sie endlich in den Kontrollraum.

Als sie den Raum betraten, blieben sie wie geschockt stehen. Dieser Kontrollraum war nicht so klein wie der von Atlantis, sondern sehr viel größer. So hatte er nicht einen Durchmesser von nur 20 Metern wie der von Atlantis, sondern einen von 400 Metern. Und was ebenfalls anders war, war der Aufbau des Raums. Die Kontrollfläche war viel größer und es gab noch einen Thron, jedoch sah dieser nicht so aus wie ein normaler Antiker-Thron, sondern neuer, moderner.

Und dort, wo das Stargate eigentlich sein sollte, war nicht nur ein Tor, sondern zwei. Und sie hatten unterschiedliche Größen. Das kleinere war so groß wie ein normales Pegasus-Stargate, nur das es blendend weiß war und der innere Ring zum Wählen fehlte. Das zweite Tor war merklich größer und hatte einen Innendurchmesser von 30 Metern und war ebenfalls blendend weiß. Und es bestand ebenfalls aus nur einem Ring. In der Decke und im Boden waren jedoch keine Öffnungen zu sehen, die einen Jumper oder ein anderes Schiff hereinlassen hätten können.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg in den Kontrollbereich des Raumes und von dort aus kontaktierten sie Atlantis.

„Hier spricht General O'Neill an Atlantis. Bitte kommen!"

„_Hier Dr. Weir, was gibt es General?"_

„Die Stadt scheint unbewohnt zu sein, und wir sind gerade im Kontrollraum und versuchen uns Zugriff zu verschaffen."

„_OK, gibt es sonst noch etwas?"_

„Ja, anscheinend kommt diese Stadt ursprünglich aus unserer Dimension und ist von den Antikern erbaut worden. Zudem ist diese Stadt eher ein eigener Planet, da sie einen Durchmesser von 16.000 km hat!"

„_16.000 km? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?"_

„Ja, dies ist sozusagen eine Megastadt! Und wir haben noch einige andere Dinge gefunden, die sicherlich interessant sein sollten. Anscheinend hat diese Stadt ein automatisches Landesystem, um alles ankommenden Schiffe zu dem gewünschten Landeplatz zu bringen. Das war der grüne Strahl, den sie vorher gesehen haben. McKay und Carter überprüfen im Augenblick die Systeme und werden mir sicherlich bald sagen können, ob es irgendwelche Maßnahmen gibt, die verhindern, das Atlantis hier landen kann."

„_OK, noch etwas?"_

„Nein, Sie hören von uns, Dr. Weir."

Und dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen. O'Neill wandte sich Carter und McKay zu, die in verschiedene Konsolen vertieft waren.

„Carter! McKay! Haben Sie etwas gefunden?"

„Nein, Sir. Es sollte für Atlantis sicher sein zu landen."

„OK, suchen Sie weiter! Ich will absolut sicher sein. Wenn Sie in zehn Minuten noch nichts gefunden haben, gebe ich Atlantis Bescheid zu landen."

„Ja, Sir."

Und die beiden machten sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Währenddessen schauten sich die anderen den Kontrollraum an und als Mitchell auf einen Knopf an einer der Konsolen drückte, aktivierte sich plötzlich ein Schild über dem kleinen Stargate und eine Metallfläche war plötzlich vor dem Tor zu sehen. Als Mitchell noch einmal darauf drückte, verschwanden der Schild und die Metallfläche wieder.

Zehn Minuten später gab O'Neill Atlantis Bescheid und dieses bewegte sich daraufhin auf die Megastadt zu. Als sie in die Nähe kam, aktivierte sich der Strahl, der zuvor schon den Jumper erfasst hatte und brachte Atlantis auf die Spitze des Hauptturms, wo ebenfalls eine Landeplattform war. Dann kamen Soldaten und Wissenschaftler aus Atlantis und halfen beim Erkunden der Stadt. Als Sheppard sich in den Thron setzte, leuchtete dieser auf und teilte ihm mit, dass sie sich in der falschen Realität befanden. Nach einigen Stunden hatten sie dann alles Notwendige herausgefunden und McKay schaute nach der Energiequelle der Stadt.

Als sie den Energieraum erreichten und ihn betraten, bekamen sie schon wieder einen Schock. Durch ein Fenster sahen sie in einen angrenzenden Raum. Es war ein Raum von über 100 Kilometern Durchmesser und darin schwebte innerhalb von einem Schild eine kleine Sonne. Die Wände des Raumes waren pechschwarz und absorbierten jegliche Strahlung, die noch von der Sonne abgegeben wurde. Die Steuerkonsole zeigte den Energieausstoß und einige Regelfelder. Diese Mini-Sonne wurde anscheinend durch verschiedene Technologien so gehalten, dass sie nicht zusammenbrach. Die überschüssige Energie wurde in einen angrenzenden Raum geleitet, wo sie ein einen Speicher geleitet wurde, um notfalls angezapft werden zu können. Und dieser Speicher war nun schon seit dem Einschluss der Stadt in die Dimensionsblase aufgeladen worden. Er hatte genug Energie, um den Schild der Megastadt für eine Ewigkeit unter vollem Beschuss standzuhalten.

Als sie die verschiedenen Systeme in den nächsten Tagen analysierten, während sie in Atlantis verschiedene Verteidigungsplattformen für die alternative Erde bauten, stellten sie fest, dass die Stadt nicht nur ein Schild um sich hatte, sondern drei! Eines absorbierte die Energie aus Energiegeschossen, leitete diese in den Speicher der Stadt und lies alles andere durch. Das nächste Schild absorbierte die Hitze aus den Geschossen, wenn es zum Beispiel Plasmageschosse waren und leitete diese ebenfalls in den Speicher, den Rest lies auch dieses Schild durch. Und was dann noch übrig war, kam auf den dritten Schild, welcher sehr stark war und keine Beschränkung durch irgendwelchen Schaden erleiden konnte.

Wie sich herausstellte hatte die Stadt auch eine eingebaute künstliche Intelligenz, die einige Zeit nach der Ankunft von Dr. Weir und Präsident Hayes im Kontrollraum auftauchte, was für größere Verwirrung und Panik sorgte, bis sie erklärte, wer sie war. Danach erklärte sie die verschiedenen Systeme und ihre Funktion, ebenso wie die Geschichte der Antiker und der Stadt.

Die Stadt war zudem mit allen Städten und Stationen ihrer Dimension verbunden und konnte genau sagen, wo welche Stadt war und auch auf die Datenbanken der Städte zugreifen. Die eingebaute künstliche Intelligenz der Megastadt analysierte diese und baute immer die neuesten Technologien in alle freundlichen Schiffe und die Stadt ein, die nützlich waren. So hatte sie auch den dreilagigen Schild eingebaut und alle Jumper hatten ein Tarnfeld und einen starken Schutzschild. Zudem waren die Drohnen der Jumper verbessert worden.

Sie fanden auch noch einen Hangar mit Flugzeugen, die zwar ein Antikerdesign hatten, aber eher wie Kampfjets aussahen, was sie auch, wie sich später herausstellte, waren. Sie waren mit einem Tarnschild, starken Schutzschild, einigen Drohnen und noch einer Energiekanone ausgestattet. Zudem waren es Ein-Mann-Jets.

Nachdem sie die Satelliten im Orbit der Erde platziert hatten, wünschten sie den Menschen der Erde viel Glück und machten sich dann wieder auf den Weg in ihre eigene Dimension, nachdem sie der Erde noch die Koordinaten für verschiedene Antikerstädte in ihrer Dimension gegeben und sie auch vor den Ori gewarnt hatten. Nach einem Austausch von verschiedenen Technologien machte sich Atlantis, nun mit der Megastadt gedockt, wieder auf den Weg in ihre eigene Dimension.

* * *

Atlantis und die Megastadt tauchten plötzlich im System von Atlantia auf und sofort wussten alle, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, denn die KI der Megastadt aktivierte plötzlich einen Tarnschirm, der die ganze Stadt verbarg.

Im System waren mehrere Wraith-Hives. Sheppard war sofort im Thron im Kontrollraum der Megastadt und schoss die Superdrohnen, von welchen die Stadt mehrere im Lager hatte, ab. So wurden die Hives innerhalb von wenigen Minuten vernichtet und die Megastadt zerstörte noch zusätzlich die gesamte Eskorte der Hives. Die Wraith wussten nicht, wodurch sie zerstört wurden, da sie ihre Sensoren auf die Oberfläche des Planeten gerichtet hatten und dort nach Atlantis und Trümmern davon suchten. Sie bekamen auch keine Gedankenverbindung mit ihren Brüdern in der Galaxie, da diese Verbindung durch ein Schild der Megastadt um die Hives geblockt wurde. So wurden wieder einige Hives vernichtet und die Stadt schwenkte in eine Umlaufbahn um die Sonne des Systems ein.

* * *

Dann erkundeten sie weiter die Stadt und befragten die KI um Hilfe zu bekommen. Als McKay einmal fragte, wie sie Jumper in den Kontrollraum bekommen konnten, zeigte sie ihnen die Hangars. Einer war über und einer unterhalb des Kontrollraums. Der darüber war der kleinere und in ihm waren um die 50 Jumper geparkt. Der Hangar unter dem Kontrollraum war nur eine große, leere Halle. Als sie fragten, ob es hier auch Schiffe gäbe, sagte die KI ihnen, wie dieser Raum benutzt wurde.

An einer Konsole in einem Kontrollraum, welcher den Hangar überblickte, musste man den Typ des Flugzeugs auswählen und dann wurde dieses aus Rohstoffen aus verschiedenen Lagern in der Stadt sofort zusammengesetzt und in den Raum transportiert. Und es gab alle möglichen Arten von Schiffen. O'Neill wollte natürlich sofort alle Schiffe sehen und so bat er die KI, mit den kleinsten Schiffen anzufangen und mit den größten aufzuhören. Dabei wollte er alle einmal Probefliegen. Und so geschah es dann auch. Allerdings zeigte ihnen die KI nur Schiffe, welche bemannt waren, die unbemannten lies sie weg, da O'Neill gesagt hatte, er wollte alle Probefliegen und das konnte er mit den unbemannten ja nicht.

Die KI holte zuerst das kleinste Schiff im Arsenal in den Raum. Es war gerade so groß, dass sich eine Person hineinlegen konnte und es hatte einen Ring aus Drohnen um sich herum und noch eine sehr schlagkräftige Energiekanone. Zudem hatte es, wie jedes andere Schiff auch, einen starken Energieschild.

Das nächst größere Schiff war der Jäger, von welchem sie schon einige bei der ersten Erkundung der Stadt gefunden hatten, in einem Raum, der, wie ihnen die KI dann sagte, zur Verteidigung der Stadt diente. Über die ganze Megastadt verteilt gab es solche Räume mit Jägern.

Diese beiden konnten noch durch das Stargate, die nächsten waren dann schon zu groß dafür. Es gab mehrere noch größere Schiffe, welche nur durch das größere Stargate im Kontrollraum passten.

Da war einmal den Personentransporter, welcher einem Jumper sehr ähnelte und welcher einen Durchmesser von nur 9 Metern hatte und auch nur 15 Meter lang war. Er war somit das kleinste Schiff, das nicht durch ein normales Stargate passte. Er hatte keinerlei Bewaffnung, sondern bestand aus drei Ebenen, wobei auf jeder Ebene Sitze installiert waren, welche je nach Wunsch direkt bei der Konstruktion unterschiedlich angeordnet werden konnten. Er wurde von zwei Personen gesteuert. Als sie fragten, ob man ihn auch als Transportschiff benutzen konnte, bestätigte dies zwar die KI, sagte jedoch, dass es eine viel bessere Möglichkeit dafür gäbe.

Das nächste Schiff war eine Schildfregatte, welche eigentlich nur aus einem gigantischen Schildgenerator und der dazugehörigen Energieversorgung bestand. Es war im Durchmesser circa 15 Meter und war etwa 30 Meter lang. Es wurde von drei Personen gesteuert, wobei einmal der Pilot war, dann noch eine Person um den Schildzustand zu überwachen und eine dritte, welche die Energielevel der zwei ZPMs zur Energieversorgung im Auge behielt.

Das nächste Schiff war die Energiepulsfregatte, welche ein Anti-Capital-Schiff war, welches mit einem ZPM zur Versorgung der äußerst schlagkräftigen Energiekanone ausgerüstet war. Zudem besaß es noch einen Schild und einige kleinere Energiekanonen zur Jäger-Abwehr. Es war oval und an seiner breitesten Stelle 20 Meter breit und insgesamt 40 Meter lang. Es wurde von drei Personen gesteuert, wobei eine der Pilot war, eine für die Energie und die Schilde und die dritte für die Waffen.

Es gab noch eine Anti-Fighter-Fregatte, welche über und über mit Anti-Fighter-Türmen bebaut war und zudem noch ein starkes Schild besaß. Sie war etwa 17 Meter im Durchmesser und ungefähr 36 Meter in der Länge. Sie wurde von fünf Personen gesteuert, wobei es da einmal den Pilot gab, dann noch eine Person für die Schilde und die Energielevel und dann noch drei Personen, um die Waffen zu überwachen.

Dann gab es das Drohnenboot, wie es O'Neill nannte, da es eigentlich eine mobile Abschussstation für Drohnen war. Es wurde von drei Personen gesteuert. Die erste steuerte das Schiff, die zweite überwachte die Systeme und die dritte war für die Waffen verantwortlich, welche eigentlich nur aus Drohnen bestanden, denn das Schiff konnte 45.000 normale Drohnen oder etwa 3,5 Millionen AF-Drohnen auf einmal laden. Es war 54 Meter lang und hatte einen Durchmesser von 28 Metern. Zudem hatte es noch einen sehr starken Schild.

Und dann gab es da noch das Transportschiff, welches einen Durchmesser von 29 Metern hatte und 132 Meter lang war, somit passte es gerade noch so durch das Tor und auch gerade noch so in den Torraumbereich, da dieser nach 140 Metern abgeschnitten wurde, als der Kontrollbereich anfing. Es hatte einen Zylinderförmigen Innenraum mit einer Länge von 120 Metern, in den je nach Bedarf auch Zwischenböden eingebaut werden konnten. Durch die Mitte dieses Raumes lief ein Rohr mit einem Durchmesser von 4 Metern, welches zum Antrieb nach hinten führte und in dem verschiedene technisch wichtige Dinge untergebracht waren. Der Transporter hatte ein Innenvolumen von etwa 75.000 m³ für den Transport von verschiedenen Gütern.

Nach der „Vorstellung" der Schiffe fragte die KI, ob sie auch noch die unbemannten Schiffe sehen wollten und als sie das hörten, waren sie erstaunt, aber McKay und Carter sagten, dass es eigentlich logisch sei, auch unbemannte Schiffe zu haben, wenn man auf dem Stand der Antiker sei. Und so ging es dann noch einmal von vorne los.

Da gab es einmal ein UGR (Unmanned Ground Vehicle), von dem es zwei Versionen gab. Da war einmal eine unbewaffnete Version, die voll gestopft mit allen möglichen Sensoren war und einen relativ starken Schild hatte und dann noch die bewaffnete Version, welche etwas weniger Sensoren hatte, jedoch dafür einige Waffen und einen gleich starken Schild wie die unbewaffnete Version. Beide Versionen hatten zudem ein eingebautes DHD und konnten verschiedene Daten (Audio/Video) übermitteln.

Dann gab es noch ein UAV (Unmanned Air Vehicle) bzw. USV (Unmanned Space Vehicle), von dem es sogar noch mehr Versionen gab. Da war einmal eine Sensor-Version, welche mit vielen Sensoren ausgerüstet und unbewaffnet war, dann gab es eine Anti-Air-Version, welche mit zwei starken Energiekanonen ausgestattet war, dann gab es noch eine Bomber-Version, welche vier Drohnen mit sich schleppte, dann noch eine Kamikaze-Version, wie O'Neill sie nannte, welche einen größeren Sprengkopf in sich trug, welcher zwar größeren Schaden anrichten konnte, jedoch keine Verstrahlung hinterließ und dann gab es noch die schlimmste Version von allen, welche zwei Tanks mit sich trug, in welche verschiedene Bio-Waffen eingebracht und dann mit einer entsprechenden Vorrichtung verteilt werden konnten, das war die ‚Bio-Version', wie sie General O'Neill sarkastisch nannte. Jede dieser Versionen hatte mehr oder weniger starke Sensoren bei sich, aber alle hatten einen Schild. Zudem konnten alle Versionen eine Live-Audio-/Videoübertragung machen und hatten ein eingebautes DHD, um automatisch zurück nach Hause zu wählen.

Es gab auch ein vollautomatisches Minenschiff, welches auf Befehl ausgesandt werden konnte, um auf einem Planeten nach Rohstoffen zu graben. Es war nicht sehr groß und hatte einen eingebauten Antiker-Transporter, um die Rohstoffe sofort in ein Transportschiff in der Atmosphäre zu transportieren.

Dann gab es noch die normalen Drohnen gegen mittelgroße Schiffe, wie ihnen die KI sagte, und die Superdrohnen gegen Capital-Schiffe und noch eine weitere Drohnenversion, von der sie bisher noch nichts gehört hatten, welche nur einen Durchmesser von 67mm hatte und eine reine Anti-Fighter-Drohne war.

Und dann gab es noch etwas, was die Menschen von der Erde überhaupt nicht erwartet hatten: Minen

Es gab Anti-Fighter-Minen, welche aus einer kleinen Kugel mit einem Durchmesser von 12 cm bestand, dann gab es Anti-Fregatten-Minen, welche aus einer Kugel mit einem Durchmesser von 30cm bestanden und dann gab es noch Anti-Capital-Minen, welche aus einer Kugel mit einem Durchmesser von 1,5 Metern die größten Minen waren.

Von diesen Minen gab es jeweils drei verschiedene Versionen. Einmal eine EMP-Version, welche einen elektromagnetischen Puls auslöste und die feindlichen Jäger deaktivierte, welche aber gegen die organischen Schiffe der Wraith nutzlos waren, dann gab es eine HE-Version, welche aus einem hoch explosiven Sprengkopf bestand und dann gab es noch eine Neutronen-Version, welche bei ihrer Zerstörung eine Schockwelle aus Neutronen durch das Schiff schickte und so alle lebenden Wesen tötete, welche laut der KI die effektivste Mine gegen die Wraith wäre, wenn sie keine Strahlenschilde hätten, aber gegen Fighter müssten sie wirken, denn nur die Hives hatten ausreichend starke Strahlenschilde.

Alle diese Minen hatten einen Tarnschild und einen schwachen Schutzschild, dass sie nicht einfach von Meteoriten zerstört werden konnten. Zudem hatten sie einen schwachen Antrieb, welcher sie auf das feindliche Schiff zu bewegen konnte.

Und dann gab es da noch die Plattformen, welche alle vollautomatisch waren.

Da war einmal die AF-Plattforn, welche 6 starken Anti-Fighter-Energiekanonen bestand und ein starkes Schild besaß. Sie war eine Kugel von nur zwei Metern im Durchmesser.

Dann gab es eine Anti-Fregatten-Plattform, welche mit einigen sehr starken Energiegeschützen und einem starken Schild ausgerüstet war und etwa 7 Meter im Durchmesser maß.

Und dann gab es noch eine andere Drohnen-Plattform, welche mit zwei Abschussrampen ausgerüstet war, eine für AF-Drohnen und eine für normale Drohnen. Sie war eine Kugel mit einem Durchmesser von 23 Metern und konnte etwa 5000 normale Drohnen oder etwa 100.000 Anti-Fighter-Drohnen laden. Zudem hatte die Plattform einen starken Schild.

Als sie fragten, wie diese Schiffe in den Torraum kommen würden, öffnete sich die Decke des Raumes, wie wenn sich eine Flüssigkeit spalten würde, und über ihnen war durch einen Energieschild, auf dem einige Personen herumliefen, der Torraum zusehen. Als Carter nachfragte bestätigte ihr die KI, dass die Decke aus Nanobots bestand.

Danach gingen sie alle in ihrer Quartiere in der Nähe des Kontrollraums der Stadt zurück und legten sich schlafen, da es, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatten, Abend geworden war. Die ganze restliche Stadt schlief schon, bis auf die Nachtschicht im Kontrollraum.


	42. Inferno

**Teil 42: Inferno**

**Megastadt, Kontrollraum, einige Tage später**

Das Stargate aktivierte sich und sofort waren der Schild, sowie die Metallabdeckung darüber. Dann kam eine Funkmeldung. Als diese abbrach, sah der Techniker an der Konsole sofort, was los war und er rief Dr. Weir, sowie AR-1. O'Neill, SG-1, Hayes und seine Leibwächter waren schon vor einigen Tagen mit der zweiten Stadt auf die Erde zurückgekehrt. Atlantis war noch immer mit der Megastadt gedockt.

Als AR-1 und Dr. Weir kurz darauf im Kontrollraum eintrafen, wartete dort schon ein Techniker auf sie.

„Dr. Weir, General Sheppard, vor wenigen Minuten kam ein Funkspruch mit einer Hilfsanfrage durch. Laut unseren Scannern kam er aus einer alten Antiker-Forschungsstation."

„Dr. Weir? Wir würden gerne Kontakt aufnehmen."

„OK, erlaubt! Helfen Sie ihnen!"

„Ja, Ma'am."

**

* * *

Planet, eine Stunde später**

Sie waren ohne Jumper gekommen, um die Einwohner nicht zu verängstigen oder um sie über ihre Herkunft aufzuklären. Jetzt führte sie im Augenblick eine Wissenschaftlerin namens Norina durch den Kontrollraum der Einrichtung und zeigte ihnen verschiedene Dinge und Stationen. Vor einer Weile waren sie Cancelor Lycus begegnet, welcher sie freundlich begrüßt hatte und ihnen ein Antiker-Kriegsschiff, welches jedoch heruntergekommen und fluguntauglich war, gezeigt hatte. Als McKay gerade Norina etwas fragen wollte, gab es plötzlich ein Erdbeben und einige Trümmer stürzten von der Decke.

„Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, das ist ganz normal hier!"

„Wie bitte?", sagte McKay: „Wie oft kommen diese Erdbeben?"

„Regelmäßig, jedoch in den letzten Tagen und Wochen immer öfter und auch immer stärker. Wir vermuten, dass es an unserem Schildgenerator liegt. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wieso das so ist, Dr. McKay?", fragte Norina.

„Nein, bisher noch nicht. Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass es der Schildgenerator sein könnte?"

„Nun ja, seit wir ihn vor einem Jahr aktiviert haben, kommen die Erdbeben hier immer öfter und werden immer heftiger."

„Nur das ich das richtig verstehe, Sie haben den Generator seit einem Jahr ununterbrochen bei voller Leistung laufen?"

„Ja, ist das ein Problem?"

„Ja klar ist das ein Problem!", schrie McKay plötzlich. „Die Schild-Generatoren in solchen Komplexen wurden nur für Notfälle und nicht für Dauerbetrieb konzipiert! Selbst ein volles ZPM müsste bei voller Leistung des Schildgenerators jetzt zusammengebrochen sein! Und wenn dieser Schild nicht durch ein ZPM angetrieben wird, durch was dann?"

„Dr. McKay, der Schildgenerator wird durch geo-thermale Energie angetrieben."

„Dann kann es nur eines sein, wir sitzen auf einem Supervulkan!"

„Vulkan? Ich sehe hier aber keinen Vulkan, McKay!", sagte Sheppard.

„Das ist ganz einfach deshalb, weil wir genau darauf sind! Er ist unter einer riesigen Fläche! Und wenn er ausbricht, dann ist alles Leben auf diesem Planeten Geschichte!"

„Was meinen Sie damit, Dr. McKay?", fragte Sheppard.

„Was ich damit meine ist, dass wenn dieser Vulkan ausbricht, die Druckwelle alles Leben im Umkreis von mehreren hundert Kilometern auslöscht und die Aschewolke sich über den ganzen Planeten verteilt und alles Leben vernichtet!"

„Was können wir tun, Dr. McKay?", fragte Norina.

„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, wir müssen evakuieren, und zwar so schnell wie möglich!"

„OK, ich werde Dr. Weir informieren und die Evakuierung mit dem Cancelor besprechen."

* * *

Eine Stunde später war das Stargate aktiviert und die Verbindung nach Atlantis und nicht in die Megastadt aufgebaut, um den Genii nicht die Informationen über die Existenz der Megastadt und die Möglichkeiten der Menschen von der Erde in die Hände zu spielen, falls diese je auf diese Menschen treffen sollten. Die Megastadt war vor Atlantis getarnt und um Atlantis, dank hoch entwickelter Projektionstechnologie, eine täuschend echte Umwelt aufgebaut, so wie sie auch auf Atlantia war, als Atlantis noch auf dem Meer schwamm.

Dann kamen die ersten Menschen von Dr. Weir und dem Cancelor angeführt hindurch. Dann plötzlich stoppt der Strom der durchkommenden Menschen und aus den Lautsprechern des Kontrollraums kommt:

„_Schild aktivieren! Sofort!"_

Und der zuständige Techniker tat das auch sofort. Der Schild aktivierte sich und gleich darauf sah man etwas gegen den Schild prallen, jedoch nicht so wie einzelne Körper, sondern wie eine große Masse, die langsam in das Stargate auf der anderen Seite fliest. Und so war es auch, denn auf der anderen Seite war das Stargate umgefallen und die Lava in den Ereignishorizont geflossen. Dann brach die Verbindung plötzlich ab und das Wurmloch brach zusammen. Cancelor Lycus wollte sofort wissen, was passiert war, aber darauf konnte ihm niemand in Atlantis eine Antwort geben. Dr. Weir kontaktierte sofort die Megastadt.

**

* * *

Megastadt, Kontrollraum**

„KI?", rief der diensthabende Techniker, als er hörte, was Dr. Weir gefragt hatte.

„Ich habe auch einen Namen! Ich heiße Atinuviel! Und wenn ihr schon mit mir reden müsst, dann benutzt wenigstens meinen Namen!"

„OK, Atinuviel! Wir haben ein Problem. Auf einem Planeten am anderen Ende der Galaxie ist das Stargate zerstört worden und wir brauchen eine Verbindung zu diesem Planeten um Personen zu evakuieren."

„Hm, dann nehmt doch einen Personentransporter, in den können genug Personen hinein."

„Und wo bekomme ich so einen her?"

„Wer soll gehen? Ich brauche zwei Personen, welche den Personentransporter steuern."

„Warte, ich hole zwei Piloten."

„Ich brauche nur einen Pilot, der andere kann auch ein normaler Techniker sein, er muss nur die Energie- und Schildlevel überwachen."

„OK, dann schicken wir zwei Personentransporter, diese können dann besser die Menschen evakuieren."

„OK, holst du die beiden Piloten?"

„Ja, die beiden dort drüben werden es machen, sie wurden dafür abgestellt, sollte etwas mit der Mission schief gehen. Und die beiden Techniker, da drüben." Er gestikulierte in die Richtung der gemeinten Personen.

„OK." Und dann verschwanden die beiden Piloten und die Techniker in einem Lichtblitz, als sie von einem Transporter erfasst wurden, welcher aber nicht Asgard-Technologie war, sondern Antiker-Technologie. Gleich darauf öffnete sich der Boden und man konnte in den Hangar darunter sehen, wo die zwei Piloten und Techniker mit einer weiteren Atinuviel standen und von ihr eingewiesen wurden. Alle Personen, welche sich noch auf dem Schild aufhielten, liefen so schnell sie konnten von diesem herunter und nahmen alles mit, was noch darauf stand. Atinuviel ging mit dem Techniker zum DHD für das große Tor und erklärte ihm, was er machen musste:

„Pass auf, diese Tore können, wenn es gewünscht ist, einen beliebigen Punkt anwählen an dem kein Stargate ist, dazu müssen wir aber zuerst genauere Informationen eingeben. So etwas müssen wir jetzt machen, da am Zielort das Stargate zerstört wurde und es im System zwar ein großes Stargate gibt, wie in jedem System in der ganzen Galaxie, welches aber inaktiv ist, weshalb es zuerst aktiviert werden muss. Dazu muss es von einem Schiff angewählt werden. Nun aber zurück zum Anwählen eines Punktes. Wir müssen eine genaue Position angeben. Auf einem normalen Stargate gibt es nur grobe Punkte, weshalb wir nie einen genauen Punkt anwählen können, dieses Stargate besitzt diese Beschränkung allerdings nicht und so können wir jeden beliebigen Punkt anwählen. Wir wählen den genauen Punkt auf der Sensorenkarte aus und geben dann den Befehl zum Anwählen."

Die Tasten aktivierten sich von selbst, während sie sprach und es dem Techniker zeigte. Dann öffnete sich das große Stargate und als der Energievortex eigentlich herausschießen sollte, bildete sich vor dem Tor für wenige Augenblicke, bis sich der Ereignishorizont gebildet hatte, ein Schild, welches den Vortex zurückhielt. Dann hoben sich die zwei Personentransporter aus dem Hangar und schossen in das Tor hinein und verschwanden.

**

* * *

System, Orbit über der Antikerforschungsstation**

Ein Wurmloch öffnete sich wie aus dem Nichts und kurz darauf schossen zwei Schiffe heraus. Sofort hinter ihnen verschwand das Wurmloch. Die Piloten sahen schon vom Orbit aus, wo sie hinmussten, da die Rauchwolke schon zu sehen war und gingen sofort in einen Sinkflug. Dann kontaktierten sie Sheppard und die anderen.

„General Sheppard, bitte kommen, hier spricht Leutnant Wayen."

„_Wo sind sie, Leutnant?"_

„Wir sind in einem Sinkflug aus dem Orbit und müssten innerhalb der nächsten Minute bei Ihnen sein, Sir."

„_Was für Schiffe haben Sie, Leutnant?"_

„Wir kommen mit zwei Personentransportern, Sir. Wir können aber jederzeit noch mehr anfordern, wenn wir es benötigen."

„_OK, kommen Sie runter, aber lassen Sie ihre Schilde auf voller Energie, ich weiß nicht, ob nicht vielleicht irgendwo etwas passieren könnte und einen der Transporter beschädigt."_

„Jawohl, Sir."

„_Gut, nun kommen Sie hier runter!"_

„Sie müssten uns schon sehen können, Sir."

„_Ja, ich sehe Sie, landen Sie direkt hier vor der Kommandozentrale."_

„Jawohl, Sir."

„_Personentransporter 2, Teyla und Ronon sind etwas außerhalb und der Rückweg wurde versperrt, haben Sie sie auf ihren Sensoren?"_

„Ja, Sir."

„_Gut, dann holen Sie sie und sammeln Sie alle Personen ein, die zu weit außen sind, um uns hier zu erreichen, oder die auf irgendeine Weiße gefährdet sind."_

„Ja, Sir."

Die Personentransporter näherten sich und plötzlich schoss eine Rauchwolke mit Trümmern gen Himmel und kam einem der Personentransporter gefährlich nahe, bevor die Trümmer auf den Schild schlugen und dieses aufleuchten ließen. Dann landete der eine Transporter, während der andere weiter flog, zu einer Siedlung in der Ferne, und an der Seite des gelandeten öffneten sich mehrere Türen. Sheppard eilte sofort auf den Piloten zu, welcher ihm salutierte.

„_Leutnant, ich werde gleich die Personen herausschicken, die wir am nötigsten hier herausbekommen müssen. Dann kommen die Anderen. Sollten alle Plätze belegt sein, sagen Sie es und wir warten auf den Zweiten. Wenn dieser auch nicht reicht können wir immer noch nach weiteren fragen. Verstanden?"_

„Ja, Sir!"

„_Gut, und nun bringen wir diese Leute von hier weg!"_

Und dann kamen auch schon die ersten Personen aus dem Komplex gelaufen und der Leutnant entschuldigte sich, da er die Personen auf dem Schiff verteilen musste. Zuerst schickte er alle nach oben, als dort voll war, füllte er die mittlere Etage und als diese ebenfalls voll war, füllte er die untere. So kamen schon einmal 150 Menschen aus der Gefahrenzone. Der Personentransporter hob ab und schoss gen Himmel und in den Orbit. Von dort aus scannte er nach dem Tor im System, fand es und flog auf dieses zu.

Kaum war er in optimaler Entfernung, wählte er die Megastadt an und sendete dann seinen IDC. Kaum hatte er die Bestätigung, flog er durch das Tor und kam in der Stadt an. Die Personen wurden sofort durch einen Antiker-Transporter nach Atlantis auf einen der Piers gebracht. Dann gab der Pilot dem Techniker im Kontrollraum über die Situation bescheid und gleich darauf war das Tor wieder angewählt und fünf weiter Personentransporter waren startbereit.

Kaum war der Ereignishorizont stabil, flogen die fünf Personentransporter auch schon hinein und kamen wieder im System an. Auf der anderen Seite wartete schon der eine Transporter, den er vorher zurückgelassen hatte und dieser machte sich dann auch gleich auf den Weg in die Megastadt, während die anderen mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf die Forschungsstation zurasten, während sie auf dem restlichen Planet nach Lebenszeichen scannten.

Als sie gelandet waren, rannten auch schon wieder Menschen auf die Personentransporter zu und diese wurden wieder gefüllt, aber es reichte immer noch nicht, es gab noch über 10.000 Menschen auf dem Planeten, wobei alle relativ nahe bei der Forschungsstation lebten. Die Personentransporter hoben wieder ab und machten sich auf den Weg zum Tor. Sie kamen hindurch und die Personen waren aus den Schiffen verschwunden. Dann landeten sie alle im Hangar, da Atinuviel schnell ein neues Schiff zur Evakuierung konstruiert hatte. Kaum waren sie ausgestiegen verschwanden die sechs Personentransporter und stattdessen erschienen sechs andere Schiffe. Diese waren 133 Meter lang und hatten einen Durchmesser von 29 Metern. Sie sahen aus wie Zylinder mit einem Fenster vorne und Beinen zum Aufrechthalten.

Die Piloten und die Techniker stiegen wieder ein und gleich darauf hoben die sechs Zylinder ab und die Beine verschwanden im Rumpf. Das Tor war aktiviert und sie schossen hindurch zurück in das System.

Dort landeten sie und evakuierten die restlichen Menschen, nur General Sheppard wollte mit McKay zusammen noch bleiben, um das Antiker-Kriegsschiff zu retten. Die Megastadt konnte zwar ein solches Modell innerhalb weniger Minuten bauen, aber trotzdem nahmen sie es mit, denn vielleicht befanden sich darin Techniken, die in keinem Antikercomputer, mit dem die KI der Megastadt verbunden war, gespeichert waren. Norina blieb ebenfalls, um von McKay zu lernen. Die Evakuierungsschiffe flogen wieder zum Tor und kamen wieder zurück in die Megastadt, wo die Menschen in den Transportern sofort zu ihren Freunden und Verwandten teleportiert wurden.

Da nun alle Menschen evakuiert waren, versuchte McKay den Sublichtantrieb des Kriegsschiffes online zu bringen, allerdings war dieser zu stark beschädigt, um ihn ohne größere Reparaturen zu aktivieren. Und dann war da noch die Lava, welche sich über dem Hangar zusammengezogen hatte. Dann hatte McKay ein wirklich verrückte Idee: Er wollte das Kriegsschiff nun mit Hilfe der Explosion beim Ausbruch so weit hinausschleudern, dass sie den Hyperantrieb aktivieren konnten und mit diesem dann in den Weltraum springen. Nach einigen hektischen Minuten hat McKay endlich den Hyperantrieb und die Schilde online und kaum waren sie auf der Brücke der Orion, wie Sheppard sie schnell getauft hatte, fing es auch schon an. In der ganzen Station bildeten sich Risse und Magma schoss herein. Dann war es soweit, die Schilde blitzten, als das Magma dagegen knallte und gleich darauf explodierte der Vulkan. Vier Sekunden später waren sie im Orbit des Planeten und unter ihnen eine riesige Rauchwolke, welche sich rasend schnell um den Planeten ausbreitete.

McKay hatte es wieder einmal geschafft. Und sie hatten ein Antiker-Kriegsschiff mehr, welches sie aber nach einer Reparatur und teilweißen Ab- und Aufrüstung, dem Cancelor und seinen Leuten überlassen würden.

Aus dem Kriegsschiff machten sie ein Transportschiff mit Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten, wie sie es nannten, was sie zwar direkt ohne Umschweife in der Megastadt hätten produzieren können, aber sie wollten den Menschen nicht ihr Schiff wegnehmen und so wurden alle starken Waffen entfernt und das Schiff bekam einige schwächere, dafür aber montierten sie einen stärkeren Schild und in dem freigewordenen Drohnenlagerraum schufen sie Quartiere. Von außen sah es noch genau gleich aus wie zuvor, aber nun war es nicht mehr so gefährlich für große Schiffe, aber dennoch gefährlich für Jäger und kleinere Fregatten. Zudem hatte es nun ein internes Verteidigungssystem mit Schilden in verschiedenen Gängen, um Angreifer aufzuhalten, welches zwar von jedem beliebigen Ort auf dem Schiff aktiviert werden konnte, aber nur von einer Person, welche in dem System gespeichert war. Sie speicherten gleich einmal alle Mitglieder der Aufklärungsmissionen, sowie von einigen weiteren Personen von der Erde.

Sie brachten die Menschen durch das Stargate in Atlantis auf einen abgelegenen Planeten und dort wartete schon die Orion auf sie. Die Tau'ri halfen ihnen noch, eine Siedlung aufzubauen, die Technik in der Orion zu verstehen und dann überließen sie die Menschen ihrem Schicksal, wenn sie auch weiterhin eine Handelsbeziehung aufrecht halten würden.

**

* * *

Olympus, Kontrollraum**

_Beep._

„Ma'am! Nachricht von der Erde!", rief einer der Techniker an der Kommunikationskonsole. „Sie werden angegriffen!"


	43. Neue Verteidigung

**Teil 43: Neue Verteidigung**

**SGC, einige Tage zuvor**

„_Unautorisierte Aktivierung! Unautorisierte Aktivierung!"_

Der Energievortex knallte gegen die geschlossene Iris, als sich das Tor aktivierte.

„Wer ist es?"

„Wir empfangen einen IDC, es ist Atlantis, Sir."

„Öffnen Sie einen Kanal, Walter."

„Offen, Sir."

„Hier spricht General Landry, wie geht es Ihnen, Atlantis?"

„_Hallo Hank, hier Jack, es lief nicht alles so wie geplant, wir machen uns bald auf den Weg zurück zur Erde und bringen die zweite Stadt mit. Wie sieht es bei euch so aus?"_

„Hier ist alles in bester Ordnung, keine Ori-Angriffe seit ihr alle verschwunden seid. Nicht einmal ein Späher oder etwas in der Art. Aber sie übernehmen immer mehr Planeten in der Galaxie. Wir benötigen unbedingt mehr Schiffe, um alle Planeten zu verteidigen."

„_OK, wir gehen gerade noch einmal über unsere Funde und werden morgen im Sonnensystem ankommen. Es gibt gewisse Dinge, die ich hier nicht diskutieren kann, der Präsident ist der Meinung, wir sollten es so lange wie möglich geheim halten, wer weiß, ob die Ori uns sonst nicht schon früher angreifen."_

„Verstanden. Wann genau kommt ihr an?"

„_Wir rufen noch mal an."_

Und dann brach die Verbindung ab.

**

* * *

Ein Tag später, Sonnensystem**

Ein Wurmloch öffnete sich und heraus kam eine Stadt wie Atlantis. Gleich darauf kam von dieser ein Funkspruch an das SGC. Der Präsident und SG-1 waren wieder in der Milchstraße.

**

* * *

Einige Tage später, SGC, Kontrollraum**

„_Unautorisierte Aktivierung! Unautorisierte Aktivierung!"_

„Es ist Master Bra'tacs IDC", sagte Walter noch bevor General Landry fragen konnte.

„Iris öffnen."

Die Iris öffnete sich mit einem metallischen schaben und gleich darauf trat Bra'tac aus dem Ereignishorizont heraus.

„Willkommen auf der Erde, Master Bra'tac. Was können wir für Sie tun?"

„Ich fürchte, ich bin Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten."

„Kommen Sie, wir besprechen das besser oben."

Bra'tac nickte nur.

„Walter. Holen Sie SG-1, sofort!"

**

* * *

Besprechungsraum, kurz darauf**

SG-1 saß schon am Tisch, als Bra'tac und Landry die Treppe herauf kamen. Sie standen sofort auf, als sie Landry sahen. Teal'c begrüßte sofort seinen alten Freund und Mentor.

„Tec'ma'te, Bra'tac."

„Tec'ma'te, Teal'c. Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten."

Sie setzten sich, bevor Bra'tac weiter erzählte.

„Eines unserer Scout-Schiffe hat uns mitgeteilt, das vor wenigen Stunden die gesamte Lucian Allianz auf einen Schlag von den Ori vernichtet wurde, als die Allianz ein Treffen aller Mitglieder machte. Wir haben die Ori zwar bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt verfolgen können, jedoch sind sie nun verschwunden, wir wissen nicht, wo sie als nächstes zuschlagen werden."

„Was könnte das nächste Ziel sein?", fragte Daniel.

„Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, Dr. Jackson. Entweder Dakara, Chulak oder die Erde."

„Wo war dieses Treffen der Lucian Allianz? Vielleicht greifen sie den Planeten am nächsten dazu an?"

„Es war in der Nähe von Chulak, jedoch haben wir regelmäßig Kontakt mit dem Planeten, sie waren also noch nicht dort."

„Wie lange würden die Ori vermutlich bis nach Chulak benötigen?"

„Wenn sie mit der vermutlichen Geschwindigkeit geflogen sind, dann wären sie schon vor über einer Stunde dort gewesen."

„Dann sind sie vermutlich auf dem Weg nach Dakara, sie wissen ja, dass die Jaffa die größte Menge des Widerstands sind."

„Ja, das ist sehr warschei…"

„_MEEEOOOWWW! Code Gamma Alpha Red! Code Gamma Alpha Red!"_

**

* * *

Kurz zuvor, Antikerstadt**

Sie hatten nach ihrer Ankunft beschlossen, die Stadt in der Antarktis zu ‚parken'. Sie wurde von einem größeren Team geleitet und untersucht. Plötzlich blinkte eine der Konsolen auf und fing an zu piepsen. Ein Techniker rannte sofort hinzu und schaute sich die Daten an. Als er sie sah rief er sofort nach seinem Befehlshaber.

„SIR! Wir haben eine unbekannte Flotte auf unseren Schirmen, und sie kommt hier her."

„Was sind es für Schiffe?"

„Können wir nicht feststellen, Sir, wir haben Glück, dass wir sie überhaupt aufgeschnappt haben, sie sind erst auf unseren Mittelstreckensensoren erschienen, als sie schon sehr nahe da waren. Sie haben eine Art Tarnschild vor unseren Sensoren."

„Wie lange?"

„Noch etwa fünf Minuten, Sir."

Der Befehlshaber der Stadt, ein Ein-Sterne-General namens Samuel Rog, rannte sofort zu einer anderen Konsole und schlug dort eine dünne Glasscheibe über einem Knopf ein und drückte diesen.

Der Knopf war dort für Notfälle installiert worden. Er sendete sofort ein Signal an das SGC, das Pentagon, das Weiße Haus und an viele andere Institutionen und Regierungen in anderen Staaten. Damit wurden die Schilde, welche nun die gesamte Oberfläche der Erde abdeckten aktiviert und gleichzeitig auch die Schilde über den Koloniestädten auf dem Mars. Zudem wurde dadurch die Systemverteidigung hochgefahren. Die Stationen im ganzen System fingen das Signal auf und fuhren ihre offensiven Systeme und ihre Schilde hoch, während sie noch den Tarnschild anließen, denn sie hatten noch keine Ziele und sie wollten den Ori noch keine Ziele bieten. Gleichzeitig wurde auch noch eine Nachricht nach Atlantis gesendet um sie über den Angriff zu informieren.

**

* * *

SGC, Besprechungsraum**

„Master Bra'tac, damit ist Ihre Frage vermutlich beantwortet, wohin die Orischiffe verschwunden sind."

„Sie sind hier?"

„Vermutlich, Master Bra'tac. SG-1, gehen Sie mit Master Bra'tac auf die Oxford."

„Ja, Sir."

Dann stand Landry auf und lief in den Kontrollraum. SG-1 kontaktierte die Oxford und kurz darauf waren SG-1 und Bra'tac an Bord von dieser.

**

* * *

Oxford im Orbit der Erde**

Die Oxford war hauptsächlich ein Forschungsschiff, aber auch ein Scout, welches im Orbit der Erde schwebte und erst vor wenigen Tagen fertig gestellt wurde. Es hatte kaum Bewaffnung und sollte dank einem sehr starken Schutzschild, einem starken Tarnschild, einem sehr guten Antrieb und sehr guten Sensoren Aufklärungsmissionen in Origebiet durchführen. Zu einem anderen Maß auch Informationen über die verschiedenen Teile der Galaxie sammeln. Nun aber würde es den Kampf überwachen um mögliche Schwachstellen in der Verteidigung später ausbessern zu können.

Als SG-1 und Master Bra'tac auf der Brücke auftauchten, blitzte es sogleich noch einmal und General O'Neill stand vor ihnen. Er hatte sich aus dem Pentagon hochtransportieren lassen, um den Kampf von hieraus zu überwachen.

* * *

Am Rand des Sonnensystems öffnete sich ein Hyperraumfenster und heraus kamen dreißig Orischiffe.

**

* * *

Oxford, Kommandobrücke**

„Sir, soeben sind 30 Schiffe am Rand des Systems aufgetaucht! Signaturen weißen auf Orischiffe", rief der Soldat an den Sensoren.

„Dreißig Stück?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Dann sind es mehr als wir erwartet haben.", sagte O'Neill. „Sie haben offensichtlich noch mehr Schiffe in unsere Galaxie gebracht. Sie haben einen weiteren Außenposten. Darum kümmern wir uns, sobald wir hier fertig sind. Überwachen Sie genau die Schilde der Orischiffe!"

„Ja, Sir."

„General O'Neill", sagte der Captain der Oxford: „Was wird aus der Stadt? Soll sie eingreifen?"

„Öffnen Sie einen Kanal, Captain."

„Ist offen, General."

„General Rog, Sie haben die dreißig Schiffe geortet?"

„_Ja, Sir."_

„Gut, gehen Sie mit der Stadt in eine defensive Position über der Erde. Sobald die Schiffe in der optimalen Position sind, eröffnen Sie das Feuer."

„_Verstanden, Sir. Warten bis in optimaler Position, dann Feuer eröffnen."_

„Gut. Die Satelliten sind bereit?"

„_Ja, Sir."_

„Perfekt. Alle anderen Schiffe sind auch auf Position. Jetzt heißt es warten."

**

* * *

5 Minuten später**

„Sir, zehn Sekunden bis zur optimalen Feuerposition!

Drei!

Zwei!

Eins!

Orischiffe sind in optimaler Position!"

„Feuer frei!"

Und damit enttarnten sich um die Orischiffe herum die Verteidigungssatelliten und eröffneten das Feuer. Ein Energiestrahl krachte gegen ein Schild der Ori und lies es gleißend weiß aufleuchten. Als noch ein anderer Energiestrahl hinzukam, zerfiel der Schild und das Orischiff wurde vernichtet.

„Sir, ein Orischiff wurde zerstört, als zwei Energiekanonen es gleichzeitig angegriffen haben!"

„Gut. General Rog, immer zwei Satelliten sollen ihr Feuer auf ein Orischiff konzentrieren!"

„_Verstanden, Sir."_

„Wieso haben Sie mit der Stadt noch nicht das Feuer eröffnet?"

„_Die offensiven Systeme haben sich abgeschaltet, Sir. … Warten Sie! … Ja, wieder online! Feuer!"_

Durch das Hauptfenster der Oxford konnten sie sehen, wie sich plötzlich eine Antikerstadt über der Erde enttarnte. Dann schossen aus ihr grüne Energiestrahlen hervor und krachten auf die Schilde der Orischiffe. So wurde wieder drei vernichtet. Dann aber feuerten die Ori zurück, bisher hatten sie noch nicht geschossen.

„Wieso feuern die erst jetzt?", kam es ungläubig von O'Neill.

„Sir, unsere Sensoren besagen, dass die Orischiffe eine geringere Reichweite als unsere Waffen haben, dafür sind sie schlagkräftiger!"

Und kaum hatte der Soldat das gesagt, wurde ein Satellit von einem Orischiff zerstört. Dann konzentrierten plötzlich die Orischiffe ihr Feuer auf die Antikerstadt. Von dieser leuchteten die Schilde gleißend hell auf.

„_Schilde fallen! Wir evakuieren!",_ kam der Schrei aus den Lautsprechern auf der Brücke.

Die Antikerstadt beschleunigte plötzlich und bewegte sich von der Erde weg in Richtung Sonne. In den Gängen und Räumen der Oxford tauchten plötzlich überall Besatzungsmitglieder aus der Antikerstadt auf, als immer mehr Orienergiestrahlen auf dem Schild der Stadt aufschlugen. Das alte Schild der Stadt wurde immer mehr verbraucht, da sie noch keine Zeit gehabt hatten, den neuen Schild zu installieren. Dann brach der Schild zusammen und die Stadt zerbrach in viele kleine Teile, welche auf die Sonne zurasten und auf dem Weg zur Oberfläche verglühten.

Die Besatzung der Oxford, und alle anderen an Bord waren schockiert, dass die Ori selbst eine Antikerstadt so schnell vernichten konnten. Nach der Zerstörung der Stadt waren noch 12 Schiffe übrig, allerdings hatten sich diese bei der Verfolgung der Stadt von der Erde entfernt.

„General O'Neill, noch zwölf Schiffe sind übrig. Sie sind etwas von der Erde entfernt, wir können die restlichen Satelliten angreifen lassen."

„Tun Sie es! Sie dürfen nicht in die Nähe der Erde kommen!"

Und damit eröffneten die verbleibenden Satelliten das Feuer auf die Orischiffe. Auf den Schirmen der Sensorenmannschaft an Bord der Oxford entfernten sich plötzlich hunderte kleiner Punkte von den Schiffen.

„General! Wir orten hier kleine Schiffe oder Objekte, welche sich von den Orischiffen entfernen und sich auf die Erde zu bewegen!"

„Jäger?"

„Nein, Sir. Unbekannte Signatur. … Und keine Lebenszeichen!"

„Drohnen?"

„Vermutlich, Sir."

„Zerstören wir die großen Schiffe mit den Satelliten, die sie gerade noch so erreichen können, und die anderen zwischen der Erde und den Ori sollen die Drohnen abfangen."

„Ja, Sir!"

Plötzlich änderten die Satelliten ihre Ziele und die Orischiffe wurden nach und nach zerstört. Als nur noch eines übrig war, öffnete es ein Hyperraumfenster, als sein Schild zusammenbrach, bemerkte aber nicht, dass der letzte Energierest der Waffen noch den Hyperraumgenerator beschädigt hatte. Kaum war es in den Hyperraum eingetreten, wurde es zerfetzt, als das Fenster sich zu früh schloss und den Hyperraumgenerator vom Rest des Schiffes abriss. Die Teile kamen einige hunderttausend Kilometer weiter wieder aus dem Hyperraum und verglühten, als sie sich der Sonne näherten.

Die Drohnen der Ori wurden von den Satelliten ins Visier genommen und von diesen schossen viele kleine Energiestrahlen auf die Drohnen zu und diese explodierten.

„Sir, diese Drohnen haben etwas geladen. Es ist keine explosive Ladung, sondern eine Biowaffe! Diese Drohnen dürfen die Erde auf keinen Fall erreichen! Selbst eine einzige könnte die ganze Bevölkerung auslöschen!"

„Wie viele sind noch übrig?"

„Etwa dreihundert, Sir!"

„Und in welcher Rate zerstören wir sie?"

„Wenn wir so weiter machen, kommen immer noch über fünfzig auf die Erde, Sir!"

„Alle verfügbaren Schiffe sollen sofort helfen diese Drohnen abzufangen!"

„Ja, Sir."

Und damit enttarnten sich die Oxford und alle anderen Schiffe im System, welche das ganze Spektakel mit angesehen hatten, und versuchten die Drohnen abzuschießen. Die Drohnen waren zwar etwas größer wie eine Antikerdrohne, aber leider auch genau so wendig, wodurch die meisten Drohnen den Anti-Fighter-Türmen entkommen konnten. So rasten fast alle Drohnen auf die Erde zu. Und es gab nichts im System was sie aufhalten konnte.

**

* * *

Olympus, Kontrollraum, kurz zuvor**

Im Kontrollraum waren alle wichtigen Personen von Atlantis zusammengekommen um den Kampf über die alten Sensorenplattformen der Antiker im Sonnensystem anzuschauen. Sie konnten die Existenz der Megastadt nicht einfach so preisgeben, denn sie wollten nicht, dass die Informationen darüber irgendwie den Ori in die Hände fielen. Sie sahen, wie die andere Stadt nach und nach die Orischiffe überwältigte, dabei jedoch ihre Schildintegrität immer weiter abnahm. Die Antikerschlachtschiffe waren nicht verfügbar für den Kampf, denn sie dachten, dass sie deren Existenz ebenfalls noch nicht preisgeben sollten. Sie waren als letzte Verteidigung der Erde aufgestellt. Und nur wenige Personen in der Milchstraße wussten von ihrer Existenz. In wenigen Tagen jedoch sollten sie auf eine Erkundungsmission gehen und verschiedene Planeten überprüfen.

Die Schilde der Stadt versagten und brachen kurz darauf zusammen. Die Orienergiekanonen zerteilten die Stadt und wenn jemand in dem Augenblick Atinuviel angeschaut hätte, hätte er einen Ausdruck der Trauer auf ihrem Gesicht sehen können, auch wenn dieser fast sofort wieder verschwand. Niemand sagte ein Wort, denn alle waren sehr traurig über den Verlust der Stadt und der Besatzung. Atinuviel bemerkte dies und sagte:

„Die Besatzung konnte rechtzeitig evakuiert werden. Sie sind auf den getarnten Schiffen im System"

Das lies die Menschen im Raum sichtbar aufatmen. Aber sie waren immer noch bedrückt, immerhin hatten sie soeben eine Stadt der Antiker verloren. Ein Artefakt von unschätzbarem historischem Wert.

Dann machten sich die Orikreuzer wieder auf den Weg zurück zur Erde. Sie sahen mit an, wie die Orischiffe ihre Drohnen verschossen und sofort erschien eine Beschreibung der Drohne auf dem Bildschirm. Niemand bemerkte dies, außer McKay, Zelenka, Bekett und Sheppard. Sie überflogen schnell die Informationen und was sie dort lasen lies alle vier erblassen. Es waren Drohen, welche schon im Kampf gegen die Antiker eingesetzt worden waren. Durch diese Drohnen war die Seuche zu ihnen gekommen und hatte sie vernichtet.

„Atinuviel? Wie können wir die Drohnen aufhalten?" schrie General Sheppard.

„Wir könnten sie mit den Anti-Fighter-Drohnen vernichten."

„Gibt es solche Drohnen in dem Außenposten auf der Erde?"

„Nein. Aber wir können ein ‚Drohnenboot' mit Anti-Fighter-Drohnen beladen und mit diesem dann die Ori-Drohnen abschießen."

„OK, wie lange brauchen sie noch bis zur Erde?"

„98 Sekunden."

„Wähle das Tor in die Erdatmosphäre. Ich hole schnell noch einen Pilot und einen Techniker. Generiere schon einmal das Schiff. Wir sind in einer Minute da."

„Sofort, John." Aber das hörte Sheppard schon nicht mehr, da er schon bei seinen letzten Worten aufgestanden und aus dem Raum gelaufen war. Im Kontrollraum aktivierte sich unterdessen das ‚Sysgate', wie sie es in der Zwischenzeit genannt hatten (Sheppard war auf die Idee gekommen).

Sheppard rannte währenddessen in den Kontrollraum.

„Meyers! Daniels! Kommen Sie!", rief er lautstark einen Techniker und einen Piloten zu sich und die beiden liefen sofort zu ihm. „Atinuviel! Auf das Schiff!" Und sie verschwanden ins nichts.

* * *

Kurz darauf materialisierten sie sich auf der Brücke des Drohnenbootes wieder, welches schon auf dem Weg in den Kontrollraum war. Meyers setzte sich sofort an die Systemkonsole und Daniels auf den Pilotenstuhl, während sich Sheppard in den Drohnenstuhl setzte. Sie sahen das Tor vor sich, wie es das sechste und dann das siebte Chevron aktivierte. Beim achten dann baute sich das Wurmloch auf und sie rasten durch das Wurmloch.

**

* * *

Oxford, Brücke**

„Sir! Wir registrieren eine Anomalie über der Erde! Sie ist genau zwischen den Drohnen und der Erde!"

„Was ist es?"

„Keine Daten, Sir."

Auf den Sensoren sahen sie, wie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Punkt erschien und gleich darauf auch wieder, zusammen mit der Anomalie, verschwand.

„Was war das?"

„Immer noch keine Daten, Sir. Warten Sie. … Wir bekommen optische Aufnahmen!"

Und auf dem Bildschirm sahen sie, wie sich plötzlich ein Wurmloch öffnete. Sie sahen den blauen Ereignishorizont und gleich darauf, wie ein Schiff daraus hervor schoss. O'Neill erkannte es sofort. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass es ein Schiff aus Olympus sein musste, aber er musste es annehmen. Der Techniker wusste, ebenso wie alle die nicht in Olympus gewesen waren, nichts von der Megastadt und der Technik in ihr, weshalb er zu O'Neill sagte:

„Sir, keine bekannte Signatur!"

„Rufen Sie es!" Noch bevor der Techniker der Anweisung nachgehen konnte, kam ein eingehender Funkspruch.

„_Oxford, hier General Sheppard. Ich bin an Bord von Drohnenboot1."_

„Sheppard! Hier O'Neill. Können Sie die Drohnen abfangen?"

„_Schon dabei."_ Und mit diesen Worten verstummte der Kanal. Auf dem Schirm sahen sie, wie sich entlang des Rumpfes mehrere Panels öffneten und kleine gelbe Objekte herausschossen. Es waren tausende. Sie bildeten einen einzigen Strom und rasten auf die Ori-Drohnen zu.

Die ersten Ori-Drohnen waren noch zwanzig Sekunden, die letzen noch sechzig Sekunden, von ihrem maximalen Wirkungsbereich entfernt, als sie auf die AF-Drohnen trafen. Sie versuchten zwar diesen auszuweichen, aber es gelang ihnen nicht. Die AF-Drohnen krachten in die Ori-Drohnen und diese wurden in spektakulären Feuerbällen nach und nach vernichtet.

„Sir", sagte der Techniker: „das Schiff greift die Drohnen an! Und es vernichtet sie! Was ist das für eine Technik?"

O'Neill konnte nur grinsen. Als die Drohnen vernichtet waren, kam wieder eine Nachricht von Sheppard.

„_Hier Sheppard, General O'Neill, alle Drohnen zerstört, Sir."_

„Gut. Haben Sie Nachrichten aus Atlantis?"

„_Nein Sir. Erlaubnis zur Rückkehr, Sir?"_

„Positiv, aber kommen sie ins SGC, wir werden einige Dinge klären müssen. Ich denke wir müssen Hammond einweihen."

„_Ja, Sir."_

„Sir, das Schiff dreht ab. Es ist soeben in den Hyperraum gegangen. Und am Rande des Systems wieder ausgetreten!"

„OK, verfolgen sie es nicht weiter. Kehren wir ins SGC zurück."

„Ja, Sir."

**

* * *

SGC, fünf Minuten später**

„_Unautorisierte Aktivierung! Unautorisierte Aktivierung!"_, hallte es durch die Gänge von Stargate Command.

„Wer ist es?", fragte General Landry.

„Atlantis, Sir."

„Öffnen Sie die Iris."

Diese öffnete sich und kurz darauf trat General Sheppard aus dem Wurmloch.

„Willkommen auf der Erde, General Sheppard."

„Schön mal wieder da zu sein.", antwortete dieser mit einem Grinsen. Die beiden gingen in den Besprechungsraum und redeten über verschiedene Dinge, welche in der Pegasusgalaxie abgelaufen waren.

**

* * *

Drei Minuten später**

Ein Lichtblitz erhellte den Besprechungsraum und sofort standen SG-1, General O'Neill und Bra'tac vor dem Fenster in den Torraum. Sie wanden sich um und sahen die beiden Generäle, welche schon auf die warteten.

„Landry, Sheppard, schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen."

„Gleichfalls, General.", sagte Sheppard, während Landry nichts sagte.

„Wie läuft es so?"

„Wir haben erst einen winzigen Teil der Systeme der Stadt entdeckt. Vermutlich werden wir erst in einigen hundert Jahren alles gefunden haben. Und in der Datenbank tauchen ständig neue Dinge auf. Wir kommen mit dem Auswerten gar nicht hinterher."

„OK, ich glaube, Master Bra'tac, Sie sollten nach Dakara zurückkehren und dem Rat berichten, auch wenn ich es lieber geheim halten würde, aber nun wissen es sowieso alle."

„Sicherlich, O'Neill. Ich mache mich auf den Weg."

„Teal'c? Begleitest du Bra'tac?", fragte O'Neill, worauf dieser nur mit dem Kopf nickte und die beiden aus dem Besprechungsraum verschwanden. „So, nun sollten wir vielleicht verschiedene Dinge besprechen, Setzen wir uns. … Nun, ich werde einmal mit dem Präsidenten telefonieren, General Landry?"

„Machen Sie nur.", worauf O'Neill in Landrys Büro verschwand. Sie hörten wie er redete und dann nach einer Minute wieder heraus kam.

„OK, General Landry, Hammond wird in wenigen Minuten hier eintreffen. Und wir werden mit Ihnen und Hammond durch das Gate gehen."

„Und wohin gehen wir, General?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen, es unterliegt strengster Geheimhaltung. Nur wenige Leute auf der Erde wissen überhaupt davon. Sie werden alles erfahren sobald wir dort sind."

Bevor Landry fragen konnte, erhellte ein Lichtblitz den Raum und Hammond stand im Raum.

„Jack? Der Präsident sagte, Sie würden mir etwas zeigen wollen? Und es sei von galaktischer Sicherheit?"

„Ja, kommen Sie, Generäle, gehen wir."

Und damit gingen die vier Generäle in den Torraum und dann durch das Tor in Richtung Pegasusgalaxie, allerdings mit einer Eskorte aus einigen SG-Teams.

**

* * *

Olympus, Kontrollraum, kurz zuvor**

„Dr. Weir, General O'Neill hat uns eine Nachricht geschickt. Wir sollen Sie in Atlantis empfangen und nicht in Olympus."

„OK, Atinuviel, der Kontrollraum von Atlantis ist hergerichtet?"

„Ja, Elizabeth."

„Gut, du weißt welches Personal wir benötigen?"

„Ja, das Tor wählt an, ich werde es nach Atlantis transferieren, sobald es aufgebaut ist."

„Gut. Kannst du uns alle schon einmal in den Kontrollraum transportieren?"

„Ja. Transport in einer Minute."

„OK. Ich warte."

**

* * *

Atlantis, Kontrollraum, zwei Minuten später**

Das Tor aktivierte sich und heraus kamen zuerst zwei SG-Teams und dann die vier Generäle.

„Willkommen in Atlantis, meine Herren."

Alles sah genau so aus wie sie es schon auf Aufnahmen des Kontrollraumes gesehen hatten.

„Es ist unbeschreiblich, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das ist es in der Tat."

Aus den Fenstern des Kontrollraums konnten sie den Rest der Stadt sehen, das Meer und den blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel. Was sie allerdings nicht wussten war, dass sie sich gar nicht auf einem Planeten befanden, sondern im Weltraum und dass Atlantis auf Olympus gelandet war.

„Nun denn, wir sollten zum eigentlichen Grund kommen, weshalb Sie hier sind. Oder etwa nicht, General O'Neill?", sagte sie, als O'Neill abwinkte.

„Nein, wir müssen zuerst noch etwas anderes besprechen. Gehen wir in den Besprechungsraum."

Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in diesen.

* * *

Nachdem alle platz genommen hatten, fing O'Neill an.

„Nun, George, ich weiß, dass die Galactica in den letzten Monaten nicht sehr viel unterwegs war, aber ich weiß nicht, warum. Könnten Sie mich bitte aufklären?"

„Nun, das Personal auf der Galactica hat sich in den letzten Monaten an die neue Technik angepasst und ist nun relativ gut daran angepasst. Sie haben einige Testflüge mit ihrem neuen Hyperantrieb gemacht und sollten nun in der Lage sein, einen Angriff relativ gut abzuwehren."

„Gut. Ich habe etwas von einem Einsatz der Galactica gehört?"

„Ja, Jack, die Kolonialen wollen nach einem gewissen anderen Kampfstern suchen, der Pegasus. Sie ist anscheinend bei der Verteidigung der zwölf Welten nicht zerstört worden. Zudem wollen sie auch gleich noch einen Abstecher bei den zwölf Welten vorbei machen, um nach Überlebenden zu scannen, denn es könnte sein, dass einige Menschen den Angriff überlebt haben."

„OK, und nach den Schiffen können wir mit unseren Sensoren suchen, wenn sie die Hilfe annehmen wollen."

„Oh, das werden sie sicherlich, Jack. Aber wieso wollen Sie das alles wissen?"

„Nun ja, es gibt da etwas, dass Sie wissen sollten, George, General Landry. Sie wissen, dass wir für einige Tage in einer anderen Dimension waren, richtig?" Die beiden nickten. „Gut. Nun ja, wir haben dort geholfen die Erde gegen die Wraith zu verteidigen und wir haben das auch geschafft, nur gab es da etwas, das wir nicht ganz eingeplant hatten. Ein Hive entkam uns fast und nur dank General Sheppard wurde es zerstört, allerdings wurde dabei ein Stern geschaffen." Den beiden Generälen fielen die Münder auf. „Ja ja, ich weiß, dass hätte eigentlich die Erde zerstören müssen, jedoch haben wir die Sonne mit Hilfe der Schilde eindämmen und vernichten können, jedoch wurde dabei ein uraltes System in Atlantis gestartet, welches bisher nur einmal zum Einsatz gekommen war, und zwar, um genau das zu verbergen, was da wieder aufgetaucht ist. Zuerst dachten wir, es wäre eine weitere Stadt wie Atlantis, aber dann stellte sich heraus, dass es in Wirklichkeit eine Megastadt war. Und sie war nicht einmal aus dem anderen Universum sondern aus unserem, wenn ich Carter richtig verstanden habe. Und wir haben diese Stadt mitgebracht." Hammond und Landry waren einem Zusammenbruch nahe. „Nun denn, schauen wir sie uns an. Atinuviel?" Und das Hologramm erschien im Raum.

„Jack?", fragte sie.

„Wir haben hier einige Gäste, die gerne Olympus sehen wollen."

„Sicher. Was soll ich mit den SG-Teams machen?"

„Lass sie hier. Sie müssen noch nicht über die Existenz der Stadt erfahren."

„OK. Transport in 3 … 2 … 1 … Jetzt." Und sie alle verschwanden aus dem Besprechungsraum.

**

* * *

Olympus, Gang in der Nähe des Kontrollraums**

Plötzlich erschienen mehrere Personen in einem Gang wenige Meter von der Tür zum Kontrollraum, wovon zwei sehr verwundert und geschockt aussahen, da sie diese Art von Transportation nicht gewohnt waren. Sie kannten zwar Stargate, Transportringe und Asgardtransporter, aber Antikertransporter waren eben etwas völlig anderes. Die beiden sahen sich in dem Gang mit den ungewohnten Farben um. Es sah fast so aus wie ein Gang in Atlantis, aber eben nur fast.

„Jack? Wo sind wir?", fragte Hammond mit Verwunderung in seiner Stimme.

„Wir sind in einem Gang nicht weit vom Kontrollraum von Olympus. Das ist das Geheimnis, welches der Präsident wollte, dass Sie erfahren." Und er ging zu einem Fenster und gestikulierte den beiden noch immer geschockten Generälen hinaus zu schauen. Die beiden traten an das Fenster und schauten hinaus. Was sie da sahen, schockte lies sie fast umfallen. Vor ihnen lag eine riesige Stadt.

„Jack? Wo sind wir?"

„Nun, das sollten Sie besser selbst sehen. Gehen wir in den Kontrollraum. Dann können wir alles genau besprechen. Ach ja, Atinuviel?"

„Ja, Jack?" Und sie erschien neben ihm.

„Ich wollte dich einmal vorstellen. General Hammond, General Landry, Atinuviel. Atinuviel, General George Hammond, General Henry 'Hank' Landry. General Hammond, General Landry, Atinuviel ist die KI der Stadt."

* * *

Und dann führte er die beiden in den Kontrollraum zum nächsten großen Schock.

„Generäle, das kleine Stargate ist, ebenso wie das große einzigartig. Es gibt nirgends sonst ein Stargate dieser Bauart. Diese Tore können jeden, und zwar absolut jeden Punk im Universum anwählen, ohne ein Tor am anderen Ende zu benötigen. Und das große Tor haben wir ‚Sysgate' getauft, da es laut Atinuviel kein einziges solches Tor auf einem Planeten gibt. Sie sind alle irgendwo in einem System im Weltraum."

„Was soll das heißen, kein einziges? Dieses hier ist doch schon auf einem Planeten, oder nicht?"

„Haha, nein. Die Stadt ist kein Planet, sondern eine Stadt. Wie Atlantis, nur so groß. Dass wir sie auch als Planeten bezeichnen könnten. Oder nicht, McKay?"

„Ja, wenn wir der allgemeinen Definition von Planeten folgen ist sie eindeutig ein Planet. Schließlich ist sie 16.000 km in der maximalen Ausdehnung!"

Das lies den beiden Generälen noch einmal die Münder auffallen.

„OK, dann wollen wir uns einmal die wichtigsten Schiffe anschauen. Atinuviel? Du weißt wohin."

**

* * *

Olympus, Besprechungsraum, einige Stunden später**

„Das ist unglaublich. Und ich verstehe die Besorgnis was passieren könnte, wenn die Informationen über die Stadt an irgendjemand gelangen. Wenn die Ori wüssten, dass wir Schiffe innerhalb von Sekunden herstellen könne, dann würden sie sicherlich direkt vor der Ausfahrt warten um sie abzuschießen."

„Genau, George. Und deshalb konnten wir es Ihnen nicht mitteilen, da die Gefahr vor ungewollten Mithörern einfach zu groß war."

„Ja, Jack. Und ich stimme dem Präsidenten voll und ganz zu. Nun aber zu anderen Dingen. Ich weiß jetzt wieso Sie vorher gefragt haben, was mit der Galactica ist. Wenn sie sich auf den Weg zu den Kolonien macht dann sollte sie sicherlich etwas Rückendeckung dabei haben. Und das wir ja nun wohl in Form von einigen Schiffen aus Olympus sein, oder nicht?"

„Genau meine Gedanken. Nun, George, Sie sind der Boss. Was machen wir?"

„Nun, die Galactica wird sicherlich noch nach der Pegasus suchen wollen. Das können wir ihnen ja nicht verwehren. Aber haben wir vielleicht eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden wo sich die Pegasus vielleicht zurzeit befindet, um die Suche zu vereinfachen?"

„Atinuviel?"

„Ich habe mehrere mögliche Flotten geortet welche sich von den Koordinaten der zwölf Kolonien entfernen."

„OK, kannst du die Daten speichern sodass ich sie dem Präsidenten präsentieren kann?"

„Sie sind auf der Disk vor Ihnen auf dem Tisch gespeichert, General Hammond." Und als er hinblickte erschien plötzlich eine CD oder etwas in der Form und er schob sie in die Tasche.

„Gut, ich werde es dem Präsidenten mitteilen. Wir sollten dann wieder gehen."

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu, General Hammond.", kam es von Landry.

Und so machten sich drei der vier Generäle wieder auf den Weg zurück zur Erde, während Sheppard zurückblieb um das Kommando über seine Stadt wieder zu übernehmen.


	44. Eine neue Mission

**Teil 44: Eine neue Mission**

**Galactica, Kommandobrücke, eine Woche später**

„Lebenserhaltung?"

„Check!"

„Antrieb?"

„Check!"

„Sensoren?"

„Check!"

„Waffen?"

„Check!"

„Schilde?"

„Check!"

„Hyperantrieb?"

„Check! Alle Systeme hochgefahren und einsatzbereit, Sir."

„Gut, setzen Sie Kurs nach Atlantis."

„Sofort Sir." Und damit verschwand die Galactica in einem Hyperraumfenster in Richtung Pegasusgalaxie."

Die Galactica hatte in den Monaten seit ihrer Ankunft bei der Erde ihre Mannschaft in die neuen Waffensysteme und alle andere Technik einführen und diesen alles darüber beibringen müssen. Nun, nach einigen Monaten an Übungen waren sie nun endlich soweit. Nur leider hatten sie keine der richtig fortgeschrittenen Systeme wie einige Jumper bekommen, da niemand auch nur ein leicht ausgeprägtes Gen hatte. Und nun waren sie auf ihrem Weg in die Pegasusgalaxie um von dort aus dann nach der Pegasus und vielleicht anderen Überlebenden zu suchen. Die Reise würde aufgrund des hohen Energieverbrauchs etwa eine Woche dauern. Aber selbst das war viel schneller als sie es sich jemals erträumt hatten, vor der Zerstörung der zwölf Kolonien.

**

* * *

Atlantia System, eine Woche später**

Vor zwei Stunden hatte Olympus seine Tarnschirme hochgefahren, da die Galactica sie von diesem Zeitpunkt an durch ihre neuen Sensoren orten konnte. Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, dass die Galactica im System ankommen sollte. Und das tat sie auch, denn es öffnete sich ein Hyperraumfenster und sie schoss heraus. Sofort scannte sie nach möglichen Gefahren, welche sie vielleicht aus dem Hyperrum nicht erkannt hatte.

**

* * *

Galactica, Kontrollraum**

„Commander Adama, keine Ergebnisse. Die Sensoren finden nichts."

„OK, rufen wir Atlantis."

„Kanal ist offen, Sir."

„Atlantis, hier Commander Adama an Bord der Galactica, erbitte Erlaubnis an Bord kommen zu dürfen."

„_Hier Sheppard, wir transportieren Sie in wenigen Sekunden, Commander Adama.",_ kam aus den Lautsprechern zurück. Und wenige Sekunden später verschwand Adama in einem weißen Lichtblitz was die Brückencrew sofort als Asgardtransporter identifizierte.

**

* * *

Atlantis, Kontrollraum**

Ein weißer Lichtblitz erleuchtete den Kontrollraum und kurz darauf stand dort Commander Adama. Sheppard hatte Atinuviel gebeten den Asgardtransporter zu verwenden um die Kolonialen nicht misstrauisch zu machen.

„Willkommen in Atlantis, Commander Adama."

„Schön mal wieder hier zu sein, General."

„OK, kommen Sie, wir haben einiges zu besprechen bevor sie wieder aufbrechen. Und ich habe Ihnen einiges zu zeigen."

„Gehen Sie voran."

Und so machten sich die beiden auf den Weg in den Besprechungsraum, wo Sheppard Adama erzählte, dass sie einige kleine Flotten geortet hatten, welche sich von den zwölf Welten entfernten. Er sagte Adama, dass sie die Galactica noch aufrüsten würden, was aber nur wenige Minuten dauern würde. Sie besprachen auch, dass die Galactica eine Eskorte aus einem Antikerschlachtschiff mit einigen Jumpern, einige Schildfregatten, zwölf große Personenschiffe (diese waren etwa so groß wie ein Antikerschlachtschiff, hatten allerdings kaum Bewaffnung und waren für den Transport von jeweils 1400 Personen ausgelegt (auf ihnen konnte auch für längere Zeit gelebt werden, sollte es nötig sein, und sie hatten noch einige hundert Stasiskammern an Bord für Notfälle), ein Schiff welches hauptsächlich für Reparaturen zuständig war, ein Produktionsschiff welches die verschossene Munition, Minen und andere Dinge nachproduzieren sollte und noch ein Sensorschiff, welches Informationen über den Teil der Galaxie sammeln sollte, da in der Antikerdatenbank dazu keine sehr aktuellen Informationen enthalten waren. Zudem waren noch einige andere Schiffe in dem Packet enthalten. Nach einigen Stunden an Besprechungen machte sich die Flotte dann in dieser Zusammensetzung auf den Weg, wobei allerdings nur die Galactica wirklich sichtbar war, da die anderen Schiffe alle unter leistungsfähigen Tarnschirmen versteckt waren.

**

* * *

System, Einige Tage später**

Ein Hyperraumfenster öffnete sich und die Galactica kam heraus. Sie hatten in diesem System eine der Flotten geortet welche sich von den zwölf Welten wegbewegten. Am anderen Ende des Systems piepste es auf einer Konsole einige Male und sofort starteten von einem Asteroiden aus mehrere kleinere Schiffe.

**

* * *

Galactica, Kontrollraum**

„Sir, sie haben uns geortet. Sie starten Jäger. Keine eindeutige Signatur, aber Design ist ähnlich einer Viper, Sir."

„Vipern? Haben sie einen Kampfstern?"

„Negativ, Sir. Es sieht so aus, als ob sie von einem Asteroiden kämen, Sensoren deuten darauf hin, dass dieser ausgehöhlt ist und sich darin eine kleine Station befindet. Es sieht auch so aus als ob sie noch im Bau wäre. Einige Schiffe verstecken sich hinter dem Stern des Systems."

„OK, senden wir einen Funkspruch."

„Kanal ist offen, Sir."

„Hier Commander Adama an alle Schiffe im System, erbitten Antwort."

„ … "

Gerade als er zum Wiederholen ansetzen wollte, kam eine Antwort.

„_Commander Adama? Die Galactica?"_

„Ja, die sind wir. Wer sind Sie?"

„_Können wir Ihnen vertrauen? Wo sind die Cylonen?"_

„Wir haben zurzeit keinerlei Informationen über die Cylonen, wir sind den letzten vor einigen Monaten begegnet." Und zwar, als die Menschen von der Erde die menschlichen Cylonen aus der Crew der Galactica entfernt hatten.

„_Vor einigen Monaten? Wir sind erst vor wenigen Wochen den Cylonen entkommen, als wir weiter weg von den Kolonien gesprungen sind. Bisher keine Cylonenaktivität."_

„Hm", er deutete dem Kommunikationsoffizier an, den Kanal stumm zu legen. „Was machen unsere Scanns?"

„Cylonen im Nachbarsystem. Sie haben angefangen ihre Antriebe hochzufahren, kurz nachdem wir mit den Kolonialen Kontakt aufgenommen haben. Unsere Scanns zeigen auch, dass in dieser Station einige menschenförmige Cylonen sind, Sir."

„OK, sind die Antikerschiffe in Position?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Aktivieren Sie ein Schild um die Station um jegliche ausgehenden Nachrichten zu blockieren."

„Ja, Sir. Ähm, Sir, wir orten einige Sprengsätze an Bord der Schiffe und der Station, es sieht aus als ob sie mit einem Fernzünder verbunden wären. Und dieser ist auf eine cylonische Frequenz eingestellt. Sir, darf ich eine Vermutung äußern, Sir?"

„Machen Sie nur."

„Ich vermute, dass diese Sprengsätze dazu da sind, die Galactica oder andere überlebende koloniale Schiffe zu zerstören. Einmal an Bord und dann per Fernzünder und das Schiff ist zerstört, Sir."

„Clever. OK, so sehe ich das auch. Können wir die Sprengsätze entfernen ohne einen Verdacht zu wecken?"

„Nein, Sir. Es bleibt uns nur die Möglichkeit die Piloten heraus zu transportieren und dann die Schiffe zu zerstören."

„Nun gut, dann werden wir das wohl machen müssen. Wie lange benötigen die Cylonen noch?"

„Zwei Minuten, Sir."

„Dann machen wir mal schnell. Kanal wieder auf, bitte."

„Offen, Sir."

„Galactica an Koloniale Streitkräfte, wir haben Bedenken über Ihre Schiffe."

„_Und was wären das für Bedenken, Sir?"_

„Wir haben mehrere sehr starke Sprengsätze an Bord Ihrer Schiffe geortet. Sie werden uns nicht zu nahe kommen."

„_Was meinen Sie damit, Commander?"_

„Sir, die Vipern der Station haben ihren Kurs geändert, sie fliegen direkt auf uns zu!"

Der Kommunikationsoffizier unterbrach die Verbindung, bevor der Commander weiterfragte.

„Fernsteuerung?"

„Sieht sehr danach aus, Sir."

„OK, Railguns laden, die Lebenszeichen der Personen an Bord der Schiffe scannen und nur Menschen, keine Cylonen direkt in leere Zellen transportieren. Lieber sicher als einen Fehler gemacht."

„Ja, Sir."

An der den Jägern zugewanden Seite der Galactica öffneten sich vier Klappen und Schotte und vier der versteckten Anti-Fighter-Railguns kamen an die Oberfläche. Diese richteten sich sofort auf die Jäger aus und verfolgten diese während sie sich näherten. Sie waren zwar schon längst in Feuerreichweite der Tau'ri-Railguns, aber nicht in Reichweite der kolonialen Railguns, da diese eine hundert mal größere Reichweite hatten, aber das mussten ja die Menschen/Cylonen an Bord der Station nicht wissen.

„Wann sind die Menschen alle entfernt?"

„Wir benötigen noch etwa zehn Sekunden zum Scannen, Sir. Extraktion folgt sofort danach, Sir."

„Und wie lange bis die Vipern auf uns treffen?"

„Zwanzig Sekunden, Sir."

„OK, Feuern sobald alle Menschen aus den Vipern entfernt wurden."

„Ja, Sir."

Die Vipern näherten sich immer weiter und dann eröffneten die vier Railguns endlich das Feuer. Nachdem sie die ersten Geschosse auf eine Viper abgeschossen hatten, richteten sie sich schnell auf die nächste aus und jagten dieser auch einige Geschosse entgegen. Das wiederholten sie noch zwei Mal und dann waren die sechzehn Vipern vernichtet. Die Cylonen in den Vipern wurden vernichtet, es waren drei, und ihre Gedächtnisse wurden zum ersten Mal nicht transferiert, da jegliche Kommunikation aus dem System geblockt wurde.

Und dann lies Adama den Kanal zur Station wieder öffnen.

„Ich dachte ich hätte gesagt dass Ihre Schiffe sich nicht der Galactica nähern sollten!"

„_Wir konnten nichts dafür! Die Piloten haben um Hilfe gerufen! Die Vipern haben sich selbst gesteuert! Sie konnten gar nicht abdrehen!"_

„Das ist schlecht. Nun denn, wir werden Ihnen trotzdem helfen. Wir werden mit der Galactica jetzt in die Nähe der Station fliegen und dann den Verladevorgang beginnen, sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

„_Ja, Sir."_

„Gut. Wir melden uns wieder." Und dann war der Kanal wieder unterbrochen.

„Wie lange bis die Cylonen ankommen?"

„Zehn Sekunden, Sir."

„OK, General Sheppard hat mir einige neue Waffen gegeben. Ein Mann der Tau'ri der die Technologie der Antiker bedienen kann ist ebenfalls an Bord. Er wird diese Waffen steuern. Geben Sie ihm bescheid."

„Ja, Sir."

Und wenige Sekunden später tauchten im System fünfzig cylonische Basestars auf. Die Antikerschiffe blockierten sofort die Sprungantriebe der Cylonen, sodass diese sich nicht notfalls mit diesen vom Schlachtfeld retten konnten. Die fünfzehn Basestars feuerten sofort eine riesige Menge nuklearer Waffen auf die Galactica. Diese öffnete plötzlich viele Schotts und Klappen an ihrer Oberfläche und heraus kamen alle möglichen Arten an Waffen. Anti-Fighter-, Anti-Fregatten- und Anti-Capital-Railguns, sowie mehrere Arten an Energiekanonen, wobei es bei diesen ‚Einzelschuss'- und ‚Laser'-Versionen gab.

Alle diese Waffen richteten sich auf die cylonischen Basestars und Jäger aus und fingen an zu feuern, wobei die acht Anti-Capital-Railguns je einen Basestar ins Visier nahmen. Im Rumpf der Galactica kletterte ein einzelner Tau'ri-Soldat auf einen Antiker-Thron. Gleich darauf fiel dieser zurück und fing an zu leuchten. An den Seiten der Galactica öffneten sich einige Schotts und die Köpfe von mehreren Raketen kamen zum Vorschein. Gleich darauf zischte weißlicher Rauch in den Weltraum, als sich die Antriebe der Raketen aktivierten.

Die Raketen schoben sich langsam aus ihren Abschussröhren und beschleunigten, nach wenigen Metern jedoch zündeten sich die Steuerdüsen an diesen uns sie drehten sich in Richtung der cylonischen Basestars. Jeweils eine Rakete auf einen Basestar. Die Raketen waren etwa zehn Meter lang und hatten einen Durchmesser von etwa 700mm. Sie rasten auf die Basestars zu und diese erkannten die Gefahr, aktivierten ihre Point-Defense-Systeme und feuerten mit den kleinen Anti-Missile-Wafffen auf die Raketen. Die schwachen Geschosse trafen die Hülle der Rakete und diese wurde nach und nach immer weiter zerstört. Kaum war die äußere Hülle zerstört zerfiel die Rakete und die Trümmer rasten auf die Basestars zu, welche dachten, dass diese ihnen nichts anhaben könnten, aber darin lagen sie falsch.

Wer sich die Trümmer genau angeschaut hätte, der hätte darin mehrere Antiker-Drohnen sehen können. In jeder Rakete waren im Dreieck hintereinander insgesamt dreißig Drohnen eingelagert. Diese näherten sich nun alle ‚schlafend' den Basestars. Die Waffen der Galactica zielten noch immer nur auf die Basestars, auf die keine solche Rakete abgeschossen worden war und wüteten in den Reihen der Cylonen. Die Naquadageschosse der Railguns richteten großen Schaden an den Basestars an und auch die Raider blieben nicht unverschont. Die Waffen der Cylonen hingegen prallten gegen den nun ebenfalls dreischichtigen Schild der Galactica, welcher die Energie aus diesen Waffen absorbierte und sie in den internen Speicher einlagerte.

Als die Trümmer schon fast auf die Hüllen der Basestars schlugen, erwachten plötzlich die Drohnen und diese schossen von den Trümmern weg, durchschlugen an verschiedenen Stellen die Panzerung der Basestars und detonierten die Munitions- und Treibstofflager, sowie die Computerkerne der Basestars. Und so explodierten achtundzwanzig Basestars fast gleichzeitig in spektakulären Feuerbällen, als ihre Munitions- und Treibstoffdepots zerstört wurden. Es blieben noch vier Basestars.

„Sir, Basestars versuchen zu springen."

„Anti-Sprungfeldgeneratoren online?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Dann müsste ja nichts passieren."

Aber es passierte etwas. Die Cylonen waren nämlich überrascht. Oder besser gesagt überrumpelt. Noch nie hatte es jemand geschafft, einen Cylonen zu überraschen, aber nun war es eindeutig passiert. Die cylonischen Schiffe blieben plötzlich einfach stehen und widmeten alle mögliche Rechenleistung der Aufgabe, zu untersuchen, was genau passiert war, dass die Sprungantriebe versagt hatten. Es war zwar schon immer wieder vorgekommen, dass einmal ein Sprungantrieb ausgefallen war, aber dass gleich vier zum exakt gleichen Zeitpunkt ausgefallen sind, war noch nie vorgekommen. So wurde plötzlich die Aufgabe, dank mangelnden Widerstands, plötzlich einfacher, aber nicht sehr viel, da die Aufgabe auch schon zuvor relativ einfach gewesen war, da die Cylonen gegen die überlegene Technik kaum eine Chance hatten. So zerstörte die Galactica die verbleibenden cylonischen Schiffe und scannte noch einmal das Schlachtfeld nach deren Zerstörung um auch sicher zu gehen, dass sie nichts vergessen hatten, wobei sie einen Notfallspeicher der Cylonen fanden, auf den vermutlich alle Informationen aus dem Kampf geladen wurden. Sie zerstörten ihn schnell mit einem Schuss aus einer Railgun und wendeten sich dann wieder der Station mit den Flüchtlingen zu.

„Station, hier Galactica. Wir haben für alle, die eine Ruhe von den Cylonen haben wollen, eine sichere neue Heimat gefunden. Wer mit uns mit will, kommt bitte in einer Stunde zu den Luftschleusen."

Diese Nachricht sendeten sie auf allen Frequenzen zu der Station.

„Sir, was machen wir mit denen die nicht kommen wollen?"

„Wir transportieren sie in die Stasiskammern und setzen sie gleich in den Schlaf. Und scannen Sie nach Cylonen bevor auch nur ein einziger Mann von dieser Station an Bord kommt."

„Ja, Sir."

Eine Stunde später sahen sie auf den Sensoren, wie sich viele Menschen an den Luftschleusen der provisorischen Station drängten. Es waren einige hundert Menschen, welche sich in den Bereichen um die Luftschleusen aufhielten.

„OK, einen kolonialen Transporter an jede Luftschleuse. Wir wollen die Leute erst mal raus holen, bevor wir sie auf die Personentransporter bringen."

„Ja, Sir."

Und dann starteten von der Galactica aus einige Schiffe, welche zwar äußerlich wie koloniale Transporter aussahen, im Innenraum jedoch mit Antikertechnologie ausgestattet waren. Sie flogen zu der Station, welche eher wie ein riesiger Asteroid aussah, und dockten an dieser. Mehrere weitere Transporter waren schon in Wartestellung in der Nähe der Schleusen. Kaum hatte ein Druckausgleich stattgefunden, stürmten die Menschen der Station auch schon in die Transporter. Im Innenraum gab es kein einziges Detail, welches andeuten hätte können, dass von den Transporter nu noch die Hülle eine koloniale war und der Rest alles Antikertechnologie. Hätten sie jedoch ins Cockpit geschaut, dann hätten die Menschen von der Station es sicherlich sofort gesehen, weshalb dieses auch von den hinteren Teilen des Transporters abgeschirmt war. Die Personen setzten sich in die dafür vorgesehenen Sitze und stellten ihr Gepäck irgendwo in einen der beiden Laderäume neben der Luftschleuse. Nach wenigen Minuten war der erste Transporter voll und entfernte sich von der Station, blieb jedoch in einiger Entfernung stehen und die Menschen an Bord konnten die Evakuierung sehen, während ein anderer Transporter seinen Platz einnahm. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde waren alle Personen an Bord der Transporter und diese entfernten sich von der Station.

„Sir, alle Personen von der Station evakuiert, nur noch drei sind zurückgeblieben. Alles Cylonen, Sir."

„OK, und in den anderen Schiffen?"

„Nun, in den Transportern sind in jedem mindestens ein Cylone. Zudem haben diese noch Sprengköpfe in ihrem Gepäck mit an Bord gebracht."

„OK, ähm, öffnen Sie einen Kanal zu den Transportern."

„Ist offen, aber nur zu den Piloten, Sir."

„Transporter, hier Commander Adama, bitte aktivieren Sie die internen Lautsprecher."

Nachdem die Bestätigung von allen gekommen war, sprach er weiter.

„Willkommen an Bord unserer Transporter. Wir haben Sie noch nicht auf die Galactica gebracht, da sie auf ein anderes Schiff kommen werden, welches für Ihre Bedürfnisse besser ausgelegt ist. Zuvor müssen wir jedoch etwas erledigen. Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass unter ihnen Cylonen sind. Wenn Sie sich also bitte alle kurz untersuchen lassen, dann müssen wir keine drastischen Maßnahmen ergreifen. Dazu gehen sie bitte in zu der hinteren Luftschleuse, wo ein anderer Transporter mit Ihrem derzeitigen docken wird. Auf diesem sind Doktoren, welche Sie einzeln überprüfen werden, also folgen Sie bitte den Anweisungen der Soldaten und gehen Sie nur einzeln auf das andere Schiff. Die gecheckten Personen werden dann auf dem anderen Schiff bleiben, bis die Untersuchung abgeschlossen ist. Bitte nehmen Sie ihr Gepäck ebenfalls mit. Vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis. Ach ja, der Test muss nicht immer korrekt sein." Und dann hatte er seine Ansprache beendet.

Von der Galactica aus startete ein einzelner Transporter, welcher allerdings keine Doktoren an Bord hatte, sondern nur mehrere Soldaten und einen Piloten. Er dockte mit dem ersten Transporter und zwei Soldaten gingen hinüber und überprüften die Stimmung im Transporter. Dann schickten sie die erste Person herüber und einer der Soldaten im Transporter registrierte die Daten und befestigte dann ein Band am Koffer, um diesen nicht zu verlieren. Die Person wurde dann zum Personentransporter transportiert und der Koffer in einem Transporter verstaut. Nach einiger Zeit war der erste Transporter leer und der Cylon und die Bombe auf die Station transportiert. Dann ging es zum nächsten Transporter und nach einigen Stunden waren dann alle Transporter leer und zurück auf der Galactica. Die Menschen waren an Bord der Personentransporter und nachdem man die verstörten Personen aufgeklärt hatte, gingen sie zu den Fenstern und blickten zurück auf ihre alte vorübergehende Heimat.

Nachdem dann alle Cylonen zurück auf der Station waren nach über acht Stunden Transport und Überprüfung der Personen, gab Adama dann neue Befehle.

„Kanal zu den Transportern öffnen."

„Ist offen, Sir."

„Nun, Sie alle haben jetzt schon unsere neuen Verbündeten kennen gelernt. Manche von Ihnen haben es vielleicht vermutet, aber ich sage es nun offiziell, es sind unsere verlorenen Brüder von der Erde. Und bevor Sie alle in Jubel oder Hass ausbrechen, nicht alles was in den Geschichtsbüchern steht, ist richtig. Aber genaueres dazu werden Sie alle später erfahren. Nun zu den unangenehmen Dingen. Sie haben sich sicherlich schon gefragt, wo einige Ihrer Freunde oder Familienangehörigen hin verschwunden sind. Nun ja, sie waren Cylonen. Wir haben sie zurück auf die Station transportiert und nun ja, wir werden diese nun leider vernichten müssen, um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Zudem werden wir uns jetzt nicht auf direktem Wege zurück zur Erde machen sondern wir sind auf einer Rettungsmission. Wir sind auf der Suche nach Überlebenden der Kolonien und werden unsere Mission so schnell wie möglich abschließen, Vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis. Sollten Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, dann wenden Sie sich bitte an das entsprechende Personal auf ihren Schiffen."

Als die Verbindung unterbrochen war, gab er den Befehl zur Zerstörung der Station. Eines der Antikerschlachtschiffe enttarnte sich und lies eine der Superdrohnen los, welche sich in die Station bohrte und diese dann zerstörte, ohne auch nur ein einziges Körnchen davon entkommen zu lassen. Wenig später gingen sie in den Hyperraum.


	45. Kampfstern Pegasus

**Teil 45: Kampfstern Pegasus**

**System, ein Tag später**

Das System war ruhig, nichts war irgendwie außerhalb des Normalen. Es gab vier Planeten und einen Gasriesen. Plötzlich gab es eine leichte Verzerrung und mehrere Schiffe tauchten auf. Eines war riesig. Es war der Kampfstern Pegasus. Aber er sah nicht gut aus, überall auf der Hülle waren Kratzer und es fehlte Panzerung, an anderen Stellen waren Flicken über solchen Stellen, und an wieder anderen waren sogar noch glühende Überreste der Panzerung zu sehen. Eines der anderen, kleineren Schiffe explodierte kurz nach der Ankunft im System, ein Nuklearsprengkopf hatte es an Bord des Schiffes durch die aufgeschlitzte Panzerung geschafft. Diese Schiffe waren direkt aus einem Kampf gesprungen. Sie hatten in dem vorherigen System die vergangenen Wochen versucht ihre Schiffe so weit wie möglich wieder zu reparieren, aber es war ihnen nicht gelungen, denn die Cylonen waren plötzlich aufgetaucht und hatten den ganzen Fortschritt wieder zunichte gemacht. Sie waren gerade so noch entkommen.

Auf der Brücke der Pegasus war kaum ein Meter sichtweite, denn nach den ersten Treffern war plötzlich Rauch aus den Lüftungsschächten gequollen. Nach wenigen Minuten lichtete sich der Rauch, als gefilterte Luft in den Raum strömte.

„DRADIS? Wie sieht das System aus?"

„System offline, Sir!"

„Kommunikation?"

„Die anderen Schiffe melden, das System ist leer, Sir."

„OK, gut. Viperpatrouille und ich will dieses DRADIS-System wieder online haben, und zwar jetzt!"

„Sofort, Sir."

„Antrieb? Waffen?"

„Alles offline, wir können von glück reden, dass die Lebenserhaltung noch funktioniert. Und außer dieser ist nur die Kommunikation online, Sir."

**

* * *

Zehn Minuten später**

„DRADIS wieder online, Sir!"

„Endlich! Und?"

„Wie gesagt, das System ist leer. … Neuer Kontakt! Er ist soeben aufgetaucht!"

„Die Viperpatrouille soll reingehen und es überprüfen."

„Ja, Sir."

Die Vipern der Patrouille drehten ab und rasten in Richtung des neuen Kontakts.

„Sir! Wir empfangen ein Signal! Kolonialer Code!"

„Was sagt es?"

„Sir! Das ist die Galactica!"

„Wirklich?"

„Laut diesem Code, Ja, Sir."

„Und was sagen die Vipern?"

„Es ist die Galactica, allerdings sieht sie aus, als wäre sie überholt worden. Und alle Waffen sind anscheinend verschwunden, Sir."

„Wie? Nun gut, kontaktieren wir …"

„Neuer Kontakt! Cylonen! Hundertdreiundfünfzig Basestars!"

„Nein! Sprungantriebe?"

„Offline, Sir."

„OK, dann können wir nur hoffen und beten."

„Ja, Sir."

**

* * *

Galactica, Kommandobrücke, kurz zuvor**

„Sir, es ist bestätigt, es ist die Pegasus."

„Senden Sie das Signal."

„Wird gesendet, Sir."

„Sir, die Cylonen sind hier! Hundertdreiundfünfzig Basestars!"

„Nun denn. F-302er starten! Schilde um die Pegasus!"

„F-302er starten. Schilde werden aufgebaut. Schilde bei 90, 95, 100, Sir!"

„OK, Waffen feuerbereit machen! Sprungantriebe und Kommunikation blockieren!"

„3 … 2 … 1 … sind blockiert, Waffen werden hochgefahren, Sir!"

Überall auf der Hülle der Galactica öffneten sich Schotts und alle Waffen wurden ausgefahren. Von dem getarnten Antikerschlachtschiffe aus wurden alle Arten von Minen, insbesondere Anti-Capital- und Anti-Fighter-Minen an verschiedenen strategischen Positionen im System verteilt. Sie wurden in allen drei Ausführungen verteilt, die Neutronen allerdings nur gegen die Jäger, da die großen Minen vielleicht auch einen Schaden in den Reihen der Pegasus anrichten konnten. Es wurden Neutronenminen gegen die Cylonen eingesetzt, da deren Raider von einem organischen Lebewesen gesteuert wurde und nicht von einer Maschine. Und EMP und HE gegen alle Schiffe. EMP, da diese die Systeme der Cylonen lahm legen konnten und dann schlussendlich noch HE-Minen, um die Schiffe, welche die anderen Minen überlebten, zu zerstören.

„Unsere Schilde?"

„100, Sir."

„Status der 302er?"

„Tarngeneratoren aktiv, Schilde bei 100, Sir."

„Gut. Antikerschlachtschiff in Verteidigungsposition?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Perfekt. Nun denn. Die Cylonen werden sicherlich nicht sehr begeistert sein."

**

* * *

Pegasus, Kommandobrücke**

„Sir, unsere Vipern melden, dass von der Galactica Schiffe von unbekanntem Design gestartet sind. Kurz nach dem Start sind sie einfach verschwunden!"

„Sie sind gesprungen?"

„Nein, Sir, einfach verschwunden."

„OK, wie sieht es mit unseren Sprungantrieben aus?"

„Sie sind wieder online, aber aus irgendeinem Grund ist es nicht möglich, sie zu aktivieren."

„Gibt es einen Fehler?"

„Die Techniker untersuchen soeben den Antrieb, Sir."

„Nun denn, sonst noch etwas?"

„Ja, Sir. Unsere Vipern melden, dass sich über dem ganzen Rumpf der Galactica Schotts geöffnet haben und Waffentürme und komisch geformte Gebilde an die Oberfläche gekommen sind."

„Und was sind das?"

„Unsere Scanns können nichts erkennen, die Galactica ist von einem sehr merkwürdigen Energiefeld umgeben, Sir."

„Komisch …"

„Sir, Basestars starten Raketen! Nukleare Sprengköpfe!"

„Wir sind verloren. Nicht einmal die Galactica kann uns noch retten."

Damit lag er eigentlich richtig, jedoch wusste er nichts von den neuen Alliierten und den anderen Schiffen im System.

Und so beobachteten sie, wie sich die Raketen langsam näherten und sie bereiteten sich auf ihr Ende vor. Die Pegasus war zu beschädigt, um noch einen weiteren Treffer auszuhalten. Und dass von über hundert Sprengköpfen alle nicht treffen hielten sie alle für sehr unwahrscheinlich.

**

* * *

Galactica, Kommandobrücke**

„Sir, Basestars starten Raketen, atomarer Sprengkopf! Ziel ist die Pegasus und ihre Flotte."

„Schilde sind aktiviert?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut, Minen?"

„Sind ausgelegt, Sir."

„OK, Minen aktivieren! Und Feuer frei!"

In Mitten der Basestars starten plötzlich die Minen ihre Antriebe und bewegten sich unter dem Schutz ihrer Tarnschirme in Richtung der Schiffe. Jede Mine visierte ein Schiff an und die kleinen Minen visierten die schon gestarteten Jäger an. Auf der Galactica schwenkten mehrere große Türme in Richtung Basestars und gleich darauf schossen aus ihnen mehrere Naquadageschosse in Richtung der Basestars. Sie überwanden die Strecke bei der Hälfte der Lichtgeschwindigkeit binnen weniger als einer hundertstel Sekunde und rissen die cylonische Panzerung in Stücke. Dann trafen die ersten Minen und mehrere Basestars explodierten, während sich die Raketen immer weiter der Pegasus näherten.

**

* * *

Pegasus, Kommandobrücke, kurz zuvor**

Die Raketen näherten sich, sie konnten es über die Bildschirme sehen. Captain Burkey schloss seine Augen und bereitete sich auf die Zerstörung seines Schiffes vor. Es war sein Schiff, da es vor wenigen Wochen in sein Kommando gefallen war, als Admiral Cain bei einem Angriff der Cylonen ums Leben kam, als die Cylonen angriffen, während sie gerade bei einer Überprüfung verschiedener Hüllensegmente war. Und er hatte das Schiff umstrukturiert und duldete kein solches Verhalten wie Cain. Bei ihr waren Folter und Gewalt an der Tagesordnung, es glich einem Schiff voller brutaler Kriminellen, aber das war nur eine Randgruppe, welche mit Hilfe von Cain das Kommando über ihre kleine Flotte übernommen hatte. Sie hatten sie nach dem Tod von Cain weggesperrt und nun waren sie auf der Flucht. Cain war der Meinung, dass man die Cylonen angreifen müsse, jedoch waren zu viele Personen an Bord ihrer Flotte anderer Meinung, welche alle sagten, man sollte vor den Cylonen fliehen und diese alleine lassen. Und nun sahen sie ihr eigenes Ende kommen, und zwar in der Form von cylonischen Nuklearsprengköpfen, kurz nachdem sie die Galactica entdeckt hatten. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder, nachdem er kurz über die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen nachgedacht hatte.

„Sir! Die Galactica hat angefangen zu feuern! Sie haben Anti-Capital-Railguns Und noch etwas anderes! Und sie zerstören die Basestars! Und manche explodieren einfach so! Es sieht aus wie Minen, aber wir orten nichts, Sir."

Er sagte nichts. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Die Raketen kamen näher, und damit ihr Ende.

Als auch der letzte Mann der Crew das realisierte, wurde es leise auf der Kommandobrücke. Nur noch das Piepsen der Konsolen war zu hören, während alle beobachteten wie sich die Raketen langsam näherten.

Er schloss die Augen wieder und wusste, dass die Raketen in wenigen Sekunden auf der Hülle auftreffen und das Schiff zerstören müssten. So bereitete er sich auf sein Ende vor. Doch dann sah er durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider wie plötzlich die Helligkeit im Raum zunahm und nach wenigen Sekunden wieder nachließ.

Er öffnete seine Augen. Und er rechnete damit, im Jenseits wieder aufzuwachen. Doch das was er sah, war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Er stand immer noch auf der Brücke der Pegasus. Und auf den Bildschirmen sah er ein farbiges, transparentes Etwas wieder ins Nichts verschwinden. Durch dieses Ding hindurch sah er den Kampf zwischen der Galactica und den Cylonen. Und dieser sah eindeutig nicht danach aus, als ob die Cylonen diesen gewinnen würden, selbst wenn es hundertdreiundfünfzig zu eins stand, als der Kampf begann.

Alle in der kleinen Flotte waren geschockt. Dieses Ding hatte soeben mehrere hundert atomare Sprengköpfe vernichtet. Und diese waren darauf auch noch explodiert! Was auch immer es war, es war mächtig, da waren sich alle in der kleinen Flotte einig.

**

* * *

Galactica, Kommandobrücke**

„Sir! Siebenhundert Raider bewegen sich in Richtung der Pegasus! Nukleare Sprengköpfe!""

„F-302s, Feuer frei!" Er sagte dies über den Flottenkanal, welcher alle Schiffe miteinander verband und im Kampf die ganze Zeit aktiviert war.

„Sir, die Cylonen versuchen unsere Systeme mit einem Virus zu attackieren!"

„Status?"

„Virus erkannt und vernichtet in einer tausendstel Sekunde, Sir."

„Verdammt, das war schnell. Die Tau'ri haben mit ihrer Computertechnologie wohl doch nicht untertrieben." Selbst nachdem er die Technologie gesehen und mehrere Monate damit gearbeitet hatte, hatte er noch immer Zweifel daran gehabt, dass sie ein cylonisches Virus wirklich außer Gefecht setzten konnte. Nun aber waren seine Zweifel wie weggeblasen.

„Sir, das war nicht einmal ein guter Virus. Solche wurden von uns schon vor zehn Jahren programmiert. Ein guter Virus bräuchte sehr viel länger um erkannt zu werden." Sagte der Tau'ri-Techniker, welcher ihnen zur Überwachung der neuen Systeme zur Seite gestellt worden war. Und er war eine sehr große Hilfe für die computertechnisch unerfahrenen Kolonialen. Und manchmal brachte er auch Vorschläge, an die kein Kolonialer jemals gedacht hätte, so wie jetzt: „Wir könnten einen Gegenangriff mit einem unserer alten Viren starten und überprüfen wie sie darauf reagieren, Sir."

„Tun sie es."

Und der Tau'ri wandte sich seinem Terminal zu und gab rasend schnell Befehle darauf ein. Kurz darauf wurde der Virus durch einen offenen Kanal an die Cylonen übermittelt, welche diesen sofort aufschnappten und versuchten zu analysieren, was aber einen ungewollten – von Seiten der Cylonen – Nebeneffekt hatte.

**

* * *

Pegasus, Kommandobrücke**

„Sir, siebenhundert Raider bewegen sich in unsere Richtung!"

„OK, jetzt sind wir wirklich tot.", war das einzige was er sagen konnte.

„Sir! Zweiunddreißig neue DRADIS-Kontakte! Sie sind direkt hinter den Raidern aufgetaucht! Keine bekannte Signatur! Unsere Vipern sagen, es sind die Selben wie die, welche die Galactica vor wenigen Minuten verlassen haben und dann von unseren Sensoren verschwunden sind."

„Unsere Waffen?"

„Offline, Sir. Wir haben absolut nichts um uns zu verteidigen. Nur unsere Vipern. Und diese hätten keine Chance gegen die Raider. Sie sind fast alle in irgend einer Weise beschädigt, Sir."

„Sprungantrieb?"

„Offline, Sir. Er ist völlig zerstört."

„OK, dann sind wir verloren. Diese zweiunddreißig Jäger können keine siebenhundert Raider vernichten. Kein Jäger kann gegen so viele Raider gewinnen."

Das mochte zwar auf koloniale Vipern zutreffen, aber nicht auf die neuen F-302er, welche mit neuen Waffen aus Olympus ausgestattete waren.

* * *

Die F-302er hatten die ganze Zeit über getarnt zwischen den Cylonen und der Pegasusflotte gewartet. Die Raketen konnten sie zwar abfangen, aber sie wussten, dass noch Jäger folgen würden. Sie flogen hinter die Raider nachdem ihr Einsatzbefehl gekommen war und enttarnten sich. Unter jedem Flügel waren zwei Pakete von je vier Anti-Fighter-Drohnen befestigt und so schoss nun jede F-302 ihre sechzehn AF-Drohnen ab, welche von dem Tau'ri auf dem Antiker-Thron im Rumpf der Galactica gesteuert wurden.

Diese fünfhundertzwölf Drohnen rasten auf die Raider zu. Als die ersten explodierten bemerkten dies die restlichen Raider und versuchten schnellst möglich den ankommenden Drohnen zu entkommen, allerdings rechneten sie bei den Drohnen mit einer Wendigkeit ähnlich einer kolonialen Rakete und versuchten diesen nur minimal zu entkommen. Die Drohnen verfolgten aber diese Manöver und sofort explodierten weitere Raider. Als diese bemerkten wie wenig die minimalen Ausweichmanöver brachten, versuchten sie mit sehr scharfen Manövern den Drohnen zu entkommen, aber diese folgten den Jägern weiterhin und so waren nach kurzer Zeit von den über siebenhundert cylonischen Raidern genau fünfhundertzwölf von den Drohnen zerstört.

Nun waren noch etwa zweihundert Raider übrig und diese versuchten nun, ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit der Quelle der Drohnen zuzuwenden, welche allerdings schon wieder verschwunden war. Die F-302er hatten ihre Tarngeneratoren wieder hochgefahren und näherten sich nun den Raidern. Diese berechneten die Wahrscheinlichkeiten für eine Quelle der Drohnen und kamen zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass die Quelle in irgendeiner Weise vor ihren Sensoren getarnt sein musste. Deshalb schossen sie eine Salve mit ihren Waffen in Richtung der Quelle.

„_Eingehende Geschosse! ETA fünf Sekunden!"_

„_Tarnung aus, volle Kraft auf die Schilde!"_, kam Apollos Stimme über den Funk.

Und damit enttarnten sich die zweiunddreißig F-302er. Sofort hatten die zweihundert Raider ein Ziel und visierten die 302er an, welche aber schon etliche Salven aus ihren Energiekanonen in Richtung der Raider geschickt hatten. So explodierten gleich schon wieder fünfzig Raider, welche den Geschossen nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen konnten. So stand es nun nur noch fünf zu eins für die Cylonen. Sofort entbrannte ein sehr schneller Kampf zwischen Cylonen und Kolonialen beziehungsweise Tau'ri. Die Raider versuchten die F-302er abzuschießen, aber diese waren viel zu wendig. Und wenn einmal ein Geschoss trotzdem traf, dann traf dieses auf den Schild der 302 und machte dieser keinen Schaden. Nach einigen Minuten im Kampf, Apollo hatte schon lange das Zeitgefühl verloren, bewegten sich die Raider plötzlich gerade aus weiter und hörten auf zu feuern. Einige der Raider stießen zusammen und zerstörten sich so gegenseitig.

„_Starbuck? Was ist hier los?"_, sagte Apollo über Funk.

„_Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Aber lieber zuerst Schießen und später fragen stellen."_ Und mit diesen Worten hängte sie sich an einen der Raider an und beschoss diesen. Nach wenigen Schüssen war dieser zerstört und sie ging zum nächsten über. Nach einer kurzen Pause aufgrund der Irritation vom plötzlichen Stopp der Raider folgten die anderen Piloten ihrem Beispiel und sie vernichteten innerhalb kürzester Zeit die verbleibenden Raider.

**

* * *

Pegasus, Kommandobrücke**

„Sir! Die Raider haben plötzlich aufgehört ihre Richtung zu ändern und sie feuern nicht mehr. Die Basestars ebenfalls, Sir!"

„Wie kann das sein?"

„Keine Ahnung, Sir, aber sie sehen aus wie unsere Schiffe bei ihrem Angriff auf uns."

„Ein Virus?"

„Es scheint so, Sir."

„Wer kann ein Virus entwickeln das die Cylonen zu so etwas veranlasst. Es sieht ja fast so aus als ob sie alle ihre Rechenleistung auf die Abwehr dieses Virus verwenden würden."

„Genau, Sir. … Ähm, Sir, die Schiffe von der Galactica haben die Raider vernichtet, alle siebenhundert."

„Wie kann das sein?"

„Unsere Aufklärer haben gemeldet, dass die Jäger eine Art Rakete auf die Raider abgeschossen haben. Aber keine gewöhnliche. Diese Raketen waren sehr wendig, sie sind den Raidern in allen Bewegungen gefolgt, Sir. Und sie haben insgesamt über fünfhundert dieser Raketen abgeschossen. Und als sie dann gegen die Raider kämpften mussten sie etliche Treffer von den Cylonen einstecken, aber laut unseren Vipern haben sie nicht ein einziges Schiff verloren, Sir!"

„OK, wie sieht es bei der Galactica aus?"

„Sie zerstört die Basestars, Sir. Und sie hat keine Probleme damit. Es sieht so aus als ob alle Waffen der Cylonen explodieren bevor sie das Schiff erreichen."

„Das ist merkwürdig. Vielleicht so ein Ding wie uns auch geschützt hat?"

„Vielleicht, Sir."

* * *

Die Galactica zerfetzte mit ihren großen Anti-Capital-Railguns und Anti-Capital-Energiewaffen die Panzerungen der Basestars und vernichtete diese so nach und nach. Allerdings hatten die Cylonen in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden, dass sie nicht springen konnten, aus welchem Grund auch immer, weshalb sie beschlossen, einen einzelnen Raider aus dem System zu schicken und mit diesem den Rest der Flotte zu informieren. Und so machte sich dieser auf den Weg nachdem er alle Informationen gespeichert hatte und bewegte sich sehr schnell auf den Rand des Systems zu.

**

* * *

Weltraum**

„_Starbuck, Apollo, hier Adama, wir haben einen Raider auf den Sensoren, er versucht aus dem System zu fliehen, zerstört ihn."_

„_Ähm, Sir, wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte, wir könnten den Raider entkommen lassen um so unseren wahren Fähigkeiten verbergen, indem wir ihn kurz bevor er aus dem System springt angreifen und so tun, als ob wir nicht wollen, dass er entkommt."_

„_Vorschlag angenommen. Führen Sie ihn aus."_

„_Ja, Sir."_

Und die beiden F-302er aktivierten ihre Antriebe und schossen in Richtung des fliehenden Raiders von den anderen 302ern davon. Sie überprüften seine aktuelle Geschwindigkeit und die Grenze der Blockierung der Sprungantriebe. Dann passten sie ihre Geschwindigkeit an und gingen in eine Überwachungsposition hinter ihm, natürlich getarnt, und folgten ihm.

„_Starbuck, noch sechzig Sekunden bis zum Rand der Blockierung. Umschalten auf Trainingswaffen."_

„_Schalte um auf Trainingswaffen … Umgeschalten."_

„_Gut. Wir sollten trotzdem versuchen ihm nicht zu treffen. Das könnte sie misstrauisch machen."_

„_Ja. Fünf Sekunden vorher? Wir sollten ihn möglichst spät erst ins Visier nehmen."_

„_Ich stimme zu. Fünf Sekunden vor Verlassen des Systems."_

„_OK, noch Acht Sekunden bis zum Enttarnen. … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Enttarnen!"_

Und damit enttarnten sie sich und fingen an auf den Raider zu feuern, jedoch verfehlten alle Geschosse. Der Raider bemerkte die ankommenden Geschosse und versuchte auszuweichen, wobei er ein Energiegeschoss in einen Flügel bekam und dieser sich sofort verfärbte. Dann war der Raider auch schon außerhalb der Abgrenzung und aktivierte seinen Sprungantrieb, nur um aus dem System zu verschwinden und wenige Sekunden später in einem anderen System wieder aufzutauchen. Apollo und Starbuck tarnten sich währenddessen wieder und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zur Galactica.

**

* * *

Galactica, Kommandobrücke**

„Sir, der Raider ist wie geplant entkommen."

„Gut, wie sieht es mit den Basestars aus?"

„Alle zerstört, Sir."

„OK, scannen wir nach allem, was vielleicht noch in den Trümmern enthalten sein könnte."

„Ja, Sir."

„Öffnen Sie eine Leitung zur Pegasus, bitte."

„Offen, Sir."

„Pegasus, bitte melden, hier Commander Adama von der Galactica, bitte antworten Sie."

**

* * *

Pegasus, Kommandobrücke**

„_Pegasus, bitte melden, hier Commander Adama von der Galactica, bitte antworten Sie."_

„Sir, sollen wir antworten?"

„Ja, öffnen Sie einen Kanal." Nach einem Nicken des Offiziers fuhr er fort. „Commander Adama, hier spricht Captain Burkey, sind Sie es wirklich?"

„_Ja, nun aber zu wichtigerem. Wer ist der Befehlshaber Ihrer Flotte?"_

„Ich bin es, Sir. Nachdem Admiral Cain vor wenigen Wochen bei einem Angriff getötet wurde und ich der nächst ranghohe Offizier war, musste ich das Kommando übernehmen."

„_OK, nun denn, wir sollten uns persönlich treffen, aber zuerst etwas anderes. Laut unseren Sensoren sind Ihre Schiffe sehr stark beschädigt. Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten für Sie, entweder wir reparieren die kleinen Schiffe, oder wir siedeln alle Personen auf andere Schiffe um. Die Pegasus werden wir in jedem Fall reparieren, sie ist eines der letzten großen Überbleibsel unserer alten Zivilisation."_

„Sir? Wie darf ich das mit den anderen Schiffen verstehen?"

„_Oh, schauen Sie mal hinaus, Captain."_

Und das tat er auch. Zuerst sah er nur leeren Weltraum, aber dann schimmerte es plötzlich und er sah ein riesiges Schiff von unbekanntem Design vor sich.

„Sir! Wir registrieren sehr viele neue Kontakte. Es ist eine ganze Flotte! Und wir orten keine Sprungsignaturen!"

„Wie bitte? Keine Sprungsignaturen?"

„Nein, Sir."

Über den noch offenen Kanal kam die amüsierte Stimme von Commander Adama: _„Nun, ich sehe Sie mögen unsere neuen Freunde."_

„Commander? Was soll das heißen?"

„_Nicht jetzt. Die Cylonen könnten mithören. Ich werde in Kürze bei Ihnen eintreffen. Senden Sie niemanden in den Hangar, ich habe andere Mittel und Möglichkeiten."_

Und mit diesen Worten wurde der Kanal geschlossen. Kurz darauf erleuchtete ein helles Licht die Kommandobrücke und vor der Brückencrew standen plötzlich vier Soldaten, welche sich um Commander Adama aufgestellt hatten, wovon einer eine seltsam aussehende Rüstung trug und sich fast direkt vor Adama stellte. Die Crew starrte sie mit offenen Mündern an. Sie hatten so etwas noch nie gesehen, weder die Rüstung, noch die Transportertechnologie.

„Nun, ich sehe, Sie mögen diese neue Technologie. Nun denn, es gibt wichtige Dinge zu besprechen. Captain? Könnten Sie bitte kurz hier herüber kommen?" Und er deutete zu dem Soldaten in der Rüstung neben sich. Als sich Captain Burkey näherte zückte der Soldat einen Antiker-Handscanner und richtete diesen auf den Captain. Er schaute kurz auf diesen und nickte dann zu Adama.

„Captain, wir müssen einige sehr sensible Dinge besprechen, welche wir im Augenblick nicht hier besprechen können. Würden Sie mich auf mein Schiff begleiten?"

„Äh, öh, aber, ah, ja, sicher doch."

Adama hob seine Hand und legte sie dem Captain auf den Arm, dann verschwanden sie in einem hellen Licht und nichts blieb von ihnen zurück.

**

* * *

Galactica, Kommandobrücke**

Ein helles Licht erleuchtete den Raum und gleich darauf standen dort sechs Personen. Die Person mit der Rüstung trat einen Schritt zur Seite und auf ihrem Arm wurde ein Aufnäher mit dem Tau'ri-Zeichen sichtbar. Es war einer der Soldaten, welche mit der Galactica mitgegangen waren, um denen mit der Sicherheit und auch den Antikersystemen zu helfen, welche die Kolonialen aufgrund des fehlenden Gens nicht bedienen konnten.

Die Rüstung war silbrig-weiß und besaß mehrere unförmige Aufsätze und sie sah sehr unbequem aus, aber genau das war sie nicht. Diese Unförmigkeit sollte vor der wahren Rüstung ablenken. Der Soldat der sie trug fühlte sie fast gar nicht, sie war wie eine zweite Haut für ihn. Die Rüstung hatte kein Visier, sondern es war ein völlig einfarbiger Helm ohne jegliche Öffnungen oder Vertiefungen, aber dennoch konnte der Träger alles sehen, was um ihn herum passierte, und sogar noch mehr, da die Rüstung mit einem internen Sensorenpaket ausgerüstet war, welches es dem Träger ermöglichte, auch unscheinbare Dinge in seiner Umwelt wahrzunehmen. Zudem hatte die Rüstung einige eingebaute Waffen, welche aber nicht sehr stark waren. Deshalb trug der Soldat immer noch ein starkes Gewehr, welches für die Benutzung zusammen mit der Rüstung gedacht war. Diese Waffe war sehr schlagkräftig, konnte aber auch mit einer sehr geringen Stärke benutzt werden. Zudem hatte die Rüstung einen starken Schildgenerator. Die Rüstung hatte zudem noch ein Lebenserhaltungssystem, sollte die Umgebung nicht entsprechend sein und konnte den Träger mit Nahrung und Wasser versorgen, wobei das Wasser nicht einfach aus dem Nichts kam, sondern es wurde aus den Abfallstoffen des Körpers wiederaufbereitet, aber das nur im äußersten Notfall. Und dann gab es noch ein eingebautes Computerterminal, mit dem der Soldat jederzeit andere Mitglieder seines Teams erreichen konnte, falls das nötig gewesen wäre oder auf ein Antiker-Kommunikationsposten in der Mähe zugreifen, sollte dieser noch innerhalb der Reichweite von mehreren tausend Lichtjahren sein. Außerdem gab es noch einige weitere Funktionen. Laut Sheppard hatte die Rüstung eine Bedienungsanleitung von einer Größe ähnlich der Bibel.

Der Soldat welcher im Augenblick in dieser Rüstung steckte, kannte jedoch alle Funktionen, da es auch noch andere Möglichkeiten gab, um an Wissen zu kommen. So hatte Olympus viele der Wissensdatenbanken der Antiker, wobei bei diesen die Masse kontrolliert werden konnte und so hatte er nur das Wissen über die Rüstung und die Waffe und noch einige andere wichtige Dinge erhalten.

Kaum waren sie erschienen, schaute sich Captain Burkey auf der Brücke um und bemerkte sofort die Veränderungen, welchen diese unterlaufen war. Er sah die Monitore, auf denen Anzeigen über verschiedene Systeme waren und auch ein Überwachungssystem der Waffen. Als er alles bedachte was er sah, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass die Galactica ihre Systeme vernetzt haben musste. Aber das war ein optimales Ziel für die Cylonen, wieso dann so etwas machen? Bevor er Adama fragen konnte, wurde er schon von diesem zu einer Türe gebracht. Kurz darauf standen die beiden, mit dem Tau'ri-Soldat, in Adamas Büro.

„Nun denn, setzten Sie sich, Captain."

„Was ich gerade auf dem Weg gesehen habe, … ist Ihr Schiff vernetzt?"

„Ja, das ist es, und ja, die Cylonen können es angreifen. Aber dabei werden sie wohl keine Chance haben, denn diese Systeme sind sehr ausgereift."

„Wie kann das sein? Wie können unsere Systeme plötzlich besser sein als die der Cylonen?"

„Nun, wir haben neue Alliierte gefunden. Oder besser gesagt, unsere verlorenen Brüder, die Erde."

„Die Erde? Die verschollene Kolonie?"

„Ja, wir haben sie gefunden, oder besser gesagt, sie haben uns gefunden. Aber das erzähle ich Ihnen ein andermal. Nur zu Ihrer Information, Captain, der Soldat in der Rüstung hinter Ihnen ist von der Erde."

Nach diesen Worten drehte sich der Captain geschockt um und sah plötzlich in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, der Helm der Rüstung war spurlos verschwunden. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, blickte er in das lächelnde Gesicht von Commander Adama.

„Nun, wir haben unseren eigenen Planeten bekommen, aber wir werden ihn mit unseren Brüdern teilen. Zudem stimmen einige Details aus unseren Geschichtsbüchern nicht. Und nocheinmal wegen der Computertechnologie, unsere Brüder sind uns sehr weit voraus. Und sie haben Computerviren und andere Programme, gegen die die Cylonen harmlos sind. Und was wir als künstliche Intelligenz bezeichnen haben die Tau'ri, die Menschen von der Erde, schon lange, nur dass ihre künstlichen Intelligenzen sehr viel intelligenter sind. Auch wenn die Cylonen so aussehen als ob sie künstliche Intelligenzen wären, muss da doch noch etwas anderes sein. Die Tau'ri haben echte künstliche Intelligenzen, diese können sogar einen ganzen Krieg übernehmen und gewinnen, und sie haben, im Gegensatz zu den Cylonen sehr viele Grundsätze und Regal über solche KIs. Aber nun genug davon, im Grunde genommen haben die Tau'ri einfach eine sehr viel weiter entwickelte Technologie als wir und die Cylonen. Und sie können die Cylonen ohne Probleme aus ihren Systemen heraushalten. Deshalb ist bei uns nun alles vernetzt, weil sie das können. Nun aber zu anderen Dingen."

„Ja, Sir. Sie sagten etwas von einer Reparatur?"

„Ja, wir werden die Pegasus auf jeden Fall reparieren, aber die anderen Schiffe, das kommt ganz auf die Crew an. Aber das ist nicht der wichtigste Punkt. Wir haben ein Problem mit den Cylonen. Sie können als Menschen auftreten. Das war es, was der Soldat vorhin bei Ihnen gecheckt hat, Captain."

„Menschenförmige Cylonen?"

„Ja,…" Und so ging das Gespräch noch einige Stunden weiter, und sie besprachen das weitere Vorgehen mit der Pegasus und ihrer Flotte, bis:

„Sir, unsere Sensoren melden einen Zusammenlauf der cylonischen Streitkräfte in einem Nachbarsystem. Sie werden erst angreifen wenn alle angekommen sind, das daurert noch etwas einen halben Tag, Sir."

„Danke, Wegtreten." Und der Soldat verlies das Büro wieder. „Nun denn, damit ist es klar. Wir werden die kleinen Schiffe den Cylonen hinterlassen, aber mit einigen Geschenken. Und wir machen uns auf den Weg, um die restlichen überlebenden zu suchen. Die Reparatur der Pegasus müsste bis zu dem Punkt an dem ein sicherer Sprung möglich ist, etwa einen halben Tag dauern. Wir sind aus dem System, bevor die Cylonen hier ankommen. Also dann, wir sehen uns, Captain. Und wir werden alle Cylonen in ihrer Flotte in eines der kleineren Schiffe transportieren, wo wir sie dann den Basestars überlassen."

„Wir sehen uns dann, Commander."

Und dann drückte Adama einen Knopf an seinen Schreibtisch und der Captain verschwand in einem grellen Lichtblitz.

* * *

Die Vorbereitungen waren innerhalb von einer Stunde getroffen und dann wurden die ersten Personen von den kleineren Schiffen transportiert. Zuerst von dem kleinsten. Nachdem dieses leer war, fuhren sofort mehrere Maschinen in das Schiff und nahmen diese auseinander, nur das aller kleinste Schiff ließen sie intakt, und auf dieses montierten sie eine ZPM-Bombe. Es war ein ZPM mit einem bestimmten Stoff – welchen ihnen Atinuviel gegeben hatte – beschichtet, welcher eine riesige Explosion hervorrufen sollte. Sie hatten extra einen Stoff gewählt, dessen Sprengkraft bei der Aufladung nicht zu hoch würde, sodass sie nur die Schiffe zerstören würden. So hinterließen sie nur dieses eine Schiff und sprangen dann aus dem System. Nur ein Schiff blieb zurück.

Als die Cylonen kurze Zeit nach dem Aufbruch der Kolonialen ins System kamen, fanden sie nur ein kleines Schiff. Die 1729 Basestars flogen zu diesem Schiff, relativ vorsichtig, ob nicht vielleicht eine Bombe an Bord war, aber als nichts passierte, näherten sie sich alle. Sie scannten das System auf ihrem Weg zu dem Schiff sehr gründlich, aber kein einziger Basestar bemerkte das Antikerschiff, welches sich am Rande des Systems aufhielt. Kaum waren die Basestars alle weit innerhalb des Zerstörungsradius, aktivierte das Antikerschiff per Fernsteuerung den Countdown der ZPM-Bombe und öffnete dann ein Hyperraumfenster und verschwand darin.

Eine Minute später detonierte die Bombe und 1729 Basestars wurden in der Schockwelle zerstört.

**

* * *

Galactica, Kommandobrücke**

Auf einem großen Bildschirm wurden die Aufnahmen der Überwachungsdrohne in dem anderen System abgespielt. Mehrere Vertreter der neu dazugekommenen Kolonialen waren im Raum, sowie einige hohe Offiziere der Galactica und ihrer Rettungsflotte, darunter auch einige Tau'ri. Die Sonde war als einziges zurückgelassen worden und sollte den Ablauf überprüfen. Sie konnte allerdings nur senden und nichts empfangen, weshalb das Kriegsschiff bis zur Einleitung der Zündsequenz im System geblieben war. Nun sahen sie auf dem Bildschirm die cylonischen Basestars, welche sich dem einzelnen im System – mit den menschenförmigen Cylonen an Bord – näherte. Auf dem Bildschirm wurde auch in einer Ecke, neben vielen anderen Daten, die Restzeit bis zur Zündung der ZPM-Bombe angezeigt.

Und dann detonierte diese. Zuerst sahen sie auf der optischen Übertragung nichts, da die Sonde mehrere Lichtsekunden von der Bombe entfernt war. Dann aber blitzte es auf und die Übertragung war plötzlich unterbrochen, als die Sonde von der Explosion in Stücke gerissen wurde.

Die anwesenden Personen im Raum waren geschockt. Mit dieser Waffe konnte man einfach so eine ganze Flotte auslöschen! Und sie hatten es soeben getan.

Was sie nicht wussten war, dass diese Streitmacht fast 90 der cylonischen Schiffe enthalten hatte. Sie hatten den Cylonen einen sehr schweren Schlag versetzt, und sie wussten es noch nicht einmal. Allerdings bemerkte es noch jemand anders, außer der Cylonen. Und durch diesen jemand würde sich ihr Aufgabenziel innerhalb der nächsten Stunden sehr stark ändern.

**

* * *

Olympus, Dr. Weirs Büro**

Dr. Weir las die Missionsberichte, welche die verschiedenen Teams in der Pegasusgalaxie derzeit ausführten. Von einem Augenblick zum Nächsten stand plötzlich Atinuviel vor ihr und schaute sie an.

„Dr. Weir, die Galactica hat soeben etwa neunzig Prozent der cylonischen Flotte ausgelöscht. Ich denke, wir sollten ihnen und vielleicht auch den Oberbefehlshabern der Flotte das mitteilen."

„Einverstanden, kontaktiere die Erde, ich gehe hin und unterrichte die Kolonialen. Kannst du es mir aufzeichnen?"

„Schon geschehen. Aber wir sollten vielleicht nicht erwähnen, wie wir an diese Informationen gekommen sind."

„Genau. Also, wenn ich in zwei Stunden nicht wieder da bin, kontaktiere die Galactica und lasse sie wissen, was sie angerichtet haben. Ich versuche mich zu beeilen."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Dr.." Und damit verschwand Atinuviel wieder.

**

* * *

Galactica, 104 Minuten später**

„Sir, wir erhalten eine Nachricht vom Oberkommando, sie wurde über Atlantis und eines der Antiker-Schiffe zu uns weitergeleitet."

„Was sagt sie?"

„Wir haben mit der Bombe neunzig Prozent der cylonischen Flotte ausgelöscht. Wir sollen trotzdem nicht die Cylonen verfolgen, sondern schnellstmöglich alle Überlebenden der Kolonien aufsammeln und diese dann evakuieren. Sobald dies erfolgt ist, senden uns die Tau'ri etwas, dass die Cylonen sehr schwächen und uns ermöglichen sollte, sie zu vernichten."

„OK, wie viele Punkte haben wir noch?"

„Einige Lebenszeichen auf den Kolonien, und noch etwa siebzig kleinere Gruppen, welche sich an verschiedenen Punkten aufhalten. Wir sollten bei schnellstmöglicher Evakuierung in etwa einer Woche alle Personen aufgefunden und auf unsere Schiffe transferiert haben, das heißt aber, kein Gerede mehr sondern direktes Transportieren nach zu vorigem scannen. Wenn wir alle noch extra kontaktieren, dann dauert es etwa noch ein bis zwei Monate, Sir. Wenn wir unsere Flotte aufteilen, dann können wir es auch in wenigen Tagen schaffen."

„Nun denn, dann machen wir es laut Befehl, so schnell wie möglich. Teilen wir die Schiffe auf. Alle Schiffe bleiben hier, nur die Personentransporter machen sich auf den Weg. Sie sollen alle getarnt bleiben und falls das nicht möglich ist, sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem System zur Galactica zurückziehen. Nun denn, wir gehen zu einem zentralen Punkt und dort werden uns dann die Personentransporter verlassen und die Personen bergen, nach einem vorherigen Scann. Bis dahin werden wir dann wohl die Schiffe auf die verschiedenen Gruppen aufgeteilt haben.

„Ja, Sir."

„Also dann, gehen wir zu den zentralen Koordinaten, Sprung initialisieren."

„Sir, Sprung wird initialisiert."

Und damit setzte die Galactica die Rettungsmission fort, wenn auch sehr viel schneller als ursprünglich geplant.

**

* * *

Galactica, Kommandobrücke, zweieinhalb Tage später**

„Sir, Personentransporter 7 meldet, er hat die letzten Überlebenden seines Fluges alle gefunden. Er trifft in etwa neunzig Minuten hier ein. Das waren dann alle, Sir."

„OK, sobald er da ist, sollen sich alle Personentransporter auf den Weg zurück nach Atlantis machen, General Sheppard hat mir eine schnelle Transportmöglichkeit zugesagt."

„Zu Befehl, Sir."

„Und dann werden wir einmal sehen, was die Tau'ri da für uns haben."

**

* * *

Zwei Stunden später**

„Commander Adama", sagte der Tau'ri-Techniker: „Ich wäre nun soweit. Wir können in ein von den Cylonen kontrolliertes System springen. Es sollte nur wenige Sekunden dauern."

„Springen wir."

Und damit verschwanden die Galactica, sowie alle anderen Schiffe der Flotte, jetzt ohne die Personentransporter, da sich diese schon auf den Weg zurück nach Atlantis gemacht hatten, in einem Hyperraumfenster.

**

* * *

System, wenige Minuten später**

Ein Hyperraumfenster öffnete sich und die Galactica kam heraus. Die Basestars im System aktivierten sofort ihre Waffen und richteten diese auf die Galactica, begannen zu feuern und starteten zugleich Unmengen an Raidern. Die Galactica feuerte nicht einen Schuss. Nach einigen Sekunden passierte etwas in den Reihen der Cylonen. Die Raider änderten ihren Kurs nicht mehr und die Basestars hörten auf zu feuern. Bevor noch etwas anderes passieren konnte, war die Galactica schon wieder aus dem System verschwunden. Doch das was sie hinterlassen hatte nicht.

Die Raider aktivierten ihre Sprungantriebe und verschwanden aus dem System. Kurz darauf sprangen auch die Basestars. So begann der Fall der Cylonen. Die Raider tauchten wenig später in vielen anderen Systemen wieder auf und übertrugen den Virus auf die cylonischen Schiffe im System oder sprangen weiter in ein anderes System. Als es keine Schiffe mehr zu infizieren gab, sprangen sie, wie die Basestars, in ein System und zerstörten ihre Computerkerne. Die gesamte cylonische Flotte war nun nur noch ein sehr großer Haufen Schrott. Sofort machte sich das Reparaturschiff an die Arbeit und schmolz diese Schiffe zu großen Zylindern, welche dann nur mit einem Antrieb versehen nach Atlantis geflogen wurden.


	46. Vorbereitung

**Teil 46: Vorbereitung**

„Meine Herren, was können Sie mir zu den neuesten Plänen der Ori sagen?", fragte der amtierende Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten, Präsident Hayes. Im Oval Office herrschte angespanntes Schweigen, während er auf eine Antwort wartete. „Nun, meine Herren, was ist jetzt mit den Ori?"

„Mister Präsident, laut unseren Informationen planen die Ori eine neue Flotte in unsere Galaxie zu bringen. Und diese wird ungefähr hundert mal so groß sein wie die vorherige. Wir haben nur eine Möglichkeit sie schnell zu stoppen, indem wir ihren Außenposten in dieser Galaxie zerstören.", sagte General O'Neill.

„Nun, wie sieht dieser Außenposten aus?"

Wie also ob er mit dieser Frage gerechnet hätte, zog O'Neill eine Disk aus der Tasche und legte sie auf den Tisch. Gleich darauf erschien ein Hologramm darüber, welches einen Ring in der Mitte zeigte mit mehreren riesigen Objekten darum und viele kleineren Punkten, welche sich zwischen und um die anderen Objekte herum bewegten.

„Mister Präsident, dieser Ring hier ist das Supergate, welches die Ori in dem System aufgestellt haben. Diese kleinen Punkte sind über 50 Schiffe, welche dauerhaft im System stationiert sind dieses immer patrouillieren, diese sollten uns keine weiteren Probleme bereiten, allerdings haben wir immer noch diese großen Objekte hier. Alle paar Minuten kommen weitere Teile durch das Supergate, welche sich dann an diese anschließen und so langsam eine Kugel um das Supergate formen. Wir vermuten, dass diese Kugel eine Art Verteidigung darstellen soll sobald sie fertig gestellt ist, allerdings wissen wir noch nicht, aus was diese Verteidigung besteht, da wir den Bau erst angefangen hat, als ich mich auf den Weg hier her gemacht habe und die Ori bis dahin nur unbewaffnete Segmente in das System gebracht haben, aber diese Objekte hatten trotz allem sehr starke Schilde. Laut den Experten im SGC wird der Bau etwa noch sechs Tage dauern, aber dann wird der ganz Komplex fertig und die Kugel geschlossen sein, Sir."

„Werden die Ori noch weitere Verteidigungsstationen ins System bringen, General?"

„Bisher ist so etwas noch nicht geschehen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es nicht jederzeit passieren kann."

„OK, wie schnell kann unsere Flotte bereit sein?"

„Nicht schnell genug, fürchte ich, Mister Präsident. Wir bräuchten etwa fünf Tage um genug Personal an Bord zu bringen um genügend Schiffe zu bemannen und dieses Personal dann noch auszubilden."

„Könnten wir sie nicht von der KI steuern lassen?"

„Nun ja, theoretisch schon, allerdings gibt es ein Problem damit, da nämlich die Verbindung zur Stadt durch einen genügend starken Störsender blockiert werden kann und wir wissen nicht, ob die Ori nicht im Besitz eines solchen sind. Es deutet zwar nichts darauf hin, aber lieber sicher als den Ori die Informationen über unsere neuen Kapazitäten gegeben."

„OK, ich stimme Ihnen zu, General O'Neill. Dann bringen Sie so schnell wie möglich das nötige Personal nach Olympus und vertreiben Sie die Ori aus unserer Galaxie."

„Ja, Sir."

„Gehen Sie."

Und darauf verließ O'Neill den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg um das entsprechende Personal zu besorgen.

**

* * *

SGC Kontrollraum, 3 Tage später**

„Wählen Sie nach Atlantis, Walter", sagte General O'Neill. Im Torraum sowie den Gängen darum herum, warteten mehrere hundert Soldaten auf den Transport nach, wie sie dachten, Atlantis.

„Sofort, Sir."

Der innere Ring des Stargates begann sich zu drehen und hielt dann plötzlich an und ein Chevron leuchtete auf.

„_Chevron 1 codiert."_, hallte die Stimme von Walter durch den Kontrollraum.

Dann drehte sich der Ring weiter und O'Neill blickte noch einmal auf die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zurück. Nach dem Befehl des Präsidenten war er zu General Hammond gegangen und hatte diesen um Unterstützung zur Organisation des nötigen Personals gebeten. Nach dessen Einwilligung hatten sie sich dann einen Plan überlegt, das Personal nach Olympus zu bringen.

„_Chevron 2 codiert."_

Sie hatten das beste Personal aus allen Ländern zusammengezogen und dieses ins SGC gebracht. Nun warteten diese im Torraum und den Gängen darum herum. Es war ein großes Problem gewesen dieses Peronal zu bekommen.

„_Chevron 3 codiert."_

Manche Länder hatten sich geweigert ihre besten Soldaten ins SGC zu senden, da diese dann nicht mehr von ihnen überwacht werden konnten oder weil die USA damit ihre Experten in der Hand hatte.

„_Chevron 4 codiert."_

Nach mehreren Stunden Verhandlungen mit den Vertretern dieser Länder hatten sie schließlich einen Großteil der Länder auf ihre Seite bekommen. Meist war der einfache Ausblick auf die Vertreibung der Ori aus der Galaxie noch das beste Argument.

„_Chevron 5 codiert."_

Nachdem das dann geregelt war hatten sie das Personal aus den verschiedenen Ländern dank Asgard-Transportern sehr schnell ins SGC bringen können. Nach einigen Konferenzen zur Einweisung in die neuen Schiffe wurden die Soldaten dann reisefertig gemacht.

„_Chevron 6 codiert."_

Und nun warteten Sie, die Schiffe noch für einige Tage in Manövern testen zu können und die Crews einzuweißen.

„_Chevron 7 codiert."_

Wenn sie diese Schlacht gewännen, dann hätten sie die Ori aus der Milchstraße vertrieben, zumindest vorübergehend, dachte General O'Neill.

„_Chevron 8 … Eingerastet. Wurmloch etabliert."_

Aber hoffentlich würde ihnen ihr Abschiedsgeschenk gut gefallen, dachte O'Neill noch und dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem geöffneten Tor zu, durch das die ersten Soldaten bereits nach Olympus auf dem Weg waren. Er ging aus dem Kontrollraum und hinunter in den Torraum. Dann, nachdem alle Soldaten hindurch waren, ging er zum Tor hinauf und schritt hindurch.

**

* * *

Olympus, Torraum**

Nachdem alle Soldaten in Olympus angekommen waren, kam noch General O'Neill. Er ging sofort zu Dr. Weir und General Sheppard hinüber und sie gingen sofort in Dr. Weirs Büro, während sich die Soldaten auf den Weg zu den Schiffen machten, welche im Augenblick aus den Überresten der Cylonen hergestellt wurden.

„General O'Neill? Was machen Sie hier?", fragte Dr. Weir, nachdem sie in ihrem Büro angekommen waren.

„Ich bin hier um die Vorbereitungen zu überwachen und dann den Angriff zusammen mit General Sheppard und einigen anderen Generälen, welche in wenigen Stunden noch von der Erde kommen werden, zu organisieren."

„Hm, OK, solange Sie nur nicht mitkämpfen, ich glaube der Präsident würde uns jegliche Unterstützung entziehen, sollten Sie umkommen."

„Es brauchte mehr als die Goa'uld jemals aufbringen konnten um mich zu töten und ich glaube nicht, dass es die Ori soweit bringen können.", meinte O'Neill scherzhaft.

„Nun gut. Wie sieht das mit dem Angriff aus?"

„Die Soldaten sind hier und werden, wie Sie wissen gerade in ihre Schiffe eingewiesen. Nachdem die Generäle von der Erde kommen und wir einen Angriffsplan aufgestellt haben, werden wir mit den uns zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln versuchen den Außenposten der Ori zu zerstören."

„Soweit so gut, aber was machen wir, wenn wir den Außenposten nicht zerstören können?"

„Wir haben bereits einen Plan für diese Option aufgestellt. Sollten wir die Ori nicht vertreiben können, werden wir mehrere starke Sensorplattformen um das System herum aufstellen und diese mit sehr vielen Angriffsplattformen unterstützen. Zudem werden mehrere Schiffe zur Patrouille um das System herum abgestellt. Wir hoffen aber, die Ori mit diesem Angriff vertreiben zu können."

„Und was geschieht dann? Die Ori werden nicht ewig in dem System warten."

„Das ist richtig, aber wir werden versuchen einen Weg zu finden sie dennoch zu vertreiben."

„OK, können wir von hier aus etwas tun?"

„Nein, von hier aus können wir nichts tun. Die Wraith sind immer noch unterwegs in der Pegasusgalaxie, oder nicht?"

„Ja", antwortete Sheppard auf O'Neills Frage hin: „aber sie sind neuerdings in eine Art Guerilla-Taktik verfallen. Sie zeigen sich nicht mehr oft offen, und wenn sie es tun, dann nur um einen Planeten zu raiden, aber ansonsten nicht."

„Hm, darum werden wir uns kümmern, wenn wir die Ori vernichtet haben oder wir versuchen einen Vertrag zu schließen, auch wenn ich dagegen bin."

„OK, dann wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, oder, General?"

„Nein, wir warten noch auf die Generäle, planen den Angriff und lassen den Soldaten noch eine kurze Eingewöhnungszeit, bevor wir den Angriff starten. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch etwas mit Atinuviel zu besprechen."

„Gehen Sie, General.", sagte Dr. Weir.

„OK, Atinuviel, bringe mich doch bitte an einen Ort, wo wir uns ungestört unterhalten können."

Und dann verschwand er auch schon in einem Lichtblitz.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug im Laufe der Vorbereitungen. Die Soldaten trainierten auf den neuen Schiffen und leider ging dabei der Fortschritt nicht so schnell wie erwünscht, sodass sie den Angriff noch verschieben mussten und die Ori die Station vollständig fertig bauen konnten.


	47. Das Schicksal der Pegasus

**Teil 47: Das Schicksal der Pegasus**

**Von den Ori kontrolliertes System, vier Tage später**

Um die nun fertig gestellte Station herum patrouillierten mehrere Ori-Schlachtschiffe und ein Schild schimmerte um die riesige Station herum, wenn ein kleiner Asteroid darauf aufschlug. Die Sonne des Systems leuchtete und erhellte die eine Seite der kugelförmigen Station. Auf der einen Seite öffnete sich plötzlich ein Schott von mehreren hundert Meter Durchmesser und daraus heraus kam, von mehreren Schiffen gezogen, eine weitere Station, allerdings sah diese so aus wie der Satellit, welcher die Prometheus zerstört hatte, allerdings nur viel größer.

Im äußeren Teil des Systems öffnete sich plötzlich ein Wurmloch, ohne das jedoch ein Tor in der nähe war. Gleich darauf kamen die ersten Schiffe hindurch und bildeten einen Schutzschirm darum herum. Manche Schiffe tarnten sich und schossen in das System hinaus und positionierten sich an verschiedenen Stellen. Dann kamen noch weitere Schiffe und bald waren über ein hundert Schiffe aus dem Wurmloch gekommen. Das Stargate schloss sich und die Schiffe positionierten sich neu.

**

* * *

Daedalus, Kommandobrücke**

Die Daedalus war dank der Aufrüstung durch Olympus sehr viel besser ausgestattet als je zuvor. Sie würde als mobile Basis dienen und möglichst nicht in den Kampf eingreifen. Der Tarnschild sollte eine Entdeckung durch die Ori verhindern.

„Sir, die Ori haben soeben einen Angriffssatelliten aus ihrer Station gebracht und haben diesen direkt vor dem Eingang dieser Station positioniert und es sieht so aus als ob sie im Augenblick dabei wären, noch weitere aus der Station in Verteidigungspositionen zu schaffen."

„OK, alles genau nach Angriffsplan Delta."

„Ja, Sir."

* * *

Die Tau'ri-Schiffe verteilten sich plötzlich und beschleunigten. Dann flogen sie auf einer gebogenen Flugbahn auf die Station zu. Die Drohnenboote hielten sich im Hintergrund, während die Schildfregatten die anderen Schiffe schützten. Die anderen Schiffe schossen mit ihren Energiewaffen in Richtung der Station um die Verteidigung dieser zu überprüfen. Als alle schon dachten, dass ihre Waffen die Station einfach so zerstören konnten, hatten sie nicht mit den Ori gerechnet. Der Satellit, welchen sie vor wenigen Minuten postiert hatten feuerte auf eine der angreifenden Formationen und der Schild hielt. Zumindest einige Sekunden lang. Dann durchbrach der Energiestrahl den Schild und die Schildfregatte sowie einige andere Schiffe gingen in einem gigantischen Feuerball unter.

**

* * *

Daedalus, Kommandobrücke**

Alle auf der Kommandobrücke hatten die Zerstörung der Schiffe gesehen. Und sie hatten ursprünglich gedacht, es wäre ein leichtes Unterfangen. Da hatten sie sich wohl gewaltig geirrt.

Einige Minuten sagte niemand etwas, bis:

„Sir, der Satellit, er macht sich wieder bereit zum erneut feuern!"

„Alle Schiffe sofort auf den aktiven Status, wir müssen ihn zerstören, bevor er weiteren Schaden anrichten kann!"

„Ja, Sir!"

Und damit eröffneten alle Tau'ri-Schiffe im System das Feuer auf den Satelliten der Ori. Die Drohnenboote ließen alle ihre Drohnen in den Weltraum strömen und diese rasten auf den Satelliten zu, wo sie auf dessen Schild einschlugen. Dann kamen auch noch die Waffen der Schlachtschiffe dazu, welche ebenfalls nur auf den Schild trafen, und dann feuerte der Satellit erneut. Der Energiestrahl traf wieder auf den Schild der Fregatten und innerhalb weniger Sekunden war dieser ausgelaugt und der Energiestrahl zerstörte weitere fünf Schiffe der Tau'ri welche sich hinter diesem Schild in Sicherheit fühlten. Dieses Mal waren es weniger Schiffe, da die Piloten der Schiffe diese automatisch ohne jeglichen Befehl aus der Schussbahn des Satelliten entfernt hatten, sobald dieser seine Waffe aktivierte.

„Sir, nur fünf Schiffe dieses Mal, wir hatten Glück! Aber wir können den Schild des Satelliten nicht durchbrechen!"

„Eine der Schildfregatten soll auf Kollisionskurs mit dem Satelliten gehen! Wir müssen sehen, ob wir ihn so zerstören können! Und holen Sie unsere Leute auf jeden Fall vor dem Aufschlag da raus!"

„Ja, Sir!"

Und so machte sich eine einsame Schildfregatte aus der Formation auf und ging auf Kollisionskurs mit dem Satelliten. Sie näherte sich ihm und noch war sie auf kein Schild gestoßen, aber das würde sicherlich noch kommen. Sie hofften jedoch alle, dass sie den Satelliten mit dieser Verzweiflungsaktion zerstören könnten. Und sie näherte sich weiter. Und weiter. Dann jedoch leuchtete der Schild des Satelliten auf, als sich dieser und der Schild der Fregatte berührten. Sie kam näher und es flogen schon Lichtblitze über die Berührungsfläche der beiden Schilde.

Und dann krachte die Fregatte auf den Schild. Jedoch passierte etwas anderes als erwartet. Sie konnte den Schild weder vollständig durchbrechen, noch wurde sie von ihm aufgehalten. Sie verformte sich beim Aufschlag und glitt dann langsam durch den Schild hindurch. Als sie etwa halb hindurch war, fiel der Schild der Fregatte aus und der des Satelliten ging wieder auf volle Leistung und zerteilte die Fregatte in der Mitte wie ein heißes Messer die Butter.

Der äußere Teil krachte plötzlich gegen eine solide Wand und verformte sich noch mehr. Der innere Teil jedoch trudelte auf den Satelliten zu und kam ihm immer näher. An der Seite des Satelliten war bei der Berührung der beiden Schilde eine Halbkugel leuchtend gelb aufgeleuchtet. Und genau darauf steuerte nun dieser abgetrennte Teil zu. Und als er darauf aufschlug passierte jedoch zuerst nichts. Dann aber bildeten sich auf der Halbkugel langsam feine Risse und diese zogen sich über die ganze Kuppel. Unter dem starken Beschuss der Antikerschlachtschiffe leuchtete der Schild des Satelliten und die Risse auf der Kuppel weiteten sich und Licht und Rauch strömten heraus. Plötzlich zerfetzte es die Kuppel und der Schild der Station war allerdings noch nicht aus.

„Sir, der Angriff hat den Schild geschwächt, aber anscheinend gibt es vier solcher Generatoren auf der Station!"

„OK, dann soll noch eine weitere Fregatte auf den Schild zufliegen und diesen zu durchbohren versuchen, möglichst an der gleichen Stelle wie eben. Und alle anderen Schiffe sollen auf die Berührungsfläche der Schilde ihr Feuer konzentrieren, vielleicht bekommen wir ja einen Sprengkopf hindurch."

„Ja, Sir!"

Und so machte sich eine weitere Fregatte auf den Weg zum Satelliten. Kaum berührten sich die Schilde veränderten die Schiffe ihre Positionen um ihr Feuer auf diese Fläche konzentrieren zu können und die Drohnenboote ließen den Rest ihrer Drohnen auf genau diese Fläche los, bevor sie durch ein Hyperraumfenster verschwanden. Die verbleibenden Schiffe feuerten auf diese Fläche, jedoch konnte keine der Energiewaffen den Schild durchschlagen. Die Drohnen näherten sich immer weiter dem Schild.

Als sie näher kamen Blitze von der Berührungsfläche zwischen den beiden Schilden und trafen die Drohnen. Einige explodierten noch bevor sie überhaupt den Schild erreichten, aber ein Großteil blieb bestehen. Dann krachten die ersten Drohnen auf den Schild und explodierten, konnten ihn aber nicht durchdringen. Auf einem der verbleibenden Drohnenboote zur Kontrolle der kombinierte der Kontrolleur was bei der Schildfregatte passiert war und das normale Verhalten der Drohnen.

So deaktivierte er die von ihm kontrollierten Drohnen und lies diese auf den Schild zutreiben. Sie traten auf und explodierten nicht. Dann trieben die ersten Drohnen durch den Schild und als die anderen Drohnenkontrolleure das sahen, deaktivierten sie ihre verbleibenden Drohnen schnell und ließen diese ebenfalls auf den Schild zutreiben. Sie traten langsam durch den Schild hindurch und dann aktivierten die Kontrolleure diese schnell wieder.

Die Drohnen waren nun innerhalb des Schildes und einige rasten nun auf die verbleibenden drei Kuppel zu, während andere einfach nur die Hauptwaffe unter Beschuss nahmen. Die auf die Schildkuppeln gerichteten Drohnen trafen diese und nach wenigen Drohnen zerfetzte es diese und der Schild deaktivierte sich nach einem kurzen Moment. Die Drohnen zerstörten die Hauptwaffen und dann kamen die Energiewaffen der Schiffe hinzu. Der Satellit war innerhalb weniger Sekunden nachdem der Schild zerstört war in viele tausend Stücke geschossen.

„Sir! Der Satellit ist zerstört. Aber die Station steht noch und wir haben keine Drohnen mehr."

„Konzentrieren wir das Feuer auf die Station und sehen, ob sie auch so einen Schild hat."

„Jawohl, Sir!"

Daraufhin richteten die Schiffe ihre Waffen auf die große Station und feuerten mit allen Waffen auf diese, allerdings:

„Sir, die Station hat den gleichen Schild wie der Satellit! Nur um ein vielfaches stärker!"

„Um ein wie-vielfaches?"

„Etwa hundert Mal so stark, Sir!"

Dieser Kommentar wurde über alle Kanäle übertragen und alle Anwesenden wussten, dass sie kein Chance hatten, die Station der Ori zu besiegen. Alle, bis auf die Personen auf einem Schiff.

**

* * *

Pegasus, Kommandobrücke**

„_Etwa hundert Mal so stark, Sir!"_, kam aus den versteckten Lautsprechern der Brücke.

Die Anwesenden auf der Brücke dachten alle das Selbe. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit.

„Sir?"

„Alle Mann evakuieren, sofort!", rief Schultz. Sofort verschwand in Lichtblitzen das ganze Personal der Pegasus um ihn herum, als diese ihre Notfalltransponder aktivierten, und nur er und einige wenige blieben zurück. Er wandte sich an diese.

„Sie wollen alle hier bleiben? Sie sind sich alle völlig über die Konsequenzen im Klaren?"

Er bekam nur ein einstimmiges „Ja, Sir!" zurück.

„Nun gut. Springen wir in diese Sphäre und überladen dann den Hyperantrieb."

„Ja, Sir!"

Und so aktivierten sie den Hyperantrieb und verschwanden aus dem System.

„Sir, unsere Schiffe springen alle aus dem System, nur die Daedalus und ein Evakuierungsschiff sind noch da!"

Und sie waren innerhalb der Sphäre angekommen. Durch das Hauptfenster sahen sie die gigantische Kugel nun von Innen. Und in der Entfernung vor ihnen sahen sie den gigantischen Ring des deaktivierten Supergates. An mehreren Stellen in der Kugel waren halb fertige Satelliten aufgestellt, welchen allerdings noch größte Teile ihrer Hülle fehlten.

„OK, öffnen Sie einen Kanal zur Daedalus und fangen Sie mit der Überladungssequenz an. Zudem senden wir möglichst alle Daten die wir bekommen über einen verschlüsselten Kanal an die Daedalus."

„Ja, Sir.", kam es aus drei verschiedenen Richtungen.

„Kanal ist offen, Sir. Sie haben uns bereits gerufen!"

„_Captain Schultz! Was machen Sie da?"_, dröhnte die verärgerte Stimme von General O'Neill aus den Lautsprechern.

„Ich werde die Ori zusammen mit den letzten meiner Crew zusammen aus unserer Galaxie vertreiben."

„_Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf, wollen Sie das anstellen?"_

„Wir überladen den Hyperraumantrieb sowie das ZPM der Pegasus."

„_Das lassen Sie schön bleiben! Kommen Sie jetzt sofort hier raus! Wir können sie nicht aus dieser Sphäre herausholen, die Ori blockieren unsere Transporter!"_

„Das wissen wir General. Und mit allem nötigen Respekt, wir können nicht mehr heraus kommen. Der Vorgang ist initiiert und kann nicht mehr abgebrochen werden. Es war eine Freude unter ihnen zu dienen, Sir."

Und er machte eine Handgeste, den Kanal zu schließen, was der zuständige Crewmann auch sofort machte. Vor ihm auf dem Bildschirm wurde der Status der Überladung angezeigt und wie sich der Pegel langsam in den orangen und dann in den roten Bereich schob. Auf dem ganzen Schiff ertönten Warntöne und auf allen Bildschirmen erschienen Warnmeldungen.

„Meine Damen, meine Herren, es war schön mit Ihnen zu dienen."

Und dann erreichte der Pegel das Maximum.

Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, es würde seine letzte Tat sein, aber eine gute, und sie würde die ganze Galaxie vor den Ori schützen, auch wenn er, ein Teil seiner Crew und sein Schiff dabei vernichtet wurden, aber die Station und damit der Außenposten der Ori waren vernichtet.

Und dann wurde alles blendend hell und er schloss die Augen und akzeptierte seinen Tod.

**

* * *

Daedalus**

„Sir, wir registrieren einen enormen Energieanstieg im Innern der Sphäre!"

„OK, setzten Sie einen Kurs zum Rand des Systems, wir werden die Vernichtung wenigstens aufnehmen."

„Ja, Sir." Und damit setzte sich die Daedalus in Bewegung. Das Evakuierungsschiff sprang aus dem System und die Daedalus drehte sich von der Sphäre weg und ihr Antrieb leuchtete auf. Hinter ihr, wo nun die Sphäre mit der Pegasus im Innern lag, veränderte sich plötzlich etwas. Durch die Öffnung der Sphäre, durch welche zuvor der Satellit heraus gekommen war und die noch immer offen stand, aber von dem Schild geschützt wurde, drang ein grelles Licht heraus. Dann, nach wenigen Sekunden explodierte die Sphäre und die Stücke schossen in den Weltraum hinaus.

„Sir, wir haben mehrer große Stücke der Sphäre, welche sich uns schnell nähern!"

„Springen wir in den Hyperraum. Und dann zurück zur Erde!"

„Ja, Sir."

So sprang die Daedalus in den Hyperraum und verschwand aus dem System. Die Ori waren vertrieben, auch wenn es das Opfer mehrerer Leben gefordert hatte.

* * *

Captain Schultz wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als das Licht nur etwas dämmte. Hatte etwas nicht gestimmt und sich der Antrieb und das ZPM nicht überladen und waren nicht explodiert? Er hatte seine Augen noch geschlossen. Dann öffnete er sie und schaute sich um.

Das erste was er sah war, dass er sich in einem hellen Raum befand. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass seine Crew ebenfalls anwesend war. Als er sich weiter umschaute, sah er eine ältere Frau, welche sie lächelnd beobachtete. Er erkannte sie wieder, und zwar aus Dr. Jacksons Beschreibung von Oma Desala. Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Er und seine Crew waren aufgestiegen.

**

* * *

Erde, einige Wochen später**

„…_, und so gab die Crew der Pegasus in einem letzten Kraftakt ihr Leben, um eine Invasion in unsere Galaxie zu verhindern und uns den Frieden zu garantieren. Verneigen wir uns vor diesen tapferen Männern und Frauen, mögen ihre Seelen Frieden finden."_ Und damit schloss der Präsident seine Rede, welche nicht nur auf der Erde, sondern auch auf dem Mars bei den Kolonialen und im ganzen Reich der freien Jaffa und noch einigen anderen freien Welten ausgestrahlt wurde. Somit endete die Invasion der Ori in die Milchstraße und über die nächsten Monate gab es keine Berichte über Ori-Aktivität in der Milchstraße. Die Wraith zogen sich in einen abgelegenen bereich der Pegasusgalaxie zurück und blieben dort. Zumindest sah es so aus.


End file.
